ReOrganize
by RenjiLuvah
Summary: Axel wakes up in an unknown place, after what should've been certain death. With few memories to lead him, he searches for a new ambition. Full summary inside. \AxelxTifa/AkuFa/ Moved to the "Crossover" section due to the FFVII universe & characters.
1. Chapter 1: Loose Loops

**Story Summary:** Axel wakes up in an unknown place, after what should've been certain death. With few memories to lead him, he searches for a new ambition. Realizing that the Organization has been disposed of and the worlds are at peace, Axel has few options but to wander through the dark planet in which he had awaken upon.

**A/N:** This story is rated T and no lemon is planned. However if I change my mind, it will be posted up elsewhere and I will let you know. This is my second AxelxTifa fic and it may be slightly AU because most of this story will take place in Edje. (The city in FF VII Advent Children) Worry not for the KH's elements will stay the same and traveling between worlds will still take place. There may be appearances by other KH characters and various pairings. For a small prologue of how FFVII and KH2 could possibly make sense, please refer to the prologue in my first story, A Nobody and A Somebody.

This takes place after KH2 and after Axel's 'death'. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The air was moist and the rain was merciless. Only the darkness appeased with familiarity.

His cheeks were cold, numb and stinging. Joints were sore and beckoning for warmth. An earthy smell accompanied the soggy residue that served as his bed. His eyes focused on the gloved fingers in front of him. Memory tugged at his perplexed mind, but to no avail.

_What happened? Where am I?_

These were questions he could not answer. Last he remembered, he was in the swirling vortex between worlds, sacrificing the last of his life in repent for the sin of taking Kairi from Sora. All he remembered was sharing a few last words before everything turned to dust. He felt as if something might've happened in between, but nothing pinched his recollection. Mulling over it too hard only added to the throb in his head.

Axel couldn't find the motivation to move from his spot in the mud. Although lacking emotions, his body protested with the only feelings it could express. Shivering, convulsing, slowly surrendering its hue to the cold.

He couldn't understand. When Roxas had left the Organization to pursue his own path, Axel had only but one purpose. To convince Roxas to return to the empty world, in which for some reason, only he could shed some light upon.

Roxas' influence forever stained him, pressing a wet mark that would never fade. It was as if he possessed some mystical power, the power to make a Nobody feel. But once he was gone, everyone in the Organization could no longer feel. That was why Roxas was such an important asset, not just because he could wield the keyblade, but because he spread warmth that even made empty shells draw into him.

They all felt a bit human, they all felt a bit alive. When the mysterious and cheerful Nobody left, all chaos set loose.

Axel put his all into manipulating the Organization, trailing Sora and trying to bring back Roxas. In the end, he realized this was what Roxas would've wanted all along. What they all wanted, but none were fortunate enough to receive. A place to belong. The feeling of being whole again.

Roxas had found that when he found Sora. Even the blond witch had found her place in Kairi. Axel had no choice but to let it all go. It was over. He wasn't even really supposed to exist in the first place so what right did he have in tampering with the safety of the worlds for his own selfish benefit? To make his shallow existence gain some worth, he'd took taken his own life so that Sora, the dwelling of Roxas, could continue on and defeat Xemnas.

He had been okay with letting go. His body was exhausted from the running and the hiding. There was no more Roxas. There was no more Namine. He couldn't picture living in a world where'd he'd always be shunned for being a leftover of someone else, and where there was no one around to make living like that worthwhile.

And yet now here he was. Lifting his eyelids and setting his gaze on a place he had never seen before. He could feel the darkness sifting from the ground from a painful past. It was as if the planet itself was wounded, slowly healing and weeping from the pain. Wherever he was, it reeked of darkness.

He could hear them - sense them. Broken hearts, unstrung friendships, lost family members, decayed buildings and homes that could never be rebuilt.

It cried out from a past of horror, lives that could never be reclaimed. The weather was a perfect fit, matching its murky skies to the mood he was receiving.

With a painful groan, he made an attempt to move his arms and lift himself up. Surprisingly, he found his arms weaker than he last remembered. His upper torso shook with the strength it took to sit up. A cringe pulled on his upper lip as he wiped the mud from his cheek.

"Man, this sucks," Axel mumbled, reaching behind his neck to drape his hood over his fiery locks. Of course it did no good to keep him dry.

How long had his body been lying there? Was he dreaming? Nobodies didn't have dreams - or at least he never did. Were the events that took place only a figment of his imagination?

Thunder clapped, causing the lonesome Nobody to jump. With another muttered curse, he used the rest of his feeble strength to stand. Usually a little fire would put some warmth in his bones, but in weather such as this, fire was impossible.

With his palm to his head, he finally began staggering toward a random direction. With the intention of finding dry land, or at least some shelter, he looked up to make out a broken city, dark but livable.

"Guess that'll have to do," he shrugged and kept walking to this unknown place – a place in which he'd later discover was called Edje.

* * *

"C-cold. Close the window," the brunette bartender ordered the young girl beside her.

"Got it, Tifa," Marlene agreed with a chilled voice of her own.

Tifa's teeth chattered with every word, although she tried to keep her smile steady for the customers. It wasn't such a bother since the weather prevented her from getting too many customers anyway. It had been raining for days and the sun refused to show itself. She watched as the gray skies twisted, bent within the clouds, and electricity cut through the air. During nights such as these, it only felt worse. The wind was bitter and the skies screeched.

She often found herself waking up at night, shaking off the feeling that the sky was trying to tell everyone something. Maybe something – something was coming.

Well, it wouldn't have felt so bad if she had something – or rather - _someone_ strong to hold onto and scold her for being afraid of a silly storm. Unfortunately, that _someone _went against her protests and still went about his 'delivery service', even through all sorts of hours at night. She couldn't understand how the heck he could even ride his motorcycle in weather like this.

She slammed the shot glass on the counter out of pure frustration. She hadn't noticed the customer in front of her, jump with her sudden outburst.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- here, it's on the house," she apologized profusely and poured the man a shot of whiskey.

Marlene ran back up beside Tifa, her small fingers clamping her arms for warmth. Seeing the girl shiver, Tifa gave her a gentle smile.

"It's okay, Marlene. You can go upstairs for a while if you like".

Her lips pursed with disapproval. "But I wanna be here for when Cloud comes home with Denzel. I wanna yell at him too".

Tifa laughed. She whispered between them, "Alright, but you have to make sure you give 'em a real good scolding. I bet Denzel's cold has gotten worse."

"Aye aye, will do. I will make sure Denzel regrets ever tagging along with Cloud and Cloud regrets taking him," her devious smile was wide and so was Tifa's.

Tifa leaned in to ruffle her hair. "Okay, let's do it together".

* * *

A black figure roamed through the streets. The city was mostly deserted, except the people who were working and traveling despite the rain. You would think that people would stop their deliveries and close their shops because of the terrible weather, but they continued bustling about as if the sun were still out.

He stopped in front of a monument in the center of the city. People were hammering and drilling, reconstructing what seemed to be ripped out of the ground at one point. Axel arched a brow at the scene. They were working so hard to restore this- this statue thing, even in this weather. It had to be something special.

Axel shook his head and curled his lip with disgust. "This city sucks. The weather sucks. This whole place sucks".

"It would be a lot nicer if people or natural disasters would stop trying to destroy it all the time," a feisty young voice shot back behind him.

Axel turned to see a young girl with short brown hair and big cute eyes. She was wearing shorts, which he couldn't quite understand _how_ in this weather.

He pulled down his hood to reveal his trademark smirk. "Now there's something that might brighten up my mood," his green eyes scrutinized the young girls' boyish figure, glazed in gooseflesh and she frowned. "Have we met before?" He could swear he had seen her in Radiant Garden hanging out with that brunette guy all the time.

"Sorry, but that pickup line won't work on me. And don't you have anything better to do than to stand here and nitpick on the hard workers of this city?"

His finger stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Mmm, actually I don't - but you can change that if you like?" He winked at her and she gasped with the hidden meaning behind his words.

Sure, he didn't have a heart to actually _feel_ for the girl, but since he was bored, toying with her at the moment sounded like good entertainment. By the look on her face though, it didn't look like it would happen.

"Listen here, either you get up there and help out or you move on. Do something with your life instead of just standing here and wasting my time".

_Ooh, ouch. She was a tough one._

He leaned in to poke one of the metal tools hanging from her belt, "And what about you - er ninja girl? Why don't you ninjutsu someone instead of bothering me".

Possessively, her hand slapped his away from her tools. "Because I, Yuffie Kisaragi, have a duty as a member of the WRO to help restore this planet to its natural beauty, that's why".

There was a strange pause between them and Yuffie was beginning to grin, hoping that she had stressed some importance in her identity. Just as she began to glow and merit Axel for his speechlessness, he poked her head.

"Wha- what are you-"

"Poofy Kisaragi, huh?" implying that her short hair had caught quite a frizz due to the rain.

She grabbed her head in defense, attempting to flatten her hair. "You know, you're beginning to piss me- hey…" She lifted a brow, her eyes observing his black robes. Was she experiencing the same feeling of _de ja vu_ that he was?

"Do you know-" The moment the idea came to her, it dispersed just as quickly with a screwed and baffled expression. "Nah, you wouldn't. Not with that kind of personality. He'd hate you".

"Hate me? Why?"

"Because you're a jerk," she deadpanned.

"A jerk? No. Amusing? Yes," he smiled at her again and it only seemed to add to her anger.

"I'm leaving now. You'd better not be here when I come back," Yuffie warned before she stormed off in another direction.

Axel laughed to himself, "Cute when she's angry, but not my type".

His expression returned solemn as it swung back to the monument. In a way, he envied them, you know, in a non-emotional kind of way. There they were, working hard, waking up with a purpose in mind and a warm home to return to when they were done.

Right now, he had no purpose. Why was he here? Why was he alive? What was he supposed to do now?

With a discontent sigh, he turned away with a new thought in mind. The last person he had contact with was Sora. Sora was known for having all these strange and special powers because he was the keyblade wielder, right? Maybe, he had something to do with this. Maybe, he knew what was going on.

Finally deciding on reuniting with the boy, he'd have to travel through the realm to find him. He knew where his home was because that was where he had taken Kairi. He just needed to find a place away from people.

As Axel walked away, Yuffie peeked from behind the construction, relieved that he had decided to go away. Judging from the way he acted towards her and just the strange vibe she got off of him, she was certain that she didn't like him, for reasons more than one.

Something about him was off. Something about him was dark. Something told her she'd better keep an eye out for that guy.

* * *

"Cloud!" Tifa's voice echoed across the bar, alerting all left over customers to leave their payments on their tables and retreat. There would be no more drinks tonight.

The blond lifted his attention to the woman, standing firmly in front of him, fists perched on her waist. Marlene was next to her, mirroring her exact position and expression.

Without another word, she walked up to Denzel, standing beside his father-like idol. Gently, she pressed her palm on his forehead. Tifa sighed, her eyes narrowing down at Denzel in a 'you should know better' way.

"Denzel, you're fever's beginning to rise. I think it's time for you to go upstairs and change out of those wet clothes. I'll be up in a minute".

"But mom, I feel fine. _Really_." Denzel began to protest until she flashed him another look and, begrudgingly he obeyed.

"Marlene, lead him upstairs, would you?"

Marlene nodded, "Yes ma'am, come here you. You should really know better than to go out with that cold of yours…" Her young voice lecturing Denzel trailed off as they left the bar.

Tifa watched them disappear into the stairway before she fixed her eyes back on Cloud, who seemed oblivious to her anger. With a sigh, he walked past her, out of the puddle of water he was standing in. His hair was stuck to his face, drops of water trickling down his cheeks and dripping off his jaw.

The bar had emptied so she went to lock the door. Cloud took it upon himself to sit in one of the stools as Tifa began collecting the money left on the tables.

"Why did you take him, Cloud? You knew he was sick."

He wasn't facing her when he spoke. Pouring himself a small glass of whiskey, he responded, "I didn't take him, Tifa. He insisted. You know how Denzel is. He said he was better but I didn't realize…I'm sorry. I turned around once he started coughing again".

Tifa shook her head, "Cloud…You need to put your foot down with him. You know he'll jump off the roof if it's to spend some time with you".

"I know, I know. That's why I took him. I couldn't say no," he met her gaze once she returned behind the counter to open the cash register.

Counting the bills and ignoring his eyes on her, she whispered, almost timidly, "Well you know, Cloud- if you were here more often, especially during weather like this, we wouldn't have to worry about him venturing outside with you and catching a cold".

Cloud didn't answer. The bar grew quiet until Tifa sighed. She grabbed a towel on the shelves and rubbed it on Cloud's head. "I'm sorry, it's just- I realize you're here a lot more than you used to and maybe I'm being a bit selfish by asking for more. I shouldn't. I'm just glad you're home," she apologized with a mild smile.

He took the towel gratefully, brushing his fingers against hers momentarily and her touch lingered. Pulling away, she joked, "Well if you don't dry up, then we'll have two sick men here. You're giving me a lot of work," she winked and he nodded.

Tifa continued to count the bills, trying not to pursue the subject any longer. She really shouldn't have said that. She really shouldn't have asked for more. It was what she felt, but she was beginning to learn that some things were better left unsaid.

The last thing she wanted was to inhibit the growth of what she had with Cloud, especially since he had shown some improvement after everyone's Geostigma was gone and they returned from Radiant Garden. It was just that she was worried, that he'd go chasing his darkness again, leaving her there to fend for herself and then she'd have to search him out again.

It was too hard to sit there and cross her fingers in hopes that he would be okay, but she wasn't sure if next time she'd go search him out like she did before. That was why she wanted to keep him where she could see him as much as possible.

After counting all her profit, she locked the register and began cleaning the glassware. Cloud just sat there in silence, with the towel draped over his shoulders in front of his drink. His face was serious and deep in thought. Then again, his face was always like that and that's why sometimes she didn't know whether or not to question it. Why couldn't he just enjoy life without always thinking too much about everything?

_What the hell_, she thought. She decided to take a shot and ask.

"What's wrong?"

He hesitated before answering, "I feel like something's coming. It's a feeling like when I knew Sephiroth was coming or when Kadaj and his gang showed up, but it's different. Like there's something here that isn't supposed to be".

Tifa eyed the murky skies through the faraway window, "Well with this kind of weather, its easy to assume something's not right. The sun hasn't come out in days and if there was something, I just can't be surprised anymore". She attempted to console him and he almost smiled.

"Yeah, well whatever I'm feeling, I hope it's just a feeling…"

Tifa took the opportunity to wring her fingers through his hair, his worried expression softening at her touch. She didn't want to say it, but his hopes might not have been far fetched since she, too, had the same bad feeling settling into the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Aww, now this really blows!"

Axel continued to snap his fingers, wave his palms, and move his hands in every gesture possible to open the darkness between worlds and realms. But with every flick of his fingers, nothing came. At the most, he was able to warp himself short distances like from the sidewalk to a roof. As far as traveling to another world, he couldn't muster up the strength to keep the realm open long enough. The last thing he wanted was to get stuck in it. Still, he needed to get to Sora and this was the only way.

"Come on, come on…" he continued to try. He even took off his gloves in hopes that it would make a difference. Of course he knew it wouldn't but he was short on options.

"Now I really wish Sora had left someone alive from the Organization," Axel kicked a nearby can out of frustration. There was nothing else to do. Nowhere else to go. He was bored. And from boredom, came mischief.

He didn't know if it was coincidence, or maybe some higher act of power answering his calls. Whatever it was, it came just in the nick of time. Just as his eyes watched the metal can roll into an alleyway, a very familiar black figure in the shadows caught his eye.

"Hey! Hey you!" Axel reached out. Maybe, just maybe it was someone just like him.

The figure looked up, reacting to his voice. Just as Axel grinned and was about to approach the figure, he ran with a cowardly yelp.

"What the hell?" Axel ran after him, finding it very familiar the way the figure squealed.

He chased him, down alleyways, up walls and across roofs. He warped himself across buildings and Axel did the same. Whoever it was, it _had_ to be a Nobody.

The rain made it harder to catch up. The ground was slippery and whatever his hands reached for, had no grip. Axel growled, now losing patience.

_Whoever this guy is, he's a pain in the-_

"What?" Axel blinked, now baffled. The figure somehow managed to trip, unmasking his identity in the process. The black hood fell back, revealing a dirty blond with strands of hair over his cobalt eyes.

A look of relief swept over Axel. The figure was someone he knew, someone he knew all too well. But the moment he was relieved, a devilish smirk crossed his features.

Axel folded his arms before the man, now sitting up and raising his white flag. "It figures it would be you, running away like some sissy".

He said nothing. Instead he sank his head into his arms. He looked like a mouse, caught between the cat and a corner, submitting to death unwillingly.

"Hey! Demyx! You're alive, man!" He gave him a reassuring wet slap across his shoulder, but he quickly brushed him off.

"What's your problem?" Axel kicked a puddle in his direction, but Demyx didn't flinch. After all, water was in his comfort zone.

His young blue eyes flared at the pyro, "You're my problem, Axel. You're supposed to be gone along with the rest of 'em".

"Aww, come on, Demmie, aren't you glad to see me?" Axel already knew the answer but he enjoyed plucking Demyx's strings.

This was a side of Demyx he had never seen before. Sure, Demyx never really fit into the Organization and was a free spirit who was always bullied into someone else's orders, so it was no surprise that he held a grudge against them. All he ever wanted to do was play his Sitar.

He was against fighting and he disagreed with the way Namine was used, the only other one he considered 'creative' and could understand him. He didn't have the same resent as all the other Nobodies, griping about their lack of hearts and wanting to create chaos for a new world all their own. He just stood with them because he had nowhere else to go. Axel was sure that since they were gone, Demyx was relieved, and free to live whatever life came at him. But then again, wasn't he supposed to be dead, too?

"Hey! How'd you get here?"

Axel sat beside Demyx, resting his elbows in his knees. Demyx shrugged. "I dunno. I just woke up here about two months ago.

"Two months ago? And what have you been doing all this time?"

With a wave of his hand, Demyx's Sitar summoned into his arms. He began to play a soft melody, softer than Axel had ever heard from him.

"Nothing much," Demyx muttered, not paying much mind to the red head next to him. Axel sighed. Really. He was being stubborn.

"Well, I'll tell ya one thing. You've gotten tougher since I last saw you, even though you ran," He gave Demyx another friendly slap and Demyx tried to hide his flinch of pain. He saw his fingers shake as he plucked his strings, as if something was bothering him. Perhaps it was Axel's presence.

"I'm leaving now," his Sitar disappeared into a cloud of smoke and Demyx attempted to get up. Axel's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Demyx didn't like the devious look brewing on Axel's face.

"Actually- I have other plans. What do you think about starting a new Organization?"

"What?"

"You heard me, a new Organization, starting with us two. After all, you seem to have a lot of free time on your hands and I have nothing better to do until I can fully recover my powers so-"

"W-what? No way! You're nuts!" Demyx yelled, betraying the tough exterior he had displayed moments ago. With the nervous stutters and cracks in his voice, now he was starting to sound like the Demyx he knew.

Axel's grin only grew wider. "Come on Demmie. Think about it. You and me, leaders of a whole new Organization, our rules and our terms".

"Ya know, I know you're trying to manipulate me. I won't fall for it," Demyx pouted and once again tried to scramble away. Axel's hold on his shoulder tightened and he winced.

"Me? Manipulate? Never. I just _convince_ people".

Demyx raised a suspicious brow at him. "And what is the goal of this so-called Organization?"

Axel tapped his chin, "Actually- I hadn't quite thought that out yet. For now, I'm thinking about taking this crappy planet as our own, but we need a few good fighters".

Within a second, Demyx managed to swivel his way out of Axel's grasp. He waved his hands as he stepped back. "Fighters? Oh no, I won't have anything to do with any more fights. Last one I had, I should've been wiped out of existence because you guys wanted your stupid Kingdom Hearts".

"It's not stupid!" Axel yelled in defense, catching Demyx by surprise. Wide eyes glared at one another until Axel spoke again.

"What's so wrong about wanting a place to belong? About wanting to feel a bit more human? What's so wrong about having a place where we can all gather together where no one is discriminated against because they don't have hearts? What's so stupid about that? I mean, maybe they all went about it the wrong way, but the idea of making a haven for ourselves isn't such a bad idea."

Demyx shook in his boots, but maintained a firm face. He _had_ gotten stronger. "Axel, I want a heart too, but I don't want to fight to get it. It's not their fault that we exist, so why should we take their hearts and use them? You think by destroying other worlds it proves to them that we're worthy of having hearts. Sounds pretty heart-_less_ if you ask me. Besides…"

Axel tilted his head, amazed at Demyx being able to defend himself. Usually he'd whine and complain, pleading Xemnas not to send him out any more. It always resulted in him being scolded and Demyx unwillingly doing whatever was asked of him. But now, as much as Demyx was arguing about not fighting, that's what he was doing, fighting for his own rights.

"As long as I have my Sitar, and a pair of ears to hear it. That's all I need. I dunno why we're here, Axel, but I'm not risking my hide and turning to dust again".

Axel wasn't sure what to say. Sure, he understood what he meant. He didn't want to risk being wiped out of existence either, especially since they were here now, breathing fresh air by some thread of luck. But, without his powers, without Roxas here to give him reason to goof off, what else was there?

Axel turned to face the sky, his back toward Demyx. "I'll do it alone then, but I wouldn't think of it as stealing hearts and using people. I'm not like them," Axel stated, a hint of anger laced around his words from being compared to the others. He cleared his throat and his pleas softened, "But I'd like your help. The planet seems to be dying anyway, so maybe we can revive it, but you know, _our_ way. You won't have to fight".

"I won't?" Demyx sounded surprised.

"I just need you to travel around. My powers haven't recovered and I need to find people, people who are strong, but have a darkness that can make them breakable. They need a weakness, and with that weakness, I can bring them over to our side, giving us their Nobodies".

"So you want me to find these people for you, victims on a silver platter…"

"I don't wanna call them victims _per say_. I'd call them, people looking for my help. I can free them from their darkness; separate them from their weakness. Emotion, my friend, is a weakness".

Demyx shook his head, "If I had a heart, I'd hate myself right now". With that, he jumped off the roof, Axel following behind. As soon as their feet hit the concrete, a new presence greeted them. Axel grinned and Demyx squealed, finally revealing his cowardice completely.

"Aww, I knew it. I knew I should've kept running!"

"Who are you?" The voice demanded, the spiky blond stepping out from the shadows.

Axel shoved the shivering Nobody aside, approaching the human that had his hand tight on his sword.

"Now, would you look at that. You just saved me a lot of trouble".

Cloud looked suspicious, but kept himself alert. He knew these beings were familiar, and the last he saw of them, were in Radiant Garden. What were they doing here? They should've been disposed of.

"I said, who are you? And what are you doing here?" Cloud demanded again, now unsheathing his sword from his back. A slick smile spread across the Nobody's face as two round weapons appeared in his hands. The other Nobody was hiding in a corner so it seemed this one was the leader.

"Who am I? Oh, nobody really. You on the other hand, are perfect".

"Perfect?" Cloud questioned and it only made Axel's grin grow wider.

Cloud blinked and somehow the Nobody had gotten behind him. He turned around to meet his Chakram in a clash of sparks.

Axel inhaled deeply around him, "You, are full of darkness. And as for your weakness-" He sniffed again with his trademark grin beginning to form. "I can sense her from you. She may even have a darkness darker than your own…"

Of course, Axel was no dog. He couldn't really tell by smelling anything. But he knew, by the fire in his opponent's eyes and how they lit ablaze when he mentioned a 'her', he had hit the jackpot.

"Hmm, so what is she to you? Sister? Cousin? Girlfriend, perhaps? Whoever she is, I bet she's really hot".

Cloud snarled, lifting his sword again the meet Axel's weapons. "That doesn't concern you".

With a mocking laugh, he grinded his weapon against Cloud's sword, the friction causing the other to bounce back with each hit. He was strong, verystrong. But with every strongpoint, there is a weakness. Just like wherever there is light, there is darkness. There could not be one without the other.

He was sure this guy was full of weaknesses. His strange hued eyes revealed it all. Regret, pain, a past he couldn't escape and the people around him who he probably dragged down. Just as he was pondering this, a female voice yelled behind them. Footsteps splashed on the concrete, hurrying toward the scene.

"Cloud!"

Both men stopped, mid-fight. "Tifa, get back!" Cloud yelled, keeping his focus on the redhead in front of him.

"No, I can help you," she responded stubbornly.

Axel tilted his head, observing the woman who had just arrived. This must've been the weakness in his opponent that he had predicted.

The rain was letting up. Moonlight breaking through a clear sky. Drops of water trickled

down the curves of her long legs and the edges of her dark hair. Her black attire, wet and sticking to her goose fleshed skin, made her almost invisible in the shadows. Into her sepia eyes was a determination that no one could go up against.

Axel nodded with approval. Cloud's eyes widened when he realized what Axel was up to.

"Tifa!" Cloud warned, but it was too late.

"I was right. She's _real_ hot!"

Before Tifa could react and raise her fists in defense, all she saw was a flash of red and black rush past her. It was only a second until she felt heat on her back and a smooth voice, whispering over her shoulder.

"Tifa, huh? Well, you'll be coming with me".

Axel's intention was to grab her into his arms and get Demyx to warp them elsewhere. Then she'd scream like a damsel in distress for her blond hero to come and save her. He hadn't expected that she'd fight back, and not only that, but that her hits would actually hurt. This was no ordinary woman.

With a swift round kick aimed to his head, Axel managed to skid away in the nick of time. Axel hissed, "So you fight too, huh?"

Tifa smiled, glad that he was impressed as she ran toward him at full speed. The wet concrete only seemed to aid her movement and quicken her pace. Fists tightened and up, she shot forward, punch by punch and Axel caught her fists or avoided them each time.

She was strong. A lot stronger than he had anticipated. Not only that, but he still had blondy there with a really big sword ready to strike when necessary. With Demyx shrinking in the corner, and him not being at full power, things weren't looking good.

"Demyx, help me out here, will ya?"

Demyx blinked in awe at the feline martial artist attacking Axel furiously. "Help? Do you see how she's swinging those arms and legs of hers? No way! I might get hit with one of those!"

Axel snarled in frustration. His forearms were beginning to sting from the impact of her hits on his Chakram. It wouldn't take long before Tifa and the other guy overpowered them.

With full force, he pushed her off of him. Tifa went skidding back, fingertips clawing the concrete to maintain her balance. Wet, dark hair, sticking to her face.

Axel glared at her, his eyes glowing impishly and Tifa caught it. He was having fun with her, and not only that, he wasn't taking her seriously. This wasn't his full strength.

"I like you, Tifa. I think coming back for your blond hero here will be worth the effort," Axel snapped his fingers, and the darkness opened behind him.

Cloud ran toward him, past Tifa in attempt to stop Axel from sinking into the realm but it had already closed by the time his sword came crashing down into the earth.

A jester like laugh caught their attention from the rooftops. There he was, standing beside his Nobody companion.

"It's been fun guys, but I'm afraid the party's over," Axel saluted before he vanished from sight along with Demyx.

Tifa shook her head as she stared up into the sky, marveled by what had just happened. The rain had finally stopped. The skies were breaking, revealing clearer clouds. Were these Nobodies the reason why the weather had been so haywire? What did they want? Why were they here?

Fear seized her heart as she looked on over to Cloud. He stared up with her, now finding purpose in another battle. It was a battle she'd rather not have him persist. Why couldn't they just live normally? Why is it that when peaceful times came, these things came to find him? All she ever wanted, was to be by him, basking his darkness into her light and protecting him from any pain. All she ever got was the darkness trying to pull him back away, and half the time, he gave in willingly, proving her efforts pointless.

If Cloud had noticed her concerned expression, it didn't show as he turned away from her toward the direction of the orphanage about two miles down. She was sure he must've been angry with her. Once again, he had ventured out to follow a darkness that beckoned for him and once again she followed after him.

He had warned her time after time, especially when he disappeared after Sephiroth into Radiant Garden. Yet she could never listen. How could she? Ever since he hid away when he was sick, she vowed to herself to make sure she knew everything about him, even if he didn't want her to know. It was her sworn duty to make sure he didn't hide himself from her again. They were family and families didn't bear burdens alone.

Tifa reached forward, "Cloud, I-"

His hand in the air silenced her mid sentence. He turned to her, "You walked here?"

Cloud had taken off on his motorcycle and she had no choice but to pursue him on foot. Thankfully, he hadn't run into trouble until she was close enough to join in. With a quick nod, she answered him.

Tifa followed him into a corner where he had parked and watched as he swung his leg over and sat down. The engines rumbled and roared, smoke gearing from the wheels.

She felt awkward about riding behind him now since he might've been upset, but the tilt of his head invited her. Fitting snuggly behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. The feeling prickled her skin and caused her arms to squeeze. He was so warm... she had almost forgotten. It was difficult to keep herself from leaning into him while she rode with him down the concrete roads.

As they headed into the streets, wind brushed past her bare arms and guided by only the streetlights, Cloud turned to speak to her. "I'm not upset, Tifa".

She blinked, "You're not?"

Cloud shook his head, possibly a small smile forming on his face. "I think from this point on, I'd rather have you by me than stay behind".

Tifa's brows creased in confusion. Was he just saying that because he didn't want the Nobodies to use her against him? Was that the only reason he wanted her there? Of course, she shouldn't have been _that_ angry because he was still caring for her one way or another, but still, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

It was as if he wanted her there because it was more convenient to look after her that way. If the day had progressed normally or if the Nobodies weren't interested in using her, would he still have asked her to stay nearby? With a defeated sigh, she leaned her cheek on his firm back. Cloud didn't question nor did he object it.

Right now, she was too busy struggling with what she should and should not be feeling than to be concerned for the flush on her cheeks from their close and rare contact.

Maybe it was easier for the Nobodies. After all, they had no feelings to struggle with.

* * *

"_This_ time, I'm leaving," Demyx announced as soon as they arrived at a safer destination.

Axel was already dampened by his sour mood so he didn't bother to object. As Demyx eagerly scurried away, relieved to be freed from Axel's grasp for the time being he was almost tempted to tug the instrumentalist back.

Where was he rushing off to as if he had somewhere he needed to be? With a shrug, he decided there would be other times when he could pester Demyx.

He was weak from the fight and he could feel it in the tightness of his shoulders. Axel rotated his joints with cracks and clicks as he sat at a rooftop's ledge. Until his powers were completely replenished and he could last through the realm enough to travel farther distances, he could only work out his strategies from afar with his wits.

Now there was no doubt in his mind. If he wanted to orchestrate this plan well, these fighters would have be strong. He'd have to be prepared for them. He couldn't afford to let himself slip like he had done with that Tifa girl. He shouldn't have underestimated her. She could've had him, adam's apple buried under her heel if he had let himself grow exhausted.

Fingers held his throbbing temples. Memories were still coming back, piecing together like a sewing needle with thread. Slowly the loops were coming together to make one big picture. Maybe it was more like a dream than a memory. Could've been a little bit of both.

All he could manage to this puzzle in his head was Roxas. He saw him. He clearly remembered saying goodbye to Sora before everything went black. The image was still fuzzy afterwards, but he could almost grasp something that might've been important. He wished he remembered.

Upon the memory of his friend's face fluttering around in his mind, Axel shuddered. There was something he couldn't shake off. It was stuck to him, eating at him and it was something he had never experienced before.

Now freely shaking his head and standing up to rid himself of this _thing_, he found that nothing could get it away.

What is this? It was uncomfortable. It made his senses go haywire.

His eyes burned and he had almost gone crazy trying to stop this throbbing beginning to ache inside of his empty rib cage.

It was when his vision blurred that Axel stopped suddenly, eyes beginning to widen as he stared onto his gloved fingers. He caught the glossy shine off of his black fingertips.

Rain? No- it couldn't be.

Wiping his face with his drier hand, the same liquid appeared. Now here he was staring at his hands, identically marked with this wet substance.

It was passing through his mind, but he dare not say it. His tongue nailed itself to the roof of his mouth and he felt his lungs grow heavy.

Could this be…

Tears?

* * *

**So it begins. Hope it was to your liking. My first chaps never start off that great but I try.**

**This chap was first posted without beta, but it's been revised so there's a few tid bits of differences, nothing too big. **


	2. Chapter 2: Like a Lady

**Chapter 2**

"What's _she_ so happy about?" Axel muttered to himself with chin propped up in his gloved hand. With a bored expression sweeping over his face, he watched impassively as the young girl he had met days ago skipped her way about the construction site.

The sun was gleaming and casting unwanted heat on his dark robes. His ears busied themselves with the sounds of drilling power tools and the occasional yells across the steel beams from the site. With a deep sigh, he lazily slumped himself into lying on his stomach, staring off the rooftop from where he was perched. His hand hung off the edge as his eyes followed this _Yuffie_ girl.

She had been just like that _all_ morning. Not a hint of exhaustion evident in her bubbly personality. He was almost sickened by it. The way she grinned everywhere and skipped along the concrete like stacking cement blocks was the funnest thing in the world. He couldn't understand why this monument was so _damn_ important and why restoring it would make anyone twirl around town.

She hummed a tune like a Blue Jay who'd never heard of winter and here he was- bored. Very, _very_ bored. Not only that, but the tune she was humming was so familiar and yet, no matter how much he tried to put his finger on where the hell he heard the crap, he couldn't, and it was only driving him nuts. So now here he was bored, catching a sunburn (go figure) and probably on the verge of insanity from the tune he couldn't freakin' figure out.

Demyx had done a good job in avoiding him and he had no choice but to research some possible victims for his new project all on his own. He made a mental note to take his sitar away and threaten to burn it. Of course he wouldn't 'cause he knew the instrument was the guy's soul and enjoyment, but it was fun to tease him anyway.

Although he was a Nobody, finding people with strength and darkness wasn't an easy task. As much as he hated to admit it that may have been a talent he should've picked up from the old members before they went _kaput_. He could pick up the darkness within people but he needed to be near them to do it. As he paced through the streets, so many different auras reached him. All he could do was make a note of the very distinct ones that hinted a greater strength ready to shatter under the eclipse between light and dark.

He could sense things like that but he lacked the expertise ability that Zexion had to sense them accurately over large distances. Others besides Zexion could find Nobodies when they were nearby and even so, they could never pinpoint their exact locations. Their distinct aura of darkness and light, their shallow, empty feeling with a singe of pain that was to the point of being called numb.

Zexion could feel it - when a living being was on the brink of breaking and a Nobody was about to be born. It was mind-shattering lacking Zexion's senses, but it shouldn't be too hard taking a guess about who was about to go over the edge, right?

It shouldn't be too hard if he just walked around a lot, but in a big city like this, it was easier said than done. He would never admit it, but at this point, he might've missed the scheming bookworm and found his sensing abilities helpful. If he had a heart, maybe he'd cringe with slight regret over killing the guy.

For now, he'd have to do it the hard way. He needed to find people on the brink, in their steepest moments in life where any instant would yank them into separating themselves into these forms and giving into their lost faith.

There was nothing to feel guilty about. It's not like it was wrong or anything. These were beings that were going down hill all by themselves, anyway. In a sense, he was freeing them, helping them to break these chains of a life that would only cause them more pain. At least, this is what the pyro told himself, and he was beginning to believe it.

Just as Axel was about to doze off and Yuffie's tomboyish figure began to blur, his eyes snapped open. A new presence dawned upon him and he felt the stare mull over his figure from afar. The glare made him shift uncomfortably, swallowing dryly until he had the nerve to spin around in attempt to catch his stalker.

There was no one that he could spot. The red-head darted his eyes over the rooftops, hoping to find the source of his sudden discomfort but he couldn't find it. Whoever it was, the power that had washed over him vanished the instant he spun around. He shook his head with disappointment as he stood up from the roof and wiped himself off.

As his back turned against the horizon, he failed to see his pursuer sweep by in a flash of crimson material and evaporate as if swallowed by the air. Oblivious to what had just happened, Axel jumped his way off the rooftop to softly land onto the streets.

With a screwed expression and his finger pulling his ear, the loud noises were beginning to set off an explosive migraine throbbing somewhere in his skull. He needed to get somewhere quieter.

Hands in his pockets, Axel walked through the streets once again. Children ran past him, stepping on his shoes and he could barely spit any nasty insults before they wrapped around a corner and were gone. Men and women bustled through the food stands, checking for ripe fruits and bargains, and driving by with their trucks full of goods. He had to admit, as dreary as the place looked, it was pretty lively at times.

Just when he was about to end the day with a disappointed sigh, just as he had done within the past few days and go looking for another rooftop to go spend his nap in, once again, some higher power must've pitied him and granted him some luck. Just as Axel began pondering what the nightclubs were like in this area, a little girl in pink ran past him and over his feet. He was stepped on by so many kids today he really didn't see any point in getting angry anymore. Just as he was about to simply ignore the incident, she turned around and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Axel blinked, stunned that there were still some decent kids in the world. There was hope yet. "Uhh- yeah. Thanks".

She nodded with a tilt of her head and ran off toward a really big dude with an arm of steel - literally. Although the metallic limb attached to the man was a bit strange, he didn't care enough to stare or dwell on anything conspicuous until he heard the girl call out.

"Come on, we need to get back home to Tifa. You know how angry she gets when you don't bring me home for dinner".

His eyes rolled and lit up like winning slot machines that had just scored straight sevens. _Jackpot_, he thought, a sly grin grew on his face.

"All right, all right, we're going. I don't wanna mess with the lady of the house since she takes care of you and all. The least I could do is take you back in time for dinner," the big guy held out his arm and helped her step up into the front seat of his high pick up truck.

"Mmm hmm!" Marlene nodded gratefully with an impish glint in her eye as she watched her father get in on the other side to start the engine.

She was tuning out her father as he started on one of his 'I'm gonna be rich rants' and staring out the window when she could've sworn she saw something black zip into the back of the truck. She blinked and turned to Barrett. She tugged his arm with a worried expression.

"Dad, I think I just saw something in the back of the truck?"

Barrett started the engine and began to drive off, not taking the girl's concern seriously. "It was probably a bird or something. What it look like?"

With a shrug, she responded, "I don't know. I just know it was black".

"Prolly one of them damn crows; like I don't have enough bird shit on this damned truck already," Barrett shook his head and Marlene looked onto the road.

Maybe it was just her imagination after all…

* * *

"Marlene! Welcome back!" Tifa waved from the doorway of the orphanage. The sun had begun to set and the sky was darkening to a gold trimmed indigo. The light poured outside from the hall and they could hear the sound of dishes clamoring inside. Most likely everyone was setting the dinner table.

"Tifa!" Marlene called out before she met the woman with an embrace. Tifa hugged her back with a warm smile.

"What's for dinner? Can I help?" Marlene nuzzled her cheek into Tifa's stomach and she felt Tifa laugh against her ear.

"Dinner's already done, but you can catch everyone in the middle of setting the table," the brunette said with a nod and Marlene scurried off with excitement into the house. Tifa looked up, and with a knowing grin, she crossed her arms at Barrett.

"Wow, I have to say, I'm surprised you brought her in time," she said with a wink and Barrett just returned her grin.

He cleared his throat and headed for the door of his truck. "Well, I'd love to stay, but I've got work to do. You know how it goes".

She swatted him away with a friendly roll of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, go back to your oil wells. Just make sure you come back to spend time with your daughter, you hear?"

"You got it. That's why you're the boss," Barrett nodded and got into his pickup truck. Tifa watched as he drove off before she went inside.

"All right, everyone, is the table ready?"

She stepped into the large kitchen, greeted by the long wooden table in which all fifteen orphans, including Marlene, sat patiently with their plates ready. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight. They were so precious to her and nights like these made her heart swell with the light they shed in her life.

The aroma of rice, miso soup and salmon filled the kitchen and by the drooling mouths of the children, she had better serve them soon before they attacked the pots. Those stains never came out the walls the last time she let them serve themselves.

The chatter of their small voices put her in a good mood as she turned to the pots and begun to serve them each, humming a tune to herself. Funny how all day they'd roam around town and play, but at the same time every night they were back in time for dinner without fail.

She was almost done with one side of the table until an extra plate caught her eye. Denzel noticed her confused stare. "We set an extra one in case Cloud gets hungry".

It took a second for Tifa to shake her head from her daze and smile at him. "Y-yes, of course. We wouldn't want Cloud to be hungry for when he comes".

'Knowing him, he's coming late', she thought to herself as she went about serving dinner. With a sigh and an empty stomach, she plopped herself into a chair and lost herself in conversing with the children.

* * *

Axel watched curiously at everything that was happening. It was definitely the same strong woman who had attacked him, but it seemed she had some other sides to her that he hadn't expected. She was so gentle and warm with the children. He almost envied them.

He took notice of the expression on her face when she noticed that plate. Of course the children didn't know, but he knew better. He knew enough about misery to recognize the expression on her face, although it had only lasted for a split second. Disappointment, slight anger, and a touch of remembrance from something that must've hurt her.

Axel had lost track of time as he watched them, entranced by their normal lives and emotions. Their laughter, their bonds and even their tears as he watched one girl fall and scrape her knee. No time was wasted in tending to her and sealing her comfort with a kiss on her forehead from Tifa.

He hadn't realized he was smiling and Axel shivered before bringing his attention back to the window, this time more focused. He couldn't help but be fascinated. He hadn't remembered much of his past before he was a Nobody because to him, it wasn't worth remembering. He spent his days being a troublemaker, gambling with the wrong people, picking fights and having flings with the occasional busty beauty. He usually spent his nights wasted with a cigarette butt in his mouth slumped in alleyways behind the bars.

He wasn't really a good person. He didn't take life seriously and eventually he ended up the way he was now- incomplete. Then again, even in his past life he had felt incomplete, which was why it didn't matter as much as it did to the other Nobodies. As long as he had a friend to help him enjoy the ride, then it was okay. Unfortunately, that plan didn't work out so well, either…

Still, it was the first time he had ever wanted to think about his past and try to remember. It had been so long, it was only bits and pieces right now. He couldn't even remember his mother's face clearly. It was a blur.

But as he watched Tifa kneeling down beside the injured girl, gingerly placing a bandage on her knee and then reassuring her with a pat on the head, he had almost remembered what she was like. He knew she had dark hair. It wasn't long like Tifa's but short and proper, like a lady. Funny how her son turned out.

Not wanting to dwell on it anymore, Axel straightened up when he saw that the children had emerged from the kitchen for some recreation before bedtime. Tifa made her way to the pile of dishes and began to wash them. Marlene offered to help but she turned her down politely. He understood why. She wanted to dwell on _her_ thoughts privately.

With a deep sigh, she scrubbed the pots in the sink, no longer humming a tune. She didn't look angry, just maybe a bit lonely. He was almost tempted to summon himself in there and hit her with a pick up line that hopefully would make her laugh and maybe he'd get something out of it. Too bad it was out of the question because most likely the first thing she'd do is throw the pot at him because he was her enemy and posed a threat to her blond hero.

Suddenly she mumbled something, but he couldn't quite catch it. Axel pressed his ear to the cold glass and listened.

"I hope he's not trying to fix the church at this time of night…"

_Bingo!_

He could've sworn he passed a church a little further past the city, but it was in ruins. He'd bet that was where Cloud was. Just as he was about to slink away unnoticed, he was startled by someone half his size, staring up at him with big eyes.

"Geez, kid! Don't scare me like that!" He clutched his chest recovering from the sharp breath he took from being startled. He could've sworn something jumped in there.

It was the same little girl that had scraped her knee. She looked up at him, a strange doll with a fluffy pom pom on its head dragging on the floor as she tilted her head like a night owl.

"Do you want dinner too?" She asked innocently.

_If Demmie were here, he'd squeal before squeezing the life out of this girl if he saw her cute little mannerisms._ Axel shivered again.

"Well, umm, as tempting as that sounds, I was just lost and trying to figure out where I was and stuff so, uhh-"

She stood there, listening intently as he served her his bullshit and yet, she took it all without a doubt. _Oh geez, Demyx would really love her._

"But now I know where I'm going so how about this?" He bent down on one knee to meet her eyes easier. He whispered, "We'll keep this between you and me, okay? Maybe I'll take you up on that dinner offer next time".

Her face brightened and he saw her cheeks flush slightly. Schoolgirl crush. How quaint.

She nodded quickly and he was off with a wave, leaving her dazed before she scurried back into the house to find another playmate.

* * *

"Tifa, I think I saw a ghost man".

Tifa spun around from the kitchen sink with a bright smile. She wiped her hands with a towel before she sat down and urged the girl to sit next to her.

"Chelsea, are you sure this isn't one of your imaginary friends?"

She shook her head, holding her moogle doll closer to her chest. "No, I saw him. He was all dressed in black and- doesn't the reaper dress that way? Oh no! Do you think he came for one of us?"

Tifa tried her hardest not to burst into laughter as she tried to listen to her tall tale sincerely. She pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"Where do you get all these stories about the reaper, huh? I bet it was Michael again, wasn't it? He's always pulling your leg".

"I know Michael always teases me, but this time it's true. I saw him with my own eyes".

"I see. And did you talk to Mr. Death?"

"Mmm hmm. I invited him for dinner but I guess he didn't want our leftovers," Chelsea said with a glum expression.

She feigned shock, holding her hand to her cheek. "So you invited Death to dinner? I thought you were afraid of him coming for one of us?" Tifa asked surprised.

"Well, I was at first, but I saw him watching us and I saw his face, he wasn't so scary anymore. I thought he looked lonely and that was why I invited him. And maybe, if we feed him, he won't take one of us".

"You know, that's a good idea. I bet Death appreciates your offer," Tifa tilted her head and began to stand.

Chelsea stood too, "I think he did 'cause he said that next time, he might accept, so we have to make sure we make something really special. Then we could live forever if he likes us".

The brunette sighed as she rubbed Chelsea's head. Kids were so dreamy these days.

"Chelsea, you know no one lives forever. Okay, now go and brush your teeth. Bedtime's almost here for everyone and then it's lights out".

Chelsea obeyed without hesitation and ran down the hall to rush into the crowded bathrooms where children were already fighting over the sinks. Tifa waited until she was out of sight before her smile wilted and a look of concern passed over her.

_Dressed in black, huh? Could it be?_

* * *

It didn't take long for him to find the church. He had seen it as they passed in the pick up truck earlier and he thought he felt something strange but paid no mind to it. He should've known it was Cloud before, but now as he neared it, the presence was gone. He probably just missed him.

It was old, the roof was chipping and the bell had long stopped ringing. The stained glass windows were shattered and when he peeked inside, he saw that the floor was ripped up. On the other end, there was a clear body of water, flowers floating on the surface.

Axel walked down the aisle, taking note that the pews and floor planks looked like they were being repaired. Most likely that was what Cloud was doing here before. Why would he come here to fix a church? He didn't understand.

Bored again, and in the mood for a nap, Axel sat by the water, mesmerized by the beauty of it. Who would've thought there was something like this in the middle of such a dump?

The redhead arched a brow, detecting that something about the water was slightly off. Something told him that it wasn't just normal water. He peeled off his gloves and put them aside.

Slowly, he dipped his bare hands into the pool. At first it was cold, but the deeper he dropped his hands, the warmer it felt. It was comforting. He almost wanted to jump in but somehow it didn't feel appropriate.

He cupped the water into his palms before splashing it on his face. He sighed with the cool refreshing feeling and just as he was about to go for a second bout, a sudden drowsiness took over him.

He didn't have time to think before he fell to the side, his eyelids falling unwillingly. His breathing steadied and he could hear a gentle voice. At first it was faraway, but as it drew closer, his eyes finally fell.

* * *

Cloud came in through the front door into the peaceful silence of the orphanage. The children were sound asleep from the looks of it and it brought a slight smile to his face. The lights were off, only one or two dimmed to provide some light in the hall and he could see Tifa's shadow by the bedroom doors.

She hadn't noticed his arrival yet and leaned back on the doorframe with her arms crossed. The moonlight paled her features as she watched the children sleep in the rooms across from one another. Cloud set down his weapon and quietly slipped toward her.

His footsteps turned her attention to him and she smiled lazily. "Welcome home," she whispered. "There's food in the fridge".

Cloud nodded gratefully before making his way upstairs and she followed, giving one last lingering stare at Chelsea, fast asleep beneath her covers. She followed without a word until they were in one of the master bedrooms and she closed the door for privacy.

"Is everything okay? You came back pretty late," She offered, trying to replace what would've been, 'You were at the church again, weren't you?' to something less argument provoking.

Cloud sat on a chair to remove his heavy boots. Neither of them had bothered with the lights. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Sorry that I missed dinner".

Tifa only hummed in response as she sat on the side of the bed. Leaning back on her palms, she was tempted to let herself fall onto the mattress and tell him to go sleep in the other room if he had a problem sharing a bed with her but she resisted. She yawned and watched Cloud taking unusually long to take off his boots.

"He came today…"

This caught his attention because he was finally in socks and looked up to meet her dark eyes. "What? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. He didn't do anything. Actually, from what I heard, he was just watching us".

"He was observing us, trying to scan our weaknesses. That's what he was doing," Cloud crossed his arms, anger beginning to set into his eyes.

Tifa shook her head with a doubtful sigh. "Cloud, I don't think so. I mean- maybe, but I don't think he means any harm. If he wanted to hurt me, he could've done it".

"He couldn't because of the children. They would've distracted him".

Tifa shrugged. She wanted to disagree again, but she didn't know what else to say. It was a long day and it was taking its toll on her body.

"I've been thinking of what his intentions might be as well. I think he wants to use me for something, but I'm not sure what," Cloud confessed.

Tifa was taken back by the fact that he was opening up to her a little more. Usually it was hard for him to tell her things that he knew would only worry her.

"Hmm, who knows?" Tifa pushed herself up from the bed and stood before him.

She surprised him when she reached for his face, something she was rarely so bold to do, and lifted his gaze to hers. "Is it coming along well?"

Cloud stared at her, unsure of what she meant and she smiled, "The church, I mean. I know you're trying to fix it after me and Loz tore it up in the fight".

With the mention of the church, an often taboo subject between the both of them, he gently pulled her hands away from his face. He held them momentarily before he set them back to her sides and he let go.

That was it. He didn't want to talk more. He thought that talking about the church would make her think of Aerith and therefore cause her pain, maybe feelings of jealousy. But it wasn't like that. Sure, at one time or another, she felt a slight pang of envy for that spot in Cloud's mind that she wished were more reserved for her, but she had learned to accept her.

She had learned to be more grateful for everything she had done for Cloud and the children. She had helped them get through their toughest times and healed the city. She couldn't hate her. It just wasn't in her to hate someone. She even missed her.

Cloud didn't understand this though and he was stubborn. He was a hard nut to crack and although they had gone through this a few times, he still wasn't comfortable talking about the church with her yet. For now, she'd have to let it slide.

"All right, then. I'm going to bed now," Tifa suggested and leaned down to press a kiss on his hair before he had a chance to react. She walked out of the room without waiting for his response.

Closing the door behind her, she leaned her back on the wood. Her fingers clawed the door as she bit on her lip. She had really wished that had gone differently but she couldn't force things with Cloud.

It took her a moment to pull herself away from his bedroom door when she just wanted to go inside and pull him into an embrace. She didn't know why, but she needed to be held right now. Yet all her confidence had been used for that kiss she slipped onto his forehead before she practically darted out of the room.

With a defeated sigh, Tifa walked away and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

**Sorry it was a little shorter than the first chap. :shrugs:**

**Thanks GTO. I agree with what you say about the KHs category. It's very hard to find good stories and writers in the midst of the fan girl scream crazed stories. Like my good ole' friend Lilac says, if you don't like the way things are done, you gotta do 'em yourself. That's why this story is here. :D **

**Note to Luv2Game, my beta, angry in his eyes…sigh, it's amazing what lack of sleep makes you write like. :P**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bag Boy

**Chapter 3**

"I just need to buy a few things, Cloud. I promise, I won't be long at all," Tifa tried to maintain her steady tone without sounding threatening, but she was beginning to lose that control as the end of her words shook.

Cloud sat in one of the kitchen chairs, oblivious to her simmering anger or just choosing to ignore it. Leaning on his knuckles and not meeting her eyes, he continued to chastise her for choosing to go grocery shopping today, out of all other days.

He sighed, "Tifa, I can be done with my deliveries early enough so that I can pick you up. It'll make things easier".

"But the children are all out now and I'd rather take care of it while they're busy-"

"I want to be there, Tifa. I don't want anything to happen-"

"Nothing's going to happen. I can take care of myself!" Tifa finally lost her edge and on instinct, she fisted the granite counter. The plates shook and the cabinets opened slightly.

Cloud wasn't phased by her. He simply stood quiet until they could both calm down a little. She held her temples, leaning against the counter before turning to close the cabinets that opened.

"Don't you trust me?" Tifa asked softly this time. It was very, _very _rare for her to lose her cool like that. Getting frustrated with him never worked, but then again, telling him softly didn't always work either. You can only smile so much before your cheeks tire out. There really were no options with Cloud.

Her eyes drilled holes into the peach tiles on the floor as they stood in silence. She heard Cloud get up from the chair after a moment. She expected him to just walk away and just keep an eye on her from afar. Instead, he surprised her when she felt his warm hands cover her shoulders.

She looked up to meet his cerulean eyes, acceptance swirling in them. Her skin tightened with the short distance between them.

"I trust you. I just wouldn't forgive myself if I let anything happen to you," he finally said.

Tifa stood staring for a moment, his words not registering with her. He was giving her _that_ look. The look she'd seen in him so many times. His regrets from his past for not being able to protect the things he cherished flashed through his eyes. His hometown, his mother, his best friend, and the woman that became just as dear to him as she was.

Tifa took the opportunity to lift her hand to cup his cheek. Her hands were soft from the sink water and smelled like dish washing liquid. She could feel the stubble prickling from his lightly blond chin.

"I understand. If something ever did happen to me, I wouldn't put the blame on you. You only blame yourself for the things you cannot control. You can't look over my shoulder every minute of the day," although she might like that, she didn't say it aloud.

Cloud looked at her as though pondering her words more sincerely before he nodded. He had to make those deliveries and it was only a short grocery trip. He lifted his hand to cover hers for a moment before stepping back and they released one another.

"Don't hesitate to call if you need me," Cloud reminded and Tifa laughed.

"Does that mean you'll _actually_ pick it up?"

She could swear she saw a grin forming before he stepped out of the kitchen with a wave so that he could go about his deliveries for the day. By the time she heard him leave, her smile had grown twice fold.

Really, what would she do with that man?

* * *

Axel's body shot up from the grassy wooden planks, sucking in a sharp breath. He inhaled as if he had just risen from deep water. His limbs weighed and he brought his bare hand to hold his head.

"What the hell…"

When his surroundings became clear, he realized he was still in the church. By the sunlight coming in from the shattered glass windows, night must've came and left without him.

It was strange. It wasn't normal for a Nobody to get so exhausted out of nowhere and pass out like that. Not unless he did something to tire himself out, but he didn't. The last thing he remembered was splashing some water on his face before he felt a wave of fatigue overwhelm him. His face met with the floor and a soft, melodious voice lured him into a dreamless slumber.

Axel blinked at the gloves beside him. They were in the same exact spot, as if his body hadn't moved an inch in his deep sleep. He eyed the pond of water suspiciously with a curl of his lip before pulling himself up.

He shook his head and drops of water from his hair caught his attention. Stepping back to observe himself, he realized he was damp. Now how do you suppose that happened? When he fell, he fell on the floor, didn't he?

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, he shivered and slipped his gloves on. He couldn't help the creepy feeling inching up his spine and the twitch in his neck. There were too many things odd about this little mysterious slumber of his, but he really didn't want to figure it out. He just wanted to get away from the water and the church itself.

He turned away, wiping off some flower petals from his sleeves in the process. He had better things to do than to play with water and fall asleep. With the intention to head into town, he didn't even spare a look back at the church as he walked away.

It was odd. It was freaky. And the weirdest thing about it all was that it was the most peaceful sleep he had ever remembered having.

Of course, since the whole situation and the voice he could almost still hear was bizarre enough, that's why he'd never admit it.

* * *

"Here you go, sweetheart," The old woman from the vegetable stand pushed a bagful of ripe tomatoes and brightly green lettuce across the counter. Tifa reached for them with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Berta. Oh! Do you happen to have any red onions?"

"Of course, dear. I saved a batch just for you. I knew you were coming today," the woman laughed as she disappeared behind the shelves.

She had been operating this stand ever since Edje was built and had managed to learn all her customers by names. She knew all about them and knew more or less when they came; Tifa couldn't understand how she maintained such an amazing memory span at her age.

Berta's salt and pepper strands were always tight in a bun and her eyes were so blue, you could almost see through them. She was always smiling and Tifa wondered if that was what attracted her husband to her. Even on rainy days, she could wave over at you and you had no choice but to return it. She was like a plump, little grandmother just waiting to give you freshly baked cookies except instead of cookies; she sold you vegetables.

Berta came back with a clear bag of red onions that had sold out up front. Tifa took the bag gratefully. "How much will that be?"

"Oh, the usual. Six gil, please".

Tifa looped the bags of vegetables on her arm as she reached for her wallet. As she counted her money, Berta asked, "So how's little Marlene doing? Oh, and Denzel? Are they doing fine with the others?"

"Oh yes, the children are fine. They're all out taking advantage of the sunshine today, that's all".

Berta nodded as she reached her wrinkled hands to take Tifa's pay. The register popped opened with a ring and she began counting Tifa's change. Her expression changed to a slightly devious one as she lifted a brow at Tifa. "And how is Cloud doing? Not giving you too much trouble is he?" she remarked with a wink.

Tifa grinned, "He's doing fine, as always. You know him". She tried to swat the subject away because it was bringing an unwanted blush to her cheeks.

Berta shook her head and gave Tifa the coins. "I swear, that boy's so busy with his own mind, he forgets to busy himself with others," she joked with a jolly laugh and Tifa couldn't help but laugh with her. The heat in her cheeks grew and she tried to put the change in her wallet fast enough so that she wouldn't have to talk about it anymore.

"Well, I'll see you next week, dear. You go on and take that boy out of his own mind every now and then, you hear? Bring him back to reality," she wagged her finger at Tifa and Tifa assured that she would. Before she could turn and leave, another devious look grew on Berta's face and she grinned so wide, Tifa could almost see her wisdom teeth.

"That is, unless, you haven't been occupied yourself," Berta commented with an underlying meaning that Tifa couldn't grasp. She raised her brows behind Tifa and she stared clueless.

The brunette whipped around to find a familiar and unexpected presence lingering behind her. She almost dropped her groceries and reached out to grab a stray onion or two.

Axel slithered his arm over her shoulder like they were old pals and joined in putting a lost onion back in her bag. She didn't like the mischievous look on his face as he nodded at her. Tifa quickly smiled at Berta. "Okay, Berta, I'll see you next week. Take care."

With a swift gesture good bye, she threw herself into the shopping crowds. It still wasn't fast enough for Tifa to miss the knowing look on Berta's face. Tifa sighed.

Axel was still beside her and she slid away from his grasp. Through clenched teeth and a plastic smile, she asked, "_What_ are you doing?"

He pretended to be offended. "What's wrong, Tifa? Ya don't need help with your groceries?"

Tifa pushed and shoved through people, trying to make her disturbed mood unnoticed. There were civilians around and she didn't want casualties. She also didn't want to drop these groceries that she already paid for.

"Actually, I can do without the help. Thank you," she snapped before walking ahead toward the fruit stand. She really shouldn't have, but whether the Nobody was there or not, she needed to pick up some apples for the kids.

"Can I have twenty of those, please?" Her expression changed for a moment as she spoke to the salesmen and he greeted her. As he collected her apples, she felt Axel near her from behind.

The salesman saw the worried look on Tifa's face. "Is he bothering you, ma'am?"

Tifa shook her head and before she could say anything, Axel rested an elbow on her shoulder. "Not at all. I'm her big, strong bag carrier".

Her jaw hung agape as the pyro reached out and took the bags of vegetables from her. He swung them over his shoulder and gestured that she pay for her apples. He was making a fool of her and she didn't like it - not one bit.

"Well it's a good thing, having a man come down here and help a woman with the groceries. Not too many of those around these days. Most of the men now are too busy with hard labor, they forget to help their wives every now and then. 'Course I can't blame 'em," the salesman smiled and handed Tifa the change.

Tifa could only laugh stupidly as she took the bag of apples from the salesman. They walked back into the crowds and Axel followed.

There was an awkward silence between them until Axel decided to whistle a tune. Irritated, but still trying to smile at the passerby's, Tifa gave him a rough nudge in the ribs with her elbow. Her hands were too busy holding the bag of fruit.

"May I have my vegetables back, please?" Her voice was lyrical, yet fatal. He liked it. Kind of turned him on.

He raised a finger, "Ah! You forgot to say the most important part. Please what?"

"I'm sorry, but in the midst of our first meeting where, as I recall, we were slashing weapons and throwing punches, I didn't catch your name".

"Wow, Tifa. I never thought you had such a side to you. You seem so soft and gentle around everyone else. Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He tapped his temple as if it would aid her in engraving his name into her memory. She narrowed her eyes at his gesture. His point was lost.

Axel sighed, "All right. I'll give you _these_ vegetables-," he lifted the bags to her view and quickly swung them back over his shoulder, "-if, and only if, you tell me where Cloud is right now. Oh! And what's with the sparkly water in the freaky church outside the city, ya know, the one Cloud's always in?"

Tifa shook her head at him, her brows creasing in confusion, then rising in anger. "I don't know where he is right now and even if I did, I'm not going to tell you. What are your intentions with him?".

Axel wagged a finger at her, "Uh uh, I'm the one asking the questions here, babe. Now are you going to tell me or do I have to use you as bait?"

"You wouldn't?" She challenged.

Axel sucked in his cheek, "It's too bad those kids won't get to eat a good dinner tonight…" She could almost feel his presence turn hostile and before she was ready to give up all and drop her groceries to defend herself, they were interrupted.

"Tifa, how _are_ you? I went to the bar and you weren't there. Now do you have _any_ idea how disappointing that is?" Another fiery haired male accompanied by a bald headed partner with sunglasses appeared between them.

Slyly, Reno slid his arm around Tifa's shoulder just as Axel had done earlier. Tifa's head hung. It was never ending. She should've listened to Cloud.

"Do we have a problem?" Rude asked, cracking his knuckles with a pop. Axel eyed the two suspiciously, contemplating his next option.

"Not at all. Just helping the lady with her bags," he caught Reno off guard when he threw the grocery bags at him and luckily, he caught them before everything could roll onto the cement.

Tifa was growing tired of the dripping sarcasm off of this man and to make it all better, Reno, who was probably just as wise and just as much of a slacker, comes to the rescue. Reno curled a lip at the Nobody and Axel turned away.

"We'll talk another time, Tifa, where we won't be interrupted," Axel saluted the woman before flipping his dark hood on and walking in the crowd.

They all watched onward as he began to blend with the pedestrians doing their daily shopping. Before Tifa could sigh with relief, she heard him call out.

"You never told me about the sparkly water in the church!"

Tifa looked at Reno, who narrowed his eyes, completely puzzled, and Rude just scratched his head. "Never mind!" Axel yelled back before his presence completely vanished.

"Sparkly water?" Reno muttered before attempting to once again slide his arm over Tifa.

With a roll of her eyes, she brushed him off. "What?" Reno defended. Rude shook his head and followed after Tifa.

Reno followed soon after with a yell. "Are we going to the bar now?"

* * *

"And I really believed for a second that you trusted me," Tifa said almost sadly as she looked onto Cloud, sitting at the bar counter wordlessly.

With a sigh, Tifa plopped down on a stool on the other end from Cloud's. She rested her chin on her wrists.

She was annoyed that Cloud didn't trust her and had to send Reno and Rude to check up on her. She was worried about that Axel guy dragging Cloud into something she'd rather not have him in. She was angry that Axel threatened to use her as a hostage again, but most of all, she was just tired. She was tired of nothing and tired of everything, she couldn't even try to list the reasons for why she was tired. She just was and it was as simple as that.

"I knew if I went myself, you would've been angrier. Even so, it was a good thing that I sent them when I did". Cloud explained, but Tifa seemed to be tuning him out. Her head lolled to the side as she stared at the wall in front of them.

"Tifa?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess so," She sounded defeated, maybe a little helpless and it hurt her pride. She wanted to protect him, but he wouldn't let it happen. He never did.

Cloud sighed too, putting his elbows on the counter, now joining her in staring at the wall. The silence grew between them. Just as Tifa was about to excuse herself, he spoke again.

"I need to find out what his intentions are. This is the third time he's crossed you and I won't wait until he finally has his chance," a look of determination flashed in his eyes. A look she had prayed she'd never see when it came to these things, but of course, fate had its way with the both of them.

Her chin propped herself in her palm thoughtfully. "Yeah, but even if you say that, where are you gonna look for him?"

"I don't know. I know that he's very aware of where I am and if he knows where to find you and this orphanage, he should've found the church by now".

She bit her lip, trapping the small detail that Axel had mentioned the church and it's 'sparkly water', as he called it, but she didn't want to release that information to Cloud. If he wasn't sure, maybe he'd look elsewhere before going straight to the church. If anything would happen between them, she'd get there before he did.

When Tifa didn't answer, Cloud passed her over with a look of suspicion. She just lolled her head sleepily and turned to face the other way.

"Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I think I'll just head to bed," Tifa said with a yawn. As she pushed herself off the stool and walked past Cloud, she could sense his eyes lingering on her. It was as if he saw right through her.

"Tifa?"

"Hmm?"

"If I'm not around, please make sure you stay near the children. It seems like he won't harm you when you're around them".

She was about to just brush him off with a nod until he took hold of her wrist. She didn't turn back.

"If not for me, think of them. They _need_ you," Cloud pleaded and she nodded.

With all the energy she could muster, she turned to give him a gentle smile. It was enough to convince him and he released her.

Trotting up the stairs, she could hear his heavy steps making their way outside the bar. Most likely he'd be heading to the church, just as he said.

Little did he know, that she, too, would be heading in that direction once he was gone.

She felt a pang of guilt nudge her for it, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to know Axel's intentions too. She wanted to live her life at ease.

A smirk formed on her face from the words between her and Cloud just now.

'If not for me, think of them. They need you'.

If only he knew how much all of this was for him in the first place. Though she loved the children, they were already independent and it was _she _that was in need of someone.

* * *

Demyx's eyes squeezed as he yawned sleepily over his Sitar. He leaned his head on the neck of it as he stared through the night.

It was quiet. Really quiet, but it wasn't the same silence you heard in the World that Never Was. There it was pitch black. There were no stars to gaze up to, no sunshine to bask in, and no living beings around except for the Nobodies that accompanied you.

In his former life, maybe he had taken the world for granted. He had forgotten what it was like to be alive until he woke up here. Yes, he woke up alone, instead of being greeted and picked up by Zexion or one of the others and yet, although there was no one to greet him, to stretch out a hand and pull you into a group of others who were supposed to be like you, he had never felt so serene. When he opened his eyes from what he was sure to be certain death and saw the vast sky painted above him, the first thing he did was smile.

It was here he decided that he'd start over. No following orders. No more being other people's lackey. Here he'd live a free life and be able to play his Sitar, broadening his feelings through his strings. Even if he didn't have a heart, his music was all he had and he'd put use to it.

A cool breeze swept by and he welcomed it. Nuzzling against the tree branch he was perched on, he was about to drift off into a peaceful night's sleep. If it weren't for the hostile presence he had sensed appearing behind him, maybe that sleep would've happened. Something in his chest jumped, but he knew there was no place to hide. He found him and there wasn't much he could do about it now.

"Demyx! Buddy! Pal! Where have you been?" Axel shook his shoulder as he invited himself to sit.

The blond rolled his eyes and let his Sitar disappear before Axel threatened to burn it. Axel continued to shake Demyx's shoulder painfully and he winced.

"You've done a great job hiding from me, have ya? Bet'cha didn't even get me any information?"

He huffed out a heavy breath, doing little to hide his irritation from the Flurry of Dancing Flames. "Nope," he said calmly.

Axel cringed. It was the first time he had really felt like punching the guy. No wonder Xemnas lacked so much patience for him. He was useless.

"Heh, so that's how it is. One day, you're on my side and then another day, you're nowhere to be found".

"I never said I was on anyone's side. If I remember, I was dragged into your mess," Demyx shot back, completely fearless. It struck the redhead as a surprise.

Axel pulled him into a rough neck hold, pretending to be joking, but it was obvious by the pressure in his arm Demyx was testing his tolerance. "You know, Demyx, did I ever tell you the whole story about what happened in Castle Oblivion? You know, back when Xemnas told me to accompany Vexen to derail Marluxia and Larxene's plans against the Organization?

Demyx eyed him suspiciously. Axel's glare was intense, his canine teeth looking sharper than ever in the moonlight and his intentions threatening. The instrumentalist tried to control the trembling beginning to set in his legs and he held firm.

"What are you talking about?"

Axel cocked his head back and released a laugh he hadn't heard before. It was scary actually. "Don't you find it odd, that out of all the members involved in Marluxia and Larxene's rebellion using Sora, I was the only one that survived? Do you know why?"

He shook his head slowly, unsure if he wanted to push the topic further. He didn't like the look burning in Axel's eyes. It burned with a murderous intent.

Axel lifted his other hand to crack his fingers with a thumb. Fingers went ablaze as he held his hand in front of them to watch. Axel drew closer to him, arm still forcefully hanging around his shoulder. With a deep whisper that sent fear up his spine, Axel said, "I might have had a thing or two to do with their deaths, as for Vexen, I did it with my own hands".

His cobalt eyes went wide. Xemnas had wondered exactly what had happened during that incident and even with the reports he received some things were a bit off. All the members involved with that incident had turned to dust and if Riku and Sora went on a rampage getting rid of them, why didn't Axel fall into that list? Why was he the only survivor?

Although Axel had gotten rid of 'the traitors' Marluxia and Larxene, Xemnas had no idea that Axel had a hand in getting rid of their faithful members as well. Vexen, he had killed with his own hands and Zexion, who he convinced the Riku replica to dispose of.

The remaining Organization didn't put any more thought into it because of the urgency needed to continue their plans with building Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas had overlooked some details the moment Sora had awakened and Roxas had vanished. Their leader had new goals in mind and Axel's shady existence had been forgotten.

It was forgotten until Axel slowly showed his signs of betrayal because of Roxas. He lacked the will to kill him and instead, in the end, he gave aid to their enemy. Demyx wondered if it wasn't the first time the Organization was betrayed? If they were betrayed before they even knew what hit them?

Now showing signs of fear, Demyx gripped the tree branch in new terror. He hadn't realized just how dangerous the pyro could be. They had never crossed each other the wrong way and therefore Demyx had yet to see such a side to him. Now that Axel needed him and he was rebelling, he was discovering that Axel's manipulation with people was life threatening.

Even if he disagreed, Axel might walk away for now, but he was sure he'd come to find out later, that he might meet the same fate as those members in the lower levels of the castle that had been left as an unsolved mystery. All this time he had thought that every one of those members died at the hands of Sora or Riku and now he was beginning to give it second thoughts.

Who else did he kill? How? Why? And the worst part was, that he got away with it.

Suddenly Axel smiled carelessly and released Demyx. With a laugh, he pushed him over. "It's okay, Demmie. You don't have to be afraid of me. Not like I'm gonna kill ya or anything," he remarked with an impish glint in his eye that Demyx wasn't sure he was fond of.

Demyx stood speechless and as Axel relaxed beside him, so did he. Wary silence hung in the air as all these new thoughts raced and settled through Demyx's head. No matter how he thought of it, he had no choice.

"It's not that I didn't look. I just couldn't…" he confessed.

Axel turned to him with a new expression of interest. "Couldn't?" He furrowed his brows in disbelief.

"There's someone- someone that's been watching me. I'm sure he's been watching you, too. I don't know who he is, but I can feel him from time to time, like his darkness is heavy and he could see right through me. He's not one of us".

"Hmm…" Axel took in his words thoughtfully, bringing his chin to rest of his knuckles. He had remembered feeling like he was being watched not that long ago, but he couldn't be sure. Whoever it was, it was just as Demyx described. Dark, but not one of them.

He shrugged, "Well as long as he doesn't mess up my plans, he can look all he wants. He might be disappointed though when he finds out I don't go that way".

"I'm being serious!" Demyx whined defensively.

"Oh, stop cryin', will ya? Unless looks can kill, you're safe," he reassured him with another friendly neck hold. Demyx crossed his arms, his cheeks flushing red with anger.

Realizing that Demyx wasn't taking to his friendly charm, Axel swung himself off the tree branch. Looking up, he yelled, "All right, do over. No hard feelings, dude. Just come down here and see if we can get my powers working like they used to".

With a defeated sigh, Demyx swung himself down alongside Axel. "My powers were fine when _I_ woke up," he mumbled and instantly regretted it when he saw the annoyed expression on Axel's face.

"Well, aren't you a lucky one, now let's get to it. I'll open the realm and you'll come with me. If I can't get us out, you gotta bring us back," he rolled up his leather sleeves.

"Why are you so eager anyway? Why do you need to go to other worlds so bad-" He was interrupted by the swift slap across his head, courtesy of his pyro friend.

"Demyx!" Axel warned and by his tone, he knew he was short on patience. Without another complaint, Demyx nodded.

Axel opened his palm to the air. Slowly it began to tear, spreading into a warping darkness that would welcome them into a portal that would take them anywhere they wished to go. They both watched warily as it opened and when it was large enough, Axel gestured that Demyx step in.

He obeyed and Axel followed after. It was evident that Axel wasn't in tiptop shape. Usually when Nobodies opened up the realm, also what they referred to as Betwixt and Between, they did so painlessly. It was as easy as opening a door that led to another room.

From Demyx's observation, Axel was straining to keep it open and he was having a hard time focusing where he was going in order to open it elsewhere. The entrance shut abruptly behind them and Axel let it go as if it had just snapped out of his hands. Demyx caught him before he almost lost his step.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Demyx warned, half in fear and half in concern. Even though Axel was shady and he was mean to him sometimes, Demyx was never the kind of person to truly hate people. It was a hard emotion to find in him in his former life and almost non-existent in this one.

"I got it," Axel scolded in a ragged breath. He pushed Demyx off and walked forward. "All I have to do now is open it somewhere else, farther than a few feet at least and I'll be satisfied with that for now".

Sweat began to build up on his brow and Demyx followed behind him through the kaleidoscope walls beginning to darken as time went by. "If you tell me where you wanna go, I can just take us there," Demyx pleaded, but Axel was stubborn. Wherever he wanted to go, he didn't want Demyx to know.

"Shut up, Demyx. I can do it myself. And even if I told you, I'm sure it's the last place you'd wanna go, unless you wanna see the person who killed you," Axel rested for a moment to prepare where he'd open his exit to.

"W-wha…," his expression was quick to change, "You're going to see _him_? The keyblade wielder!" Demyx bit his lip in anger. The memory was still fresh in his mind.

He had done nothing to provoke him and yet, just like every other naïve being living in the worlds, he was placed into a stereotype along with those other Nobodies. He never wanted to fight him in the first place, nor did he threaten him in any way. Simply because he was in the Organization, Sora brought him to his end with his keyblade. Disgust fueled inside of him when Sora pointed at him so recklessly, accusing him of not having a heart and even to the bitter end, he didn't listen or care.

If it were the old Roxas, it wouldn't have ended that way. Roxas knew the difference between the good and the bad members. If it were Roxas and not Sora, he wouldn't have been killed.

Sora was the closest he could ever get to the feeling of hate and even if it wasn't hate, it was more like a deep pain. The way his young eyes looked down at him and he spat at him like he knew everything there was about Nobodies and yet, he hadn't even known about Roxas. Maybe it was expected because he was under Xemnas' orders, but he had no choice. What else could he have done?

"I'm opening an exit," Demyx declared. There was a bitter taste in his mouth and his mood had gone sour. He didn't want to stay any longer than he had to just to humor Axel a little.

"No!" Axel scolded defiantly and lifted his palm before Demyx. With a struggle, he began to open it although he hadn't yet figured out where it would lead.

The blond was short on patience and aided in opening it just enough so that Axel could throw himself outside. Without a second thought, Demyx shut it behind him and headed in the opposite direction. He might get his ass kicked for it later, but he didn't care. He would lend no helping hand in Axel going to see Sora.

Within a few moments, Demyx opened his palm and painlessly exited the realm on another side. Now that his mood was ruined, there was only one thing that would change it…

* * *

"That- little- water loving, sissy, bastard. You just wait 'till I get my hands on you later, I swear-" Axel continued to mumble a barrage of curses. He appeared to have landed on a wooden floor.

He stood up, brushing his coat off to observe his surroundings. By the plush grass poking out from the mixture of old and new wooden planks, the aroma of flowers in the air and the glass windows, he was at the church again. It must've been destiny that brought him here without even aiming.

His thoughts were confirmed when he saw a familiar figure sitting by the pond he had left earlier. The man sat there composedly, arms crossed and his sword resting on the floor as if he had been awaiting his arrival.

With a smirk, Axel walked his way over to the figure and in his hands, appeared his Chakram. Cloud got up, lifting his sword in the process.

"I'm flattered, Cloud. Did you wait all this time just for me?"

His joke was enough to coax the swordsman into slashing his heavy sword down on Axel. They met in a clash of sparks as they both held the weight of their opponent.

"What are your intentions, Nobody?" Cloud spat through clenched teeth.

Axel was appalled, "Nobody? It's Axel. Got it memorized?" He managed to say before Cloud came crashing his sword back down on him, each time causing Axel's knees to grow weak. He wasn't expecting to land here, much less have a full weapon confrontation with his potential future Nobody.

"Stay away from Tifa. This is between you and me," Cloud pulled back a moment before trying to swing at Axel from the side. Axel dodged the swing and met his sword once again with his two weapons.

"Is that jealousy in your voice? She seemed rather friendly towards me when I helped her with her groceries earlier".

Cloud growled at his taunts. They continued to slash and swing, sparks glistening past their cheeks and stinging their eyes. Neither was willing to stop until the other was down.

"What do you want from us? Why are you here?"

"I don't know actually and as for what I want, I want you-" They both paused and lured each other into an intimidating stare-down. The redhead grinned before finishing, "To join me".

"Never!" Cloud answered as they continued. Petals danced into the air as they were cut, planks were crushed upward with every fall of Cloud's heavy sword, pillars were scraped with every swing of Axel's Chakram.

Cloud let out a gasp when a fire lit around them, burning the very planks and flowers he had worked so hard to preserve. It happened within the snap of the Nobody's fingers and in an instant, he grew furious.

"That's it, get angry. Whatever's so important to you here, I'm burning it. Does it hurt? Does it piss you off? Let the darkness cloud your mind," Axel laughed hysterically at the expression on Cloud's face. He hadn't acted so devious in such a long time, he had almost forgotten what it was like to toy with people.

"I'll kill you for this!" Cloud cried as he ran towards Axel at full speed. He was so overtaken with his own darkness and the fact that if he waited too long, the whole church would burn, his aim was slightly off.

When they met, they cut each other. It happened so fast and they yelled so loudly, they were oblivious to the scream coming from behind them. They both landed on one knee, Cloud holding his abdomen and Axel holding his shoulder. Blood soaked between their fingers and despite the pain, Axel grinned.

He staggered up to face Cloud and just as he was about to finish him, he was distracted by the female shriek behind him and the sudden jolt inside his head. His vision blurred and he fell to the floor in agony.

"W-what's happening?" He yelled, clutching the fiery locks on his head madly. His eyes were wide, tears streaming down his cheeks unintentionally.

Flashes of the clock tower came rushing to him at once. Roxas' voice whispered and the vague taste of sea-salt ice cream tinged his tongue. Why was he remembering this now and why was it having such an affect on him?

His breaths were broken as he shook his head like a wounded animal. He held his chest, trying to stop the throbbing pain swelling up within it. Using a wall to pull himself up, he looked over at what looked like Tifa cradling Cloud in her arms. The voices were far and his vision doubled.

He couldn't see clearly, but he could make out the whip of Tifa's head as she turned in his direction. He couldn't tell what her face looked like. Maybe it was a mixture of anger and sorrow. Maybe it was pity upon looking at him madly pull onto his spiked hair, fighting a battle in his mind.

Axel looked on over at the water behind Cloud and Tifa. For some reason, he felt like it had something to do with it all, as stupid as it sounded. Before granting them a chance to capture him or worse, Axel weakly lifted an arm to open the darkness.

With the last of his strength, he strained and just before he thought he'd be trapped there, a familiar arm stretched out and pulled him in.

Right before Tifa's eyes, he was gone, just like that. She shook her tears away before helping Cloud stand. Regret filled her. She had arrived too late.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding," Tifa cried fearfully, spreading her gentle fingers along Cloud's open wound. It didn't seem deep enough to kill him. Luckily, he was just grazed. It seemed one of Axel's intentions was clear. He wanted Cloud, but he needed him alive for it.

Smoke drifted in the air. The fire had blown itself out the moment Axel was injured and he had disappeared. A black ring marking the fire surrounded them, the wood and flowers blackened because of it.

"I'm fine. I think it's time to go home," Cloud said with a groan as he limped his way outside. Tifa followed, her lip trembling at the sight of him.

Her own darkness slowly wrapped around her heart, full of anger toward the mysterious Nobody for what he had done to her childhood friend. It was laced with the despair of not having Cloud's heart, but no matter what, she'd never stop caring for him. She was there to protect him, with all she had until the day she died.

_I'm coming for you, Axel. I won't stand for this any longer…_

As she sat behind Cloud on his motorcycle, she held onto his chest instead of his wounded abdomen. She could feel the heavy thumping of his heart against her arms. Without caring, she held him close to her thankfully, vowing that as soon as he was well, she would have a word with this _Axel_.

She wouldn't allow him to toy with their lives any longer. She vowed, that by the time she crossed paths with him again, she'd stop him from whatever he was planning.

Their fates seemed to overlap and no matter what, she'd stop fate from taking away the peace they lived in, even if it meant offering herself instead of Cloud.

* * *

"You are _so_ lucky I came back for you, man!"

"I'm lucky? No, you're lucky because I was definitely coming for _you_ later!" Axel shook his fist at Demyx angrily and what looked like irritation on his face quickly turned to horror. However, the source of his horror wasn't Axel himself. Something else caught his eye.

"You- you're bleeding!," Demyx squealed, jaw hanging and finger pointing at Axel's shoulder.

"Quit it, Demyx. You're over exagg-er-ating…," Axel's words lost themselves as he gazed upon his shoulder. He released his grip from his arm to see the warm, wet crimson trickling from his wound, his fingers stained with red.

Demyx stared in awe, his knees buckling beneath him until they folded and he sat on the ground in front of Axel. He looked almost as if he wanted to reach forward just to confirm what it was that he was seeing, to confirm what they were both seeing.

Axel's jade eyes widened as he rubbed the blood in his fingers. Well, he was cut so anyone else that was cut with a sword shouldn't have found it so unusual that blood was spurring from an open gash.

It wasn't unusual for anyone else to bleed, but there was just one problem…

Nobodies weren't supposed to bleed.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy. I hope I kept Tifa in character. I might've made her a little too snappy, but then again, not sure. Stay tuned folks.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Bar Buddies

**Sorry this took some time. Broken computer, then school, blah blah. Here's to making up for lost time.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"This is a nice place you got here, Demm. What's it called again- Woo-taee?"

Demyx sighed, "It's Wutai, Axel…"

"Mmm, nice," the redhead nodded thoughtfully. He laid back comfortably as Demyx continued to wrap gauze around his shoulder wound. After supporting his wobbly, injured form, Demyx led them to a city farther away on the outskirts of Edje. He assured it to be safe from pointing fingers, curious eyes, and even worse, large swords and a woman with far too much strength for her gender.

He had to admit, Demyx was right. The large trees that weren't familiar to him were in bloom and the small city carried a different aura than the urban, industrial and recovering Edje. It might've been just as busy, but it was more of a suburban area where the homes and shops flared with a touch of history.

Polished shrines and statues were key points in the city and the tall pink branches that stretched out across the rooftops added a nice, relaxing charm. Cobblestone paths paved the streets, lanterns highlighted a softly lit night, some sort of stringed instrument could be heard plucking in the distance and the soft chatter of children playing on their front lawns came and went.

Axel could have easily found himself drifting off into the peaceful atmosphere if it weren't for the sharp pain throbbing in his shoulder. Demyx settled beside him once he was done tending to his wound and they stood in silence for a while, both of them meditating on whatever came to mind and contemplating on the meaning of this new ordeal presented to them.

Axel. A Nobody. And blood…

What did that mean? Not only for him, but for Demyx as well. It didn't make sense, but neither did their mysterious and miraculous awakening on this world.

Leaning their heads beneath the shady retreat of a large tree, far off from the streets, they stood solemn in their thoughts. It wasn't until Demyx felt Axel's glare smoldering through him that he began to move away. By the look in his eyes alone, he knew Axel was scheming something he was sure he wouldn't agree with.

"W-why are you staring at me like that?"

"We need to test something…" Axel explained, his Chakram appearing in his good hand. Demyx's eyes widened.

"Test something? Oh, man, why do I know this isn't gonna be good?" Demyx slowly sprung on his heels, wary of Axel's movements.

"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just wanna see if you bleed or not".

"What? No way!"

"Come on, Demyx. It's just gonna be a little nick. I promise," he said soothingly, but his devilish expression said otherwise.

There was a pause where the two former Organization members locked intense gazes. Demyx - eager on his fingertips, heels ready to send him in a sprint at any sign of danger. Axel tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder, warily approaching Demyx as if he were hunting a deer that he didn't want to scare off. Any sudden movement would give Demyx an escape.

Axel narrowed his eyes at his younger partner. It was just as matter of who was faster. He should've known who'd win – after all, it was Demyx who was always on the run.

"Get back here!" Axel waved angrily as he watched the blond successfully rush forward and disappear toward the roads. Dirt kicked up behind his running feet to cause a smoke trail, making Axel cough in his dust.

With a defeated sigh, the exasperated young man sank back against the tree with a painful grunt.

He smiled gently, "Man, I need to get Demyx to lighten up a bit…"

Not wanting to waste any more energy in vain, he slowly let his eyelids grow heavy. The pain in his shoulder made him tired and the aroma of these pink trees were comforting. With no more than a yawn, Axel was fast asleep, strings of claret falling over his peaceful eyes.

* * *

"Cloud, can I come in?" Tifa gave the door a light tap and there was no response.

She held the bowl of ice impatiently with the tube of cream rolled in her fingers. Her brows furrowed knowingly, "Cloud, this is no time to be stubborn. I'm coming in with or without your permission".

She held the knob for a moment to see if he would object and once she heard a muffled grunt inside, she gave herself access. Upon swinging the door open, she wasn't surprised to see the hardheaded man attempting to move about all by himself, painfully holding his side.

Shaking her head, she set the bowl and cream on his nightstand and rushed to Cloud's aid. "You know, maybe this injury is good for you. You never learn".

Cloud didn't bother to say anything because he knew that he deserved whatever she'd say for a comeback. With a sigh, he let her lead him back to the bedside in which he slumped on. Turning away to hide his expression, he was sure she'd take the wrong way. He lifted one leg up at a time until he was lying down again.

"You're never going to heal if you keep moving around like that," Tifa chastised, reaching for the tube of disinfectant cream. Not wanting to take a trip to the hospital, of course against Tifa's advice, Cloud stubbornly performed stitches on himself and because of it, made his wound even worse. What should've been better by now was now painfully making him drag around his room. Now he was paying the price.

His body winced as soon as his tender abdomen came in contact with Tifa's cool fingers. With a hiss, he relaxed so she could continue applying the disinfectant, one hand holding the edge of his shirt up. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault".

"Yes it is," she offered with a soft smile in which he returned.

"Now put this rag over it and then apply the ice. The swelling should go down soon". Even though she was telling him what to do, she couldn't help doing it for him. She gingerly placed the cloth over his wound. After spreading it, she reached for another rag in which she wrapped some ice.

"Here we go," she sung and pressed the cold compress to his side.

Cloud fought another jolt and stood fast against the icy feeling stinging his side. "Does it feel better, yet?" Tifa teased with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah…it does," he joined her in good humor before leaning back against the headboard. Tifa's fingers lingered on his side, holding the ice in place. It wasn't until she felt his hand cover hers that she realized she had dazed out.

"I can hold it. I'll be fine," Cloud nodded and she pulled away.

"Oh. Okay. Um, are you hungry?"

He shook his head, his gaze boring into her strangely. As if deciding to say something and changing his mind, Cloud quickly turned away.

She didn't let herself dwell on it. Instead she gave him a pat on his knuckles before she began to lift herself from his bedside. His cold fingers from the ice reached for her hand.

"Hmm?" She whipped around, her hand recoiling back from the shock of his icy hand.

"Thank you, Tifa".

She wasn't sure if he was thanking her for showing up at the church or thanking her for the care. Either way, she accepted it with a nod.

At first she stood awkward, unsure of what to say next. Then she brightened with a new idea, "Hey, I bet that ice is making you cold so I'll go fetch you some hot chocolate".

"It's okay. I can get it later-"

"No. I don't mind. I'll be right back," she fluttered away from him, a smile on her sweet lips. He couldn't find it in himself to stop her so he only watched helplessly as she closed the door behind her and heard her trotting down the steps.

He released the deep breath that he had been holding, now fully revealing the concern that he hid so well when she was present.

He wasn't sure what this Axel guy wanted. Whatever it was, it was getting dangerous. He'd have to do something and soon, before Tifa found herself too involved. The last thing he wanted was to find himself tending to wounds on her instead of the other way around.

Clenching his fist, he formed his resolve. Unbeknownst to him, Tifa was downstairs with a resolve of her own.

Within a few minutes, he heard her careful steps making their way upstairs. He forced himself up with a groan to grab the door in time for her. In her hands were two frothy cups of steaming chocolate.

"Cloud, I told you to stay put," Tifa complained, but inwardly, she was slightly grateful for the gesture.

Obeying his 'caretaker', he returned back to his bedside and reached for his mug. She handed him a blue mug with a grin, "Be careful, it's hot. Oh! And take these- for the pain".

Two white pills were placed in his palm and he almost pouted, though he retained his solemn facade. "I'm fine. I don't need pain killers-"

The sharp glare in her shaded russet eyes said enough to make him bite his tongue and just take the pills without protest. Tifa watched as he submissively took the medicine with a jovial expression on her face. This time Cloud couldn't help but smile a little.

Knowing what he was thinking, she tilted her head at him, "It's 'cause we're family, so you gotta take your medicine like everybody else around here".

He was almost tempted to say, 'Are you sure it's not because you're mothering me for the plain sake of it?' but he held his tongue once again. He was used to it by now. Tifa was always like that, even with the orphans.

Tifa sat by him, grabbing her mug of chocolate too. With a satisfied smile, they both drank with a nod.

_Goodnight Cloud…_

* * *

Cloud was fast asleep when she left. Luckily the painkillers she fed him knocked him out. Thank goodness for drowsy side effects. It wasn't long before their short conversation between chocolate simmered into whispers and his head lulled back into his pillow. With a nudge of regret, the brunette ran her thumb along his jaw lovingly before taking the empty mugs downstairs and retreating.

From what she remembered about Cloud and Axel's fight, Cloud got him good on the shoulder and by the shape Cloud was in, she was sure that Axel would still be recovering. Knowing that he was in a weakened state and at a disadvantage, Axel was most likely laying low. But where would she find him?

Of course the church was out of the question. The city was busy, even at night in certain areas. If she was right, he was probably wandering the streets, still wanting to stay close to them, but far enough from danger.

What kind of guy was he and what would he do for fun? She pondered on this seriously as she made her way into Edje, greeted by feistier folk having a night on the town. He was probably around her age, definitely a wise crack and by the experience she had with him grocery shopping, he was surely a flirt. By the looks of him, he wouldn't be hanging anywhere decent.

Axel seemed to have a lot of traits similar to a popular Turk known as Reno and although she wasn't best of friends with the guy, she knew the kind of hobbies he passed the time with. Smoking, drinking, gambling and picking up women. If it wasn't his job, he didn't take it seriously. It was a wonder how they didn't seem to hit it off when they clashed in the shopping district. Then again, sometimes people with the same traits repelled one another.

Flipping her hair, the brunette made her way down a frenzied street, past neon street signs and flashing hotel advertisements. The boulevard was popular for certain things. Parties, bars, clubs and cheap hotels. Usually, any other woman would be intimidated by the street at this hour, but she was clearly not any other woman and could handle her own should anyone feel the need to get frisky.

Nothing was getting in her way tonight. She needed to make it back before Cloud woke up and in the meantime, the loudest place would suffice. Her search began.

"Aww, where'd you get that?" a young woman cooed, passing her palms over Axel's injured shoulder. Her hair was full of blond ringlets, falling over her bareback in which Axel's fingers sprawled against. Her silky shirt was low and thin. He could practically feel every vein and birth mark through the translucent material.

Her friend dressed no better. Tilting her head with concern and occupying his other arm carefully curled around her midriff, her thong string was having a bit of a habit getting looped on his finger. Her denim skirt was short enough to call a scarf and both women wore equally dark lipstick.

"Oh, does it hurt?" her friend ran her fingers along the gauze peeking from the slash in his leather coat.

"Nah, not at all. It's just a scratch," he reassured his new bar buddies. Their heads leaned intimately near his. The music was vibrating along the floors and it was a sweatbox full of dancing slithering bodies against each other. Lights were dim and cigarette smoke drifted across the ceilings.

"That doesn't look like a scratch to me. Did you do something bad?" She questioned, her auburn bangs falling over her seductive gaze aimed straight for him.

"Hmm, not yet," he winked, pinching his bottom lip between his teeth. Both girls giggled, continuing to express 'concern' for his injury between drinks.

"Here you go. Don't you move that arm one bit, you hear me?" The blond grinned deviously, enough to match his own smile. These were the ones he liked best- hair sprayed, lusty, busty and meat for brains. He tilted his head back, allowing her to serve him the sour, bitter drink tingeing down his throat.

They ran their fingers through his fiery strands of hair, "Is that color natural? It's hot".

"Oh, I'm all natural ladies, believe me".

The threesome pocketed themselves in a steep corner by the restrooms. The blond leaned her forehead against his temple, her liquor coated breath sifting by his nose. "Do you have a brother or something- for my friend?"

Axel scoffed and shook his head, "I'm afraid not babe. There's only one- me-". He almost added 'sort of' at the end of that statement.

Her lips pursed and she shrugged with a shallow expression. "Oh well, guess we'll have to share. Although I'm tempted to just take you for myself".

"You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" he whispered into her ear and she purred happily. A few more minutes and he'd have his way. If he were lucky, they'd sneak into the restrooms down the crowded hall. If he were really lucky, they'd offer to make a visit to a hotel down the street. The luckiest he'd be and they would be serving him pancakes and eggs by morning.

Sure, he was Nobody and didn't have any feelings, but it didn't mean his body didn't feel anything.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out with their supple legs running along his as they cooed and awed over his precious shoulder. Just as the brunette was about to lean in and whisper an invite of her own, a commotion toward the bar caught his attention.

"Listen, sweetheart, I'm only offering you a drink. I won't bite, I promise," some drunk guy was pestering a woman sitting at one of the stools. Axel's vision was a little hazy due to the alcohol, but the dark long hair down the arch of the woman's back was oddly familiar.

"And I said, no thank you!"

When he heard the angered voice loud enough to pierce through the music, his spirits of getting laid that night sunk. _Aww, don't tell me…_

"What's wrong, sweetie? Your boyfriend won't know," he continued to make failed attempts at buying her a drink and she slid off the stool.

Swatting him away with the whip of her hair, she replied one last time, "I'm sorry, but I need to get going now". She made an attempt to squeeze through the crowd and escape him, but the large man reached for her shoulder.

"Hey, what's your problem? You think you're too good for me or something?"

Tifa's shoulders rose with an inpatient sigh. She rubbed her temple and murmured something to herself so that she could keep calm. "Please, leave me alone," she warned. It was unfortunate that the unsuspecting pervert had no idea how much threat that warning really had behind it.

The blond shook her head, "Aww, why'd men like that have to ruin the party for the rest of us. Can't he go harass someone else?"

The brunette was concerned for the woman in the crowd, "Maybe we should go help her out or something".

"Heh, don't worry about it. She can handle herself," Axel remarked and just then the commotion drew to its climax.

"Now you listen here, I won't have you talking down to me and getting' away with it!" The large bellied man twisted her shoulder and sent Tifa swiveling back to face him. Just as his elbow lifted and his hand was about to meet her cheek, a force of raw power clashed against his jaw. A cracking sound was heard around him as his jaw unhinged from the impact.

He yelped in pain, holding his limp jaw in his palms with disbelief. He couldn't speak anything audible at the moment, but you could tell by the frightened look in his eyes, he didn't know what hit him.

Axel shook his head. What hit him was Tifa's knuckles upper cutting him as lightly as she could without killing the man. Poor guy didn't see it coming. He was sure she went easy on him, too.

Straightening her ruffled attire, Tifa once again made her way past the mass of partygoers. It wasn't her style to hit civilians and she hated hurting people unless she had to. Still, he posed a threat to her so she didn't really have a choice.

Everyone split upon her going through them, not wanting to get on her bad side. Her sight set on her target, tucked in a corner and surrounded by women. Why was she not surprised? With a sigh, her eyes flared at him and she made her way toward him.

Axel was calm, that sly smile slicked across his lips. Tifa cringed at his laid back expression until she saw his eyes widen. Spinning around, she could see the large man coming back at her for round two. The people around her made it hard to move quickly and react. She wouldn't catch his fist in time.

Tifa sighed, "Well, if it'll make you feel better, just get it over with…" It probably shouldn't hurt too much compared to the hits she's had before.

Eyes closed on instinct and her heart hitched. The hit never came and her vision snapped open again. In front of her was Axel, the man's fist caught in his good arm.

"What are you doing?" she screamed angrily behind Axel. It was one thing for Cloud to underestimate her, but for her enemy to do it too, it just brought her to an all time low.

Axel ignored the fired up woman behind him, looking up at the big man now glaring death into him. "Listen, there's only one person that can fight with her and that's me, so I need you to walk yourself back to the bar before you ruin my plans and then I get real pissed. Ya get me?"

"I don't think so pretty bo-" The man's words turned into a painful yell once again as he felt a strange amount of burning heat emitting from Axel's palm onto his closed fist.

He yanked himself away, knuckles raw and smoking. Shooting one last murderous glare at the pair, the man finally made his way back into the crowd and to the bar to fetch a cup of ice.

Axel spun around, a disgusted look passing over him. His mood had gone sour and any hopes for a good night flew out the window thanks to this damn woman.

Tifa was still chirping nonsense until he leaned forward and put his face close enough for his hot breath to make her eyes water. The smell of alcohol made her vision blur.

"You sure you wanna do this here because I might just set this whole place on fire with the mood I'm in".

Tifa's stance did not wilt in his presence. Instead she spit back defiantly, "Let's go outside, shall we?"

With a nod they both turned to leave out the back exit. Axel could hear the two girls that were previously accompanying him waving and whining that he'd come back. He held his fists close to his sides, irritated that Tifa had to come and ruin it.

They made their way in silence down quiet alleyways, past cats in trashcans and couples groping in the shadows. A glass bottle rolled past their feet and Axel kicked it aside.

In a few moments, they reached a rooftop of an unused warehouse. The pyro sighed, twirling a strand of claret in his fingers before he sat himself against a brick wall. He wasn't taking her seriously at all.

Tifa cringed, "Figures I'd find you in a place like that. Bet you got them with your smooth 'Got it memorized' line".

Axel shrugged, unfazed by her insult. "What do you want? Came to get revenge for your little boyfriend?" He smirked when realizing that calling Cloud her boyfriend was a tender subject.

Her fists balled up furiously. Clenching teeth and eyes narrowing at his jaded ones, she threatened, "I want you to stay away from me and Cloud. Whatever is it is you want from us, you're going to have to find it somewhere else".

He caught his laughter in his fingers before answering, "Well, I probably _could_ find it somewhere else, but where's the fun in that?"

Tifa exhaled evenly, trying to find patience in her anger. "I guess you give me no choice".

This time Axel couldn't contain himself. His head fell back with a full-blown fit of laughter when he saw her put her fists up. "Aww, come on, Tifa. You really wanna fight me when I'm injured and helpless?"

She hesitated for a slight moment and within that instant, his body, quicker than the blink of an eye, appeared beside her. A whisper sifted by her ear, "It's that kind of hesitation that'll get you killed".

Startled, she backed away and swung. Axel dodged and quickly reclaimed his spot by the brick wall. "Take me seriously, Axel".

"Come on, Tifa, lighten up a little. I really don't wanna kill such a gorgeous gal like you".

"Then what do you want?"

He wagged his finger, "Sorry, can't tell ya".

Tifa stared at him, unable to come up with anything else to say. There was nothing she could say to him to make him understand. She'd have to fight him, injured or not. Caught in her emotions, she lunged forward where she swung again.

Axel continued to dodge, trying to maintain balance and prevent movement in his wounded shoulder. It was difficult. He was drunk. It was nighttime and he still wasn't at full power. After a few minutes, his movements became sloth-like and she scored a few good hits, one on his jaw and a few in his abdomen. He groaned, spitting on the concrete before looking up at her again.

With another kick to his gut, his body lagged toward her painfully. Holding her foot against his waist, he strained a few words. "Why the hell do you wanna protect him so bad?"

"Because he protects me! And I want to keep him from darkness and anything that has to do with it," She responded, yanking her foot from his grasp.

Axel scoffed, "Then maybe you should stay away from him yourself. You're not helping any".

The woman halted, her fists hanging in the air unsure. Eyes turning to slits, confusion washed over her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know _exactly_ what I mean. You know what you want, and you're not getting it. It's making your heart darken. I can feel it".

"You don't know anything!" She threw forward with an attempt to land one on his jaw, but he pulled her fist past his face and over his shoulder. Holding her arm beside his head, he faced her. His expression still sickened with his humor.

"Do you think I don't know what that is in your heart? What is it? He doesn't think you're good enough for him?"

"No-"

"The guy's so wrapped up in himself, he doesn't even see the real you?"

"That's not-"

"Or maybe there's just someone else? Some other chick on the side. Maybe you just can't live up to her".

"Stop it! I knew Cloud first and he joined SOLDIER for me. He promised-"

"Oh, sweetheart, get over it. It's not going the way you want and it's tearin' you apart, isn't it? Just admit it!" He continued to laugh until he saw that his joke had cut too deep.

Now clinging to her ears, she shook her head vigorously. Axel began to feel the darkness in her heart on the rise. Just a little more and she'd crack. It wouldn't take long for her to join him as a new being, a Nobody. Just a little deeper and victory was as good as his.

"Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with him. What's so good about her, anyway? You were there first weren't you?"

"Stop it! I know what you're trying to do and it's- it's not going to…" Her words were inaudible afterwards.

Silence passed between them and Axel drew near her. Her head hung low, bangs over her eyes. Her feeble hands still gripped her ears, trying to prevent the cruel truth from reaching her.

He almost smiled. Tifa was putty in his hands. He didn't even have to try hard. All he had to say was the same things she probably said to herself, but was afraid to hear them out loud. There was nothing worse than hearing your worse thoughts confirmed to you.

Reaching for her shoulder, he could feel the tug of resistance inside her. She was at the brink, but something was keeping her from jumping over it. Maybe- maybe she needed just a little more.

Before finishing that thought, her face finally lifted. Axel froze mid air, his hand finding its way back to his side.

Her bright, big, hopeful eyes had been shattered. Tears spilled down her cheeks effortlessly and for some reason, some odd reason, he couldn't find it in himself to pursue his goal at the moment. It was so much easier to do these things with people like Cloud. He wasn't really being all that serious. He was just teasing her a bit, but it seemed that his teasing had taken him too far.

Flushed, dampened cheeks and quivering lips; she looked like a little kid who's mom just confessed that Santa Claus wasn't real. The small drops of hope in her love and this bond between her childhood friend was violated. Naked in the light of truth that was too harsh to accept.

Tifa felt her knees weaken. She didn't know what came over her. She should still be fighting him. It's her duty to protect Cloud because they're family. But now, after Axel said all those things, she found herself paralyzed and unable to think straight. He takes everything like it's a game and yet, he had no idea how much his fun had hurt her.

He, too, found himself paralyzed by the broken woman in front of him. It was no wonder he left this kind of job to Zexion and Saix back in the Organization days. Something budged in him even though he couldn't explain what.

Axel sighed, turning his back from her and walking away. She was about to run after him again in a blind stupor, but he stopped.

"Tears don't look good on you, babe. Go home and wipe 'em off".

The brunette wilted, "This isn't over with, Axel". She warned with all the defiance and anger she could muster, although her voice still wavered.

He nodded, "I know, I know…" he waved her away and opened his palm. Revealing the entrance to the Between and Betwixt, Axel stepped in without sparing her a glance of regret.

Truth be told, even when the exit sealed itself, his usually jester-like expression, showed nothing, but regret.

Holding his pained shoulder, he mumbled, "It's tough being me…"

* * *

Tifa ran home that night. The sun was beginning to wash gold over the dark rays of stars. After the awkward confrontation between her and the Nobody, she found herself unable to look him in the eye. Her tears were few, but enough to make her realize some things.

It was her own fault, really. It was her own fault for not being confident in her own feelings and not being confident in Cloud. Her trust for him and what he felt for her wavered as time went by and still to this day she had questioned whether it would ever amount to anything at all.

Although she felt deeply for Cloud, Axel resurfaced a dilemma she had no choice but to settle. She needed to know. Should she keep waiting on something that might never come? She would always continue to fight for him, but she at least wanted to know where they stood. If that one issue were resolved, maybe it'd be one less weakness for Axel to tackle between the both of them.

The door to Cloud's room thrashed open. It was early. The children were still sound asleep in their beds, but Cloud was already awake. His eyes went wide at the sight of a disheveled Tifa, standing in his doorway with weak knees.

By the look of his clothing and his unchanged bandages, it seemed that he had awaken not that long ago and hadn't realized she was gone yet. But looking at her hard heaving chest, rising with unsure breaths, told him a story he had missed.

"Tifa…" He reached forward, unsure of what to make of the scene until she stepped in. Closing the door behind her, she ran to him.

The last of her tears flew from her eyes before her fingers reached for the sides of his face and she pulled. She didn't apply any thought to it nor did she care. She just needed to know.

Now meeting his lips in a hesitant and unsure kiss, Cloud found his hands hanging in the air in shock. When was the last time he ever kissed her? It had been years, hadn't it? She had initiated it, just as she was doing now and here he was, clueless as always. Somehow he knew that he'd regret this.

Tifa felt his body stiffen as she kissed him. He responded, but fearfully and more out of following what was going on without really thinking about it. It felt warm and soft. She could feel that Cloud was trusting her with it, but there was something missing.

By the hands that had not wrapped around her and the stillness in his reaction, she knew that he was not ready. If he wasn't ready now, he'd probably never be. Would she wait? Did she even want to?

Slowly she backed away just as his fingers were about to draw over her shoulders. Looking away, she whispered to the floor beneath them, "I understand. I see now".

Cloud blinked, "Wha- Tifa, I don't understand. What happened?"

Tifa shook her head, a gentle smile sweeping over her. "Nothing. I was just curious about something, but I think I know now". She shrugged carelessly and Cloud grew concerned.

"Did I do something wrong? Tifa- I'm sorry if-"

She laughed lightly. That was Cloud's nature. Axel was right. He was so wrapped up in himself, he wasn't aware of his affect on other people.

Cloud might have had a hint of what her feelings might've been all along, but he was too afraid to pursue it. He let too many people die in the past and his own fear would keep them apart. As much as she tried to get him to open up and let down his guard, there were just some people you couldn't change.

She needed to accept that. It's not that Cloud wasn't capable of loving her. Cloud was Cloud and he couldn't be anything other. He wouldn't be able to fulfill everything that she wanted out of a lover or a husband. His mind was too occupied and his heart too deep in regret. There was nothing she could do for him except to look over him from afar.

"It's okay, silly. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just a little tired, okay?" She nodded, her bangs floating over her eyes.

Cloud blinked, "I feel like- like I let you down somehow…"

She smiled sincerely. He didn't let her down. She just got her hopes and expectations too high, that's all.

"You didn't. Don't worry".

The room was quiet. The sun would be up soon and she felt her eyes heavy from the lack of sleep. Cloud made it obvious that he was concerned, but chose not to voice it any longer. With a look of understanding, they nodded.

"Tell the children that I'll be sleeping a little late this morning, okay? There's rolls in the bread basket," and she closed the door behind her before he could say anything else.

Tifa held the knob for a moment, resisting the sting in her tired eyes. Anger bubbled in her heart because of Axel and what happened because of him. Still, she brought it upon herself by not knowing sooner and now that she knew, there should be less obstacles in their meeting next time.

Deciding to retire for the night, Tifa dragged toward her bedroom. She couldn't think anymore and she promised herself that when she woke up, she'd try this confrontation thing with Axel once again.

Hopefully, next time, it would go a lot better.

* * *

**Keep in mind that this is not the 'cool, friend sick' Axel from KH2 that I'm trying to depict, but more of his colder nature in CoM. Hope I did well to portray this without taking him too far.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Good Samaritan

**Hiya. Sorry for the wait. This chap hasn't been officially beta-ed yet, but it will be looked over and fixed later. I couldn't resist posting it today.**

**Also, for fans of this pairing who also own a deviant art, please feel free to stop by a new club that I'm running with my buddy Lilac Phoenix called Akufa. If you'd like a link, please let me know. The recent artwork is what hurried my desire to post this today. :D**

**Enjoy.**

**-Beta done 11/4/07.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You again? Don't you have anything _else_ to do?"

Axel didn't answer. Instead, he shot the young girl the most blood thirsty, threatening glare he could manage, just so she would buzz off. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work. She just straightened her body, crossed her arms firmly and tapped her foot impatiently.

"You're disturbing this construction site," Yuffie remarked as she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"By sitting on some bricks?"

"Yeah. We need those and you're on them".

He shrugged carelessly, rolling his eyes and ignoring her irritated expression. She sighed, "If you wanna watch, can you do it somewhere other than on top of our building materials?"

"I didn't come here to watch you _people_," he spat, "work on this- whatever this is".

"It's a monument. Ooh-" she growled fiercely. Balling her fists, she turned away to take a deep breath before her hands found themselves on his neck. Why was she even wasting her time with this guy?

Oh yeah. She needed the bricks.

"Ahem. Okay. Would you so kindly get up from the bricks so that we can continue with our project?" Her polite words lost their effectiveness since she grated them from clenched teeth.

The red haired man stood silent. He seemed more interested in the dirt under a particular fingernail than her request. Finally, Yuffie had lost all patience.

"What is _wrong_ with you? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing. Just had a bad night, that's all".

Before she opened her mouth to ask more, Axel finally slipped himself off the construction supplies. Wiping off his sleeves, he tossed her a sly smile that made her nose wrinkle like a bad smell had sifted under it.

He couldn't help himself. Toying with her was especially amusing for him, particularly when he was in a sour mood.

Something else earned his interest and caused him to furrow his brows. He leaned toward her slightly and a moment passed before his smile grew wider. He slapped a palm on his forehead, shoulders thrown back in laughter. Yuffie's expression went limp and her eyes blinked with confusion.

"I can't believe it. Wow".

"What? Believe what?"

He leaned in again, his chin sinking toward her as if he was going to whisper something she had never been told before. "Nothing. You just smell nice, that's all".

Yuffie's cheeks reddened with both anger and embarrassment. She hated that he was mocking her and she wanted nothing more than to shove her boot into that cocky smile of his. Before she could do anything of the sort, he walked off wordlessly, with his hands tucked into his pockets.

As she watched his leathery figure entangle itself within the shopping district, she shook her head. "I hate that guy".

* * *

"Morning, Tifa!" Marlene squealed under Tifa's arm just as she reached out for the rolls on the kitchen counter. Two other children managing to coil under and around her stretched their arms to the basket and claimed the last of the good bread.

Since she woke up late, she found herself amidst the snack time race, in where the children would ransack the kitchen for some munchies or some leftover breakfast. Only five rolls were left and with the feisty crowd she was sure had beat her, the last two were the ones that were shaped funny that the children didn't want. After she was sure the hungry children had cleared, she sighed and made another attempt.

Her fingertips curled around the soft, round edge, glistening in a honey glaze and just as she was about to pull, another set of fingers came in contact with hers. She pulled back with a short gasp before realizing who it was. She didn't let their eyes meet.

A shy smile crossed Tifa's lips, "I'm sorry… Here," she grabbed both rolls and held one to her side. Cloud pulled it from her grasp slowly, hesitantly. She felt his eyes on her, but she didn't flinch.

Without turning to meet his gaze, she walked over to the fridge and opened the door. Leaning back, she pretended to be occupied with its contents, debating on whether she should go for jelly or butter. Tapping her chin, she stared. She knew she couldn't stare into the fridge forever, so she eventually settled on both and reached in for their tubs.

She pushed the door closed with her foot, the tubs of jelly and butter tucked in her arm. Before she could reach into the dish rack for a knife, Cloud held out two utensils in front of her.

He said nothing.

Accepting his gesture, she slid one knife from his grasp and sat at the table. Cloud chose to lean against the counter. Was she being too obvious? He didn't seem to be avoiding her. Was he thinking about what happened earlier that morning?

She hoped he wasn't dwelling too much on it, although she knew better. Concentrating on her roll, she carefully sliced it open and applied its spread. Her eyes focused on the window shades rather than looking to her left, over at Cloud. The kitchen was perfectly cozy, dimmed sun touching all the right corners and bright enough to leave the light off. She allowed herself to fall into a daze and didn't realize when Cloud slid a glass of orange juice in front of her.

Was he feeling guilty?

"Thanks," she nodded, taking a bite of her sweet bread. Minutes had passed and once again she wasn't aware until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Is there something wrong?" Cloud asked, his voice sincere.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Why would you say that? Not at all," Tifa nodded firmly and Cloud formed somewhat of a subtle smirk.

"You've only taken two bites out of that whole roll".

She turned to her roll, still in front of her mouth, wide eyed. He was right. She could've sworn she'd eaten more, hadn't she?

Nope. Her whole roll was still tight in her fingers, only two small bites dented into it. She barely tasted the jelly and butter yet. The glass of juice sat on the table, still full. A clear layer surfaced on top where the ice was beginning to melt.

Tifa fluttered with an embarrassed laugh. "I think I'm still a little sleepy. I'd better finish this". She forced a large bite and chewed cogently. She wasn't sure if it was enough to convince him.

Cloud stood there a moment, unsure of what to say next. He wasn't really good with these things. He never was.

She ate in silence. Only the sounds of Cloud's awkward shifting alerted her of his presence, but she pretended not to notice. Finally finishing the roll and her watery juice, she went straight to the sink to wash her sticky hands. Cloud's heavy presence beside her did little to faze her, or at least that's what she wanted him to think.

She didn't want things to be weird between them. She didn't want to be treated differently or feel pitied. She almost wished she had never kissed him earlier, but it gave her answers, maybe they were a little fuzzy, but answers she long fully needed to understand.

It's not that his heart belonged to someone else. Or that he didn't love her or want to be closer. Cloud didn't know how. And when he tried, on instinct, he pulled himself away again. It was in his nature, to partake from a distance. It was how he kept himself from pain and giving pain to the other person. Still- if only things were different. If only he would break out of that and learn to trust her, and himself.

She knew she was asking too much.

Even if she tried to break him out of it, it would take time. Time that she wasn't sure she had with all the children she looked after and managing the bar. She couldn't afford to do all the work and all the initiative. Still, she longed for him. Even now as he stood next to her, she wanted to say a little joke in where he'd nod and she'd casually lean her head on his shoulder for just a moment. She resisted.

Before tears could stain her eyes, Tifa cleared her throat. Drying her hands off on a towel, she made her way toward the hall before she felt his fingers once again meet hers.

This time, she flinched. Her eyes rose to his, a pained look masking his solemn expression. She didn't want him to touch her. Not right now. All this time he kept his distance, and now it was her turn. Now she understood more than ever - she didn't want to get hurt either.

"I'm sorr-" he began to say before she cut him off.

The brunette scratched her head awkwardly, "Umm, there's no more bread so I was thinking of getting some more. Do you want anything while I'm out?"

Cloud blinked and shook his head.

"All right. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Wait. I should go with you," he reached for her in attempt to tag along and Tifa stopped.

Lightly, she poked a finger along his side where his wound was healing. He hissed in response.

"You still need to heal a bit more. Maybe next time, okay? I'm thinking of paying Yuffie a visit so don't worry too much". She had to say anything to reassure him or else he'd come along whether she liked it or not. She wasn't sure how she'd feel holding onto his back all the way to Edge with the way she was feeling.

They lingered a moment until Tifa smiled with the tilt of her head. "I'll be back in a few".

Cloud could only nod as he watched her leave. His arm lifted as if to say more, but his words were lost behind the door she closed behind her.

* * *

"Yuffie!" Tifa yelled across the bellowing drills and clanking tools. It took her a few tries before the boyish ninja turned to her with a grin.

"Tifa!" Yuffie ran up to her with a hug. "Hey, is that for me?" She blinked, poking her head into Tifa's grocery bags like the orphans often did when she came home before dinner.

She laughed, "No, not all of it, but I brought you a snack".

Yuffie cheered as she gestured that the brunette follow her into a quieter corner of the site. "So, where's Vincent? Has he been helping out?"

Yuffie shrugged and waved the topic away, "You know him. He shows up when he's needed".

"Not very social, is he?"

"Like someone else I know," Yuffie countered with a wink and the pair of girls giggled in good humor. Settling on some beams, Tifa offered a roll of sweet bread to her friend and she took it gratefully.

"So, I see the monument's almost done".

"Yeah. I'd give it a few more weeks for some final touches and it'll be as good as new. Like it was never torn up from the ground in the first place".

Yuffie was jovial, bright and playful as always. Tifa enjoyed the young girl's company. Even when she wasn't feeling quite like herself, Yuffie's light always seemed to rub off on her. She was always full of energy and Tifa wasn't sure where she got it.

"We've had a few- obstacles, but other than that, everything's running smoothly with me in charge here," her thumb pointed at her prideful grin until she returned her attention to her treat.

"Obstacles, huh? None of the men here are giving you any trouble, are they?"

She shook her head, "Mmm, mmm. Just some weird guy showing up from time to time just to annoy me. I really didn't care so much until I found him sleeping on our bricks and he refused to get off".

Tifa's eyes widened and she leaned toward Yuffie. "Oh? Well, maybe he likes you," she teased and Yuffie's puffed cheeks reddened.

"Well, I don't like him. He's reminds me of Reno, except he's worse. Even Reno has his limits".

"Only because he wouldn't dare cross Vincent".

She shrugged carelessly, "Hmmph. Maybe".

"But why would he sleep on your construction site? You don't think he's dangerous, do you?"

Yuffie didn't seem worried, "Nah. He just seems bored and for some reason, finds me his victim. As for why he's sleeping here? Who knows? Maybe he gets kicked out of his house or something. Seems like the kind of guy who's always into trouble".

Tifa contemplated on this thoughtfully. Resting her chin on her knuckles, a small look of sympathy came over her.

"That's a shame. Still, trouble or not, everyone needs a warm bed to sleep in, Yuffie".

"Tifa, you're too kind," Yuffie said with a dreamy sigh and Tifa mocked offense.

"What?"

"Nothing. I guess you're right. Maybe he's only a pest because he's sleeping on concrete. I'd be kinda cranky, too".

"Yes, you would. So next time you see him at least give the poor guy a blanket".

"But, Tifa, I can't _stand_ the guy," Yuffie pouted and Tifa perched a fist on her hip, bestowing Yuffie with a knowing look.

"All right. I'll be a little nicer…"

Tifa ruffled her hair with a laugh and handed her another roll. "For your admirer". Tifa walked away with a wave before Yuffie could protest.

"He's not my-" She got lost in the noise and once Tifa was out of sight, Yuffie plopped her chin in her palms with a childish pout, "Ohh man..."

The roll sat on her knee as she eyed it, debating on whether she should eat it herself or be a Good Samaritan. Although it was tempting, she couldn't eat it. Not when she could clearly see Tifa's look chastising her about being kind to others.

The woman was too nice sometimes, but that's what made people love her.

Without another thought, she stuffed the roll into her vest pocket and headed deeper into the site to get the last of her work done. The sun would be down soon.

* * *

"Excuse me. Oh. I'm sorry. Excuse me," Tifa pushed herself through the retreating shoppers that rushed through the markets before closing.

The sun was setting and if she didn't get home soon, most likely Cloud would be worried. Whether she liked it or not, he'd have no problem dragging his injured body over his motorcycle just to get to Edge and help her with the groceries. She just knew she didn't want him to.

The vegetable stand was closing and she saw Berta packing the last of the cabbages before she let down the metal gates. Tifa acknowledged her with a gentle smile and Berta waved back, wiping a hand on her apron before she waved.

Her youngest son was helping her pull the gate down as he did daily. He had sandy brown hair dusted over his eyes and although he was older than her, his taut jaw had a childish smile that showed he was still full of heart. Berta often told her that every evening after work, he'd spare an hour or so to help them close before returning home to his family. Then he'd bring the grandchildren by if he had the time off.

Just as she was thinking this, he looked up, aware of his mother greeting the younger woman and, he too, lifted his hand in a friendly gesture.

She didn't know him that well, but she couldn't help but return the greeting. He was just like his mother in that sense. A warm feeling brooded over her and made her shoulders tuck into themselves. Somewhere deep, lingering within a pocket of her heart, she wished she were a part of their family. Where they had a routine, shared warm smiles and were always there to support one another. Whoever his wife was, she was a lucky woman. She bet that she was always smiling, too.

With an unsettled sigh, Tifa continued to walk until the shoppers began to clear and she was almost toward the roads that would lead her outside the busier parts of the city to the orphanage. Hugging her grocery bags to her bosom, a chill ran through the air. She could swear she saw a familiar flash of red from the corner of her eye.

Turning to the figure, she could only make out the fiery spikes of his head, mixing in with the people of the town until a hood draped over them. Tifa debated on whether she should keep going or follow the red head. She knew it was getting late, but would a few minutes make a difference?

Firm in her decision, she scurried down the cobblestone paths that marked the outskirts of the city. Voices quieted down and lights dimmed around the city's edges and that's how you knew that any farther, and you'd reach the trees and dirt roads that led to more suburban areas.

He had his hands in his pockets and his head lolled downward. His eyes seemed to be on his feet as he walked on. She couldn't bring herself to call out to him. For some reason, she didn't want to follow him to fight him, or threaten him. She followed him out of curiosity.

Curiosity that made her want to know more about the man who watched outside their windows, while the children played and she kissed their foreheads at night. More about the man who'd stolen young Chelsea's heart and promised he'd accept her dinner offer. She wanted to know more about this Nobody whom she heard was cast from the ranks of the Organization, although at one time or another, he was no different from them, maybe worse.

And so she followed. As the sun hid itself beneath night's veil, she hardly noticed the moon until she realized the hue on his slumping back was pale. He walked on. Whether he noticed she was there or not, he showed no sign. Instead, he walked as if he knew where he was going and yet, he seemed lost.

They walked together, and yet feet apart, in silence. As Tifa snuggled onto her grocery bag her lingering gaze cast over his shoulders. She could still make out the rip in where Cloud had slashed his sword into days ago.

Just as she pondered turning around because it was too late and she didn't want Cloud to come looking for her, he stopped. Tifa sucked in a sharp breath, but stood still.

"I thought I told you to go home," Axel said plainly. Strangely enough, he didn't sound like his usual sarcastic self. It alarmed her.

Tifa was lost for words. She sighed. "I just wanted to say, that there's no more obstacles".

"Hmm?"

"Remember? When you said that I was hindering Cloud- because of the things I didn't know. Well, I know now. You can't use that against us anymore".

"Oh, yeah? I'm always up for the challenge".

She could almost sense his crude humor returning in his tired tone. She stood quiet for a moment. What was she doing? Shouldn't her fists be up, ready for another round? Shouldn't she be yelling at him, making him apologize for making her cry last night?

She probably should've, but it seemed just like he wasn't in the mood to fight, and neither was she.

Sensing that she had nothing else to say, Axel stepped forward with the intention to leave. Tifa called out. "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this? Is this the only way you can live your life? By fighting us?"

Axel shrugged, "It's the only way I know and any other way isn't any nicer."

"But there's good things in life and good people. Why can't-"

"Because I'm not one of them, and I never will be".

Tifa's eyes furrowed. He still refused to turn to her. She couldn't understand. Why was he here causing trouble for her and for Cloud? What did he want? And if he was so evil, why hadn't he harmed her when he had the chance? Or why hadn't he harmed the children?

"I just don't get it-"

"There's a lot of why's in the world, Tifa. Doesn't mean they all have answers. Not everyone has a purpose and not everyone's purpose is good… Better be prepared next time, because next time I see you, things won't be as cozy as this".

This time he walked away from her and this time, Tifa didn't follow. She watched as he walked, wandering into the night most likely not knowing where he'd end up. It was sad. As much as she hated him for making her cry and for hurting Cloud, the kinder part of her heart couldn't help but wonder if there was some salvation for him.

Shaking her head, Tifa turned the opposite direction. He was right. Next time they'd meet, things wouldn't be as nice as this was.

_I guess in a way, the world was cold after all._

* * *

Axel finally found himself in the one place he hadn't expected himself to be. After all that walking, he landed right back in the construction site. He didn't know why he kept coming back here. Maybe as much as he despised the people who woke up daily with this purpose of completing this monument thing, he was also curious to see how it turned out.

It was also easy to hide and sleep unnoticed amongst the piled beams rather than on a rooftop where some inquisitive child would point in the morning and ask his mother if the person lying there was homeless.

All he did was wander. From the moment that young girl had kicked him off the site until he returned to it, now deserted, he just dragged along the streets. He looked at all these so-called people, living out their lives. He wondered what was so good about them. What was so good about their lives? What made them wake up every morning and if this pitiful planet was even worth sustaining.

He couldn't find his answer. Because although he saw some children laughing, and maybe a couple or two nestling on the benches, he still saw the drunks in the alleyways, the broken hearts crying outside their doorways and the lost children scrapping for bread on the corners. The ones that were forgotten.

And just like him. Not only was he forgotten, but also he had forgotten. Forced himself to forget and at the same time, he wanted to remember. The red head was too tired and deciding it was best not to think anymore, he pulled himself on top of a table. The wood was hard and it squeaked with his movements, but the small throbs of pain lingering in his shoulder and his quaking feet made his eyes heavy.

In time, he was fast asleep, his hood drawn over his eyes.

His night passed fast and when he felt the sun beginning to spot on his cheeks, his eyes fluttered open. Now sitting up, he looked upon himself with a confused look and a knowing smirk.

Draped over his body was an old, ragged blanket and on his stomach, wrapped in plastic, was a sweet roll.

Tifa's words echoed in the back of his mind.

Axel shook his head, "Good things, huh?"

This was all he mumbled before he swiveled off the table onto his feet. Draping the blanket over the bench and pocketing the bread, he left the site with a determined look in his eyes.

Now that he was awake and in a better mood, today was a good day -

- A good day for a fight…

* * *

"Breakfast is ready, guys, come and get it".

The clanking sound of her spatula against the pan alerted all the orphans, who quickly trotted down stairs and halls into the kitchen at once. Lost amongst their chatter, some set plates and others busied themselves with getting the juice and the glasses. Tifa leaned on the counter until they all settled down.

After she served, she settled into a chair and placed a towel to rest on her lap. Another presence entered the room and like children gazing at stars, their eyes brightened at the mere sight of him coming to join them for breakfast.

"Cloud!" The children eagerly shifted over, offering him a chair beside their "mother". She continued to poke at her fluffy pile of pancakes even as she felt him next to her.

Their voices collided as the children competed with getting the hero's attention. Having him at the breakfast table had been a rare sight until after the Geostigma incident had passed. The children flurried about with excitement upon his entrance, even if it were only for a second. They truly enjoyed being around him and by the small sparkle in his eyes she knew he enjoyed being with them, too.

Although she was making an effort to avoid him at first, she found herself staring straight at him as she stood afloat on these pleasant thoughts. A dreamy smile spread on her and she hadn't realized until Cloud turned to her and caught her gaze. At first he looked slightly startled by the gesture and once Tifa had snapped out of it, she could swear she saw a faint smile before he turned his attention elsewhere.

She could feel her heart swell. Whether it was a sting of pain or the pleasantness of being happy at that moment, she didn't know.

As they ate, they laughed together, shared stories and passed on gossip. Most of their plates were empty and no one had noticed because they were so caught up in the conversations. Soon hips shifted uncomfortably in their seats and it was time for the children to go about their day.

Waves and hugs were exchanged as the children scattered about the house either for homework or recreational activity. Tifa had almost forgotten her awkward state with Cloud and stood up to collect the dishes.

Wiping his hand on a napkin, he too, sat up and helped her collect them. Gathering the dishes into the two-sided sink, Tifa turned the knobs and began lathering soap onto the porcelain. Another pair of hands sunk into the water adjacent to her and she nodded gratefully.

The tone in the room calmed and all that was heard between them was the shifting of the dishes and the soothing water running from the faucets. A dropped dish and a splash between them, bubbles landed on her nose and she crinkled her face with the itch. Her hands were wet and she didn't want to get even more soap all over her cheeks.

She hadn't expected it when Cloud lifted a hand to dry on a towel and gently wiped aside the suds on her nose with the graze of his lightly trembling fingers. They paused and stared. He brought his hand down and once again, Tifa felt the strong urge to reach out to him. Maybe she had rushed it too much. Maybe she should've lingered a moment longer and maybe, he would've kissed her back last night.

Wrapping the towel around his strong hands, he snatched his eyes from her, like he always did. He deprived her of knowing what was in his eyes, in his thoughts after a moment like that. If the eyes were the window to the soul, he always kept that window barely cracked open, if not completely closed.

She felt her heart swell again and this time she was sure it was disappointment.

Slightly angry as well, she motioned to say something before the voices of the children outside kicked up a notch. From the mixture of curious whispers and louder cries, something had caught their attention. Whatever it was, judging by the deep lines etched across Cloud's face, he didn't feel it was good.

Cloud wasted no time in leaving the room and Tifa quickly dried off her hands so that she could follow. She was still making her way down the hall when she heard Cloud yell something to the children and they all came rushing inside, linking arms and wearing worried expressions on their faces.

"Stay inside, okay? Unless we tell you otherwise," she ordered and the children nodded, standing by the windows to peek outside.

Tifa ran out the door, her long hair bouncing behind her. Her feet skidded along the dirt as she came to a sudden halt, her eyes wide at what was before her.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud snarled in a fierce whisper she wasn't sure she'd ever heard from him before.

High up in a tree, crossing his arms and leaning against the bark carelessly was the fire wielding Nobody. He passed her a familiar glance before appearing directly in front of them within a flash of black that had only flickered in seconds.

"Tifa, stay back," Cloud stood between them, unarmed and defending her and the orphanage behind them.

"Cloud, you can't. You don't have your sword and you're still injured".

"I'll be fine," he kept his eyes on Axel, wary of his movements.

Tifa lifted her fists, sweeping her head to the side to remove the bangs from her eyes.

"Axel. You have some nerve showing up here. There's children behind us," Tifa scolded almost as if she were shocked that he'd attempt such a thing. Axel curled a lip, possibly in disgust. She didn't know him. What did she know about what he was capable of doing?

"Relax. What's with the hostility guys? Can't a guy just stop by and take in the scenery?"

"No," Cloud answered quickly.

Axel's humor dried from his expression and he grew solemn. "Well, since you're unarmed, maybe I'll make this fair and fight bare handed too-"

He jumped off the tree, meeting Cloud arm to arm and Cloud hissed in pain. Axel's round weapon dented into the forearm Cloud lifted to defend himself from the hit. The villain smiled as he saw the anger burn in his opponent's eyes at the sight of yet another wound caused by him.

"But then again, it's not fun to fight fair now is it?"

Tifa gasped. Axel lied! He took out his weapon before his hit even reached Cloud.

Her eyes lit ablaze and she grew furious. Right now, the children in the house were probably holding their jaws in shock, the younger few already in tears at the sight of their hero's bleeding arm.

"How dare you!" Tifa screamed and lunged herself forward. Both Cloud and Tifa came down on Axel at once, the friction between them, causing Axel to slide back, his chest heaving heavily.

"Okay, I think I'd consider this cheating," Axel joked and Tifa could barely control her urge to pound his teeth. She would have, too, if it weren't for the fact that there were children watching.

"Like you should talk".

"Tifa, I can handle this. Go inside and protect the children," Cloud tried to wave her off and help himself. She ignored him.

"I can fight bare handed, Cloud. Run inside and get your weapon."

"Tifa-"

"Quickly!" She yelled and without waiting for a response, she lunged herself forward again.

Cloud ran toward the orphanage and the children inside were already clearing for his hurried entrance. Some of the older ones were able to drag the sword a few feet down the stairs and Cloud met them in the middle of the stairway with a short nod before fleeing outside again.

He unsheathed his weapon, but by the time he threw it down against Axel, Axel had warped himself into a tree again. He exhaled deeply as if he had just finished a cup of ice cold water in the middle of the summer. "That was refreshing. Just what I needed to get my day going. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be sure to stop by another time".

Confusion crossed their faces and Cloud was about to follow Axel into the trees until a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait. This is strange…"

Why would he come all the way out here to start a fight and leave? What was he after? Was he just playing with them? Testing their strength? Maybe his own?

What she was afraid of most was that he was purposely leading them away from the children. They hadn't seen his partner since that first day and she wondered if he was a part of the pyro's plans.

Or maybe…

"Cloud. Let me follow him".

"No. You can't".

"Please, Cloud. We'll never find out what he wants from us like this. I don't think he'll hurt me".

His fingers found the side of her arm and they roughly smoothed over the side of her shoulder. A line of blood zigzagged its way toward her elbow, but it was only a scratch. The worried expression said Cloud wasn't convinced.

Once again he attempted to go forward and Tifa stubbornly stopped him again. This time she grabbed onto his face and forced his attention to her ambitious eyes.

"Cloud, there's only one way. We _need_ to let him take me hostage".

The blond hesitated. It wasn't like him to put Tifa in the face of danger, but he needed to trust her instincts. She wasn't exactly helpless either.

Hushed whispers turned to desperate cries as the children tapped their windows, trying to get their attention. They turned to see another dark figure other than Axel emerging from the other side of the trees. A weapon appeared in his hand.

Cloud held Tifa's hand against his jaw. Husky and low, he ordered, "Go, Tifa".

With a firm nod, she retreated from her grasp on him and yelled, "If I'm not back in three days, come for me".

"Of course."

Tifa ran the opposite direction, hot on Axel's trail, without a look of remorse spared behind her.

Cloud watched as she disappeared into the depths of the forest and he almost felt his heart stop. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her, but right now, he needed to protect the children. Tifa could handle Axel for the time being since he was injured. As for this one, he didn't know what he was capable of.

"Cloud! Behind you!"

The children screamed and Cloud turned to the figure walking toward him.

Brushing aside his worries for a moment, his attention was tuned toward this current threat.

"Three days, Tifa. I don't think I can wait that long…"

* * *

**Now the action is kicking up, along with the interaction between the pyro and the martial artist. Writing the next chapter should be fun.**


	6. Chapter 6: Useless Hostage

**I actually wanna take this time to thank the 4 or 5 constant reviewers who keep track of my story and review. I really appreciate it and if you guys were the only ones reading this until the end, I wouldn't complain. Thanks, you rock.**

… **Lovely, anonymous reviewer whose name I will only say begins with a J-**

**- whether readers choose to abandon this story over more rushed or as they call it, "teeny bopper" works, or even yaoi, I cannot be the judge of that since I'm not in the reader's mind. Speaking as a reader myself though, I have to say that when I find a really good story, I am more than happy to stay patient for an update because I know it's worth it as long as they don't take months for one update or leave it hanging. I do not take longer than a month to update so I think you're implication on my 'slow updates' is rather inaccurate.**

**On another note, I'm not a preteen fan girl who just has to worry about drawing hearts in her high school books and write the occasional drabble of simply boy meets girl, no offense to my younger readers. If you read my profiles, I'm an adult with bills to pay and a college education to tend to, so I apologize if I don't have the time to update on a weekly basis. Enough said.**

**There is no beta and there probably won't be beta for a while. The position is open if I know you well enough and you'd like to volunteer.**

**-Beta done 11-7-07**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Tifa ran through the trees, through branches clinging to her clothes and the mud weighing down her boots. She worried for the children left behind, but she knew Cloud would protect them no matter what the cost.

Eventually the ground hardened and the trees began to clear. The road was barely visible ahead and she knew any further would lead her to the paths that guided you to the city.

The sound of Axel rustling over her had stopped some time ago. She wasn't sure if she had lost him or if he was waiting for the opportune moment to strike. If she was the prey rather than the hunter, then that was fine by her. She _wanted_ him to think she was vulnerable and Cloud was not close behind.

Appearing at the edge of the road, Tifa stopped. She listened carefully, trying to figure out if Axel had given up or if he were hiding somewhere nearby. In seconds, she got her answer when a swift movement pulled her against the crook of his neck where she felt his hot breath tickling her bangs.

"Following me was a bad idea," was all he said. She felt a small pain in the back of her neck and her vision grew blurry. She felt her body go limp, but his arms were her support. "Night, Gorgeous".

After that, she passed out with a secretive grin, thinking she had won.

* * *

Two hours had passed already, and nothing had happened so far.

Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what.

By now, Cloud should've been chasing him in a blinding rage, his large sword chopping down any tree, person or building standing between him and the damsel in distress. Axel wanted to humor him by jumping through the trees rather than just leaving via the Between and Betwixt hoping that he'd lead him on for a while. Instead, to his surprise, Tifa followed alone, and Cloud was nowhere in sight.

While he knew there were some small odds that she'd follow him over Cloud, and of course his original plan was to use the woman against the blond fighter, taking her proved to be- too easy. Yeah, she was strong, so she shouldn't have been trembling in fear before him, but he was no fool, and he should've at least experienced some resistance.

As he ran from the orphanage, he noticed that she ran ignorantly, not visibly trying to defend herself in case he should strike. Her movements were wide open, thus inviting him to easily attack her when ready. Since he found this strange, he observed her for a bit without any sudden movements and when she lost track of him, he watched the expression on her face.

The brunette had listened intently, eagerly trying to pinpoint his location. Finally, without wanting to miss the opportunity (should it just be the case that he was just being paranoid and she really was vulnerable) that's when he swooped down behind her before he knocked her out.

She didn't yell out for Cloud. She didn't turn to round kick him in the face. She didn't try to wrestle free. She did nothing while he simply whispered in her ear and had her resting in his embrace in seconds.

Now, he knew it was a mistake when two hours later Cloud had not come into the city in desperate search of her. He was sure that no matter what kind of sugaring Tifa put into her words, Cloud seemed like a hardheaded guy that would easily ignore her instructions despite the consequence from her later. There was no way Cloud would let all this time pass, unless-

Unless he felt secure…

A feminine mumble rustling in the corner pulled his meditating gaze from the window of the warehouse. Tifa uncurled from her peaceful sleeping position where he had tucked her against some bricks. It was a warehouse nearby the construction site where they stocked extra building materials and he was able to slip in there without worry of anyone bothering them.

He watched as she stretched, cat like and oblivious to her surroundings, until a second later when she suddenly snapped up with a violent shake of her head.

_Took her long enough…_

"Where am I?"

"In a warehouse by the monument construction," he answered easily.

Tifa gave him a quizzical look, tilting her head ever so slightly, making her bangs fall into her eyes.

"What's wrong? You didn't expect me to tell you?"

She was confused, her rigid stance now withering since it was obvious he wasn't going to fight her. Instead he lay back against the windowsill with crossed arms and a lazy expression over his features.

He hadn't tied her with rope or was in any way rushing to hold her down before she could escape. Why?

Axel laughed at her baffled reaction. "You can go home now. There's no point in you staying anymore," shrugging carelessly, he turned to face the window opposite from her.

The woman stood there a moment, dumbfounded. Then, overtaken by anger, she took hold of his shoulder, and yanked him back around. "What? You're not supposed to let your hostages go!"

"Hostage? Hostage! If you were my hostage, like a hostage should, you'd be luring my prey right through this very door, but guess what, babe? Looks like good old blondie ain't comin'. Whaddaya suppose that means?"

Before she could answer, he cut in, "It means you're not a hostage anymore. There's no point in keeping you here if you don't serve a purpose-," his grin screwed roguishly, "that is- the purpose I had in mind. But there's always _other_ things you could-".

"Don't even think it!" she snapped, not liking that slithery tone of his lacing around the curves of her body the way it did.

The redhead shrugged again with a sigh, crossing his arms against the wall. The warehouse was dark, despite the few shattered rips in the roof that let in the broken rays of moonlight. The air was thick with dust and she found herself craving to go outside for some fresh air, but she couldn't leave. Not yet.

"You shouldn't have come to the orphanage, Axel. The children have nothing to do with this," she kept conversation going, but he tuned her out.

Axel was thinking, his fingers stroking his chin. What could've gone wrong? Why hadn't Cloud come for her? Impatiently, her bitter gaze appeared before him.

"Why are you still here?"

"Cloud stayed behind to protect the children and I swear, if one shred of hair is missing from their heads because of your little friend back there-"

"Would you get off my back already? I wasn't going to hurt the little tykes- wait. Did you just say my friend?"

Tifa narrowed her eyes at him. Why didn't he know about the other guy? Had this all been unplanned?

"No, don't tell me! Demyx, I'm gonna kill you!"

She watched him furiously fist the granite, cursing beneath his breath. Apparently, his friend has done something wrong.

_Demyx, what the hell are you doing to me? You're ruining everything. _

Axel tried to piece it all together. Why would Demyx show up there with all the resistance he had instilled against helping him in the first place? And then the possibility struck him, sending a sour tremor through his stomach.

_No. He couldn't have…_

If his guess was right, that would explain why Cloud hadn't come yet, therefore stopping his plan in motion.

Tifa continued to eye him warily until his anger subsided and his jester-like facade returned. She could still make out the clench in his taut jaw, however.

"That's okay. I'll deal with him later," he hissed as he tried to walk away. Before he could disappear into the shadows, Tifa jerked onto his leather sleeve.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I'm not leaving until one of two things happen. One, I find out why you're after Cloud or two, I can convince you to change your mind".

He pulled away with a grin, "Well, you're gonna have fun wasting your time because neither of the two are gonna happen".

This time he successfully walked away from her, but Tifa stubbornly trailed behind. He shook his head, wishing he could do something about it. It would've been a lot easier, if say, she were someone like Larxene.

Snotty. Sometimes whiney, but usually bitchy, constantly with her chin up thinking she had the world in her palms and always had the time to get on your nerves. He could easily deal with someone like her and by now, he would've punched her body across the warehouse.

Unfortunately, Tifa wasn't like Larxene.

Tifa trailed behind him in silence outside the warehouse, purposely making it clear that she wasn't going anywhere. She told Cloud to give her three days, and knowing him and seeing the reaction to Axel earlier, he would settle for coming in two since there was no apparent threat. She had to make the most of the time she had.

* * *

They headed toward the busier streets of the city. He didn't look behind him, but he could feel her presence practically echoing his every footstep. Hands in his pockets, he walked faster, but of course that wouldn't help him lose her because she was just as fast.

"So, where we going now? Hope you're taking me someplace for dinner".

Axel cringed and answered in an irritated tone, "_We_- are not going anywhere. _You_- are going home to get _yourself_ dinner".

Tifa surprised him when she appeared in his path, leaning towards him on her heels with a smile that was anything but pleasant. Actually, it looked quite threatening, but she enforced it, trying to keep her words as friendly as possible.

Really, who did she think she was? Always acting like she could say and do what she pleased, as if knowing whether or not he'd let her?

"You must be a _little_ hungry".

"Not at all, actually. Nobodies don't get hungry," he lied. Well- partially.

Nobodies didn't need to eat to survive, since technically they were beings that didn't exist in the first place. However, he found that since he landed on this planet waking from his unsuccessful death, his stomach did feel the familiar and occasional rumble here and there. As for the meaning as to why that was so, he didn't bother thinking about it. He'd rather not.

Tifa pondered on this, looking around the shopping district until something caught her eye. "You're coming with me," she said plainly as she reached out without shame to drag him by the wrist like a child.

Caught off guard by the gesture, Axel found himself being dragged through the crowd by this woman who was supposed to be his hostage and his enemy. Before it all registered and he was about to pull away, they stopped in front of a food stand where skewers of meat and vegetables sizzled and popped over a steaming grill.

"Three, please," she politely asked the man behind the Kushiyaki stand before she spun around to Axel and gave him another one of those murder glazed grins.

"So, this is your plan, huh?"

"Hmm?" She hummed sweetly.

"Instead of going for the traditional torture method or fighting me for the answers you want, you're going to annoy me until I crack".

Tifa laughed, "I don't know what you mean. Since I'm here and you're stuck with me, why not make the best of it?"

She had to say things so innocently, but he could sense the slight rigid coldness beneath that tone, and Axel was finding it difficult to stay patient with her.

"Whatever…" he turned away with somewhat of a pout and Tifa's grin widened, becoming satisfied.

Although she was bitter about the whole situation, it was hard for her to stay too angry. After all, whether she'd admit it or not, he really didn't jeopardize the children's safety and his partner, it seemed, wasn't much of a threat. The children were safe and Cloud wasn't rushing to save her because neither of their lives was in immediate danger.

For now, she'd have to try her best to be pleasant and see what she could find out about the young Nobody. Maybe, the closer she got to him, the more she'd find out, thus leading her to figure out his intentions.

Her eyes lingered over him, not that she meant to, but his quickly changing mannerisms intrigued her. His jaded gaze seemed somewhat empty and lost as it fixed on the people passing by. She wondered if this interest in the civilians had anything to do with his purpose with Cloud.

After a few moments, the man behind the food stand gave her a whistle and she snapped her attention away from Axel. Running to the stand, she gratefully handed him a few bills and took the three skewers covered in foil. A warm spicy odor drifted from the three sticks, calling Axel's attention to her without his consent.

Had he really been hungry, after all?

"What's this?" He eyed the two skewers she handed him skeptically. Sure, he had his fair share of world cuisine when traveling with the Organization members, but this was something he hadn't tried, since he was new to this world and all.

"Just try it," she almost ordered, although her tone was softer than earlier.

Without much of an option, he accepted the two skewers with a remark of it being poisoned before he took a bite. It was good. More than good actually, but he'd never say it.

They ate in silence until their stiff, angry postures relaxed. The streets were beginning to empty since shops were closing and everyone was already settling home from their day jobs. Eager for some conversation, Tifa asked, "So, Axel, is that your real name?"

"No, but I like it better than my old one".

"Mind if I ask what your old name was?"

"Yes. I mind".

His crudeness didn't faze her. "Hmm…How old are you, Axel?"

"By now, who knows? I _was_ nineteen or twenty, somewhere around there".

"Was?"

He didn't clarify and Tifa pouted. As much as she was investigating for Cloud's sake, it was also her curiosity speaking. She really did _want_ to know. There was only so much that the Ansem reports in his study offered, nothing like first hand experience from a Nobody himself.

"Don't you have a birthday to keep track of these sorts of things?"

"If I did, I don't remember it".

For some reason, that answer bothered her. She knew how important birthdays were because she celebrated dozens of them for the orphans. Even adults needed someone to remember their birthday. It was… kind of sad to not have one.

"You don't remember it at all?"

"Nope".

"Hmm," she tapped her foot, pondering what she should say next. Her investigation wasn't going well so far.

"Do you even remember what month it was in?"

"No," Axel barked a little louder than he meant to and she winced. Shaking away his sour mood with a sigh, he answered more calmly, "Sorry… No, I don't remember. All I know is that it was in the winter time".

She smiled, this time genuinely. As much as Axel tried to avert his eyes, it was hard to hide that he, in fact, preferred this kind of smile from her.

"Now that's ironic, since you're a flame user".

He smirked with a shrug, "Yeah, I guess it is".

Tifa was chewing on the last bits of her skewer, staring up into the night sky. "So, how do you remember it was in the winter?"

This time he hesitated. A lot of the things he forgot weren't because he naturally forgot them, but because he chose to forget them. They were things he couldn't go back to, so there was no point in remembering them.

"I remember some of them, when I was a kid and it was snowing outside. That's the only reason why I know it was winter".

Tifa's shoulders sagged in disappointment. She was hoping he'd tell her more in detail, but he still kept things about himself vague. At this rate, she'd get nowhere.

"Do all Nobodies forget their past lives?"

He shook his head, "No. I just chose to forget mine".

"I see…" The brunette took in his words. She was trying to find out more about him, but whatever he told her was down right depressing. Perhaps, that was why he had such misled goals.

She was so dazed from wondering about how their conversation was going that she hardly noticed when Axel threw his two empty sticks onto the floor and walked on without her. Picking up his litter and flinging it into a nearby trashcan, she managed to stumble behind him without allowing him to lose her.

Within a few minutes, the streets had come to a dreadful hush and the night had fully draped over the sky. Axel led them into the broken parts of the city, where orphans still lingered, homeless slept in corners and drunks were swaying into the alleyways looking for some company. This side of the city made her skin crawl and at the same time, it broke her heart. Even though Edge was built on the outside of Midgar with the intention of starting over and giving people a fresh start, there were always some people that still struggled to survive.

Axel came to a stop, pausing to eye an older man huddled under a rusting fires cape. Cloaked in a patched blanket, the man's chin rested on his chest in steady breaths as he slept outside. His knuckles, covered in soot, held a paper cup protectively to his chest, where a few coins glimmered inside.

"Tell me, why would anyone want to preserve a world with so much suffering?"

Tifa tilted her head thoughtfully. Was the suffering all he saw of this world? Beyond the chipper children playing on the sidewalks, beyond the happy couples embracing under the trees, beyond all the warmth, did he only see what was cold?

"There are bad things in every world, Axel. There's no such thing as a world where everyone lives happily".

Axel meditated on her answer for a moment until he spoke again, "There can be".

"What?"

"Nothing…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, unsure of what he meant. Did he really think there was a way to make everyone happy? To free everyone of all their troubles and pain? In order to be free of all of that, you'd have to lack emotions, you'd have to keep yourself from pain. To not feel anything, even pain and sadness, would be inhuman. Matter of fact, it would be- it would be what a Nobody was. An unfeeling shell of a human being now void of pain and sadness, or any emotion for that matter. Was that his ideal vision of a perfect world? A world of Nobodies?

Then what about the good emotions, like happiness? Would he sacrifice the good in order to be rid of the bad?

It was a somewhat twisted concept and she hoped that it was not his intention at all. Emotions were what made them all different, what made them stronger. And while they betrayed you at times, emotions were what made people what they were.

Digging into her pocket for some change, she walked past Axel and interrupted his solemn gaze at the homeless man sleeping in front of them. Leaning over quietly so that she wouldn't disturb him, she dropped the coins into his cup with a gentle smile.

"Sleep well," she whispered and, almost like the man heard her in a dream, his lips curled into a short smile until he shifted a bit and settled back into slumber.

Axel was stunned by her gesture and something resonated inside him. Could it have been that he was touched by her act of kindness? No. There was no such thing for him.

The brunette approached him more cheerfully, "We can't make the world perfect, but it's up to more fortunate people to use their ability to help others in need. That's why Cloud and I decided to run the orphanage. Together we can help point some people in the right direction".

For the first time, he saw a glimmer of pride in her eyes. He could almost sense her heart swelling at the thought of this accomplishment she had built together with Cloud. Still, even in that happy memory of hers, there was something remaining, something black that could never be healed.

"Hey, you know what," Tifa brightened, "It's not that late yet and I bet if we hurry, we could make it in time for some ice cream. What do ya think?"

If Axel had another language wherever he came from, by the sudden twist in his expression, ice cream was like another word for some foul manure smelling prison slop or something apparently offensive. His shoulders shriveled suddenly and with a new anger rising in him, he turned away from her.

"No thanks. I think I've had enough for tonight. It's been fun," he waved and right away, that mysterious black hole Tifa had often told herself she'd never step into again appeared in front of him.

What did she say to get him so riled up out of nowhere? All she said was ice cream. Had she done something wrong?

She didn't have time to think because Axel was already disappearing into the dark void. Although her mind screamed to follow him before he was gone, everything in her body froze. She hated that thing. She had jumped in a few times when she was in search of Cloud and honestly she hadn't known how she ever made it out. Mainly because she was able to sense Cloud in a way and that was how she found her exit. But without something to lead her, how would she find her way?

Her hands shook as she debated with herself. Meanwhile, Axel had already dissolved inside and the hole was shrinking by the second.

Closing her eyes and discarding every ounce of fear, Tifa threw herself aimlessly, reaching and calling out.

"Axel!"

* * *

When Tifa had mentioned ice cream, all kinds of things sparked within him at once. Fragments of, once again, things he had chosen to forget, attacked his mind for just a split second and it was all triggered by a harmless, single word.

He could remember. He could almost taste it, but before he fell too deep into that memory, he cast it aside and decided it would be better off if he left.

It wasn't her fault. She had actually been trying to be nice to him for the past few hours or so, but he couldn't contain his anger because of what she had awakened inside of him. He let her amuse him. He could've disappeared into the Betwixt and Between hours ago in the warehouse, but instead he stuck around. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he'd wanted to see the results.

Now he regretted the experience slightly, despite the warmth of having some long needed company and the skewers of Kushiyaki that tasted really good. He needed to get away from her. She was getting too close and she wasn't the one he wanted, not anymore, not since he saw her tears and it wasn't in his… heart? No. Style - to see her that way.

Without hesitation he went through the colorful realm, watching as it dimmed to darkness before opening the exit to the other side. He wasn't planning to go all that far, but far enough so that her legs couldn't catch up.

She wouldn't follow him. He sensed her adrenaline spike when he opened the realm.

Fear.

Now coming out on the other end, he exhaled in relief, the 'doorway' shrinking behind him. It felt better to get away and now he could breath without her cramming his space.

Still, it was too bad. He might've been having fun with her- maybe just a little.

"Axel!"

Her faint voice echoing behind him made his eyes widen. He spun around, but it was too late. It was closed.

He cursed.

_Tell me she didn't-_

She did. Growling at the situation, Axel clenched his fists. His current strength wouldn't allow him to search for her for long periods of time and each time you entered the realm, destinations shifted slightly and randomly.

He wasn't sure if going in there was worth it, how long it would take, and if he'd find her at all before he would be forced to come out of it. But if he left her there and never went back, could he live with himself?

An image of his old best friend passed through his mind before he shook it away. With a grumble or so, he reopened the realm and entered, hoping he wouldn't regret this later and cursing the boy in his mind that served as his conscience.

* * *

It was cold. The walls had darkened and she could barely make out the tips of her feet in front of her. Huddling her arms, she sat down on the empty glass of floor.

Tifa always chastised her orphans about getting lost and staying put until they were found. She was also one who practiced what she preached. Question was this time, who would find her?

Cloud wouldn't come looking for her until his patience ran thin and even then, he wouldn't think of looking for her in here. If he did, who knows how long it would take him to figure out she was stuck in here, if he figured it out at all.

The only person that could come for her was Axel. Surely, he noticed she jumped in and he'd come back for her, wouldn't he? He wasn't seriously going to leave her there, even though he had no use for her, right?

The brunette wasn't sure and as time went on, she felt her heart grow heavy. It was scary being in here without anything to follow. In the distance she constantly heard shuffling and movement, most likely the Heartless and the Nobodies that traveled through. Hopefully none would find her crouched here, helpless and unable to see in front of her.

Tifa laid her head on her knees, reflecting on the evening so far. Maybe she shouldn't have thrown herself in his way? Maybe she shouldn't have followed him when he let her leave? So far she hadn't found out anything about his intentions with the world or with Cloud except that his birthday was in the winter and he_ really_ hated ice cream.

He hated it so much, in fact, that he left her so abruptly and now she found herself trapped in this predicament. With a sigh, she tried her very best to keep panic from hitting her at full force. She was a brave young woman and she never panicked. Of course, only when control was still within arm's reach. Now, in the Between and Betwixt, she had no control at all.

"Come on, Axel. This isn't funny," She whispered to herself, hoping that the talking would comfort her and keep her optimistic. She ignored the fact that talking to herself was already a sign of losing her mind.

"Axel," she sung, not really taking everything seriously, or at least she was trying to convince herself she wasn't. She wasn't doing a very good job.

Moments had passed that felt like an eternity and soon enough, with all the calling out she did and nothing in response, she finally grasped what was happening to her.

_What am I gonna do? If no one finds me, I'll never leave here. I'll rot in here to get attacked by the Heartless or the Nobodies, whoever gets to me first. Or I'll go insane. Maybe I'll come out, but I'll come out one of them._

_A Heartless. A Nobody._

She didn't like any of the outcomes her imagination manifested. Not being able to contain it any longer, she stood up and yelled. Yelled for Cloud. Yelled for Axel. And even Aerith. Maybe she had some power, some way that could get her out of here.

Nothing happened.

For just an instant, she remembered, remembered what it was like losing her father. The pain of loss she felt when she realized that shaking his body wouldn't wake him up from Sephiroth's sword wound.

Helplessness. Powerless. And fear.

Now trembling, she tried to see her own hands, but failed. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not, or if she was already dead or succumbing to the darkness. Tears welled up in the corners of her bright russet eyes, but she held them from falling.

"Come on, Axel. I know you have a sense of humor, but this is by far, the worst joke I've ever been a part of-"

Tifa stopped talking. It would only encourage the tears she was trying so hard to hold in. Her pride kept them fast along with her slowly deflating optimism.

Her teeth chattered with the cold, and she was sure if she could see, there'd be mist airing from her lips.

"It's so cold in here," she whispered, embracing herself until her heart jumped.

A warm touch grasped her elbow and she shuddered.

_Could it- could it be-_

The Nobodies had found her! Or the heartless!

Warmth draped over her shoulders to keep her from the cold and she tried to fight it until she heard something familiar whisper beside her. Her eyes fixed to the image and she recognized who it was.

"Grab my hand," he ordered, not politely at all. She didn't have time to argue and so she obeyed when she felt his leather digits entangle with hers.

Pulling her rather roughly, she followed along down a road apparently only he could see. To her relief, a bright light awaited in the end and in an instant, they were outside and on the other side.

She exhaled heavily as if she'd just come up from under water. A weight had been lifted from her so fast that she had fallen on her knees from the impact without realizing. Was this what happened to intruders if they stood in there too long?

Catching her breath, she looked around frantically. She was still in Edge and it was still nighttime. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the long, leather trench coat draped over her body, her fingers digging into the zipper. That must've been what she felt inside the realm.

She looked up and saw Axel standing there, facing away from her. He looked tired, perhaps angry as his rigid stance stood firm on the concrete. His leather gloves were still on, his netted black shirt folded up beneath his elbows. He had dark slacks and black boots, an impassive look now sweeping over his face as he watched her still on the floor.

Remembering her place and her pride, she scrambled up and brushed herself off.

"Here. I don't need this," she went to hand him his coat, but he ignored her with a wave.

Tifa stood there, blinking, struggling for a way to thank him for coming back for her. She really thought she was a goner in there. If it weren't for him - she didn't even want to think about it.

"Axel, I- Thank-"

"You coming or not?" He began to walk away.

"W-what?"

"I said, are you coming or not?"

It took a moment for it to register that he was _letting_ her come and, swinging his coat back over her shoulders, she stammered behind him.

"Oh. Yes. I'm right behind you".

Together they walked off into the streets, Axel mumbling something about the Kushiyaki stand and inadvertently saying he was hungry again...

* * *

**For those that are unfamiliar with it, Kushiyaki is kind of like a Japanese shish-ka-bob with meat and vegetables on a wooden stick. **

**Sorry for the earlier mood swing, guys. I'm happy now. See? **

**:big wide grin:**


	7. Chapter 7 : Green is your Color

**To clarify my personal opinion on Axel's age, since his double agent attitude in CoM is suggestive and he seems less naïve than the cuddly Sora/Roxas, I estimate that he's adult enough to the point where he can manipulate and kill when necessary. However, to become best friends with a fifteen year old takes him out of the possibility that he's any older than his early twenties so I believe Axel can be placed anywhere from 18-21. Just wanted to clarify 'cause a buddy of mine commented on it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The faucet in the kitchen dripped, echoing every passing second, as did the clock hanging over the refrigerator. The orphans' voices clamored around the house, over scattered footsteps against wooden floors. A tree branch pulled by the wind tapped the glass of the window - taunting him.

Cloud was sitting in the kitchen, oblivious that his tapping, anxious fingers mirrored the branch on the window. A concerned pout pulled on his face. Riding along a thought, his eyes looked over to the sink, full of dishes where he and Tifa were washing only yesterday.

Yesterday.

And now she was gone. Taken. And honestly, he didn't know how he was sitting still.

Ever since her disappearance, Cloud's inner-self chastised fretfully-

_You should be looking for her. What if she's hurt? Or worse, what if he's hurting her?_

Running his fingers through his flaxen spiked hair, he debated on whether the Nobody's words from yesterday were trustworthy. Harmless as he looked, looks could be deceiving.

Still, from the impression that he got from the young man, he didn't seem to pose any harm. Either way, why was he putting his trust in a Nobody?

What was his name again?

Demyx…

* * *

"_Whoa, whoa, please put the sword down! I'm not here to start trouble!"_

"_What's that in your hands?" Cloud asked, his sword tipping upward to intimidate the cowardly Nobody that had been accompanying Axel from their first encounter._

"_Oh, this? This is an instrument- look- see?" Demyx made a wary attempt to demonstrate, but Cloud's mistrust only encouraged him to point his sword closer, not wanting to take any risks._

_Demyx squealed, "Okay. Calm down. Don't hurt me, okay? Look. It's gone," the cobalt sitar vanished into a cloud of smoke and Demyx held up his empty hands in surrender. "I just wanna talk"._

"_What do you want? I don't have time for this!" Cloud barked, chancing a worried glance over his shoulder toward the trees where Tifa had already disappeared._

"_About that actually, um, I was going to say-" the young Nobody swallowed nervously before finishing his bold statement, "-that you should let her go"._

"_What?" Cloud almost brought his sword down on his head, but Demyx clapped his hands together, begging that he listen._

"_Listen, I know it sounds like a bad idea and you probably don't trust me, but I promise you that this is the best thing I can come up with and this might be the only way to stop Axel," he clenched his eyes, waiting for Cloud's sword to come down, but it never did. _

_When he hesitantly cracked them open, Demyx found Cloud easing down, slowly sliding his sword back in its sheath._

"_I'm listening…"_

* * *

And so he listened. Somehow, Demyx knew a great deal about Tifa and though he couldn't explain why, he claimed that her interaction might be the key to stopping his flame-wielding friend. And if for some reason she couldn't get the job done, Demyx knew a weakness that he'd only share if things got ugly.

Cloud asked why he was helping them. Wasn't he Axel's partner?

Demyx gave an unclear answer, as if he were confused about where he stood himself. He was with Axel, he said, but his voice was unsteady, trembled by doubt.

Wasn't this betrayal?

The only reason Cloud didn't jump into that forest despite the Nobody's words was because Demyx guaranteed that if Tifa was the person he believed her to be, then Axel wouldn't harm her. If he did, however, it wouldn't be beyond what she could handle.

Reluctantly, Cloud settled on waiting to see what would happen, threatening Demyx that he'd be held responsible if something happened to her and if he were wrong, the result would be painful.

He also made it clear that he'd only give her two days to try to detangle this whole Axel plot. Of course Demyx asked why and Cloud simply hissed, "Because I just don't _like_ him," before he walked away to compose the children inside without another word to Demyx.

Demyx lingered for a moment, sparing a timid greeting to the children pressing their faces against the windows, curious at his Sitar until Cloud turned to give him a swift glare at his doorstep. Knowing he shouldn't press his luck any further, Demyx gave the children another wave and smile before disappearing into the black warp that caused the orphans' eyes to brighten.

For the most part, the children were calm. Convinced by their fantasies that Tifa was a martial arts Goddess and believing that no harm could ever come to her, the younger children happily went about their way without worry. The older children, however, knew better. Knew that Tifa was not invincible just as Cloud was not a titan. Some already left for town, using the excuse that they were playing, but he knew that they'd be keeping an eye out for the brunette in which they all knew as their mother.

Cloud speculated about the other night. In all the commotion, he had almost forgotten, but the lonesome silence of the kitchen without the smell of breakfast wavering through doorways or the serene water running between clinking dishes, his thoughts could only naturally go back to her and that critical moment.

That moment when she had stumbled desperately into his room, his side still wounded, and caught him off guard while she pulled herself up to kiss him. He'd almost responded to her - almost – until she pulled away, disappointment evident in her eyes and turned him away.

He had _meant_ to respond, or at least he was _sure_ he meant to and regret cut deep into him, as it always did, because he didn't. He _should've_ responded and now more than ever, he wished he had.

Cloud looked down on himself. At times didn't believe in his own worth, but if Tifa, the woman who had always been there since day one, wanted him to be there for her in such a way, who was he to reject her? If she would accept him, why shouldn't he let himself go? Why did he keep pushing her away?

He knew the answer to that, but brushed it to the back of his mind.

_Tifa probably deserves better – no – she does deserve better, but if she really wants me, I should-_

In his mind, Cloud continued to berate and argue with himself until he let a frustrated fist pound the table.

_Damn it, I should give her everything!_

"C-Cloud?" A startled voice squeaked from the doorway leading to the hall and the blond forced himself to simmer down before turning his attention to the two children.

He tilted his head with a mild smile, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you".

Marlene shook her head, her bangs waving with her movement. "No, it's okay. I was just- I was just wondering…"

Denzel rested an encouraging hand on the girl's shoulder, seeing that she was struggling with her words. Cloud nodded and urged for her to continue.

Stepping closer to Cloud, her eyes fell to the floor. "Is Tifa coming home… soon?"

Apparently Marlene didn't intend on adding the 'soon' until she realized without it, her statement made the grave situation sound more hopeless.

A heavy, but gentle pat on her head lifted her eyes up to Cloud's and he nodded. "Don't worry. I'm going to bring her home tomorrow".

Now with a new air of confidence, Marlene crossed her arms and pursed her lips, a trait learned from Tifa herself, and said, "Promise me, Cloud".

He smirked in response and gave her head another pat before nodding again, "I promise. I won't come back until she's with me".

"Good," she flashed him a satisfied smile before walking away, dragging Denzel with her by his wrist.

Once the two children were out of sight, Cloud's stern expression returned.

_Don't worry, Marlene. I'll make sure Tifa is home safe and sound tomorrow. _

_And Axel, God help you if you've done anything, anything at all to her. If her eyes water in the slightest bit or I see a hairline scratch on her skin – _

_I will make sure you pay for it…_

* * *

"Axel, you're so funny".

Tifa laughed uncontrollably while her cheeks flushed a healthy shade of red, her knuckles pressed against her delicate lips as Axel sat beside her, hunched over his knees and trying not to make his smirk evident. They sat on a roof peering into the city below, where the streets were beginning to come alive with the morning rush. Holding his coat in her fingers, a needle and thread in her other hand, she had to stop stitching to avoid messing up her patchwork.

"If you hate this coat, then why do you always wear it?"

The Nobody shrugged carelessly, as he often did, "Habit, I guess".

"Hmm," Tifa pondered on this thoughtfully, then added, "Maybe you should get a new one, and a new shirt".

On motherly instinct perhaps, her fingers went to examine the tear in his shoulder blade over the crimson spattered dressing covering his wound. Realizing it was inappropriate, she pulled away, analyzing his coat where she was sewing.

"They're both bloody, too. And some new dressing on that wound would do you some good".

Axel's insides twitched with every word she said. Not so much out of irritation (he was beginning to grow used to her little questions and tid-bits of motherly advice), but it was the advice itself. She was so- so like a mother and yet, at the same time, youthful and bright.

The more concerned she grew for petty things like his blood stained clothes, the more the image of his own mother urged to grow clearer in the depths of his memory. It was difficult to prevent it with Tifa constantly talking the way she was.

Watching Axel suddenly zone away from her, Tifa contained herself and brought her attention back to the task at hand. Since she had worn the coat all night long as he allowed her to play the hostage, and even momentarily slept with it before snapping awake again so that he wouldn't attempt leaving, she thought it only right that she fix the tear from Cloud's sword. She met some resistance when she offered to do it, but eventually with her convincing, Axel gave in, not wanting to bother arguing the point.

She sewed, almost absorbed completely until the redhead spoke. "Are any of the children at the orphanage yours, Tifa?"

His voice was serious, as he stared out over Edge's brightening horizon. The question caught the young girl off guard and she blinked before it registered.

Keeping her concentration on her sewing, she answered, "Nope. But they're all mine at heart". She gave a content huff and her shoulders drooped.

He turned to her, noticing the small spike of emotion that flickered when he asked. He didn't know why he asked. Maybe because she was so good at being a mother, from what he saw in the orphanage and the way she carefully pinched the needle through his coat's shoulder lovingly, lyrically even, as if she were sewing for one of the children.

His gaze lingered and he didn't snap out of it until she exhaled and lifted the coat up in front of her for inspection. A sincere smile stretched across her porcelain features.

"I think that'll do for now," she laid it tenderly between them before offering her hand to him. The Nobody stared at her open palm confused.

"What?"

"Your shirt. It should be sewn, too," her smile grew wider as if she said the most obvious thing.

Axel was about to shake his head and object when she crossed her arms with a heavy breath. Rolling his eyes and once again not wanting to bother with an arguement, he began to peel if off with some difficulty. His shoulder was still in some pain and the white gauze wrapped around it made movement limited.

Tifa watched as he struggled and she reached out to assist before hesitating. She cursed herself for her female instincts, but then upon seeing that removing the shirt might add to his injury, she discarded any other thought and reached to clamp the edges that were almost over his neck.

Once she had it all in her hands, her mind scolded that she return to her spot and avoid any eye contact because of the awkward moment. However, a new detail about the Nobody caused her to forget the discomfort in an instant.

Brightening like a marveled child, she whispered, "You have a tattoo?"

Not expecting such a reaction from the brunette, this time Axel couldn't stop the laughter that escaped him. "Yeah, obviously".

Heat warmed her face with embarrassment. Feeling like she was invading his personal space too much and acting foolish, she was about to throw herself away from him and mentally chastise herself for the rest of the afternoon, but he stopped her.

"It's okay. I don't mind".

Nodding timidly, Tifa sat down, letting her eyes follow the black trails of ink, clawing their tribal fingers from inside his spine and thinning to his sides. Like a familiar card, a jester like figure coiled in its center, one letter on his left shoulder and the other diagonal from it toward his waist. The tattoo wasn't identical to the typical playing card, but was somewhat similar and she couldn't help but smirk. It just made the two triangles beneath his eyes make a lot more sense.

"You think it looks funny?" he asked, self conscious for the first time around her. Thankfully, she shook her head.

"No, it's not that. I just thought it suited you," her face turned away to hide the heat in her cheeks.

"Oh. Yeah. It was a bit of a reputation I got back when- when I was human," he stopped himself from hesitating. He wasn't sure why.

Tifa was already getting to work on his shirt and it helped to separate their eyes from one another. "You were good with cards back then?"

"Yeah, but I used to cheat".

She gasped, "Why would you cheat if you were any good?"

Axel shrugged, "Guess it got boring after a while and I needed to liven things up. People got to hating me, and I was good at rubbing them the wrong way, too. I used to get them with that 'Got it memorized?' line after wins and eventually…"

Tifa noticed his pause and looked up. "Eventually what?"

Her sincere tone made it difficult for him to keep cold to her. Somehow, he found himself spilling these things that he never wanted to reveal. How could he resist the way her head lolled to the side, her almond - shaped eyes widening in awe and curiosity at whatever he said?

Axel sighed, "Well, to make a long story short, eventually I got mixed up in the wrong situation and here I am now".

"I see," Tifa said, her tone slightly disappointed, but she understood. Obviously, he didn't want to say any more. "I'd like to hear that story some time…" she whispered, and when he caught it, she changed the subject.

"You know, I can play a mean hand myself".

By the curled corner of his lips, he must've found her claim unrealistic. "You?"

"Yes, me. I don't work in a bar full of men without knowing how to beat 'em at their own games," she beamed with pride, expecting Axel to reward her with some sort of recognition.

"So, you're hot, you work in a bar, play cards, sew, fight _and_ take care of kids? Makes me wonder-" He bit his tongue because he almost ended that with 'Why you're still single', but knew that was the wrong choice of words for the woman who was always being shunned away by the blond hero.

Sensing a need for another shift in conversation, she suddenly shot up from the tiled roof and threw his shirt across someone's balcony. Stomping her foot with new resolution, she yelled, "Ok, so you hate this shirt and you hate this coat, so there's no point in sewing them. Let's go get new ones and clean up that wound of yours".

Her face was excited and she swung her arms and hips jovially, her eyes on his agape expression. When Axel didn't respond right away, she asked, knuckles perched on her hips, "What's wrong? You're not gonna let me get you anything, are you?"

Axel shook himself out of his surprised stupor and pointed down to where she had thrown his black-netted shirt, "No, it's not that. It's just-"

Her stare followed his to the shirt, sprawled across someone's balcony ledge next to a potted plant. Her pouted lips formed a small 'o' when he said what had finally struck her too late.

"I actually_ like_ the shirt…"

"Oh… Oops".

* * *

"Come on, Michael, the sky's getting darker," Chelsea whined, gesturing at the sunny skies slowly breaking into a murk of gray clouds. Her nose pink from the chilled afternoon air, she dragged behind her the usual stuffed moogle, its pink pom pom bouncing as she swung with every step.

A taller boy about her age approached her, followed by a small group of other children. With freckled cheeks, and dark ebony hair, he crossed his arms with obvious protest. "All right, already. Let's just look around for another half hour and then we can go home".

His wide mouth showcased a missing canine tooth as he convinced the girl to stay longer. They usually traveled in packs and avoided being alone, especially since the Geostigma incident where the silver haired trio had almost succeeded in doing who knows what to them. They could barely remember what happened that day, but the consequences of traveling alone had stuck with them.

Ever since, Tifa and Cloud had continuously badgered them about going into town without adults. They couldn't lock the children up in the orphanage, so to ensure their safety, the children looked out for one another.

Even though Michael knew the rules, and knew it was his responsibility as the oldest boy in the group, it still slightly irritated him that he had to always keep an eye on _her_. They were neighbors at one point, with actual parents and houses to sleep in. But when Meteor went plummeting through the sky, their parents had urged them to run, and although at the time neither of the children understood what was about to happen, they readily obeyed. When Meteor crashed, luckily they had ran far enough but for their parents and their homes, it was too late.

They cried together, hand in hand without understanding what happened except that one moment the large, blood shaded moon was hovering in the sky, and the next, like raining fire, it plunged into Midgar shattering their lives to what it was now. With the obligation to stay with her, he'd been by her side ever since and now they lived better off in the orphanage. As much as he knew he should watch over her and it was his duty, it was times like these that he felt she only served to drag him down.

That was why picking on her made up for it. "I'm getting kind of hungry," she mumbled, her finger pulling on her lip as she looked up to the sky.

With the roll of his eyes, he shook his head, "Just a little longer. Geez. We need to see if we find Tifa".

The girl's head sunk, "Do you think we'll find her? I'm worried".

Michael agreed with a heavy sigh. "Me too. But I'm sure she's okay. Maybe she's keeping that guy hostage instead. Ya know, interrogating him for answers".

Chelsea grinned at the possibility. She liked to believe that was the case and it helped to ease her worry. Encouraged by the idea, the other children began to chatter about the things Tifa was doing to this bad guy in order to get revenge for Cloud. The children saw what happened that day, when the flame haired man came down and slashed their hero when he said he wouldn't use a weapon. He was dirty, and Michael frowned on that.

"Yeah, she probably tied him to a chair with rope and she's tickling him to death".

"Or she's trapped him somewhere and letting him starve".

"She could be still fighting him right now, waiting until he tires out".

The group laughed, feeling the weight lift from their shoulders and the first drop of rain pulled their gazes to the sky. Chelsea pursed her lips, "See? I knew we should've gone home".

Dismissing Chelsea's complaints, Michael returned to their conversation, "Well, that guy uses fire, right? Maybe Tifa's in hiding and now that it's raining, she'll come out when he's weak and get 'em where it serves him righ- right…" His words tangled in his mouth and his eyes popped with surprise.

In unison, they all turned their heads where Michael was now staring in disbelief and in moments, they all matched his expression.

"Come on, this is a nice color for you!" Tifa called out to the young man in front of her, now scarce of his long black coat, with his hands in his pockets, looking clearly annoyed. Holding a similar coat up in a deep olive green, she followed with a shopping bag, trying to convince him to wear the green coat to compliment his hair.

"What the-" Michael's jaw was still hanging and while the other children watched, confusion twisting their faces, Chelsea was the first to respond before Tifa and Axel disappeared down the street. "Tifa!"

Tifa's head whipped almost instantly upon recognizing the voice and with a warm smile, Chelsea ran to her without hesitation, not minding the man nearby her. With tears in the corners of her eyes, Chelsea ran into Tifa's embrace and the other children were quick to follow.

Surrounding the woman with exhales of relief and happy hugs; Tifa comforted them all with the same. "Don't worry, guys. I'm okay. I'm sorry that I worried you".

Forgetting Axel's presence and Michael's reaper story, Chelsea nuzzled her head carelessly into Tifa's front, wrapping her slim arms around her waist. Michael, however, wasn't influenced by the moment enough to forget what this guy was and what he'd done to Cloud. With a hard expression, Michael stood in front of Tifa, perching his fists up at Axel and the other boys did the same, guarding the space between the two.

"I won't forgive you for taking Tifa and for hurting Cloud," he threatened through clenched teeth and Axel couldn't help, but smirk.

The boy had guts. It kind of reminded him of himself in his younger days, when the trouble he caused his mother was only minimal compared to what came later. Snot nosed, raw knuckled, sleeveless kid who thought he was too tough until someone bigger came along and rearranged his pride. And even after a fight or two where Axel was lucky enough to escape with his jaw intact, he never cried and walked away with a grin, which was probably what got him into those confrontations in the first place.

And just like him, this kid stood, fists up and ready for a fight even though he should've known what his enemy was capable of seeing that he had injured Cloud. Michael was about to rush forward and kick Axel in the shin when Tifa's palm ruffled through his ink black hair calmed him.

"It's okay, Michael. I'm not hurt. See?" She twirled around, confirming that she was in one piece although Michael didn't relieve Axel of his wary glare.

"So, what have you been doing, Tifa? I thought he was bad? Are you shopping?" Chelsea tugged on Tifa's hand, trying to understand why Tifa was walking down the street with Axel, without anger, without vengeance and without killing intent between them.

Bending on one knee, Tifa beckoned all the children to huddle around her where her words would be sparse to Axel's ears. "Hey, you guys remember what I always say about bad guys?"

One of the boys answered, "That bad guys aren't born bad?"

"Yeah. That. Well, bad guys aren't born bad so something had to have happened to them in order to make them bad, right?"

They nodded and she continued, "Well, what I'm trying to do is find out what made this guy bad and maybe, there's something that I can do".

"But what if he's one of those bad guys that are too bad and he can't turn good again like that Sephi- Sephir- oth guy," Chelsea struggled with the name and Tifa laughed.

"Hmm, that _could_ happen, but my intuition says it might not be too late. And you know a woman's intuition is always right," she gestured with a smile towards Chelsea, the only girl in the group and in response, her stance suddenly became more solid.

"I dunno about that," Michael crossed his arms, not wanting to trust Tifa with anyone, but Cloud. The brunette was grateful for her children's concern.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine and Cloud should be coming for me tomorrow. So, could you do me a favor and not tell him about this? You can tell the other children who are worried, but think of this as our little secret, okay?"

"Secret? Hmm, sounds kinda fishy to me," Michael complained and Tifa couldn't help but plant him one on his forehead, catching him off guard and making his freckle dusted cheeks redden. Wiping her kiss from his forehead with his fingers, he pouted, "Okay, but you better come home tomorrow or I'm telling".

"I promise," she nodded and rose up in the center of the group. "It's going to rain harder soon so I think it's time for you guys to get home".

Her order was met with grumbles and complaints until she flashed them a knowing look and with some objection, they obeyed. Hugging her farewell, they walked away, mumbling how unfair it was that they still had to listen to her even when she was a hostage.

"And the green really does compliment your hair!" Chelsea motioned toward Axel, who was taken back by her reaction for a moment before he shook his head with a covert smile.

"Bye, Tifa!" Chelsea yelled one last time before Michael's hand tugged on her wrist protectively and they disappeared over a bridge that would lead them outside of Edge.

Axel watched Tifa radiate with warmth upon seeing some of her orphans. Her smile was brightest when they were there. Hands clasped behind her back, for a moment she forgot the dark green coat she had looped through her arm. He took this opportunity to slowly step away from her in hopes that she wouldn't notice.

He was lucky enough to escape with his black-netted shirt ripped and copper stained from his blood, but he liked it enough to keep it. His Organization coat however, was gone, somewhere on the roof they left it on earlier, not that he'd miss it, but he didn't particularly think Tifa was going to play dress up and try to put him in odd colors he wasn't used to. It tempted him to go back and salvage the old robes, despite it's past representations.

"Come on, at least try it on," Tifa caught him and blocked his way, a coy smile playing across her lips as she held the coat up. "Just once, I promise I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day- or at least until after we bandage that shoulder wound. It's attracting some attention with your um- bloody shirt".

Screwing his eyes up with a heavy puff, much like Michael's mugs, Tifa thought, he snatched the darn thing from her and swung it around his shoulders with a disgruntled, "There".

She wagged her finger between them, "No, that doesn't count. You have to put your arms in the sleeves".

Biting his tongue from lashing out on her, knowing she was only trying to be kind, he slipped his arms in uncomfortably. Tifa reached forward, pulling the collar and loosening the fabric on his shoulders to make the fit more natural.

She stood back, tilting her head until she lit up in admiration. "I think it's perfect for you," she said with a clap and then shyly, looked down so as not to seem inappropriate.

Axel felt a sudden heat flare across his face, watching her spin her body casually side to side as she fed him a compliment. Was this supposed to be happening?

Suddenly feeling hot, he began to shrug the coat off and let it slip down into his hands. Handing it to her, he mumbled, "It's looks okay," and walked away, avoiding her like he always did.

"So, is it a keeper?" she asked, following behind and he answered with a vague raise in his shoulders.

Walking outside the shopping district, Axel led them back to the warehouse where he first captured her. Upon arriving at the large, concrete building, Tifa asked with a sour face, "Do we _have_ to go in there? It's stuffy".

"We can go for the roof then".

"Yeah? You up for a climb?" She eyed him warily, knowing his intentions and it was confirmed when she saw the black warp appear in front of his open palm.

Tifa shook her head, "No, thanks". She started to walk off and climb, but she felt his fingers on her wrist stop in her tracks.

With a devious grin that she wasn't sure she liked very much, he pulled at her, "Come on, it'll only be for a few seconds. You can fight big bar guys, but you're afraid of the dark?"

"I'm afraid of the dark if it can swallow me up into eternity, full of creatures that can steal my heart - or worse. So, yes, I'm afraid of the dark".

"Let's go," he dragged her in without giving her room to protest and she found herself trembling as soon as the exit closed. Although the other exit was already open, and like Axel said, it would only be a few seconds, those few seconds felt like the lengthiest seconds of her life. Ever since she narrowly escaped the Between and Betwixt, the darkness weighed heavy on her fears.

Feeling the slight vibration in her nervous hand, he tugged her along quicker and soon enough they reached the other side unharmed.

Flexing his gloved fingers, Axel observed how he had an easier time using his powers to travel. Slowly and maturely, he was almost at his full state. Perhaps, when Tifa was gone, he'd attempt to travel to Destiny Islands again in search of Sora.

Sitting down under a rusted metal flap to escape the drizzle now beginning to pelt the ground, Tifa set down her shopping bag between them and gestured that he remove his shirt. Her body shivered, from the cold or from the Between and Betwixt, he wasn't sure.

"Seems like the coat would do you better right now rather than me," he said and Tifa agreed. Little by little, she was growing more comfortable around him, no longer afraid to make contact with him or afraid that he'd hurt her. Sure, he was conniving and she could sense his murderous intent when he attacked Cloud, but when he wasn't in danger or pursuing whatever goals he had, Axel was calm. He was sometimes withdrawn, but only because he lacked trust.

Or maybe he was afraid.

Maybe there was something more to why he was the way he was. Perhaps that empty look in his eyes when he watched the civilians' pass and the homeless man sleep in the street was because he was damaged. From what, she could only imagine. Only time would tell and hopefully she'd get that time.

Carefully removing his old bandages, she hissed in sympathy. "It was a deep wound. Who dressed it up for you before?"

Axel lazily rested his chin on his palm, hunched over and leaning on his knees as he allowed her to tend to him. He was beginning to feel like a child and he wasn't so sure if he liked that. "No one," he said in a tone slightly glazed with anger with a subtly of pain.

Pain from what, she wondered? Did he know he was in pain if he thought he had no emotions?

After she cleaned up the wound, Axel surprised her by reaching out to take the gauze and winding it around his shoulder himself. "I can take it from here. I'm not a little kid".

"Oh. Okay," Tifa turned away; raising the dark coat she had bought him over her shoulders and curling up as comfortably as she could against the cold, mossy wall.

She remembered passing by the store and seeing it at the window. For some reason, it had struck her as something that would be fitting for him. Not as a coat itself, but as a symbol to a new beginning, to a new life if he chose it. For some reason though, the Nobody resisted that choice, that change, and she pondered if it was because he didn't believe he was human or if he just didn't want to accept it after being a Nobody for so long.

She'd seen the changes in his expressions, the things that triggered his reactions, and she was truly convinced that perhaps, against Ansem's data, that Axel was different. If she were bolder, she might've even risked the chance to press her ear to his chest, just to see if it was really empty in there. She didn't, not just because she wasn't brave enough, but because she was afraid she'd make it worse for him should she find that he really was hollow.

It saddened her, the way Nobodies were born. It wasn't fair. That was why she wanted to do what she could to understand him now that she wasn't crossing blades or fists with him. Her desire to reach out to people in need had fogged her cruelty and she'd almost forgotten that her original intention was to find out what Axel wanted with Cloud.

Watching as he occupied himself by caring for his wound, Tifa took a shot at asking him out right, since she had grown more at ease in his presence.

"So, do your intentions with Cloud have anything to do with your take on the world?"

She huddled her knees, resting her chin on her arms with the green coat over her back. Axel was silent at first; then after snipping the last of the gauze to close the bandaging, he gave her a knowing look, an eyebrow arched as if she should've known better than to ask.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you right now".

The brunette smirked, "Your intentions are _that_ bad, huh?"

"Not bad- only for people who don't understand".

"So, then help me understand," she offered, her voice almost a gentle whisper as she lent him a sincere smile.

"Why should I?"

Dismissing her attempt to reach out, he slipped his shirt back along his pale, goose-fleshed skin, inked with black claws along his back. Strings of his fiery hair frizzed due to the weather, as did hers.

"Because- well, because-"

Suddenly Tifa realized she had a hard time explaining it. Was it out of pity? Was it because she was just good-natured? Were they becoming friends, although Cloud's endangerment wouldn't make that possible?

"What? Because you're _my friend_," Axel grimaced at the last words, hinting his cynical impression on friendship and she questioned what his friends had done to him in the past to make his perspective so distorted.

No. She wasn't his friend. As long as he posed a threat to Cloud, they were enemies. But that didn't mean she didn't think there wasn't any hope for him, and that under different circumstances, they _couldn't_ be friends.

There was good in him. She just_ knew_ it. It wasn't like Sephiroth, where she felt nothing but a cruel, vile aura that made the air heavy as he licked his thin lips lustfully at the sight of manipulation and death. Axel's smirks weren't out of sadism.

If he were as evil as Sephiroth, he wouldn't have hesitated at the consideration of setting the whole orphanage ablaze, children inside and all. Axel didn't choose those options, which meant his goals were very specific, and required harm only to his target.

Before Tifa could pursue any deeper prying into his life, he turned away from her, rejecting her before she even had the chance to ask anymore. Taking the hint and not wanting to push her luck, she leaned her head on the wall, hooded from the coat to soften the granite.

It was hard to stay awake. She had barely slept a wink the night before due to her aspiration to keep him under her watchful eye. Reading her thoughts, or maybe the slow fluttering of her eyelids as they struggled to stay open, Axel whispered, "You can sleep if ya want. I'm not going anywhere".

Tifa resisted, shaking her head, "Aren't you cold?"

He answered with the swift snap of his fingers where a small flame wavered and dissolved into a stream of smoke. Tifa sighed at his sardonic gesture. "Are you going to sleep, too? Do Nobodies get tired?"

"Yes, they do, or can- depending-" Axel shook it away, knowing she was only trying to keep herself awake, "Just go to sleep, woman. You ask too many questions. I'm beginning to wonder who the real hostage is here".

At that, her smile grew wide before her body settled into the wall and her head lolled forward, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Satisfied that the brunette had finally pestered him to the point of exhaustion, Axel, too, lay against the wall, closed his eyes, looking forward to sleep.

Tomorrow was the day Cloud would be coming for her.

Tomorrow - Axel had an agenda he needed to tend to, and nothing would obstruct his plans any further.

* * *

**The next afternoon…**

Exiting from the darkness of the Between and Betwixt, the sun showering the roof was a pleasant welcome. Although Edge wasn't as beautiful a city as Wutai, it was busy with people and it was where all the commotion was. Particularly, it was a good place for him to get a change of scenery and from afar, watch the progress on the monument that the civilians worked so hard on.

Settling on a ledge the musician took out his Sitar, removing his gloves to give it's strings a gentle pluck as it resonated the careful melody. Demyx hummed with satisfaction before letting himself go and playing whatever came to mind.

He found himself in a better mood lately, free from the bonds of the Organization, and at the moment, free from Axel's bossing. Unlike the other Organization members who denied having hearts, Demyx always believed he had one and now, more than ever, he stood firm in that faith.

That's how he knew that he felt guilt. Guilt upon betraying Axel, the only member - still alive to his knowledge - and one he considered his friend, although he'd never admit it due to Axel's twisted nature.

Still, as manipulative as he knew Axel to be, Demyx also knew the better side of Axel in their happier days, where they all spent time on the roofs goofing off in The World that Never Was. Just the three of them- himself, Axel and Roxas, despite that he sometimes felt like the third wheel between the prank-pulling duo. That was before Xemnas got too serious in his goals that eventually anhialated the entire group.

Demyx questioned why they couldn't just be satisfied that they found each other. Wasn't the point to avoid being alone and shunned by people with hearts? They achieved that, but no, that wasn't good enough. They wanted Kingdom Hearts, too. Apparently, the original members' goals were not the same as those they had recruited.

Rubbing a hand through his golden hair, he exhaled, trying not to dwell too much on what he'd done to destroy Axel's plan. He really didn't _want_ to, but he _had_ to. As much as Axel threatened to burn his Sitar and called him a sissy, he didn't _want_ him to die. Even though he ran from him at first, later on he realized, he was okay with having another member around. It was like they were brothers, and whether or not they got along well, they were tied to something that only the both of them could understand.

Demyx knew Axel wasn't out of help's reach, and that was why he told Cloud about Axel not being such a bad guy. Based on what he'd heard about Tifa, she sounded like the right person to break him out of whatever storm he was stuck in now that Roxas wasn't around to keep him in line. Tifa supposedly had that affect on people, and that was why she had an orphanage full of children that cherished her.

Dwelling on the subject of cherishing and the very reason he came to Edge today, his eyes looked to the monument construction. Even on the roof, he could hear the soft salvos of power tools at work. With a dreamy sigh of admiration, Demyx was about to turn his attention back to his music until he heard a shrill scream, a voice that was familiar and it sent a chill through his "heart".

With wide, frightened eyes, he watched clouds of smoke erupt from the monument site and beneath it, livid flames claiming the territory. From shock, his blue eyes, for the first time ever, flared into passionate anger.

_He couldn't have! He wouldn't have!_

His Sitar vanished in his arms and Demyx stood up. He didn't know whether Axel had or not, but the musician was about to find out.

As he took off into the Between and Betwixt, this time another emotion confirmed the beating muscle in his chest. This one was strong and deep, as well as painful.

It was regret…

* * *

**My favorite part's coming! I've already started working on the next chap. I can't wait.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Friendship: Fire and Water

**Sorry for the late update. It was the last month of my semester. Finals and all. This isn't beta-ed, but I wanted to leave readers something for the holidays.**

**Happy Holidays, everyone and best wishes for the New Year.**

**Note to Sammy: Thank you for your honest review. I appreciate that and the switching POV tip was really helpful. Also, for Denzel referring to Tifa as mom, in Advent Children (Japanese with English subtitles) when Bahamut-Sin is attacking the monument and Denzel runs toward it (after he does indeed call Tifa by her name), Barret jumps in front of him and tells Denzel to "protect mom here". Because of that, I'm sure some of the children might refer to her as that, possibly Denzel from time to time. Yup. So, that's where I got that from. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Tifa awoke to a heat cradling the side of her body, and she approved with a groggy hum, nestling closer to the green crumple of material in her arms. Slowly fluttering her big russet eyes, the blur cleared and the image of Axel grew solid. Leaning on the same wall adjacent to her, he gave her a nod, the light glimmering off his pale cheek from the fire.

Pairs of feet straddled one another as they each huddled their knees. Tifa grinned, "Is it morning?"

Strings of claret fell over his drowsy guise with the movement of his head, "It is, but the sun isn't up yet".

The brunette bopped her head before turning to the fire gathered in front of them. The rain must've stopped while she slept. She held her fingers out to the flames clawing upward and stirring the air. "Did you set this up?"

He replied wordlessly with a nod, eyes closed as his chin rested on crossed arms.

"Thanks," she whispered gratefully before shifting uncomfortably. "So, do you _always _sleep on concrete? It's not very comfortable".

Axel was about to raise his shoulders before she gestured with an open hand that he not attempt it. "Do you _always_ shrug to everything?"

"No. Sometimes I say, 'Got it memorized?' even if it has nothing to do with anything," the Nobody scoffed and Tifa laughed.

After a moment of good humor, Tifa settled closer into the wall and losing her stare elsewhere. "Why are men so vague when they say and do things?" she asked more to herself than to Axel.

He resisted the urge to lift his shoulders on that one, partly knowing that she'd probably kick him and partly because she was asking something seriously. His brows furrowed, observing how the brunette transformed from this sleeping, grinning beauty to a solemn and worried woman who looked so - tired. It wasn't obvious at first glance, but in an instant like this one, he caught that light in her eyes, dimming and flickering with whatever was conflicting in her heart.

Gloved fingers flexed, almost with a mind of their own, and they almost drew up from his fold with the intention of reaching out to her. He froze his own movement by clinging to his elbows tighter, not sure where that motivation came from and thankful that he had held himself before it was too late.

Too late for what? He didn't know.

Tifa hadn't noticed the movement, but she must've sensed something off because she snapped from her deep thought and focused on him with a confused air about her. "Are you okay?"

Axel bopped and buried his head deeper into the retreat of his arms. At first, Tifa passed him a suspicious glance before choosing to dismiss it with a sigh.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Since when do you ask me permission?"

She agreed with a mild laugh, "Why did you wanna know about the water in the church?"

The brunette turned to him awaiting an answer. She caught him off guard with the question and he tilted his head in thought.

_Because the water possessed me into the most peaceful sleep I've ever had?_

_Because when I woke up that morning, I was damp but I'm sure I was nowhere near the water when I fell?_

_Because the water's too sparkly for its own good and it gives me the creeps?_

"Just curious, that's all," he said quickly, rejecting any of his other possible options.

Again, she arched a non-believing brow at him and shook her head. "Oh. Well, do you still wanna know about it?"

The Nobody answered with a wary nod, unsure of what he was getting himself into, but eager to learn nonetheless.

Looking up toward the horizon, now soaking through the darkness with tints of pinks and purples, Tifa began. "It's special water. Less than two years ago, there was an illness going around called Geostigma. It blackened your skin and weakened the body as time went by until the host died. At the time, we didn't know what it was or where it came from, but then _they_ came-"

Axel motioned that she continue, so she did, "A trio of silver haired men, fragments of a man who was once the enemy that almost destroyed the world with Meteor… Sephiroth," she waved the name away. "He's a long complicated story so I won't go into him, but these three men, gathered the children with Geostigma, including the orphans in order to create some sort of reunion. I'm not exactly sure what would've happened if they succeeded, but in the end, we were victorious - but there was still one problem…"

A layer of gloss misted over her eyes at the memory. Axel could sense the pain only because of the strength it had in her heart. "Cloud. He had it, too. The Geostigma. He never told me and thought he could handle it on his own, but when everything happened with the children, we needed him to get involved. He did, and Aerith- she helped him".

He caught the hesitation in the name. Axel contemplated on what significance it had until Tifa interrupted his train of thought, "Sephiroth killed her. She was the last of an ancient, holy race called the Cetra and she lives on in the life stream, the life force of this planet. I was watching from Cid's airship when I saw it. Yazoo and Loz, sent a bullet through Cloud's chest-"

Axel had no idea, who Cid was, or Yazoo and Loz, but he let her continue. Clearly, she was so absorbed in her story, she had forgotten to mention some details. He watched as her grim expression sunk, saying the last of the story about _Cloud_.

"I thought he was dead. I screamed. It was kinda funny now that I think back on it, but at the time, I thought he wouldn't make it. It started raining and as we were carrying his body into the airship, we heard breaking announcements all over the radio. The rain was curing the Geostigma. 'Everyone is cured!' They were saying. As I clutched the bloody wrappings to his chest, for some reason my intuition said to bring him to the church, the place where _she_ was in most. Those flowers that were there, she grew them".

The way Tifa spoke about this _Aerith_, it was like she was speaking of someone she cared for, but at the same time, Axel could tell there was something Tifa resented in the way she said her name. Tifa didn't hate her. He would've felt such a strong emotion. More like, she was wishfully thinking things were different. And as Tifa told him her story, she said it softly, like she was telling a child's bedtime story.

"So, we brought him to the church where a hole I'd ripped open in a fight filled up with this water, and out of desperation, we threw him in. I was so scared he would drown in there and honestly, I didn't know what we were thinking, but for some reason, once we put him in the water, what we figured later to be the purity of the life stream, I felt at ease. Like I knew everything was gonna be okay," she gave him a sincere nod like he was supposed to somehow understand, and not wanting to let her down, he nodded his head in comprehension.

"Well, soon the bleeding stopped and in moments, Cloud opened his eyes- like he awakened from a dream. He was fine after that, no scar at all. All the children jumped in one by one, splashing around Cloud and laughing. It was so much fun. The Geostigma was gone," the woman tilted her head with a light laugh.

He saw it. The way she mentioned Cloud, too. It wasn't difficult to see how much she loved the guy. It was too bad he was _too stupid_ to return it. _Dumb ass_, Axel curled a lip at the image of the blond surfacing in his mind.

"So, the water's some sort of healing source, is that it?" He offered, temporarily forgetting the cold facade he was supposed to be putting up and trying to clear his head of his enemy's face.

"Well, it was. We don't know if it still is because we haven't touched it since, but that's why Cloud's trying to rebuild the church. We wanna turn it into a sacred area where we can keep it protected, even if it doesn't heal anymore. It should preserve the memory of what happened that day".

"Hmm," Axel nodded, slowly digesting the story she told and connecting it with the pieces she must've left out for one reason or another, and the way she said certain things. There was more to her, and this story. His curiosity beckoned that he find out more, but apprehending that she may pry deeper into his own life, he decided not to.

With a deep and slow huff, Tifa's body curved against the wall, pulling the coat tight enough to hide most of her face with the exception of her eyes. If she were hiding something, she should've known the eyes were the first feature to conceal. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. Axel always thought that was why Organization members hid away beneath the dark veils of their hoods, so their eyes wouldn't betray them as something human.

By her eyes alone, he could tell that she was tired, physically and mentally. He could see her loneliness, and her loss because it was familiar. Before he could sink more intensely on how her feelings were similar to his own experiences, he shook it away and noted her lashes falling again.

Her body leaning closer to the ground, she whispered, "I think I'm gonna sleep a bit more until it's a bit brighter out here. The darkness makes me sleepy".

Without waiting for him to answer, she already let herself slip into slumber. Not being in the right position when she initially fell out, her body was slowly leaning toward his and Axel felt himself panic. Unsure of what to do, he didn't move as he watched her curl toward the ground in slow motion.

The young man didn't want her to hit her head on the floor, especially since they were enemies, he shouldn't be _too_ concerned, but out of some sort of courtesy for her care within the past day and a half, he just couldn't allow it. As her head, wrapped in the green hood, neared the hard concrete floor, Axel removed his shirt quickly before bunching it up in a heap beneath her head to soften her landing.

Satisfied that she wouldn't awaken to the rude slam of a concussion, he smiled. This time not mischievously. Not selfishly and not lustfully.

This time, out of something else he couldn't quite place a word on.

She was attractive. No. _Very_ attractive. He'd even go as far as saying she was beautiful.

It was a shame that someone like her was his enemy and he, not human enough for otherwise. As far as that otherwise went, he was never the "commit to one woman" kind of guy back in his day. As much as he'd never admit it, Cloud might've been less trouble than he was, he thought, reminiscing to his younger more reckless times.

Not catching his own grin, he decided he'd sleep for a while, too. He sunk his head into his arms again and whispered, "Night, Gorgeous".

* * *

"He's definitely a problem," inquired the dark warrior, ebony hair veiling his eyes, his crimson cloak blanketing his shoulders.

Cloud agreed with a curt nod, strapping his boots before heading to sharpen his sword. "I know. I'm worried about Tifa. I don't know what she was thinking. I don't know what _I _was thinking in letting her go," he shook his head, his tone full of regret.

Vincent watched as the ex-SOLDIER passed a blade along his sword's edge laid flat against the wooden bar. Sparks flickered with every sweep. He stood comfortably in a dark corner, his arms crossed as he casually leaned against the wall adjacent to his old time friend.

"I've been keeping an eye on _them_. It seems though that the other is harmless. It's the fire wielder that's dangerous. Not because he's necessarily evil, but he seems-" He paused for a moment in search for the right word, "-reckless".

"Reckless?" Cloud scoffed, most likely wondering what the difference between evil and reckless were because from his experience and the recently healed scab across his side, Axel neared more on the side of evil rather than reckless.

"He's mentally unstable".

"Hmm. So was Sephiroth".

Not being able to counter that, Vincent Valentine smirked, "Touché".

Cloud also let a curl in his lips slip for a moment before his expression returned to their serious situation, "Whether Axel's really evil or not, he's dangerous, if not to Tifa or the orphans directly, he's dangerous to me and anyone I come in contact with. I still don't know what his goal is".

"Considering what you've told me about these Nobodies, perhaps they're looking for a way to re-gather - accomplish the goal that they originally failed," Valentine offered, using his own judgment since he'd never been to Radiant Garden or the Olympus Coliseum as Cloud did.

"That's just it. Is there any more? Besides the two we've both seen?"

"No. Not that I know of".

Cloud sheathed his weapon and settled into a bar stool with a huff. Fingers massaging the bridge of his nose, he thought for a moment.

If these two were still alive, couldn't there be a possibility that there were others? Even if there weren't, what sense did it make for just one to pursue a goal without the cooperation of the other? Didn't Axel realize how futile it was?

Perhaps, Vincent was right. Axel was unstable, doing things irrationally even though he couldn't succeed at whatever it is he was aiming for alone, which was probably why Cloud was such an asset.

"Do you think he'll harm Tifa?"

"I can't be sure, but if his goal is you, I wouldn't think he would. Still, after two days already, I wouldn't take any chances".

Nodding in agreement, Cloud stood up and nestled the sword between his shoulder blades, tightened against his body with a strap across his chest. With a determined air about him, the blond turned to Vincent, "I'm going into the city now to look for her. I think I've lost my patience with this one and whether he's really evil or not, I'm going to make sure his recklessness doesn't put anyone else in danger anymore".

With a similar gesture, Vincent waved an arm. He then dissolved into a swaying blur of crimson that swirled itself outside before vanishing completely.

Cloud didn't know where he'd find Tifa, and he didn't know what condition he'd find her in. For some reason, he felt that the city would be best to start and he'd work his way outward, talking to people until he picked up a steady lead to where he'd find her.

From the empty wooden tables to the freshly stacked glasses spotting with dust in the cabinets, the bar looked empty and lonely without her presence. The customers protested the past two nights when they realized their hostess was not present to open. Cloud told them she was sick, and it was believable enough to make the crowd of regulars' head back home.

Pausing at the doorway, Cloud eyed the hooks along the wall where only two coats hung. Aware that the glass windows were fogged, he wondered if Tifa was cold. He didn't care for warmth, but perhaps she'd be in need of something to wrap herself in, wherever it was that he'd find her.

With Tifa in mind, Cloud pulled off the long gray coat from the wall and rolled it beneath his arm. He shut the door behind him, swiveling the bar sign on 'Closed', and headed to where his motorcycle was. As he settled into the seat of his bike, he chanced a worrisome look at the heavens. His engines started with a heavy rumble, and he set out on his journey into Edge to find Tifa.

* * *

Looking down into the hollow crevice of her wallet, the brunette tilted her head with a frown. She shook it, hoping that the jingling sound of metal would magically increase after a few shakes, but naturally, it didn't. With winter sneaking through the autumn weather, her fingertips were pink as they clamped around her wallet's edges in deep thought.

The shoppers in the district passed the pair, unaware of the woman's personal dire moment of necessity. Her stomach rumbled and she hoped her expression wasn't evident of it. Unfortunately for her, it was, and Axel eased off the wall he was perched up against to see what she was suddenly so down about.

Eyeing the empty leather in her fingers poking from the overly long sleeves of 'his' coat, the Nobody smirked. "There's other ways of getting things without munny".

Her head lifted to meet his gaze, eyes narrowing into suspicious slits and not liking his suggestive tone. "It's gil. And no. I don't wanna know".

His sly smile grew. "You don't have to. I'll be back-"

Her hands on his arm cut his words and movement short. Surprised brows raised as she released his arm and he motioned that she explain. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it".

"Exactly. That's what worries me".

"Are you hungry or not? You can go home now if yo-".

"No!" Tifa blurted out unintentionally and her palms flew to her lips in surprise. She cleared her throat, "I mean, no. I'm not hungry".

_I still need to find Axel's motive…_

The young woman attempted to walk ahead continuing her mental mantra, but this time he stopped her by walking in a different direction. She spun around and called out, "No, Axel! You'd better not do anything I wouldn't do!" Her warning ended through her gritted teeth, but by then, he'd already disappeared around a corner.

Tifa ran after him and when she turned the very same corner, he was nowhere to be found. With a frustrated sigh, she looked down the crowded street hopelessly and was about to return to their original standing area when she crashed right into something.

Startled and sucking in a sharp breath, her hands went to calm her disturbed heart beat. Then, she grew irritated, "What? Where?"

Axel only nodded, shoving something warm in greasy foil into her hands and turning to walk away from her again. Without so much as an explanation, the Nobody peeled off a glove, unwrapped his own rolls of foil to reveal the meat skewers he'd eaten with her the other day and began pulling the globs of food with his teeth. Tifa appeared in front of him and with skewer in mouth, he arched an innocent brow with a muffled hum.

"What did you do, Axel?"

In response, he ripped the meat off his skewer and chewing it in one cheek, he remarked with a finger pointed to her nose, "Got it memorized?"

He could almost feel the steam coming from her when he walked around her, causing yet another smile across his lips. Tifa hissed behind him, "You didn't steal this, did you?"

With his mouth full again, he mumbled, "Nope. Found an animal and some wood and cooked it myself". He illustrated with the flame snapped from his fingers and when it went out, the agitated look on her face was clear. Axel found it amusing.

"No- Axel," she inhaled, "We don't steal here, okay?"

"So, you've never stolen anything in your life?" Axel investigated, resurfacing her memories of her days in Avalanche and her trips to save the world with Cloud. Her hesitation answered.

"Just bring it back".

The Nobody shook his head, "Nope. Why don't you go and bring him yours, after you explain how _you_ got it in the first place?"

He could sense her pout beside him when she realized it was pointless. The food in her palms was warm and the spicy smell was tickling at her nostrils. Finally submitting, she unraveled a roll and bit into it. They ate in silence and just to mock her, he licked each oily fingertip when done with each skewer. Tifa's eyes rolled with a huff and when she was finished, her stomach was satisfied although her morality was tainted.

What kind of role model was she for the orphans now?

When her gaze returned to Axel, he was distant, his eyes staring out to the streets like he had done so often before. Something was on his mind and his playful nature had been forgotten. Now concerned, she approached him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the redhead replied with a shrug. Walking ahead, he drifted among the shoppers and in an effort to keep up, Tifa wobbled behind. Before she could pry into his swift change of mood, it seemed his humor returned as he eyed a shop with a neon flickering light. Crossbones and a logo marked the glass storefront and with a bad hunch rising in her, Tifa backed away.

"So, you like dolphins, right?"

"What? Wait. How do you know that?"

"'Cause you said it".

"No, I didn't".

"Yes. You did. This morning before you were fully awake. You mumbled and said something about a dolphin kick or whatever".

The brunette fluttered with an embarrassed laugh, heat reddening her cheeks. "I did? No, that can't be rig-"

"You like tattoos, too, huh?"

"Wait. I don't understand-" The baffled woman paused and when the shop name became clear, her eyes widened. "Oh, no. No, I won't," she waved her hands in front of her, green sleeves drooping from her fingers.

Axel grinned devilishly as he reached out for her wrist, "You know you want to".

Tifa's shaken head made her bangs swing as she curled away from his offered hand. "No. No, I can't. I don't want to".

Crossing his arms, he gave her a disbelieving look. "Liar."

Clasping her fingers in front of her, she looked away. "No, really. Besides, even if I wanted one, I don't have any gil, remember?"

Tapping her foot uncomfortably, she heard him sigh. With frustration or something else, she didn't know? Why couldn't he just stay still? Was he trying to find something to distract himself with?

She contemplated it was the last option. Something was nagging at him and he didn't want to think about it anymore. Before she could offer some other, less destructive, and less troublesome ideas to ease his mind, he walked away again, mumbling something about being a 'party pooper'.

As she followed, Tifa turned toward the direction where his eyes were set moments ago. What could he have been looking toward? Or was he looking at nothing in particular?

Exhaling, she wiggled her wrist from the overly long sleeves to glance at her wristwatch. It was the middle of the afternoon and the air was beginning to chill. There was no doubt in her mind that once night hit, it would only get colder. Both to her dismay and her pleasure, she'd be nicely tucked at home by then, but without a concrete answer as to what Axel was seeking.

All she knew was the broken pieces of his past and his cynical perspective of the world where apparently there was too much suffering and not enough salvation. Even if he thought he _could_ change the world, why was Cloud so important to this plan?

Growing frustrated, the brunette shook her head and suddenly maneuvered to block the Nobody's way. Bringing him to an abrupt halt, he watched in amusement as she perched her fists on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently as if expecting something from him.

Looking to irritate her further, his finger wisped over her chin and Axel whispered, "What's wrong, babe? You look unhappy?"

Snapping her head and his grasp away, she replied, "What do I have to do to find out what's on your mind?"

He scoffed, "I don't think you wanna know what's on my mind, Tifa". Passing a suggestive glance her way, she ignored the flush in her face and continued to push forward. Cloud would probably come for her soon – very soon.

"Really, Axel. What's your grand scheme? What your plan? What's your motivation?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," he tried to skid around her, but a forceful hold caught his elbow.

"Yes. Yes, as a matter of fact I would," her gruff tone eased as she tried to pry into him with her pleas.

For a moment they paused, and Axel almost submitted into her lingering gaze- almost. He was too stubborn. With a sigh, he was about to brush her off until a speck of cold landed on the tip of her nose. Forgetting the situation, the young girl smiled with delight and looked up.

"Snow flurries?"

Axel didn't answer. Something about her suddenly bright expression left him wordless, causing him to stare unintentionally. Aware of the strange gaze lingering on her smile, her expression eased.

As her smile faded and their gazes connected, she whispered with a hint of disappointment, "No. Just light rain".

Axel said nothing. Tifa swallowed uncomfortably, "Axel?"

"You wanna know what's on my mind that badly?" he asked sincerely and she nodded.

The space between them closed as he settled his jaw to hover over her shoulder. She could almost feel the shiver of his breath along her neck, but she didn't dare move. He was about to say something important and she couldn't mess it up now.

Lured into the anticipation of the moment, the clambered voices around her blurred and the sputtering sound of an engine nearing them didn't catch her attention like it should have. Closing her eyes for a moment and staying completely calm, she allowed herself to listen and nothing more.

She could almost hear the smile form on his face when he whispered over the shell of her ear. "You're a lucky woman- to have friends that won't leave you behind".

Her eyes widened, her palm clutched her chest, touched unexpectedly by the soft tone in his voice and the pain she almost sensed in it. She was about to respond, when he backed away with a smirk, returning to the Axel she knew he wore to cover his true self.

"No. Where are you-"

"It was fun, Tifa, but it seems your knight in shining armor has arrived".

With a startled gasp, she whipped around to find Cloud, sitting on his motorcycle, his fists grappling the handles with anger and his eyes wide and stunned by the close proximity he had just caught the two of them in. With her heart skipping a beat with fear, because she'd seen that fire in his eyes before, and anxiety that her only chance to finally obtain what she wanted from Axel slowly drifting away, Tifa spun on her heels to follow Axel. She'd explain to Cloud later.

By the time she turned, however, Axel was already submerged into the darkness. "Thanks for the first aid, babe. I think I can handle things on my own now".

"No. Wait! We're not done talking!"

"I'll see you around. Most likely, next time, on the opposite ends of our fists".

"Why does it have to be that way? Axel-"

She tried to reach out to him. Her legs beckoned her forward, but the familiar fear of the Between and Betwixt stalled her movements. She hated that place and she was tired of taking the risk of jumping in so rashly.

The redhead gave her one last wink before he completely vanished and the air closed behind him. Her hopes finally sunk. He was gone and unless she could figure out where he was going, it would take her time to find him again.

The woman stood motionless, still wearing the overly long coat that he'd forgotten, or maybe purposely, left behind. She felt Cloud approach her and she was afraid to turn and face him. Had he heard what was said between them? Had he seen how close they were?

Now she wondered what was on_ his_ mind, and finally, deciding she should face the music, she carefully turned to him. Struggling to meet his gaze, which she knew was angry moments ago, she motioned to explain, "Cloud, I-"

Her chin suddenly coming in contact with the crook of his neck cut her off abruptly. He was holding her? Tifa's eyes widened and she flexed her fingers, unexpectedly wondering what came over him before Cloud pushed her away, his hands still on her arms as he looked down at her.

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

When she looked up to his eyes, she realized the anger that was there had melted away, his expression now full of concern. She smiled, emotion burning her eyes although she didn't know why and nodded, "I'm fine".

Cloud nodded, satisfied as his hands cupped her head, thumbs wiping the stray tears that she didn't realize were falling. "Why are you crying?"

Axel's voice echoed in the back of her mind.

_Lucky, huh? Maybe I am…_

Tifa laughed as she grabbed his hands and gently pulled them from her. "Nothing. I just realized how lucky I am".

Taken back by her answer, Cloud blinked and turned away, hiding the redness in his cheeks before he walked toward the motorcycle. With a suspicion about him, that he obviously chose not to address, he commented, "I assume you don't need another coat".

Clearing her throat, she replied easily, hoping the tremble in her voice wouldn't betray her, "Oh. I'm sorry. I bought this for myself, but it turns out I bought it too big".

If Cloud's suspicions were intensified by the fact that she said she bought it for herself, when it was indeed a men's coat, he said nothing of it. "Have you eaten?"

Not wanting to raise his wary feelings anymore, Tifa lied, "No. Not today, I haven't. I ran out of gil".

She spared him the detail of Axel setting out to steal food for the two of them knowing he would not approve and by the look on his face about the coat, she didn't want him to feel like he came out here with nothing to offer her after her two day 'captivity'. Thank goodness those two skewers didn't fill her up.

"Let's go, then. I'll take you for a meal and then we can talk about what I've missed".

Disappointment settled into her at the mention of filling him in. What would she tell him? Certainly, she couldn't tell him everything, could she? What would he think of her? What would he think of Axel?

Suddenly guilt overwhelmed her. Looking at Cloud again, the way his eyes set on her, she wondered how she could've sat by Axel so calmly within the past few days. Sewing and tending to Axel when he was the same man whom almost critically wounded Cloud.

"What's wrong?" He asked, catching her eyes on the grey coat she didn't need.

"Nothing. I'm ready," Tifa reassured him as she draped herself behind him on his bike; careful to hold the grey coat in one arm to show she was still grateful for the gesture.

With a firm nod, he started his engine and they sped off. Tifa's mind lingered on that one spot in town where Axel had vanished and he had whispered what was probably the first bit of truth to come from him in a long time.

* * *

"Finally. All done for today," Yuffie brushed her hands off on her cargo pants before contently admiring the monument with a huff. Looking up, with her fists on her waist, she smiled. It would only be a few more days, and the monument would be as good as new.

"All right crew! Hot chocolate's on me!" she announced and the men cheered in unison, the salvo of power tools simmering down to her words. As they gathered the rest of the supplies, she passed them each an approving look.

It was because of the WRO and the people of this city, that this monument was almost complete. When it was done, they'd have something to be proud of. Every time they'd each pass this monument, they'd be reminded of the tragedy in Midgar, but they'd also be reminded that they were capable to live on and to survive.

Her teeth chattered and she quickly huddled her arms. It was getting cold lately. She made a mental note to bring her coat the next day.

"All right, let's wrap this up as fast as we can 'cause I'm freezing," and just as she turned to reach for her backpack, she bumped into a familiar presence.

"Oh- I'm sorr-," her words hung when she looked up and realized who it was.

"You called for some heat?"

With the roll of her eyes, she cleared her throat, "Oh. It's _you_. What do _you_ want?"

"Where is he?" Axel asked, his body scarce of his long dark coat. A sash ripped through the material on his shoulder, revealing fresh bandages.

"What? Who?" Yuffie tilted her head, sincerely confused as she slung her pack over her shoulder. Some of the workers stopped, not liking the stare brewing on the Nobody's face and sensing a commotion.

"Oh, I think you _know_ who".

Stepping back to put some distance between them, she kept her eyes to his, "I don't know who you're talking about. What do you want?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Axel exhaled, trying to keep his nerves at bay, but he was finding his patience was running thin. "Ok. I know you might've thought I didn't catch on, and I have to admit, it took me a while to realize it, but come on. The flowers in Wutai that _you _smell like and the stupid tune you're always humming when you're skipping around the damn place - don't think that I still don't know".

A round weapon appeared in his hand and she inhaled sharply, awkwardly trying to find something to defend herself with.

_Damn it, I should've brought my ninja stars…_

She cursed under her breath and automatically the men of her crew that had taken notice began to lift up pipes and hammers nearby, ready to protect her. Axel look offended.

"Do we _really_ have to let this get ugly?"

"Listen. Even if I do know the person you're talking about, I don't know where he is," she yelled, her hand resting on a wrench.

"You sure about that?" The redhead grinned as small flames flickered on the metal edges of his weapon, now spinning on one hand carelessly as he toyed with her. Not liking his smile, Yuffie's hands shook, her fingers numb from her nervous clench.

"Please- I don't know where he is! I swear!" she pleaded as she watched him eye the pile of supplies they had just prepared for the next day's construction. She couldn't fight, not without risking the monument and not without her proper weapons. Still- she had to do _something_.

Axel sighed, to Yuffie's relief, the flames on his Chakram went out. "That's really too bad. You're a cute girl, you know. I'd hate to see you cry after I do this".

Before she could protest, a swift movement set his weapon ablaze again, but it didn't leave his grip. Instead, a ring of fire engulfed the supplies in one swoop, air rushing to the sky as the men who were caught off guard scrambled away. A scream escaped her, her fingers drew to her mouth in shock, before it released after a moment to reveal a scowl of anger.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" the young kunoichi gritted between her teeth before she charged forward. Her wrench swung at his head as if it were her shiruken. He easily dodged the flying piece of metal and his hands readily spreading stopped her and her crew's movement. They all froze, weapons in hand and feeling helpless.

Behind her, she could hear the crack and pop of the fire slowly spreading. The metal beams turned a bright orange as they melted. Eventually it would catch onto everything else, and to the monument that took them so long to rebuild. The heat on her back intensified the burn in her eyes.

"Last chance, Yuffie. Tell me where he is or the monument gets it next".

"Okay, wait. I could find him, okay? I could-"

She was thinking. There had to be _something_ she could do without severely burning herself, and defending both the monument and her crew. There had to be _some_ option, but no matter how much she rushed through her thoughts at that moment, nothing came to mind.

"You're stalling," the Nobody shook his head. "Ya' know- I actually _wanted_ to see it when it was done".

"No!"

A tidal wave of water erupted from the ground where the ring of fire had been moments ago, spreading its protective shield around the monument with streams of smoke. He landed before the distraught young girl, tears streaking her cheeks. Yuffie stood in her moment of shock before she blinked herself back into reality. Her shaky hands reached wordlessly for the black material on his back. That alone said enough.

Yuffie was a tough girl, despite her usually spunky appearance. She specialized in martial arts and had a knack for thieving. Although she lacked strength on Tifa's level, her evasiveness and flexibility made her a difficult opponent to catch. She was also pure of heart, making her less vulnerable to tactics that would turn her to the dark side.

Axel, however, found a loophole in all of that. Dealing with her in a fight would take up too much time since she was quick, and the odds weren't good if she had a crew of men to accompany her. Since Axel knew she'd hold the safety of the monument and her crew as priority, she was limited, and that was her weakness. Axel was the kind of guy who didn't hesitate to exploit someone's weakness, even a sweet, jovial young girl like Yuffie.

He should've known. He should've been more careful. Now it was too late. He'd have to do what he could to make up for it.

"I'm sorry," was all the blond said as he looked back, keeping his determined glare at his old associate, who only passed him an impish grin as if nothing was wrong.

"Demyx! Buddy! You're late".

"You- you know this jerk?" Yuffie questioned, tugging at Demyx's back with red-rimmed eyes.

He shook his head, "Sadly, I do". With a new fire in his eyes, Demyx straightened, his Sitar ready in an arm as he pushed Yuffie behind him. "What the hell's your problem, Axel?"

The redhead gave him an impressed whistle, "That's quite a mouth you got on you, Dem. Don't tell me you've been picking up these habits from me".

Demyx just stared. Obviously angry and not wanting to talk smack, so Axel got to the point. His expression grew solemn.

"You know, Demmy, I never took well to betrayal".

"Betrayal? You're one to talk".

This earned Demyx a smile from the fire wielder, "True. Very true. Maybe I deserved it, but it doesn't mean I'll just let it go by unpunished".

Yuffie, ready to charge forward again, was held back by her dear friend. Demyx passed her a slight nod, letting her know it was okay. She'd never seem him so brave before. When she had met him, he was a nervous young man who scrambled with his words and avoided confrontation. Yuffie gave him a sincere smile, realizing he'd come all this way to protect her, when all this time, she thought she was protecting him.

"What in Kami's name are you talking about, Axel? I've never betrayed you," Demyx declared, his anger turning to confusion.

"Oh yeah? Popping up at a certain orphanage and ruining my plans mean anything to you? What did you say to Cloud?"

Demyx shook his head, struggling for his defense, "I- I didn't say anything, I was only trying to help-"

"Shut up, Demyx. Just get over it. You're just like the rest of 'em," Axel accused, his forefinger pointing before he lowered his hand to prepare his weapons for a strike. The scene with Axel's accusing forefinger resurfaced a memory in Demyx's mind - when he referred to Roxas as a trader and when he'd pointed harshly at Sora the same way Axel was pointing at him. The boy said he had no heart. The anger and pain restlessly awakening in this moment proved otherwise, and the reminiscence only added more fuel to his emotions.

Understanding that there was no way to get through to him, and Yuffie was in danger along with the monument, Demyx struck the strings on his instrument with new purpose. As Axel charged toward the pair, walls of water rushed up to block him.

Axel winced at the pressure. The water was cold and strong. It was difficult to get to him unless he found another way of maneuvering – or perhaps, a distraction. With a new strategy in mind, Axel grinned, the ground turning to molten rock beneath his feet as it spread toward the crewmembers that fled for their lives.

"Demyx! The crew!" Yuffie yelled as she ran from his cover from desperation, just as Axel predicted.

Sensing that she was falling into Axel's hands, Demyx called out, "Yuffie, wait!" It was too late. By the time she turned around, she was far from the water's shield.

"Got ya!" Axel laughed as his Chakram spun on his fingers, spools of flame stringing toward her and luckily, she evaded. The tables behind her, stacked with blueprints lit ablaze. Demyx raised the water beneath it, but the wood had already turned black, and the precious document turned to ashes.

"If I can't get either of you, I'll just have to burn this whole place down!"

"I'll never forgive you for this!" Demyx yelled, his once calm strokes on his Sitar becoming more impulsive from the urgency of the monument's safety in jeopardy.

"Now _that's_ what I like to hear!" Axel charged forward again, bubbles pelting weight against his back, but his body held firm. Streaks of claret blurred his vision as he dived toward the Melodious Nocturne. Body twisted as he lashed his arms back to swing, Demyx raised his Sitar to catch their weapons in a clash of sparks and a sound of straining strings, deafening to the ears. Uncontrolled by the contact between their weapons, the water lashed like waves along the grounds, sweeping away supplies and crashing into people.

"Demyx!" Yuffie screamed, searching insistently for a weapon. Finding none, she settled for a hammer lying in the mud alongside a variety of other tools a few feet apart. Throwing each tool with precision, the objects gyrated toward the redhead at full speed.

The Nobody felt a few stabs in his shoulder blades, eyeing the tools that had missed him beside their feet and hissing at the pain of the ones that did hit him. She wasn't strong, but her throws were. It felt almost as if she had just strolled up behind him and smashed him with a hammer.

A last wrench bolted the back of his neck, causing him to grunt and to lose his footing for a moment. Demyx took advantage of the opening, and pushed Axel off his Sitar, using the few strings left on his weapon to summon a ring of waves around him and Yuffie who ran back into his protection. He couldn't handle Axel in strength or in a fistfight. He knew that. He had to keep his distance.

"You just _had_ to get involved, didn't you?" Axel called the flames to set fiery lines along the borders of the construction site, preventing any escape for the innocent civilians. Some instantly caught fire and Demyx wasted no time in landing his bubbles to simmer their burns and the men huddled onto the ground, smoke stirring from their wounds.

They continued setting fire and washing it away as Axel feverishly attempted to reach Demyx. Growing frustrated, Axel yelled, spinning one of his weapons through the waves and both Demyx and Yuffie ducked the spiraling death throw. When Demyx looked up again, Axel had sprinted from the spot he was in, and was falling from above them, his Chakram headed straight for his forehead.

Unsuccessfully trying to evade in time, Axel slashed the weapon down Demyx's chest, a spatter of blood splattering into the water. The fire on Axel's weapons was off, but it didn't mean he couldn't fight. Knowing his opponent lacked the combating skills; Axel used a hand to thrash his weapon at the injured Nobody, his other to knuckle his gut.

Catching him a few times with his spiked ring and his fist, Demyx lurched forward, his Sitar vanishing as he scrambled back from the blows. Tasting the bitter copper in his mouth, Demyx reached a gloved hand into his flaxen spikes to realize he was bleeding. Salt spread onto his lip as tears fell from his eyes.

Yuffie caught Axel from behind, using her martial arts to attack. She didn't care about the monument anymore. It could still be rebuilt- over and over again if it needed to be. She didn't care if she got burned. She just couldn't watch poor Demyx be bullied and beaten - not under her watch.

"Leave him alone!" the young girl screamed, swinging her legs and fists. Axel dodged most of them, and the ones he caught were not as tough as Tifa's. He'd been hit with harder before and could still stand to these. Swerving her torso to avoid his strikes and using all her strength to hurt him, it wasn't enough. Her body felt heavy from the water, parts of her stung, from burns or cuts, she wasn't sure. The smoke from the fires made it hard to breath and hard to see.

As she wheezed and coughed, she continued to fight blindly, and Axel moved each time, only wanting to concentrate on the person who he once considered to be his 'friend'. Becoming tired of her, he threw her aside, and she fell to the floor with a groan. He returned to Demyx who was curled in the wet dirt, groping his chest.

Demyx looked up, a stream of blood closing one of his eyes where his fear was evident. This was the man who had manipulated, sabotaged, and aided in the destruction of almost half of the Organization's members. The usually jester like expression turned sadistic was a terrorizing revelation. Demyx, never exposed to this side of Axel, shook uncontrollably beneath his presence.

With one last ounce of pride in him, Demyx whispered, "What would Roxas think of you now?"

Something resonated in Axel, causing his eyes to widen and his teeth flared like fangs as he kicked Demyx closer to the ground. "Don't you mention him, ever, again!" Twisting his heel on Demyx's palm, who cried out in pain, the Nobody spat, "He's gone now. He's never coming back!"

Taking a final satisfying stomp onto the musician's knuckles, Axel stepped back, observing his hunted prey. Pain sizzled along his skin and something else felt like it was reaching into his ribcage and ripping it open from the inside. It hurt. Whatever it was – it hurt like hell.

Taking a second to arrive at his resolution, Axel was about to open the Between and Betwixt, with the intension of banning Demyx from this world forever with the threat that he'd come back for him should he disobey. He'd let the boy live, but he wouldn't let him have this luck next time. Axel clamped a hand to fist the black hood of Demy'x robes in his hand, yanking the Nobody to him.

"No! Stop it!" Yuffie yelled, running at him again to prevent him from taking Demyx away.

With a tinge of regret along his voice, Axel shook his head, "It didn't have to be this way, Demyx. I had great plans for the both of us".

One foot entered the darkness before another voice screamed through the black smoke. "Axel!"

He didn't bother to turn because he knew who it was. The man huffed, "I wish you didn't have to see thi-"

Before he finished, something struck him. Like thunder stabbing through his arm, Axel froze, dropping Demyx in the process and eyes wide with what had just went through him. Another shot rang through the commotion, exploding through his leg, this time making Axel cry out as he fell to the ground and the realm closed instantly.

_What the-_

He didn't get the chance to think. Whoever it was - had no mercy. Another one went through his side and the redhead felt the blood from his lip that his teeth had dug into. It was over. This was it.

A flash of broken crimson swept over his vision. It wasn't blood, however. It was a presence. One that was familiar from some time ago. It was heavy, and it was dark, perhaps darker than Cloud's.

The deep voice spoke, "I never should've let you out of my sight".

"So, it was you- that was watchin- that was-" He couldn't talk anymore. His mouth was dry and so he swallowed, only to taste his own blood. Clenching his side and coughing, he looked up at the dark warrior with velvet black hair that shadowed his pale face as he observed, watched carelessly as the Nobody wasted away. This time, he wasn't fading, nor was he turning into dust. He was bleeding, in a physical body he didn't even know he had and now he'd die in it.

Liquid bubbling in his cheek as his head turned slightly to release the sour taste from his mouth, Axel laid back with a sigh. Reviewing his extended life, as a human, as a Nobody, and as whatever he was in this world, he was glad it was over. What was the point in living on? There'd be no one to miss him.

As if contradicting his very last thoughts, a woman appeared over him as the man who had shot him stepped back. Vincent's armor clanked with his retreat. Spreading her wavering fingers to clear the wet strands of hair from Axel's eyes, the brunette spoke to him soothingly, "Axel, can you hear me? Are you still alive?"

The question almost made him smile, but it hurt too much, so he stopped. Tifa carried his head onto her knees as she strained to reach him, "Hold on! Don't die!"

_Why? What am I staying for? I'm tired already. Just leave me alone…_

Axel tried to allow his head to loll away from her, but her palms held his vision fast to her gaze. More words came out of her lips, but he couldn't hear them anymore. Bells rung in the depths of his mind, a pulse throbbing in his memory, like a chiming clock.

_Have I finally run out of time?_

A particular blond's bright grin appeared over his line of vision, laughter heard dimly from somewhere he didn't know. On instinct, the Nobody reached up, and found his fingers on Tifa's cheek instead of Roxas' head.

With some sarcasm left in his last strained breaths, Axel finally mustered up a grin at the woman above him, "Commit me to memory…"

Tifa shook her head, baffled as she clenched his ice-cold fingers. "Wha- I don't understand".

She couldn't force him to say anymore, as she clutched onto his hand and his bleeding side, Axel let his eyes close. "No! Axel! Wake up!"

He didn't respond – and then her heart dropped…

* * *

**A Holiday Event is now running on Club Akufa on DA, if anyone is interested. The link is on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Rememberance

**To all my reviewers,**

**Sorry for the tardy update, but a new semester has begun, therefore work to do. Hopefully this will make up for it.**

**Thank you, for those who read and stick with me until the end.**

**Beta 2/4/08.**

**Note to L2G: Yes, I pull heart strings, har har har!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Demyx, would you hold still?"

"I can't. I need to-" the young Nobody pleaded, putting his best efforts into forcing his body upright from the futon unsuccessfully. Yuffie pressed her palms to his shoulders, careful not to touch his wounds. Once again, he attempted to move, but his injuries proved too severe and, with a groan, he settled back into the sheets.

It was a sorry sight to witness. The flaxen haired, spunky and somewhat spineless Nobody could barely shift his weight without fresh blood soaking through the bandages tightened around his torso, head and fingers. If he didn't relax, he could barely control his own breathing. For Cetra's sake, the boy could barely stay conscious for more than a half hour and when he did, he was wasting his energy on trying to get up.

For what? Yuffie didn't understand. Not the slightest bit.

What would possess him to want to go see the bastard who had almost killed him, killed her and her crew as well as single handedly burned down half of her construction camp? She began to wonder about the whole mind and Nobody thing. When she'd met him, Demyx had briefed her lightly on the Nobody Organization and what they were- what _he _was supposed to be. Though he had been vague and eager to move on, Demyx leaving it at few details never mentioned it again.

Yuffie never took well to the theory of a Nobody, a being without a heart, especially upon meeting Demyx, who continuously, even at this very moment, proved that he indeed was just the opposite. Even more so, if a Nobody was just the remnant mind from a being that was no more, apparently the law didn't apply to Demyx; in Yuffie's opinion, Demyx was definitely out of his mind.

The lights were dim and Demyx could barely make out his own shadow between the blur of what must've been furniture and walls. From the absence of the floral scent, he surmised that he wasn't in Wutai. Instead, the air smelled of peppermint and herbs, and the soothing aroma immersed a cool air into his lungs. He could scarcely count the hours he'd been conscious and when his swollen eyes pried open each time, all he felt was pain. Pure, unadulterated pain, inside and out.

"Please, Demmy. You need to rest," Yuffie whispered, her pleas softening.

He gestured with what would appear to be the shaking of his head, but with his pain, his movements weren't clear. Biting his lip to keep from quivering, Yuffie averted her eyes. It hurt to see him in this state.

Ever since she'd found him, she'd grown attached to him. To his innocence, his kindness and his love for peace. He was marveled by her beloved city, in awe at the cherry blossom trees and wanted to explore every square inch of earth he tread upon. Seemingly, whatever he'd been in before, had kept him caged and now he was free, free to be himself. He swayed to the musicians on the streets and with some encouragement from her, joined them in their songs. He pointed to the architecture, babbling a hundred things at once and at times, growing shy when he'd realized he was too bubbly before he'd turn away. Lucky for him, no one was more energetic than she was, so keeping up was not a dilemma.

At first, she was startled to see someone smile so much, but from her own experience of facing death quite a few times, she understood his gratefulness to be alive. Soon she was excited to help him start this new life, dragging him by his wrist and yanking him all over the shops and stands, their jovial chatter sounding like an unfamiliar language to passerby's. Although he wasn't much of a fighter, and she was a witness to a few of his fits of cowardice, she knew his heart was strong. Since then, she vowed to protect him, so that he could live the life he deserved.

Now here he was in front of her. Broken in more ways than one because his past had come to haunt him. It wasn't fair.

Thinking aloud, Yuffie whispered, "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

She inhaled sharply, not wanting him to answer, but he did so anyway.

"I thought that I could help him, but I should've known something like this- something like-" he strained to voice the rest, but emotion and his weak state prevented it.

Hushing him so that he wouldn't struggle anymore, Yuffie gently patted his shoulder. "We can talk when you're better. Just rest for now".

"Is he- is he alive?"

The kunoichi resisted the urge to turn away again. She didn't want to answer that. She had pure malice for the fire wielder now and nothing could quench her feelings of injustice except for his death. It would do him justice. Still- she couldn't stand to lie to Demyx, her dear, naive friend.

"I- I don't know. For now."

Technically, he was breathing, but was in a critical state due to Vincent's merciless marksmanship. If Vincent willed it, he could've aimed for Axel's head and ended the entire fiasco. However, Tifa's yell only served to distract him, causing him to avoid Axel's vital organs. Still, the numerous wounds both from his fight beforehand and the gunshots caused his body to bleed profusely and only the hours would decide the redhead's fate.

Yuffie silently wished him gone from this world. It would destroy Demyx for a while, but in time, he would heal. It was better that way.

The liquid bubbling in Demyx's red veined eyes stopped her thoughts. He whimpered like a dying animal and Yuffie felt her own eyes burn. Wiping the moisture from her lashes, she placed a hand to the side of his bruised face.

"I'm sorry. I hate to see you like this," the young girl said sincerely, but the instant she said it, his eyes closed. He'd passed out with tears still welled up in his eyes. Gently reaching forward, she brushed the tears away and sealed his cheekbone with a kiss.

"Rest," she comforted and as she nestled into the space next to him, she hummed the tune of his song until she fell asleep.

* * *

Cloud looked unconvinced, tired and thin of patience. Worn down as well, Tifa leaned against the wooden framing of the entryway that led to Aerith's church. Shaking her head and looking away, she knew arguing right now was futile. There was too much to explain at such a dire time. She didn't even know how to explain half of it. The best she could do was to persuade Cloud to trust in her gut feeling.

"Just trust me, Cloud. There's a reason for this. I know there is".

"How do you know he won't just heal up and destroy this whole city next time? Attempt to hurt Yuffie and this friend of hers, or return to the orphanage to burn the whole establishment - like he almost did the monument in Edge?"

Tifa shrugged, purely an Axel technique she was beginning to understand. When she didn't know what to say or just didn't have the energy, lifting her shoulders was the result.

"Whose to say he won't do it again, Tifa?"

He crossed his arms, his visible biceps tense with an anger he was keeping at bay. Hardened jaw and eyes focused on Tifa's cinnamon gaze, he waited for an explanation.

Honestly, he was disappointed to find that Vincent hadn't finished the Nobody off. Surprised, actually, because he'd expected him to. Tifa _had_ to get involved though, and had he sensed that she would get in the way, he would've stopped her from running off when they saw the smoke rise from the horizon.

"I don't know, Cloud," the brunette replied with another lift in her shoulders. He followed her gaze to the body sprawled out by the water, petals floating subtly across it. Hued light seeped over the Nobody from the pieces of glass still intact in some of the windows and sunlight poured in columns of gold throughout the aisles. To the untrained eye, the Nobody was as still as a sculpture. In close proximity, however, it was easy to make out the strained rise of his chest that signaled he was alive.

With a defeated sigh, Cloud knew this was partially his own fault. He agreed to help her bring that man here. He aided in preserving his life. The cruelty wasn't in him, not when Tifa beseeched him like she did. She was far too kind, but that was why he cared for her.

Landing a reassuring hand on her shoulder with a squeeze, Cloud asked, "Do you need anything while I'm out?"

Smiling gratefully, she nodded, "Some food and some fresh bandages for later would be fine".

He was tempted to ask 'food for yourself or somebody else', but he decided provoking her wasn't worth it. He nodded at her request, "You should rest, Tifa. Dragging yourself around isn't helping anyone".

Contemplating on his concern, she agreed, "Yeah, you're right. I'll take a nap on one of the pews. Don't worry about it".

Cloud paused, unsure if he should pursue what he wanted to say next. Searching his eyes for some sort of reaction, Tifa squinted and looked confused. She was about to say something when Cloud finally interrupted.

With a palm to her cheek, he said, "You'd be more comfortable sleeping in a bed. He's not going anywhere".

The brunette stared at him for a moment. Then she lifted her soft hands to pull his away. With his hand still in her grasp, she answered, "I'll go home for a shower, but I need to come back. _Someone_ has to look after him. After all, it _is_ my responsibility for getting in Vincent's way and keeping him alive".

Not being able to convince her any differently, Cloud nodded and she released his hand. "Let's go," was all he said as he turned his back to her and began walking outside.

Tifa could sense she'd done something wrong, but knew she'd feel worse if she just let the Nobody die. It was true. She didn't have any guarantee that Axel wouldn't just heal up and hurt someone, or even worse, kill someone. There was no guarantee that he wouldn't be a danger to her or anyone else.

Still, she didn't have it in her heart to believe that he was just a merciless villain -- not after what he'd said to her before they last separated.

Shaking her head at Cloud's attitude - though she didn't blame him - she paused at the entrance to look back at Axel. Lying unconcience by the water, every now and then his brows would crease or he'd make a whimper from the pain. He was in worse shape than his Nobody acquaintance, Demyx. Demyx would be walking in a few days. Axel, on the other hand, might not make it through the night.

She brushed the thought away and noticed a subtle curl in his lips. The rise in his chest relaxed. She almost laughed, but the engine starting outside told her it was time to head out before Cloud grew too impatient. She was already asking too much of him and she didn't want to press her luck.

"Looks like you're having a good dream. I'll be back".

* * *

Oddly comfortable—for lack of a better term, was what Axel felt as he slept. His life bordering along the rift of twilight, his consciousness riding the brink of the life stream, Axel was momentarily free from pain and doused in warmth. Swaying along the waves of memory and figment, a gentle voice that was only a notch above a whisper led him through his cluttered mind.

It wasn't clear enough to be familiar, but crisp enough to put him at ease.

Bringing him into blinding light, he entered a phase in his life from a past that was forgotten before his rebirth.

"Roxas, you have a heart, don't you? While Namine and I -- we don't really have hearts, do we?"

"I don't know either," the young boy shook his head, unsure of what words to offer his friend.

"I guess not…" Axel sagged his shoulders in disappointment, accepting what he'd always known. The wind was fiercer from the heights of the clock tower, and the pulsing of the clock's hands vibrating through him somehow kept him calm.

"But the heart's not something you can see. I've started wondering whether it's something you can't feel either. If so, then- nah, never mind," Roxas brushed it away, not wanting to give Axel a reason to get his hopes high if he wasn't sure.

"Hmm, what are you getting at?" The redhead asked anyway, seemingly still hopeful, although he knew what he was.

"I'm sure Sora will find the answer. Because he's me…"

The events unfolding before his eyes began to blur. The wind at his cheeks stilled and the sunset darkened. He felt his consciousness struggle to keep hold of this moment, knowing something of importance still lingered, something he still couldn't remember. Urgently, he searched for the gentle voice that was leading him, but it had wandered elsewhere.

_There's something else- I need to remember…_

A mild taste blotted his mouth, a touch of salt at first with a few slight nudges of pain. Then, in seconds, as light brought tears to his eyes, the taste of copper grew distinct and the pain unbearable. He reacted with a groan he wasn't sure was in his mind or voiced outside his body.

Warm palms took hold of his face. His lungs hurt too much to inhale, and his eyes were sealed shut. His mouth was too dry to speak and once the realization that he was alive hit him, Axel wished that death had claimed him instead.

He could do nothing but helplessly claw at cloth beneath him and let the water stream down his cheeks and past his ears. Blind, mute and in horrid pain, he wondered what soul had enough pity, or perhaps enough vengeance, to prolong him to endure this hell.

"Please…" was all he managed to say before his body began to convulse.

* * *

"I think he's entering a state of shock or something!" Tifa yelled, her hands shaking as she put all her strength into trying to calm the Nobody's shivering body.

She instantly regretted saving his life the moment he woke up and she saw the expression of pain sweep over him, followed by tears. It broke her heart and in her desperation of trying to find a way to lighten the load she'd put on him, she cradled his face in her hands. Most likely, he hadn't noticed she was there or was sure if he was alive or not.

As he began to shake violently, she felt herself panic, tears threatening to spill over her own cheeks at the sight she wasn't prepared to see. It brought reminiscence of the very moment she'd found Cloud's body, after Yazoo and Loz shot him. His body shook the same way, but perhaps not as badly since he'd only been shot once and critically. Axel was shot and injured in various places, loosing a lot of blood in the process and now his body was paying the price.

"Please! Help me keep him still!" Tifa looked up to Cloud who was watching with concern as Axel was entering what could be the final stages before his death.

Not having time to contemplate on morality or his pride, Cloud removed his gear quickly, dropping to his knees in the process to grab onto the Nobody's legs. Tifa leaned forward, her hands pressed onto Axel's torso as his head settled on her lap.

"He'll lose too much blood if this continues. His wounds will reopen," Cloud said seriously, his eyes to the wood planked floor instead of Tifa's gaze.

By the tremble in her voice, he already knew her expression was panicked. "What can we do to stop it?"

Shaking his head, Cloud turned away. "Nothing. We'll just have to wait it out and see if he makes it".

Taken back by his answer and unsatisfied, Tifa looked down on Axel's face, grimacing in pain as his body lost control. "I'm sorry," she whispered in remorse as she bent forward to lift him slightly, nuzzling his torso closer to her. In her awkward embrace, she rocked and continued to wait and see how fate would deal Axel's cards.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed until she felt him slowly relax. As he finally came to a still, she stopped rocking but was afraid to let go. She wasn't sure if he was still breathing or if his lack of movement meant it was too late. Her arms hurt from holding him so tight and Tifa would've held on until exhaustion if it hadn't been for Cloud intervening her fears.

"He's alive, Tifa. Barely, but he's still breathing".

Carefully, she unraveled her hold to see that Axel had once again slipped into whatever dream he'd been in before he woke up. With a sigh of relief, she smiled and gently laid his head back onto the pile of cloth she used to support his head. Her legs felt too weak to stand on and sensing her state, Cloud got up and offered a hand.

Hesitating at first, Tifa accepted with a nod and Cloud's strength helped her stand firm. Lingering his hand in hers, the blond was lost for words. Although he disapproved of the Nobody and was doubtful that there was any good coming out of this, he knew that Tifa always found the good in the darkest places, even when he thought there was none. Trusting in that gift of hers, Cloud could only place his hope in her and pray that Tifa's kindness was not in vain.

"Thank you," she whispered awkwardly.

Cloud watched as her eyes looked over the resting Nobody, and for some reason, as he watched her embrace Axel's shoulders to her bosom hardly minutes ago, he'd felt a distance spread between them. Something clicked as he witnessed the scene and although Cloud couldn't figure out what, he could only admire Tifa for her heart. He was sure that she had held him just the same when he was in a similar condition. Perhaps, that was what bothered him.

_What happened while I was gone?_ He wondered.

That day at the orphanage, Tifa left him in a state of rage, determined to find answers from the threat that wounded him and scared the children. Then she came back two days later, showing mercy, and compassion, as if those few days were enough for her to change her perspective.

What did she learn? Why had he caught them so close the moment he arrived in Edge and what words had the two exchanged?

Clearing his throat, Cloud did away with his suspicions. Now was not the time and, unfortunately, he'd have to wait to get answers from Tifa. As dire as their situation was earlier, with Axel on the brink of death now, the red head was barely a threat and Tifa didn't need to be pressured if there was no danger. She was resistant to his prying and he decided it'd be best to wait.

Tifa sighed, making her way to a pew where she slumped into the wood. As she rubbed her temples, Cloud reassured her, "He should be fine for now".

She nodded and mumbled a 'yeah'. Cloud sat by her and watched as her tired eyes struggled to remain open. Axel's breathing was strained, but steady. His skin was pale and most likely, his skin cold. Tifa wondered what kind of dreams he'd had when his expression looked so peaceful.

Slowly, her head lolled to the side and she managed to shoot herself upright before she landed on the blond sitting beside her. Without turning to face her, he said, "It's okay. I'll stay a while". He leaned back against the pew and closed his eyes, his shoulders tensing as he awaited a response from the brunette.

Shyly at first, Tifa rested her head on the tip of his shoulder and as exhaustion crept up on her, her head nestled into the crook of his neck where she fell into a deep sleep. As tired as Cloud was, he was still awake, his eyes open and glued on Axel.

He felt like he'd regret this soon. Allowing Axel to live and stay in the church. Allowing this contact between Axel and Tifa. Somehow it'd come back to get him, he was sure of it.

The close contact between himself and his childhood friend helped to ease his worries. Most likely, had she been fully awake, she would've applied more thought to resting against him. Although Cloud wouldn't admit it, maybe he secretly took advantage of that. It made him feel secure, when moments ago, she embraced another. It also made him feel selfish and guilty—for coaxing her into this only to secure his own feelings.

Squinting his eyes at the motionless body only inches from their feet, Cloud felt himself grow protective over Tifa. The skies were dark and the children at home were restless. Since Tifa was tending to the Nobody, Cloud had no choice but to manage the orphanage for the time being.

The blond yawned. He needed rest. Unwillingly, he gently led Tifa onto the pew where he threw a blanket over her. Carefully pushing a roll of cloth to soften the wood where her head rested, he gave a satisfied nod. Cloud spared one last look of caution over Axel before he turned to leave.

_I don't trust you, Axel, but I trust in her and that she'll be safe -- for now._

* * *

Axel's palms were numb - cold against a glass window. The scenery ahead only a shrouded mist of shapes scarcely recognizable unless one already knew it. It took him a moment to realize what was happening and what he was looking at. As he shook his head from his stupor, his eyes looked onward.

Snow. It was snowing.

The frost on the glass made his rugged hands prickly and he did a double take when he realized the size of his fingers. Or rather, _someone's_ hands, someone that was no longer himself. These hands he was staring at, they were half as small from the last time he'd seen them.

Dirty fingernails, bruised knuckles and bandages over two fingers. It was a strange memory to find himself in. Although he knew it was his memory, he couldn't quite remember what was going to happen next.

"Eal, are you frosting that cake?"

A songful voice drifted from somewhere. He wasn't too sure of the location. He was too confused. Twirling a strand of burgundy hair in his fingers, the Nobody noted his hair was darker, as well. If he was guessing correctly, he'd estimate that he was his child self, on a day he couldn't remember the number.

_Cake? Is it my birthday?_

Smacking his lips together, Axel also became aware of the sweet taste on his tongue. Turning around, he found himself behind a wooden table, a round pastry set in the center, half frosted with a knife beside it. There was no more frosting left. He surmised that halfway through frosting it, he ate the rest.

A woman entered the room, her presence swaying like a gentle breeze right past where he stood, dumbfounded. He looked up, but her face was turned away. He could make out the dress on her, a shade of mauve, speckled with small flowers. Clinking and clanking, shuffling through a drawer of some sort, she laughed with a dainty hand to her bosom.

"I _knew_ you were gonna eat it and that's why I bought an extra. What am I gonna do with you, I swear," she lightly reprimanded him. Swiveling to face him now, for some reason her features were still unclear. He could only make out the dark strands pinned around her face and her fragile hands as she leaned in to wipe a smudge of frosting on the corner of his lips.

Axel looked around the small home with aged wooden furniture. Splintered frames hung crooked on cracked walls. It smelled of sweet cake and spice drifting from somewhere to his right. It smelled comfortable but - there was no one there.

_Why isn't anyone here? It is my birthday, isn't it? Where are my friends? Do I even have any friends?_

Before the answer his adult self already knew could resurface, childlike emotions possessed him. He felt his cheeks grow hot and his vision blur. Helpless and confused, he looked up to the only thing that made sense at that moment.

"What's wrong, silly? It's okay. I have another one right here," she comforted, setting a new tub of frosting beside the cake.

Axel just stared, wondering if he should play along with the memory or try to retreat from it. Fear kept him from reaching for the knife. He wasn't sure if he wanted to remember this.

It wasn't until the smooth fingers of this woman lifted his face that he snapped to attention. She laughed. "It's okay. Go ahead now. The faster you frost, the faster I can give you your present".

"Present?" The boy asked stupidly and she laughed again.

"Yes, a present. That's what people get on their birthdays, right?"

Clearing his throat, he tried answering, "Umm…yeah".

Warily, he brought the knife into the frosting and began sweeping it over the bare side of the cake. In a daze, he watched his own unfamiliar, smaller hands cover the pastry in white before she came back and settled in front of him.

He couldn't see her, but he could feel her smiling.

She placed a small package on the table, and offered it with a slide toward his direction. It wasn't anything fancy looking, wrapped in brown paper and tied with strings, but he knew that this must've been his gift.

Furrowing his brows and chewing nervously on his cheek, Axel reached for it. Slowly, unraveling the package, he soon found himself staring at a pair of green knitted gloves.

"They go with your eyes. And I know how much you hate the winter so I thought I'd get you something to keep you warm".

_Keep me warm?_

For that moment, he was drawn back. Now who in the hell would give a kid gloves for his birthday? Gloves that go with his eyes? Something so useless and not even close to what ten year old boys want and yet, only one person in the world would go through the trouble of buying such a thing.

When the realization hit him, his lips quivered.

Setting the gloves down at the table, Axel tried so desperately to see her face. It pained him when the image of her wouldn't grow clear.

"…Mom?"

Just as he tried to reach forward and touch her, his surroundings began to fade. He felt his voice grow deep again and he called out, "No. Not yet. Wait".

It was too late. Whatever this was that was leading him through this, it had more to show him.

Axel found himself floating through similar memories at once. Between ones where he'd been bloodied up by the local kids for flapping his smart gums, other lonely birthdays with half frosted cakes, and even simple memories where he'd just sit on his steps, kicking stones across the dirt, he tried to hang onto the ones where _she_ was there.

He felt safe in those. More like himself - before his days grew troublesome. Before he got lost and couldn't find his way.

And as he was torn from the warmth of the presence he couldn't hang onto, Axel found himself winding into an endless vortex of dreams. Eventually everything became black and all he felt was peace.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he woke up again. All he knew was that he was still in as much pain as the last time, or at least so his body recalled it that way.

"God…" a hoarse whisper escaped him and he heard movement hurry to his side.

"Axel? Can you hear me?"

He didn't want to answer. It hurt too much the first time.

Taking his silence as an answer, the brunette brushed the damp hair from his face, passing a wet rag over his forehead. "I bet you're wondering how long it's been? You've been out cold for a week already, between your spasms, your body has only calmed down yesterday without any problems".

Her voice registered as throbbing chatter and he longed to pinch the bridge of his nose and massage his temples. When he attempted to lift a finger, his arm felt like an iron beam, hammered to the ground. Tifa sounded like a doctor. It irritated him.

_Why am I alive, damn it?_

Sensing his anger, Tifa sighed regretfully, "I'm sorry". She didn't know what else to say. All she could offer now was some comfort and, hopefully, some direction.

Closing his eyes from the harsh daylight, his chest rose heavily with a wheeze. Tifa reached for a pitcher beside him. "Here. Now that you're awake, you'll need to drink some of this".

Pinching his lips, Axel made it clear that he was not fond of receiving Tifa's pity or care. He'd rather die of thirst than allow her to pour him liquids like he was a cripple. Well, though technically, at the moment he was, the man still had his pride.

Even though his eyes were closed, he felt her sigh with frustration. "Please, Axel. Just a little, okay?"

He squinted open just enough to pass her a murderous glare. Not liking his reaction, she perched a fist on her waist. "What?"

Axel attempted a grin before he winced. He really didn't want to talk. It would probably be best for the both of them if she'd just leave him alone. Judging from her gestures and seeing that he was now under her care, her leaving didn't seem likely.

There was silence and he mentally wished her away, hoping that if he pretended to drift off, maybe she'd give up. She didn't. Tifa exhaled, "Axel. Do we have to do this the hard way?"

Feeling his cheeks grow hot with anger, this time he forced his words through the agony. "This mom talk of yours- is not very sexy".

Her jaw agape, Tifa was surprised that he managed to deal with his wounds just to be a smart ass. Her grip tightening on the pitcher and white knuckles baring, she smiled somewhat slyly, "Well, you _must_ be alive to talk _that_ way".

She slammed the pitcher onto the wooden planks, making his shoulders jolt before he groaned with the after shock. Staring up at the ceiling, where he could see the crows flying through the broken sunlight, the redhead soon felt an overwhelming sensation of self-pity. This was _far_ more tormenting than if Cloud had chained him to a wall and tortured him with whips and daggers. With malice in his eyes, he vowed to get revenge on the spiky haired blond. He probably left him in Tifa's care on purpose.

In the midst of his plots of vengeance, Axel looked over to see Tifa turned away. Her anger had resolved into a look of sorrow, perhaps guilt. Sitting on her heels, she lost herself in her distant gaze and this only angered him further. He couldn't stand seeing the woman sulk there and stare randomly into space like a kicked puppy. Axel couldn't take it anymore.

"Give me-" Axel grunted.

Tilting her head with contentment, she reached for the pitcher again. Pouring into a tea cup she had prepared, he noted that the liquid wasn't clear, but was tinted green. He reacted with a cringe and the brunette laughed, "It has herbs in it. It'll make you feel better".

Somehow, Axel doubted that. Ignoring his obvious distaste for the mixture she stirred for him, Tifa gestured forward. Unwillingly, he submitted and lifted his head to welcome Tifa's supporting hand. Holding in the pain as he tried to move up, she moved a pillow beneath him. When he plopped into it with a huff of relief, she smiled.

"Here," she brought the cup to his chin and he hissed as he forced his heavy arm up. She said nothing of it and waited as she watched him twist his elbow enough to grab hold of the cup in her fingers. It hurt like hell, but the least he could do was hold his own cup and save himself _some_ dignity.

As soon as he tasted the cool liquid, it spattered from his lips, dark and dirty. "Blood," he whispered in disgust, a sour expression yanking his features.

"Probably your own. You must've had it dry in your mouth and you haven't been able to rinse".

"Thanks. I figured that much," Axel remarked before he forced it all down his throat. It was bitter at first, but as he felt it glide down his throat, mint lingered on his tongue.

Easing back again, he let the cup fall from his hand carelessly and Tifa snatched it, trying to contain her anger. He was trying her patience and at this rate, she'd make his death wish come true. Finding it necessary to express her irritation, Axel was caught off guard when she flicked his chin. Like a wild animal, his head snapped to her angrily.

"What the-" Pain reached him before his words released and he hissed.

"That's what you get," she deadpanned before getting up to return the pitcher and cup to the pew.

He strained to make a comeback, "I thought- I was the patient here".

"You're right. And your life is in _my_ hands," the brunette smiled sweetly from the pew she sat on, crossing her legs with satisfaction.

Mumbling to himself, Axel grew tired of swapping words. He was dealing with enough pain as it was. He didn't need to add to it by pissing off the cruel martial artist. Lolling his head to the side, he took comfort at the softness cradling his throbbing head. Closing his eyes, he was about to drift off when he heard movement from the opposite end.

As he turned to Tifa with groggy eyes, he realized she was shifting on the pew beneath a blanket. Apparently, she was going to nap, too.

On a hard wooden pew? Axel almost shuddered at the thought. Then again, his 'bed' was no different, except he couldn't tell the difference since he was aching anyway.

Had she been sleeping there all this time, he wondered, watching over him as he recovered? Why? What did she have to gain from this?

He surmised it was her _great big heart_, the nice heart that must've inspired her to interfere with what should've been his death and, lucky for him, he was alive.

Alive and miserable.

Still, unless his body would give out late, he was going to be alive for a while and stuck with her. He had no choice but to suck it up and get used to it, although he didn't have to like it.

Nuzzling her face against a pillow on the pew, Tifa caught Axel's gaze on her. Her cheek rubbing against her knuckles, she asked naively, "What?"

Clearing his throat, he was quick to face the ceiling. "Nothing".

"Hmm. I see," there was silence again and Tifa couldn't help, but be curious about something. "You looked like you were having good dreams earlier. What were you dreaming about?"

He remained quiet as he contemplated on whether or not he should answer. The throbbing in his head was getting worse and his eyelids growing heavier by the minute. He'd already used up most of his energy talking with her and moving only inches at a time.

In the end, Axel just grunted and turned away to ignore her.

"You looked like you were enjoying some of them," Tifa shrugged, not taking him seriously as she brought the blanket to her chin.

"Hardly," he whispered, his voice now raspy and caught in his throat.

"Hmm," she huffed, finally giving up on the man. He made it obvious that he wasn't in the mood for conversation, and though she couldn't blame him, she wished he had more to say. She was especially curious on his dreams because she was once under the impression that Nobodies didn't have any. Of course, like some of the other Nobody theories she'd learned, this may have been another mislead assumption.

Suddenly, Axel motioned to answer her as if she asked him something. "What? I didn't say anything?" Tifa tilted her head curiously, wondering what he was responding to.

A look of confusion swept over his face before he just shook the issue away. As his eyes began to fall, his heartbeat became clear in his ears. He wasn't eager to fall back asleep only because of the voice that beckoned him, the one that he'd mistaken for Tifa moments ago. Some soothing voice that was leading him through his lifetime, toying with him, Axel thought.

Who was it? What did it want?

His body's poor condition would not leave room to reject sleep. As much as he resisted, slumber was pulling him in to claim him. Without realizing, he turned to Tifa who was already closing her eyes as she laid upon the pew. The lack of color in her skin and the dark rims under her lids suggested she was exhausted. But as she settled into the pillow with a sigh, it looked as if she were fine and unstressed by the weight being his caretaker.

He'd never admit it, but the image of her slowly lolling to sleep put him at ease. Eventually feeling secure, he surrendered to sleep and to the voice beyond.

* * *

When Tifa woke up again, she woke up unnaturally, reacting quickly to the sound of restless movement. As her eyes snapped open and she heard the muffled grunts of pain beside her, she didn't hesitate to shoot up and turn to Axel.

At first, she wondered if his body was having an attack again and she'd have to hold his shoulders still. But when she observed him lying there, nothing seemed severe and his face only twisted in his sleep.

He looked like he was having a nightmare.

Not being able to defy her motherly instincts, Tifa unraveled herself from the fleece blanket and pulled it to the floor with her as she nestled next to him. Positioning herself above his head, her fingers stopped short over his face.

_What I am doing?_

She scolded herself for a moment before the look of terror deepened over his expression and the brunette couldn't take it any longer. He had enough pain to deal with physically. The least he could endure was some pleasurable dreams instead of bad ones.

Curling her fingertips over the band of hair at his forehead, she hoped to calm his nerves without waking him. She'd done it numerous times before with the children in the orphanage who were agitated at night.

Hushing, as his head tossed, she carefully drew along his hair line, bringing her fingers to wrap the hair around his ears before she continued to his forehead.

His expression calmed somewhat, although he still looked troubled. As Tifa continued to draw lines along the top of his head, ignoring her inner-self chastising of her morals, she watched in wonder of how this would turn out.

Whatever he was dreaming, she hoped it would pass. Hopefully, he'd wake up without remembering and then they'd go on as if this had never happened. Either way, she stood determined to stay beside him until she was sure he was okay. Sometimes, she hated herself for it, but she couldn't bear to see others in pain. She knew all too well, what it felt like when you hurt the most and no one was there.

Before she could lose herself in memories, a grunt escaped Axel's lips.

"Please- I don't wanna see this".

"What? What don't you wanna see?" she whispered, not realizing she'd spoken outside her head.

"Who- are-"

Was there someone there? In his head? What was he trying to run from that this person was so desperately trying to show him?

The sound of water rippling caught Tifa's eye and she looked up. The stray pink petals spun around the clear surface, shining with the setting sun from the broken ceiling and the woman suddenly felt a warmth radiate her skin.

She didn't know how, but for a moment, she could've sworn she sensed an old, familiar presence in the room. Feeling a heaviness behind her, she turned, but there was no one there.

Lifting a brow, the brunette whispered, "Aerith?"

Of course, no one answered. Laughter fluttered from the martial artist as she thought to herself, _Silly girl, Aerith's not here anymore. What are you thinking?_

As if on cue, the moment when Axel had asked about the 'sparkly water' resurfaced in her mind. Why did he want to know about the water and the church?

Piecing it all together, she found the instant he heard something before they fell asleep suspicious. The slight feeling of warmth and presence before it faded nagged at her.

She shook her head reluctantly, "No…it couldn't be. Could it?"

Tifa didn't have time to spare another thought before she felt Axel's head toss in her hands and she returned her attention to him. With a new air of fortitude, Tifa had to trust in her gut.

Lowering her head to his ear, she whispered, "Don't resist her, Axel. She's only trying to help".

"I can't-" he strained through clenched eyes and she held his head more firmly, once again running her fingers along his forehead as if he were one of the orphans. With tune to her voice, she hushed him before she began to hum.

"It'll be okay. You're not alone".

* * *

_You have to remember and then, you'll know. _Like a distant drift of air, the whisper nestled past his ear.

_Remember what? Know what?_

_Know what you are…_

The darkness in Axel's subconscious began to brighten. A slight vibration rang through him before the colors grew clear and the throbbing of the clock tower became distinct.

Axel shook his head. He'd been here before, hadn't he? This was one of those things, those things that he must've made himself forget. Now, he wanted to remember, but fear blocked his memory. There was probably a reason why he chose not to remember this. Now, he'd have no choice but to face it.

Opening his eyes to the familiar scene, he turned to his left, blinking with a baffled expression as his gaze rested on the figure beside him.

"So, I have to go. Sora's waiting for me," Roxas lowered his head, avoiding eye contact with the person whom he'd learned to call his best friend.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Axel's lip quivered and he stilled them with the ice cream to his mouth. Words were coming from him, as if his body was remembering and he was just there to watch from his eyes. Turning away, he managed to mask himself from Roxas. "Woah, this ice cream _really_ _is_ salty".

Roxas gave him a knowing grin. He inhaled deeply and took one last lingering look over the town below. This wouldn't be the last time. Somehow, he knew it. And he didn't have to feel sad. Somehow, Axel would make it. He _had_ to.

Clenching his fingers, the young boy mentally wished well for his friend, and hoped that someday Axel would find healing from all his scars. Accepting his fate, Roxas nodded and turned to the redhead sitting beside him.

"See ya, Axel," _this would not be the last time_, Roxas thought.

Clearing his throat, Axel forced a smile, "See ya, partner".

Just then, he watched as they both began to fade. Roxas' smile blurred and his figure becoming difficult to see. His eyes hot, Axel's palms reached up to conceal his cheeks.

They were wet.

Tears. They were streaming down his face freely now, and Roxas was already gone. The only friend he'd ever had, would never come back.

A pain, one that he'd never felt before, clawed at his chest. It was a pain that he was sure had crossed him sometime in his past life time, but once again, he couldn't remember. He was growing tired of not remembering and regretted ever waking up in the first place.

_Why am I here? What's the point? I don't understand!_

The memory vanished and Axel shuddered to himself, alone in the loneliest corner of his mind.

_Because he wished it…and because- _

The voice was close, feminine, he recognized. Comforting, firm with resolve, but sweet and lyrical.

It sounded, almost like - "Mom?"

She laughed. It was the first time he'd heard her laugh. Had she been told this before?

"The question you asked him and the wish he made, you should know what you are, Axel".

"You mean, if I had a heart? What wish? Wait- what do you know that I don't?" he demanded and the woman laughed again.

Feeling her presence winding away from him, Axel reached out to the darkness, but only grasped nothing.

"No! No, wait! Answer me!"

The darkness began to clear and the familiar smell of flowers embraced him. Realizing that he was entering an awakened state, he clung desperately to sleep in hopes that the woman would return and answer him.

The blur in his orbs didn't clear when his eyes opened to a face above him. He could feel her breath cooling his damp cheeks. Her fingers stopped at his temples as she looked down at him, concerned.

"Axel?" Tifa asked, unsure if he was really awake now.

The impact of the memories he'd just remembered hit him full force. The pain of Roxas' recent fading was fresh and it only made his physical pain unbearable. Now that he remembered their farewell that he'd forced himself to forget, pride would do little hold his emotions in.

Turning away, he mustered enough strength to yank Tifa's hands from his face. "Get away from me!"

Confused, she hesitated, "What?"

Squeezing his nails into his palms, and taking all the pain into his voice, he roared, "Leave me!"

His voice boomed from the walls and startled by his yell, she fell back. His head landed roughly on the pillow from her lap, but he didn't seem to care. "But-" she attempted to reach out again, but the man forced his body up from the floor an inch or so and screamed again.

"At least let a man keep his pride and leave!"

"Fine!" Tifa screamed, scrambling onto her feet and hurrying toward the church doors. Now running, she slammed the doors behind her to feel the chill of the night bristle against her bare arms. Frustration rising up in her, she'd reached her breaking point.

"Why is he so stubborn!" She screeched, spinning around to punch the hard brick wall with her fist.

She felt embarrassed, comforting him in his restless slumber only for him to wake up and scream her out of the building. Was he angry at her, for being there when he woke up? Did he hate her for saving his life?

She felt a pang through her chest and she clutched the leather at her collar. Of course, she didn't know him, not much at all. Being a hostage for a few days didn't count as knowing him. It didn't count as being, what Axel once grimaced at the term, _friends_. They weren't. They couldn't be. Not until she knew what side he was on, and if she should be worried about a threat.

Grinding her heel into the dirt, she looked up at the dark sky, suddenly feeling loneliness capturing her whole. She hated stubborn men. Cloud was stubborn and now, so was Axel. Truly, it had to be a trait from birth.

It was quiet while Cloud was managing the orphanage and she stood here days on end to keep the Nobody alive. To keep herself amused, she tended to the flowers, cleaned Axel's wounds with the occasional swipe of a damp cloth across his forehead usually beaded with sweat. When he laid there the first few days, she wiped the blood from his face and his bare hands, trying to make him look healthier as he slept and struggled to live - or to die, she wasn't sure anymore.

Here he was awake now, and she couldn't help the optimism in her that dreamt of a thankful awakening, where maybe he'd be happy to see her and glad to be alive. Instead, he woke up irritable, almost wordless and distant. No matter who she dealt with, Cloud or Axel, she felt so lonely. No matter how far she reached, neither one made the effort to reach back to her, at least not far enough.

Breathing heavily, the church doors squeaked open and a strong gust of air urged her back inside. As she steadied herself, and her thoughts unwinded, she heard what sounded like a whimper luring her attention. Her expression now softening, Tifa carefully pushed past the heavy doors inside.

As she stood standing in the center of the aisles, Axel's form became clear. Not noticing her return, or perhaps not caring at this point, his shoulders shook violently, his arm veiled over his face. Stepping closer, his voice became clear and all of Tifa's anger crumbled the moment she realized what was happening.

He was crying.

From his anger, she pitied him. Pitied him because she knew he was in pain and had no other way to deal with it. The way his body coiled and fingers scratched the wooden planks, he looked like he was in severe agony, inside and out. From his pain, she felt a string of fate connect them, and every drop of pain she'd ever felt in her lifetime resurfaced in her, too.

Not thinking anymore, she rushed forward and slid back to his side. Axel didn't resist as she sat on her knees, closing over his head as she'd done before when he had awakened. Rocking the Nobody in their emotional embrace, Axel continued to sob like a wounded child, his arm concealing his shameful expressions as all the pain in his memories caught up to him.

His mother, who he was at fault for losing. Roxas, who he couldn't convince to stay. Waking up in this place, with no where to call home.

What was going on? He didn't know anymore and it was more than he could take. He just wanted to die already.

Gentle fingers brushed against his arms, comforting him until his cries became silent and muffled. With a sigh, Tifa lifted herself to tug at his elbow. With some opposition, Tifa managed to separate his arm from his red shot eyes that he'd opened just enough to see her smile.

He blinked, looking dumbfounded at her expression. With only the moonlight glowing behind her dark hair and tears glazing over the russet in her usually bright eyes, it stilled his thought for that second she'd caught him in her gaze. Nodding, she declared, "I didn't want to say this before because I was afraid if I was wrong, but now I know-".

He blinked again, waiting for her to finish.

Her grin brightened and she said happily, "You're human, Axel. Only people with hearts cry".

His green eyes widened and, after a few seconds, he turned away. He knew it, didn't he? That something was different. The hunger. The exhaustion. The blood. The pain.

Matter of fact, he _did_ know, from the first day he'd arrived on this world. The only person that was holding him back from the truth was himself. All this time, he grew accustomed to being a Nobody to escape the pain of his past life, and in that he only found more pain and deprived himself of happiness.

That's what he was supposed to remember. What he felt when Roxas left and knowing that Roxas would want him to be okay. Roxas would want him to live. Even if he didn't know his purpose yet, he was alive.

Alive with a heart, and that was enough.

Pressing his lips to prevent anymore cries from escaping him, Axel laughed through his tears. She laughed with him as she patted his forehead gently without intending to. His whole damn body felt like he'd been hit with a hammer, but he didn't care. He'd not felt this carefree in a long time.

As their laughter simmered, Axel's head grew heavy in Tifa's arms. By the time she looked again, Axel had driven himself back to sleep. This time, however, he had never looked more healthy and peaceful, despite the swollen eyes and red streaks down his cheeks.

Grinning with surprise at how serene he looked in his slumber, Tifa giggled to herself, removing a strand of hair from his face. Reaching for a wet cloth, she began to blot the tears from his jawline.

For that moment, Tifa forgot their differences. She forgot about how angry he made her and what he'd done to Cloud. She forgot about Cloud and looking down at that face of Axel's that was always cracking smart remarks, now softened like a child, the brunette felt a warmth spread in her heart. She was so glad that she reached out and with some help, her good intentions made a difference.

Looking at the still water in front of them, this time Tifa knew and she whispered gratefully.

"Thanks, Aerith, for helping another man lost, find his way…"

* * *

**If I misspelled something, let me know. I was tired when I wrote most of this and tired when I looked it over myself.**

**If you haven't watched the extra scene on the clock tower between Axel and Roxas, go you tube it using Final Mix and Rememberance as keywords or something of the sort.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bringing down the Walls

**Very long chapter. Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Oh shi-"

Tifa's hands froze above the sleeping figure beneath her, the platter clutched in her iron grip and her entire body rigid. Moments ago, the whole platter had wobbled in her palms with her unexpected clumsiness. As the entire room ceased spinning and the sweat on her brow cooled, she looked nervously below.

With a sharp breath and quick reflex, she was able to get a hold on the tray before Axel would've had a very rude awakening. After all, hot porridge on your face would not have been very pleasant for the Nobody, who's body was still recovering from his once critical gunshot wounds.

Lying peacefully, unaware of the demise that almost greeted his pale cheeks, was the redhead, Axel, breathing normally and free of pain at that moment. The brunette inhaled deeply, cheeks reddening and slowly steadied her shaky knees to buckle beneath her as she settled onto the uneven wooden planks. Clearing her throat, she averted her eyes from his faint groans as he stirred from slumber.

As Axel finally opened his eyes, squinting, he adjusted to the morning light before focusing on the presence beside him. The clatter alerted him to her hands as she fidgeted, her eyes on the floor as she popped open a jar of honey.

"Damn," she whispered, licking the bubbles on honey that squirted on her fingertips and pouring some into the steaming cup of tea. Ignoring Axel, she placed the bottle down to reach for two packets of sugar in which she opened with a hiss.

His throat, still dry, and a little sore, Axel wondered if his voice would even come out, or if he even wanted it to.

Sugar powdered all over the platter from the packet she was having trouble ripping open for some odd reason and the girl laughed awkwardly. Elevating a brow at her before he looked to the ceiling beams, Axel barely cracked, "A-Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! Just-" she finally managed to clean up the mess with a swift swoosh of a napkin, sparkles of sugar still glistening on her knuckles as she mixed his porridge. "A little clumsy this morning. How are you feeling?"

Sensing her urgent need to change the subject, Axel just nodded. "Um- I'm still alive, so I guess that's good," he too, wanted to keep conversation short. After the recent night that occurred a few days ago, he found it difficult to meet her eyes, just as she was avoiding his.

Really- what _do_ you say after you've bawled shamelessly on your enemy's bosom, who's practically still a stranger? And in return, she huddles you intimately against her, stroking your hair as if she knew your real name. After you've both cried rivers of tears until exhaustion, what _do_ you say the next morning?

_You were warm last night?_

"Yeah! That's great!" she said, sounding awfully cheery, and therefore very phony to Axel ears. The redhead fought back a grimace as he began to shift his weight with his elbows.

There was a moment of silence as she fidgeted a bit, wiping sugar from her hands and lap before she stood up. With the spoon in his hand, he looked up at the woman briefly to notice she was looking toward no particular direction, seemingly in thought.

Axel started, "Um-"

"Hey! You know what? Now that you can sit up on your own, how about I go get some solid foods? Yeah! Since you're starting out with the porridge, I should get some other things!"

His shoulder protested with a snap as he lifted the spoon to his broken lips. Although lumpy and bland, it was the best thing he'd eaten in what felt like years. Ever since he'd been recovering, all he was surviving on was the few sips of medicated mystery juice that Tifa had whipped up. Aware that she was trying to escape the awkward atmosphere that the two of them created a few nights ago, he made no motion to stop her.

"Yeah, so I'll be back. Won't be long, 'kay?" Within seconds, she snatched her coat, spun on her heels and practically darted from the church without so much as giving Axel a chance to breathe her way.

* * *

Closing the doors behind her with a push, Tifa rested her shoulder blades against the heavy wood, the coat crumpled against her bosom. The morning breeze whispered against her cheeks and with an uneasy breath, she felt guilt gnawing at her.

She couldn't help it. The past few days had been mind torture. Between the uncomfortable silence, forced bits of conversation and constantly trying to avoid each other's gaze, she felt like she was ten years old again. Avoiding gazes with the freckled boy that sat across desks from her, flushing red as she dropped a pencil and it rolled by his foot, where'd they both stare at it – frozen. Neither of them ever bent down to pick it up and in the end, she had to take out her spare.

Funny, how that same boy hadn't changed a bit. Still the same Cloud.

Well, at least whatever she dropped now, she could depend on him to return it to her. There was just one thing he wasn't returning though…

Shaking her head wildly to avoid useless thoughts, she flicked a strand of hair from her eyes. Now, she was dealing with Axel, or whatever his name was in his past life, her enemy- or her former enemy - who was dealing with an identity crisis that somehow involved killing _her_ childhood friend and beating _his own_ "friend" for disturbing his plans.

Two former members of the Organization that were supposed to be gone for good, who had both survived by unknown circumstances, possibly involving the last generation of the Holy race Cetra, Aerith, who was already dead.

Then, here she was, going from swapping fists with the fire wielder who sent her home multiple times in tears, wounding her feelings and Cloud's body, to eating Kushiyaki, debating on tattoos and finally nursing Axel to health after he'd finished burning half of the city's monument and crew to the ground.

"What _are_ you doing, Tifa?" She chastised, massaging her temples as she walked down the dirt-paved paths that lead toward Edge.

She could see the city was not far off, past the rubble where it cleared to reveal buildings and life. It was about a half hour walk from this distance. Her legs were strong enough.

Toying with the zipper on her sweater, she vaguely remembered that moment when she'd forgotten everything she was thinking and ran to comfort the wailing Nobody. She wondered what it was that he cried from. He still hadn't told her. She still hadn't found the guts to ask.

Now, it seemed they were reverting to their old selves. Distant and vague. While Axel wasn't much a death threat so far, he was just as he was when she'd first volunteered herself hostage. Cold, sometimes drawn away, and behind a wall that he'd placed between himself and the world.

She hated to admit it, but she, too, had a wall ever since that night. It was odd, really. What was there to hide after revealing the most that both herself and, Axel, she was sure of, had ever revealed in a long time or maybe ever? Why did she cry with him? What was _she_ crying for? She couldn't recall.

Cloud had been distant as well, most likely deciding it best not to badger her with things she wouldn't answer to until the time was right. While he was busy with the orphans and the delivery service, and while she occupied herself with tending to the former Organization member between random stops to the city or Seventh Heaven, she found herself craving a good conversation. At this point, she didn't care who it was with.

Cloud…or Axel.

Brushing her fingers past her bare ears before she swung the coat over her shoulders, she wished she had some music to keep her mind away from any logic, at least until she got to town. This half hour walk would feel like an eternity without someone to walk with and all these things in her head.

With this fact encouraging her to increase her pace, Tifa looked onto the sky and hoped that if she didn't look forward, the city would creep up on her before she knew it.

* * *

Axel released a loud, intentional huff as he allowed his body to plop back onto the rigid floor he'd been imprisoned against for weeks. He couldn't tell how hard it was anymore and it only served to straighten his back every time he laid there. His body was still unable to curl up or turn on its side without a painful reaction, although he was able to lift himself enough to eat. He guessed, if he had some help, he'd be able to wobble on his feet. Perhaps, that was what he needed to heal faster, to walk so his body could remember he had working legs.

Not in enough agony to the point of exhaustion anymore, Axel dealt with his pain by hardly moving and entertaining himself with the visual of the expanse of the blue sky above him. Comparing himself to the flower bed beside him, he hoped it masked the odor he must've gave off, both with the dried blood still caked on some parts of him and his lack of facilities to take a shower. With all the medicine in his system, his breath was hardly any better.

Ever since he'd been able to stay awake like this, all these thoughts would whirl around in his head - useless, self-conscious thoughts. He mused maybe Tifa had been avoiding him lately, not because of the incident that happened between them, but the way he looked.

Hair frizzy and knotted, lips dry and broken, body injured and wrapped in bandages, he must've been the least bit charming. With the combination of his odors, and his pitiful display of manliness as he wailed about the loss of his best friend in her arms, if Axel was physically able, he'd look into that pond of water next to him just to spit at his own reflection.

Not that he cared what Tifa thought anyway…

The mystery woman's voice hadn't revisited him since that night. His dreams had been empty of memories or anything important enough to remember when he opened his eyes.

Instead, he revisited his memories while he was awake, trying to recollect all that he'd forgotten on his journey through his past life and into the life where he'd become a Nobody. There were still some things he was still avoiding in his mind, some memories he was turning his back to, only because of obvious reasons. He'd cried enough and the last thing he needed was to bawl over something else that there was nothing he could do about at this point.

He had new life. Question was, what the hell would he do with it?

There were still so many things he didn't know or understand. His visit to Destiny Islands would once again be postponed until he reached full health.

Feeling frustration rise in him, Axel fisted the planks, a heavy thump resonating throughout the church as dust puffed upward. Coughing and regretting his short fuse, he swatted away the thick air and closed his eyes.

"I'm so bored," he whispered to himself.

It'd been so awkward the past few days, although he didn't care for much contact with others, recently he'd been craving some fun and some civilization. Since he was in no position to get up and walk to town in his state, he settled for at least sharing a few words with the brunette when she returned. He no longer cared for formalities, the nature of the relationship between them or his pride. Axel was bored, and at this point, if he didn't laugh at anything, he might as well be dead.

In the meantime, the redhead kept his eyes closed, taking himself back to a memory when he laughed, and Roxas was there alongside him.

* * *

Tifa clapped to herself when she looked ahead and realized Edge was just a few minutes away. The walk felt long due to her inner chastising but the sight of the buildings on the horizon, along with the faint chatter of city folk caused her ears to perk and sent a feeling of relief surging through her.

However, that relief was short lived.

A familiar rumble sounded from ahead and as the dark figure came into view, Tifa stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Her expression glazed with obvious irritation, she tapped her foot in wait as the motorcycle came to a stop in front of her.

Removing his shades, Cloud looked up at her from his seat. "What's wrong?"

Tifa just shook her head, "Nothing. Just wish I'd run into you a half hour ago. It would've saved me twenty minutes."

Automatically, a familiar façade of guilt began to creep into the blonde's features and she instantly regretted her complaint. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like it was your fault. I should've called you, but I wasn't sure if you were in the area."

Tifa placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder to make up for her comment. Cloud's blank expression eased, but didn't completely fade before he veiled his eyes with his sunglasses again. "Hop on. The least I can do is save you five minutes."

Biting her lip with guilt, she complied, inviting herself to sit behind Cloud as he started the engine. As they took off with a jolt, Tifa enjoyed the wind on her face and secretly, the comfort of his back in her arms. Resisting the natural instinct to lean into him, she lightly rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You're probably busy and heading back to the Orphanage, aren't you?"

"I don't mind," he quickly replied without turning back.

He was in her arms. They were talking, weren't they? And yet, he felt far again. This wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, and she should've been used to it by now. Cloud had his ways and at times, he drew himself away because he _wanted_ to be alone, where sometimes her presence wasn't welcome. She respected that. She had her own sins to reflect on, but wasn't _he_ the one who convinced her to find a new life?

Images of a freshly ruined Midgar, sleeping underneath an unstable broken plate with a bottle of alcohol passed through their fingers flashed through her thoughts and she quickly shook the memory away. She'd promised herself and Cloud that she wouldn't dwell on the past and she hadn't. They didn't need two people to look back. _Someone _had to be the positive one.

_He_ needed her to be that person - for both their sakes.

Noting the motion behind him, Cloud turned, "You okay?"

Tifa nodded and croaked, "Yeah."

"I'm not convinced."

Tifa said nothing, as oftentimes Cloud has done to her. And this silence was usually enough to answer the question.

Understanding, Cloud stopped prying. As they finally entered Edge, Cloud only asked one more thing, "Need me to drop you somewhere specific?"

"This is fine."

"Hmm," he nodded and she swung off the bike when it stopped.

He wasn't going to ask her when she was coming home. He'd left her at Seventh Heaven numerous times, where she asked him those questions and he never answered.

He wasn't going to ask her how the Nobody was doing. Although he wanted to know, and he regarded himself, if nothing more, as her protector, he knew if he couldn't find the right words she wanted to hear and live up to what she wanted from him, the least he could do was trust in her a little and pray that nothing went wrong. Doing away with the fact that he missed her presence in their home, Cloud focused on the road ahead of him.

Tifa watched almost sorrowfully as Cloud took off, waving behind him with one of those burning sensations in her eyes that she usually ignored. She missed him. She really did.

A deep breath was enough to piece herself back together as she headed toward the markets with a new goal in mind - to bring something to Axel and aid his recovery.

Somewhat forcing a good mood upon herself, she decided picking up a treat would be good for the both of them. Sweets always made a girl feel better and there was no doubt in her mind that the crippled Nobody was most likely in need of sugar, too, after this morning's porridge.

With a firm nod, she made her way toward the bakery, the bell on the door jingling as she entered. The sweet smell welcomed her and the warm wallpaper made her feel comfortable. Approaching the brass counter, she bumped into a familiar shorter girl, who 'oomphed' upon contact and turned to her with a cookie pinched in her lips, her fingers gripping tightly on both ends.

"Iffa?" Yuffie asked, muffling Tifa's name through stuffed cheeks.

"Yuffie?" She blinked and when it registered, Tifa didn't hesitate to embrace her. "Yuffie! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Happy to see you, too, Tifa," Yuffie said, passing the brunette a baffled look as she continued to eat her cookie.

"In the mood for some sweets, I see."

Yuffie shrugged, mirroring Tifa's thoughts, "Yeah, everyone needs a little sugar to brighten up their mood every now and then."

She motioned that reference to a figure slumped in a chair on the other end of the bakery, a white box resting on his lap and a napkin held up in his hand, undecided. The boy didn't look _completely_ trashed or down right depressed, just somewhat lost. Before Tifa could feel anymore pity for the other Nobody, who was still a mystery to her, Yuffie tugged her along to introduce them. Smiling at the light haired man who frowned at the cookies, Yuffie sung, "Demmy."

He looked up wordlessly, looking like a naïve child as he caught Tifa's eyes and they widened in fascination. Ignoring Demyx's loss of words, Yuffie continued, "Yeah, we didn't really have the chance to last time, but let me introduce you two properly. Tifa, this is my friend Demyx. Demyx, this is Tifa."

"Friend, huh?" Tifa whispered humorously to the ninja and she turned away with a blush, escaping Tifa's scrutinizing glare by focusing on her cookie.

"Hi, Demyx. I know we got off on the wrong foot that first time we met, but it seems I'd assumed you had bad intentions without knowing you first. Judging from seeing you with Yuffie, you _must_ be a good guy if you can deal with _her_ dragging you all over town. I bet she's a handful, isn't she?" Tifa offered a warm smile to the gloomy Nobody, putting aside their first meeting when Axel had found interest in Cloud. Demyx looked up at the woman with some new form of recognition and a mild smile.

Scratching the back of his light hair nervously, he stammered, "I'm okay. I needed the exercise."

Rolling her eyes, Yuffie munched away as if to avoid saying something else. Tifa laughed inwardly at the image of the pair, instantly taking a liking to Demyx accompanying Yuffie and understanding why Yuffie would tag along with Demyx in the first place.

Now that she got a good look at him, he was nothing like his counterpart who was feisty, had a sarcastic charm and could be cruelly conniving and cold. Demyx was shy, weak in power, but judging from what happened at the monument, he was strong of heart because he fought off Axel to protect Yuffie. She'd remembered his cowardice when they first crossed paths, so Tifa knew it must've been difficult for him - to fight against his will, to fight against a friend and so he could protect a new one.

Briefly admiring this virtue, Tifa almost ruffled his hair, but held herself back. "So, are you spoiling Yuffie or is she spoiling you?"

The brunette cocked a devious eyebrow at Yuffie and Yuffie stuck her tongue out. Reaching for another cookie over Demyx's lap, Yuffie defended, "_Actually_, I'm _trying_ to spoil him, but it doesn't seem to be working." She sighed in slight frustration toward Demyx's direction and Tifa became aware of his shoulders tensing at the girl's glare of annoyance.

Tifa laughed. "Calm down. I'm sure he's just worn out. Still healing up, right, Demyx?"

Demyx nodded, finally forming a resolve on which cookie to grab, most likely to avoid both women's eyes rather than eating it for pleasure. Bringing the red sugared pastry to his mouth, he tried to hide his liking for it and stared to the tiles beneath Yuffie's feet. As much as he was enjoying the sweets, he was finding it hard to be his usual self.

Yuffie pursed her lips, fumbling with her fingers at her sides looking like she was about to burst until Tifa rubbed her shoulder with a grin. This comforted her somewhat. Tifa knew Yuffie meant well, but at this point, Yuffie felt like everything she did for Demyx was useless and nothing would help. All she wanted was to see him happy again.

Clearing her throat, Yuffie took one last cookie from the box and gestured to the door before eyeing Tifa. Catching her intent, Tifa waited until she heard the bell jingle upon Yuffie's exit before she sat down beside Demyx.

"Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Yeah. Sure," he shrugged, nibbling on his second cookie.

"Okay," she nodded, leaning back to relax and eye the passerby's. Closing her eyes for a moment, she waited for the question that she knew he wanted to ask, but wouldn't in front of Yuffie.

"How is he?" Demyx finally said. To save him dignity, she didn't force him to meet her gaze and instead, they both looked outward to a pacing Yuffie outside the window.

"His life's not in any danger, and his mouth is moving, but his legs aren't."

Demyx's shoulders sagged, sighing with relief upon hearing those words coming from Tifa. He felt like a fool for caring. Yuffie had every right to be angry with him. Still, he couldn't find it in himself, in his heart, to hate Axel. Unless Axel actually succeeded in killing Yuffie and burning down the monument, the instrumentalist couldn't find reason enough to cast the fire wielder from his memory.

After all, he was the only one left from his past.

Letting him wallow in his reprieve and watching a smile escape him, Tifa grinned. "Robes from Wutai, huh?" she asked, referring to the earth toned garments tied around his shoulders.

Tugging his collar, he remarked, "Yuffie".

"You know she only scolds you because she's worried, right?"

He nodded, "I know," hiding the flush in his cheeks, he continued, "I guess I should be happy someone cares."

"Of course."

"Y-you think she hates him?"

Thinking for a moment and tapping her chin, she eventually shook her head. "No. She just needs to warm up to him – all in good time."

"You think so."

"She's stubborn, but I _know_ so."

Taking her word for it, Demyx attempted to get up and she saw the strain in his expression. "Do you need help?"

"N-no, I'm okay," he stuttered, shying away from Tifa's unfamiliar touch and almost falling over. Containing her motherly instincts, she waited as Demyx steadied himself. Once he was firmly on two feet, he walked slowly to the door to poke his head outside.

Hearing the bell chime and realizing Demyx was struggling to hold the door open, Yuffie rushed forward to help. "Demmy, let me-"

The box of cookies being shoved into her chest stopped her short and she looked down at the box with a blink. Demyx offered her the box with a mild smile and when she returned it, he looked elsewhere. Tifa was still inside and almost lost herself as she indulged in the moment outside between the young duo before she suddenly remembered what she came for.

"Talking about Axel, the poor guy must be starving!"

* * *

"I hate my life!"

Axel's voice bellowed upward, echoing across the walls to absolutely no one.

He swore he was going to rip his own hair out due to the silence and lack of people before he heard the creak of the heavy church doors open.

Exhaling, Axel closed his eyes for a moment before he turned on his side and watched Tifa rush forward to the front pew. Placing the grocery bags on the seat, she apologized, "I'm so sorry I took so long. I picked up a few things and well, I picked up something _extra_ on the way-"

The brunette motioned toward the entrance where Axel squinted, seeing a dark figure hiding by the doorframe. Only one person would be so sissy about it, but then again, after Axel's attempt at his life, he guessed he could let him slide just this once for his cowardice.

Demyx.

Waving, Tifa encouraged Demyx to come in. Tapping her foot outside, Yuffie looked up to the sky with pursed lips and crossed arms. "Get inside, Demmy, before I change my mind."

Realizing that if he didn't hurry, Yuffie would gladly drag him back to Wutai before he even uttered a word to Axel, he followed Tifa's gentle urging. It was still a frightful meeting between himself and his old acquaintance. How was he supposed to approach the person who manipulated him and then tried to kill him? Indeed, Axel was a fearsome foe that day and he'd never forget that killer intent he saw burning in his cold jaded eyes. The memory of the blood in his mouth and tears in his eyes was still fresh. He still didn't completely trust in the Nobody, but he just wanted to know if there was some hope in him.

Stopping in the middle of the church, Demyx gripped the pews because they made him feel safe. As the distance closed between himself and Axel, he found it harder to take another step.

Tifa sighed, before she walked past him and whispered, "Good luck," before she left the church. Demyx tried to call out to her and protest, but she purposely ignored his gesture and left him alone. Swallowing the dryness in his throat and tightening his shaking fingers, Demyx just froze, looking onward where he could make out Axel laying by an area of water where petals rippled across.

The silence became so thick that Demyx thought he was about to pass out when Axel's voice boomed through the building. Well, perhaps it wasn't so loud or demanding, it just sounded that way compared to the dead silence before it.

"You coming over here or what?"

Demyx cleared his throat, "U-um, yeah. I'm coming."

He finally walked the rest of the way and when he made it to the front, Demyx suddenly felt uncomfortable. Before he could fumble, Axel offered, "You can sit if you want."

Nodding, he noted Axel facing away from him, and he was thankful for it.

Demyx sat down, allowing his shoulders to relax and any aches of his to settle. Aware of Axel's gaze upward, Demyx tilted his head to the skies as well. It was a beautiful sight, compared to the bleak black template in _The World That Never Was._ For a while, the two men said nothing, only the sounds of their own thoughts whispered in their ears. Words passed through each of their minds, but none escaped either of them.

Overwhelmed by the fact that he'd finally arrived here and couldn't bring himself to find the right things to say, the young man shielded his eyes with his arm to muffle a sob. Rolling his eyes, Axel complained, "Oh, geez - don't. Just don't."

Demyx looked up, expecting some sort of emotion from his former friend, some remorse, but his cold attitude towards him showed none. His brows stitching together, he pouted, his fingers pinching his palms. "I hate you, you know that?"

Axel scoffed stubbornly, "If you came here expecting an apology, you wasted your time."

Surprised, the blond looked blank for a moment. Remembering his former self, where he'd usually whine about Axel's "meanness" while allowing the fire wielder to bully him, Demyx was determined not to repeat old mistakes. The musician's anger came to a boiling point from the trauma he'd been through resulting from Number Eight's grand scheme to reorganize the Organization and it granted him the will to get up on his feet. Ignoring the sudden flare of pain up his calf, Demyx lunged himself off the pew to position himself over the Nobody below.

His foot hanging over Axel's chest with malicious intent, Demyx threatened, "So, how's it feel to be helpless and weak?"

Axel's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't."

Feeling the tears bubbling in his eyes, Demyx grew tired of Axel's mind games and began to snub his toe into Axel's abdomen as if to put out a small flicker of flame. Clutching Demyx's boot, Axel curled instinctively and grunted, "Okay! Stop!"

"No. You deserve it!"

"I'm gonna kill you for this!"

"I'd like to see you try," with this, Demyx sent a heel into Axel's shoulder and he gasped in agony. Recovering from the blow, the redhead cursed under his breath and flipped Demyx a finger.

Now completely frustrated and losing himself, Demyx stopped being gentle on him, stopped avoiding his wounds, and aimed right for his pelvis.

"No!" he shouted, "You're gonna kill me!"

Demyx halted a breath away from his stomach and whispered through gritted teeth, "Maybe then you'll know how it feels."

Slowly, he progressed on closing the distance between Axel's wound and the edge of Demyx's heel, which at the moment, was like slamming a steel hammer into him even when he was being soft with his hits. Finally, Axel disregarded his stubbornness and professed, "I'm sorry, Dem, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? For bullying me all the time? Trying to manipulate me for your evil plot? Trying to kill Yuffie and burn down the monument, while at the same time, attempting to kill me!"

Feeling the weight on his torso already before the foot had even reached his skin, the redhead strained, "I said, I'm sorry. Take it or leave it."

His foot hanging over Axel, Demyx stood in thought, weighing the sincerity in Axel's

apology. Coming to a conclusion that only time would prove how genuine Axel was as a friend, Demyx slowly put his foot down. Tired and one leg completely stinging now, the instrumentalist gave up walking back to the pew and sat down beside Axel's resting figure.

With a solemn expression, he warned, "Fine. I accept your apology, however-"

"However?"

"If you try anything funny on myself, Yuffie, or the monument again, Valentine has already agreed to finish you off next time."

"Valentine?"

"The one that shot you."

"The one that was following us? _You_ talked to that gun equipped, red caped, embodiment of evil?"

Laughing nervously, Demyx admitted, "Of course not. Yuffie did."

"Hah. Sissy."

Motioning to poke at his injuries again, Axel shook his head, "Okay!"

Demyx smiled with satisfaction. Crossing his arms, he looked up again to join Axel's gaze. "It's a nice sky, isn't it?"

Dismissing Demyx's attempt at conversation, Axel ignored him. Annoyed at Axel's resistance to talk with him, the blond smiled, "Tifa's nice too, isn't she?"

Catching his drift, Axel pierced him with a sharp look. Then he smiled with the intention of retaliating, "As nice as Yuffie is to you, I bet."

Fighting the heat in his cheeks, Demyx turned away and mumbled, "Whatever."

Temporarily returning to their usual selves and about to ignore each other for the rest of the time, Axel's expression changed. Not being able to contain himself any longer and feeling awkward in asking Tifa, he turned to Demyx. Noting the solemn expression on the redhead's face, Demyx snapped his attention to him with an arched brow.

"What?"

"Can you help me out the back door?"

"What? Why? You're not fully recovered yet!"

"I know I'm not, but I know I can walk if I can at least get a little help on my feet."

Demyx found Axel's resistance to meet his eyes somewhat suspicious and crossed his arms defiantly. "I won't agree until I know why I'm helping you up. I don't exactly trust you yet."

Sighing with frustration, Axel slapped a palm on his forehead, "Are you being serious?"

"I am."

Relinquishing all hope of getting anywhere without giving Demyx reason to help, Axel propped up on his elbows and gave an irritated hiss, "Cause I have to take a piss, damn it!"

Eyes wide, Demyx fluttered with embarrassment. "Oh! Oh- I didn't- I mean-"

"Just help me up."

Both men realizing that there were no words worthy of being spoken anymore, Demyx did as he was told and aided in lifting Axel from his weak state. Upon finally standing, his legs wobbled into rubber and he felt like he'd been reborn as a toddler learning how to walk all over again. Thankfully, Demyx knew better than to comment on Axel's awkward stride and the two said nothing as the instrumentalist provided the weight Axel needed to carry himself outside.

* * *

"I don't want to read anymore," Marlene complained, taking it upon herself to use Cloud's shoulder as her comfort zone.

With a knowing sigh, Cloud brushed the brown hair from her eyes with two fingers, "So, then you'll finish reading tomorrow."

The young girl pouted in protest, pulling at her pink pajamas as she swung her legs on the chair beside him. Denzel, rubbing his tired eyes, stumbled into the bedroom eager for some shuteye. Barely exchanging glances with the duo, Denzel gave Cloud a brief smile before he let himself fall onto his bed without even covering himself.

Shaking his shoulder, Marlene's head hopped. "Time for bed."

With the intention of stalling, Marlene pried, "Is Tifa stopping by tomorrow?"

Cloud shook his head, "I don't know, but I'll try to remind her that she lives here, okay?"

Marlene grinned at Cloud's attempt at humor, leaning in to embrace him before she skipped forward to her bed nearby Denzel. Wrapping herself in her quilt, she awaited Cloud's hand on her head before he whispered, "Good night." After tucking her in, Cloud went around to tug Denzel's legs back onto the mattress before covering him with his sheets. As he approached the doorway, Marlene whispered.

"You miss Tifa, don't you?"

His hand resting on the doorknob, Cloud countered, "Are you trying to avoid saying that _you_ miss her?"

Grinning again, the precocious child said, "Nope. _I_ _know_ I miss her."

Grateful for Marlene's struggle to keep her eyes open before she could continue this debate, Cloud gave her a light smile before closing the door a few notches. The older children that slept in this room preferred to sleep with the door partially closed compared to the young ones who needed the door wide open and with the lamp on. As Cloud began to unravel his shirt from his worn torso, witness to a long day's work, he stopped by the room where the younger children were already fast asleep. Reassured that it was peaceful, Cloud's gaze lingered on a red plush chair where Tifa would often fall asleep reading bedtime stories to the little ones. The room, even with its bright wallpaper and toys laid about the floors, seemed so empty without her presence.

With an exhausted yawn, Cloud stretched and headed up the stairs with such thoughts left to blot his mind. Tomorrow he'd have to head out early for a full day's trip and wouldn't be back until late. He'd already asked Yuffie and Barret to stop by when either of them had the time to check on the orphans. Cloud made a mental note to call Tifa tomorrow, despite his reluctance to cell phones.

After tucking the orphans in and soaking into the lonely atmosphere since this Nobody has been injured, Cloud promised himself that he'd get Tifa home by the next night, even if he had to carry her there himself.

* * *

"So, it's good you guys are getting along now, huh?"

Night had fallen and after Axel had hungrily consumed solid foods, Tifa pursued her attempts at conversation, despite her worries from earlier concerning the memory of their brief emotional exposure. Regardless of Axel's obstinacy, Tifa sensed an improvement in his mood since Demyx's visit and was internally glad she pressured Yuffie in allowing him to stop by.

"I guess," Axel replied, happy that he was now upright on the pew rather than confined to a hard, dusty floor. Rotating his shoulders with a crack, he leaned back with a sigh as Tifa removed the soiled bandages from his wounds. "I just wish I could walk for more than five minutes at a time."

"Where do you want to go so badly? A bar?"

With a light laugh, he instantly recalled the hazy memory of the bar brawl Tifa had almost yanked him into when she came dragging him away from a free night of sex with cheap, leather wearing chicks. Of course, it was his choice to save her from a big burly fist in her cheek that gave her the opportunity to drag him from anything. It was also the same night he made her cry.

Axel shrugged, "Dunno. Anywhere, but here at this point." He rejected the option of sharing his plans of traveling to Destiny Islands with her. Even though the woman tended to his wounds, and he probably owed her his life, his business was still his own and he preferred to keep it that way.

Aware of that wall Axel often put between them, the brunette tried not to be so frustrated. Focusing on dressing his injuries, she yawned, images of Seventh Heaven resurfacing in her mind. She missed being in her own room and the chatter of laughter upon entering the door during busy afternoons. She missed weekend mornings with large breakfasts and messy counter tops full of batter and jam. Most of all, she missed the quiet nights where she read the children to sleep until she fell asleep herself, and if she were lucky, a subtle touch of Cloud's fingers would cross her forehead before he enveloped her with a blanket.

"Home, maybe?" she suggested somewhat dreamily as she thought of her own home.

"I don't know what home feels like to understand."

"Do you remember the last time you felt like you had one?"

The man sighed, nuzzling his face into a blanket as he began slump in his seat. Holding her own blanker to her, Tifa confessed, "You know, I'd really like to know about how you got here and the things that make you happy."

"Why?"

"Because maybe those things are the key to finding your true purpose -- and because I'm curious," she laughed, covering her lips shyly as she turned away.

Maybe her exhaustion had made her slightly delirious. She was meddling into his past without shame, asking for pieces he didn't even want to recall himself. Why? She didn't know. Perhaps, she was in need of a good conversation or because she needed to get things off her chest.

"You don't want me to depress you, Tifa."

"Oh, believe me, if your story can outrank mine as far as the downers go, then I will liberally admit my wrongs and allow you to destroy the world or whatever the heck you were planning."

He scoffed, "I wasn't going to _destroy_ it."

Catching the sarcasm in his smirk, Tifa nodded, "_Sure._ If you say so."

Not having the energy to compete with her, Axel submitted and allowed his head to loll back. Closing his eyes, he thought he'd escaped her inquisitiveness until he heard her shift beside him. Huddling her knees to her chest, Tifa rested her arms across the other end of the pew he was perched on.

"So, are you gonna share your dark story?"

"Come on, what is this? A slumber party?"

She didn't answer, letting her big eyes do the convincing until Axel couldn't avoid her anymore. It wasn't like he was going anywhere and if he wanted to stay socially sane, he'd have to talk to _someone_ - _sometime_. It might as well be her since she happened to be there and there was no one else.

Axel blamed his boredom for getting the best of him and from then on, he declared boredom his enemy.

"With such a pure heart like yours, you couldn't possibly understand the darkness."

Watching her expression change from eager to distant, he understood that he'd struck something that now piqued his own interest. Her heart had been broken from Cloud. Axel knew that. He could sense the way she wavered in the twilight while being in Cloud's presence. Yet, she was always optimistic, believing that there was good in everything, even in someone like him who threatened her and almost burned down her city. What could possibly be so dark in this woman that he couldn't begin to imagine?

Remembering the aura he felt when he first woke up on the planet, the scars and the wailing in the wind as it was still in a healing process, he wondered if she'd gone through more than he thought she had. Tifa was a strong woman. Maybe too strong, and that could've been the downfall that led her to this taint in her heart that she was about to reveal.

"Do you know why I saved you, Axel?"

Arching a brow, he listened, but kept his eyes closed. It was easier to talk that way.

"Because I knew what it felt like, to need direction and want to throw my life away because I had none."

Slowly peeling an eyelid open, Axel motioned toward her as he tuned into her words. Taking note that he was finally sliding that wall down because she took the first step in opening up, Tifa settled onto the pew more comfortably. With contentment, she had a feeling this would be a long night and she looked forward to it.

Smiling at the absurdity of what she was about to say, Tifa closed her eyes too, "There was a time when even I wondered if things would've been different-

- if _I_ had died instead of her."

* * *

Growing concerned that Tifa was not answering his calls, Cloud made getting home his first priority. It was a long day delivering goods and battling the monsters on the roads, and all he thought of was how nice it would be to come home after such strenuous labor to the sound of her laughter in the kitchen as the kids crowded around her and begged to make cookies. He even thought it would've been nice if the kids were asleep, and he could just relax in the kitchen while they exchanged small chitchat about his day over tea.

With these hopes in mind, he resisted his grudge against his cell phone and called her. There was no answer. After staring at his phone strangely, he re-dialed. Once again, he got her voicemail. Trying not to let his pessimistic suspicions get the best of him, Cloud continued his work for a few more hours, persuading himself that she was probably busy. But then after those few hours, he called again- and again- and again – and nothing.

The worse automatically came to mind. Was she okay? Did something happen? What if Axel did something to her? Hurt her? Took her as a hostage again? What if something else happened? Something he wouldn't expect?

Asking himself these questions, of course, gave him nothing, and so he called Barret to see if he stopped by for Marlene. The gruff man on the other line was somewhere with loud machinery in the background. Loud static and the salvo of clashing metal drilled in Cloud's ear and after so much of trying to exchange distorted words with Marlene's father, Cloud gave up and hung up.

Not having a choice, he called Yuffie. He usually avoided calling her if he could. She was a natural chirper, constantly gabbing like a crazed schoolgirl about this and that, and of course, occasionally threatening to steal his Materia. Only because he was worried about the orphans and about Tifa, he forced himself to call the girl. Upon hearing her voice barely squeak on the other end, Cloud's suspicions only felt increasingly solid.

"Oh. Hey, there. Um- whatcha need?"

Lifting a brow in disbelief, Cloud took the phone away from his ear for a moment to confirm he dialed the right number, and once he realized he had, he pressed his ear to the receiver. She sounded nervous and although Yuffie was a trickster at thieving with her agility, she was a horrible liar.

Clearing his throat, he basically demanded she answer, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

As he listened to her stutter, she almost reminded him of that water boy whom she had taken into her care. He wondered what it was that was making her so flustered. He was about to make sure he found out.

"You sound- odd, Yuffie."

"Odd? No, I'm just-" she laughed forcefully on the other line, whispering could be heard in the background where she hissed at someone and returned her attention to Cloud. "I'm just my usual, good old self, you know me."

That was the problem. He _did_ know her. She was up to something. Either that, or she was keeping something from him. This was the same way she acted when Tifa had thrown him that surprise birthday party and Yuffie had the honor of stalling him. In the end, she screwed up and only caused him overbearing worry where he rushed home and caught the crowd in mid decoration. Tifa was on a ladder, awkwardly turning to laugh as she had a banner and some tape in her hands.

Yuffie came into the bar biting her finger with an aloof expression when Tifa sent her a glare. "Oopsie," she said and when Tifa just shrugged it away, she turned to Cloud who was standing at the doorway in a state of shock, "Um- Happy birthday?"

"Yuffie, what's wrong?"

There was silence on the other end. More rustling and the blond shoved the phone closer in an effort to make out the words being muffled. Finally, he heard a loud slam and when he pulled away to grimace, Yuffie squealed, "I'm sorry, Cloud! It wasn't my idea! She made me do it!"

"Wha- do what, Yuffie? I don't understand."

"Umm…" The pause between them was familiar. She was most likely trying to find a way out. Just as Cloud predicted, in moments he heard what sounded like crumbled paper in his ear. "Oh, man, I think my phone needs to be charged. Talk to you later!"

He was greeted with the dial tone and Yuffie's terrible act to chew on as he continued to ride home on his motorcycle. He suddenly had a sour feeling settling in his gut. Something bad was going to happen and he wished he knew what.

There was only one way to find out. Get home as fast as he could.

He'd hoped that after he checked on the orphans, he could've taken the time to travel out to the church and check up on Tifa to hopefully convince her to come back for a while. In all honesty, after carefully thinking it over, he had no problem watching over the Nobody in her place. It was probably better that way because if Axel wasn't the helpless invalid he was earlier, then Cloud could be the fate that would make sure he would never rise from that floor again.

He still didn't trust the Nobody and as Axel's sly words must've effected the gears in Tifa's judgment, Cloud still kept himself attentive, unaffected by any possibility that Axel magically became "nice" over a few nights. Still, Tifa _did_ manage to obtain such a trait where she transformed the stone hearts of men, including his own, from the deepest depths of sin to the clearest light of day.

Now that Yuffie implanted some doubt in his mind, his plans had changed and he hoped for the best as the first shrubs nearing Seventh Heaven came into view. The night had made the weather cold and his stomach grumbled for a home cooked meal. Ignoring his desire for comfort and relief, Cloud reminded himself over and over that he had to make sure Tifa was okay before he even thought of closing his eyes tonight.

After parking his bike and wiping his feet on the "Welcome" mat outside, Cloud hesitated. Something told him he'd regret opening this door and as he juggled with his keys to open the lock, Cloud tried to shrug off his feelings of paranoia.

To his surprise, and relief, the warm smell of dinner waved into his face upon entry. The children were loud and their utensils chiming against plates in the kitchen. As Cloud hung his jacket on the bronze hook by the doorway, he knew that that sound and that smell could only mean one thing.

Tifa was back.

Sighing with respite, Cloud's shoulders eased up and he stepped toward the bright light flowing from the kitchen. More than ever, he couldn't wait to hear the children explode upon his presence coming into the room where Tifa would swivel toward him, a pot and large spoon in her hands with a smile, "Wow. So, you _actually_ made it for dinner tonight."

Cloud could deal with her sarcasm for tonight, He could deal with her covert lines that hinted how much of a horrible guy he was at times for not being home as much as he should be. At that moment, all he wanted was food, the children to talk to, and Tifa sitting across the table without having to worry about some fire blazing, fishnet wearing, tattoo faced, ex human being who wanted to kill him or take her as bait.

Pulling his weight into the kitchen, Cloud was prepared to exchange light smiles and pats on the heads to all the children that would rush at him, but when he set foot onto the hard wood floors, the room fell to a hush and no one came. Feeling his chest tighten, he looked across the kitchen, down the long wooden table where every child sat, now fidgeting uncomfortably in their seats and Tifa, who bit her lip nervously as she motioned to face him.

She still had the pot in her hand – and the spoon, just like he imagined – except…

Suddenly, Cloud felt like he was about to pass out. Surely, he worked too hard and he was seeing things. This was not real.

He blinked a few times, but no matter how many times he did, _that_ man was still there, sitting on the other end of the table, arms crossed, wearing a smug expression, freshly bandaged though seemingly in better health and sitting in _his_ chair.

Seeing that Cloud was in a state of alarm and thrilled that he caught the blond off guard, Axel finally grinned, "Welcome home, honey."

* * *

**Beta done 3/18/08. Spring break is coming. Thank you, Kami.**

**This story will be done in a few chapters so stay tuned and thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11: Routes between Groceries

**A/N: Sorry this was taking time. Fanfiction decided to suddenly stop supporting the dash and all my scene breakers in this story and others automatically vanished. I wanted to at least fix this story before I updated. (Took me like 2 hours with my crummy connection and using the document editor) I warn you now, if you're using line breakers and doing them in Microsoft Word, don't listen to this site because they don't support that either. I tried it so save yourself the trouble.**

**If you've never played FFVII, a Midgar Zolom is a creature that you could see swimming in the swamp on the world map and if you didn't ride a chocobo over the swamp, you had to fight it. The little analogy created with this was made with credit to NRGBurst. If you're also a CloTi fan, I recommend you check out her stuff.  
**

**The reference to Denzel being sent to them can be found in Case of Tifa.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Okay, Cloud. Calm down. I already know what you're gonna say."

Not paying heed to the woman in front of him, Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose as they whispered in the dark hall outside the kitchen. The children, unfazed by his reaction, and the new "guest" at the table, returned to their chatter when Cloud silently gestured that Tifa go meet him outside the room before he unsheathed his sword and chopped the table in half just to get at Axel's head.

Never in his life had he constrained his patience like he was doing at that moment. Every instinct in him was setting off, alerting him of the blinking red danger sign in the next room. His hands itched to reach for his weapon, regardless of what Tifa had to say, but he clenched a fist at his side while the other occupied itself by rotating circles into his temple. As he practically shook in violent fervor, Cloud mentally reminded himself that there were also children in that same room. He couldn't put them in a situation that would endanger them.

Trying desperately to keep Cloud from exploding in rage and seeing his options of getting rid of the Nobody flash through his distant eyes, Tifa grabbed his clenched fist and held it to her chest. Cloud didn't look up and his fist didn't unravel. Her thumbs, crossing over his knuckles that were white with fury, she pleaded.

"Listen to me, Cloud. I know that you're probably very angry right now."

Cloud almost burst out laughing with that, but instead, he bit his tongue. Angry was _far_ from what he was feeling.

Tifa cleared her throat and held his hand tightly, afraid that she'd be the only harness that would keep him from swinging into the kitchen and doing something drastic. "Ok, so, Axel's still recovering and he can barely walk for more than twenty minutes at a time. Now that he's on solid foods, I figured it'd be better if he recovered here where-"

Cloud glanced at her briefly, letting her know she was doing little to convince him or prove her point. Changing tactics, Tifa tried again.

"Okay, um, remember when you we said that Aerith sent Denzel to us, do you remember that?"

He didn't answer and he hoped to Cetra that she wasn't going to say what he thought she was. Unfortunately, she did.

"Well- I think she's done it again-"

Cloud jerked his hand from her grasp, bringing both hands to cover his face. He wanted to scream right now. He probably hadn't felt this angry since that day he carried Tifa home from the mountains before she was in a coma for a week and he could do nothing about it, but blame himself. Maybe he hadn't been this angry since that day he and Zack went to the Mako Reactor and he found her lying on the floor, injured because Sephiroth had cast her aside.

No. This anger was different. He didn't know why, but all he knew was that it was hot in his veins, and if Tifa didn't say anything to tame him soon or he didn't get away from the kitchen, he was going to jump at the fire wielder like a Midgar Zolom yanking its chocobo-less prey through the swamp grounds.

"Cloud."

He forced himself to look at her.

"Just give this a chance, okay? He needs real food, facilities and some experience around people. There's nowhere for him to go."

"I wonder why, Tifa. The man's a killer," he said in the calmest tone he could grit.

The brunette motioned to say differently, but she knew he was right. Last night, she heard parts of Axel's past after she revealed her own - about him playing double agent in the Organization and having a hand at the deaths of a few members. But, she also knew a thing or two about Roxas, although it was like pulling teeth to get much out of Axel. She knew she had to be grateful, for whatever Axel was offering of himself. He wasn't someone who opened up easily to others.

Neither was Cloud.

That's why this was going to be difficult. It wasn't like she didn't expect this to happen. She knew the consequences. But as Tifa weighed the pros and cons of inviting the Nobody into their home, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Axel was bored, lost and homeless. Of course, idle time would lead to mischief and she thought the best way to avoid that mischief was to keep him occupied, with non-destructive, normal things. A life, a place to sleep, things to do, and people to be around. It would take time for the children to warm up to him, and she was confident Cloud never would, but at least until Axel figured himself out, Tifa wanted to do anything she could to help.

Cloud stood silent. As much as he always admired Tifa for her virtues and that's why he always followed her as a child, this was something he never anticipated. Even her kindness had its limits.

It was less than a month ago that he was almost killed in the church, but due to Tifa's screaming voice, Axel vowed to return another time as he retreated with a wounded shoulder, leaving Cloud with a gash across his side.

It was barely weeks ago when the Nobody showed up on this very doorstep, the children at the windows screeching in fear as they watched Cloud try to defend them, still not recovered before Tifa dove into the forest and vanished for days.

A handful of days, and an entire monument was almost burned to the ground, Yuffie and her friend clawing for their lives at Axel's feet before Vincent landed gracefully on a rooftop and shot the threat down.

Every time he let Tifa have her way and convince him to trust in her, nothing good came in return. Whatever process she thought she was working, it had very slow results. Cloud was not about to waste precious time and lives betting on those results anymore.

Feeling light headed from the day's work catching up to him and sour gravel in the back of his throat, Cloud swallowed. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

With concern, and regret, Tifa rubbed at his shoulders. "You've had a long day. A meal would do you some good. We can talk more later."

Shaking his head, Cloud refused to let this slide. He couldn't. He wouldn't!

Grabbing the wall to steady himself until the room became clear again, he exhaled. "Any wrong move, Tifa, just a sneeze in the wrong direction, and you'd better get the kids the hell out of here."

Widening her eyes, Tifa realized she'd finally pushed her limits too far. She shouldn't have done this. She should've spoken to him about it first. She recalled the image of a whining Yuffie in the back of her mind, who was her accomplice in getting Axel here in the first place and who had already foreseen the consequences. Yuffie warned her that she didn't want to be involved in what would turn out to be homicide, but still, Tifa convinced the young girl, using the good heart of Demyx as leverage. Now, Tifa was shaking her guilt away.

Watching as Cloud controlled his demons, clenching his fists until she was positive blood would seep from his fingers, Tifa instantly felt like this was the worse she could've done to her childhood friend – the man who'd been at her side in Nibelheim as children, who sat by her the night before they saved the world and had stood by her ever since.

He must have been so tired. She'd been away for a while, checking in briefly here and there, but neglecting her duties here as a bar hostess and as part of the family. It was selfish of her. While she left things in the fridge, it wasn't the same as serving fresh, hot meals to all the children, and especially to him when he traveled across cities to deliver items through all kinds of weather with dangerous monsters still lurking on the roads. After all those lectures she fed him about responsibility and spending time here, she barely spent a few hours here within the past few weeks.

Not knowing what came over her all of a sudden and feeling helpless beside a borderline raging Cloud, Tifa couldn't control herself. Not wanting to cry and apologize, she went forward and hugged Cloud's back to her shoulders. Breathing with him and feeling his chest tighten in her palms, she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. You're right. I shouldn't have done this."

Staying still for a few moments, Cloud closed his eyes and relaxed as best as he could. Eventually, he straightened up and placed his fingers over her hands before giving them a reassuring pat.

"We'll talk later."

Feeling a little relieved as she released him, she nodded. "Okay. Should I bring your food upstairs?"

Surprisingly, Cloud shook his head, "I'll eat in the kitchen, but I won't sit."

Knowing that she wasn't going to get anymore out of him, Tifa complied, sighing and returning to the kitchen with a cheery smile. Clapping with new purpose at the doorway, she announced, "Okay! Who was I serving last?"

"Don't worry, I finished up," Marlene beamed at one end of the table when Tifa noticed all the children were served.

_Thank God for Marlene._

"Okay, guess it's only Cloud and I," Tifa sung while she went to the stove and reached for the potholders.

Cloud came into the room, settling for leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms as she served. He used every ounce of his willpower to avoid glaring across the space. He could feel Axel's eyes on him and Cloud knew he'd love nothing more than to toy with him and test his mercy.

Swallowing a glass full of cold juice before plopping it on the table surface, Axel smacked his lips with satisfaction before he observed his enemy. He had to give it to the woman. Tifa was _some_ charmer to keep them from tearing each other apart right now. If it wasn't for the fact that he was still recovering and he was actually starting to warm up to her, he would've charged at Cloud the moment he walked through the door when he least expected it.

Even if he _could_ attack him, without Demyx sharing his ideals and being outnumbered, Axel found little purpose in playing the villain.

Clearing his throat, a humorous smirk pasted on him as Tifa served Cloud's dinner. Every option of words, every slight gesture that could possibly ignite Cloud's irritation just a little, raced through his mind. He wanted so badly to say something. Of course, he already knew he almost asked for it with the _welcome home_ remark, but it was just in his nature.

He loved to mess with people's heads.

As he forked some rice into his mouth, Axel was about to give in and comment, maybe something like - _What's got your panties in a knot?_ or _I'm sorry. Is this your chair?_ But the look Tifa shot him as she motioned toward Cloud kept him at bay. Curbing his sarcasm, Axel settled for enjoying his meal as he tuned in to the bits and pieces of wild chatter being thrown across the table from the tykes.

They continued to eat in almost complete silence, at least among the adults where only Tifa would answer to small chit chat if the kids provoked her and Cloud would occasionally nod his head or mumble something if he had to. One by one, the children would place their dishes in the sink and leave the table with the intention of catching some TV before they hit the sack. Out of the few that remained, one in particular kept a scrutinizing stare on him, throughout dinner, his eyes barely shifted to someone else. Right away, Axel knew what kind of kid he was.

He guessed, by the glances shared between this unknown boy and Michael, the tough runt they'd run into on the streets earlier when Tifa was vigorously trying to convince him to wear that wretched coat, Michael must've spread the word to this one. Michael, all out of fuel to threaten him, didn't say anything at dinner and from the looks of it, since he was already gone from the room, left the task to this new kid.

Taking Cloud's and her own dishes to place in the sink, Tifa turned to that same kid. "Denzel. Would you mind showing our guest to the guestroom please?"

The boy hesitated, sharing a knowing glance with Cloud before he turned back to Tifa. Shaking his head, he pouted, "If Cloud doesn't want him here, I don't either."

Tifa sucked in a sharp breath, but Axel roared in laughter. Clapping his knee, the redhead seemed the least bit offended before he pointed at Denzel and said, "I _like_ him! He's my _favorite_!"

Fighting back a grimace, Denzel stuck his chin up in the opposite direction before jerking back his chair and getting up. "I'm going to my room to finish my homework. I need to finish my math problems."

Washing dishes, Tifa stopped mid scrub to offer with a smile, "I'll be up in a minute to help if you need it."

"No, thanks. Cloud said he'd help me already."

Of course, that wasn't true since Cloud was in the kitchen the entire time he returned from work, and he barely uttered a word since, but catching Denzel's sudden hint of rebellion, Tifa just shrugged. Unexpectedly though, Cloud stopped Denzel's defiant stride with his foot blocking his exit. Confused, Denzel lifted his gaze to meet Cloud's eyes.

"Is that how you thank Tifa for dinner?"

About to protest before Cloud lifted a brow at the child, Denzel looked down and mumbled, "Sorry. Thanks for the food, Tifa."

Upon apologizing, Cloud slid his foot away and allowed Denzel to pass. Whether Tifa was right or wrong, the children should always remember to respect one another. That was a rule in their home. _Treat others the way you wanted to be treated._

As Denzel trotted upstairs, Marlene began to collect the utensils, shaking her head knowingly. "Boys. They forget their manners sometimes."

Tifa grinned as Marlene gave her what was left on the table before approaching Axel. Cloud, wary of the redhead, unraveled his arms and watched what was unfolding with intense observation. Tifa once again stopped mid scrub to see what Marlene was going to do.

Curiously, Marlene tilted her head and smiled, "I can show you the way, if you like. Chelsea. Wanna come?"

The young girl with the moogle doll suddenly blushed, shaking her head nervously as she huddled the toy against her face. Sensing her fright, Axel passed Tifa a baffled brow and she quickly whispered with a wink, "She thinks you're death. I think she likes you, too."

_Oh yeah! _

He remembered this girl. She was the one who caught him watching out the window that time.

_Death? As in the reaper?_

Smiling inwardly, Axel would've said something to put the girl at ease, but Cloud, like an untrained animal, stood at the doorway, claws up and ready to attack his face if he even opened his mouth the wrong way. Instead, he sighed, watching the interaction between the two girls in front of him.

Chancing a grin at this Chelsea, it only made her redder as she clung for dear life to her doll. Marlene sighed, perching her fists on her waist, amazingly, in a _Tifa like fashion_ Axel noticed, and continued, "Come on. We'll go together."

"I wonder where Michael is!" Chelsea suddenly blurted out uncomfortably, brushing aside her brown strands of hair from her eyes before she got up and darted past Cloud. She was the last child to leave, not including Marlene.

"Interesting bunch you have here," Axel remarked, starting to no longer give two hoots about Cloud at the end of the room.

"Well, guess I'll show you. It's right by the stairs outside the kitchen. You can walk, right?" Marlene offered shamelessly, not affected by Cloud's strange behavior. Did he _always_ act like this?

She was oddly friendly. Maybe not oddly, but she reminded him so much of _her_. As if picking on the same thought, he met gazes with Tifa where she smiled before returning to the last few dishes. Axel actually thought of getting up, but the idea of passing Cloud standing by the doorframe like a watchdog did not entertain him. Matter of fact, he was beginning to get _very_ annoyed.

The hiss of running water stopped and Tifa leaned over to dry her hands on a small peach colored towel. Eyeing Cloud, she said to Axel without turning to him, "Don't worry, Marlene. When he's ready, I'll help him find the guest room."

"Kay! I'm gonna go help Denzel with that math," Marlene announced happily as she headed out.

"Thanks, Marlene," Tifa called after her and Marlene answered with a wave.

Stopping briefly to look up at Cloud before her exit, Marlene wordlessly gave him a light poke on his knuckles, and for that instant, Cloud allowed himself to ignore Axel in order to slide the girl a mild smile. Satisfied, Marlene skipped up the stairs and Cloud's expressions solidified again.

A heavy silence fell. Axel, reaching his peak, muttered in Cloud's direction. "So, you gonna hug that wall until I leave the room or wha-"

Before he could finish, Tifa abruptly got between the two men in the center of the kitchen with a loud clap. "Okay! I think we're just about done here. Let me show you the guest room."

The brunette looked at Cloud. The fighter didn't budge.

"Cloud," Tifa warned in a suggestive tone.

Realizing he had no choice, Cloud lifted himself off the wall. Shooting a blood thirsty glare at Axel across the room, the first time he bothered to set eyes on him since he came in, Cloud finally left.

_I won't be far_, Cloud thought, as he went upstairs to make sure the children were brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed.

With just the two of them now, Tifa's shoulders relaxed with a huff. Spinning on her heels, she shook her head at the fire wielder who once again, almost plucked the wrong chord with Cloud. "Don't test him. Please."

Shrugging, Axel submitted with mock surrender, "Can't make any promises."

"Come on. I'll show you to your room."

The idea finally hitting him at full force, the Nobody felt a surge of excitement rise in him. "My room? Like - with a bed in it and everything?"

Unsure of Axel's intention with such an obvious question, Tifa nodded, "Umm, yeah. It's an extra room we keep for guests. I just washed recently, too, so the comforter's clean."

He almost catapulted out of the chair.

_A bed! When was the last time I slept on a bed? With pillows and sheets! _

Axel barely remembered. In _The World That Never Was_, they didn't need beds. In the life before, it was so long ago, he'd forgotten what a bed felt like. Memories of sleeping against cold bricks and tattered roofs passed through his mind. And sleeping on a wooden floor for the past few weeks, honestly, he'd never been more ecstatic about sleeping comfortably.

Compressing his happiness, Axel reached for the corner of the table as he slowly got up. He eagerly ignored the pain shooting up his spine and the cramp knotting in his thigh. He almost felt Cloud's eyes, watching from the floorboards on the second story, but he didn't care. Nothing would get in his way, not Cloud, or the little punks that sat at the table just to squint at him – nothing.

Leading him into the hall, Axel followed behind, a mild limp in his step, but otherwise, walking without major problems. Going past the stairway just before the doorway that he guessed led down to the bar, they stopped at a wooden door. Swinging it open, she hurried in to flick on the lamp on the nightstand before motioning toward him.

"Here it is."

It was nothing fancy. A small dim room with walls the color of the sky right after rain – a few pictures were hung, landscapes mostly. Two windows were across from him, both adorned with hanging white linens that waved with the breeze from outside. The bed was propped up in the center to his right, the wooden headboard against the wall, dark blue covers folded over it. Axel could smell the clean scent of laundry detergent whiffing past his nostrils.

"I think I know why this is _Seventh Heaven_?"

"Hmm?" Tifa asked, missing his comment before Axel just swatted it away.

"Nothing."

* * *

"You know, if he really wanted to escape, he can just warp himself out of there," Tifa whispered, tightening her night robe around her and she settled on a step above where Cloud was perched. His eyes intense as he stared at Axel's door, Tifa wondered how long he'd been here, watching to see if Axel would make a wrong move.

"This is a bad idea, Tifa."

Turning away in shame, she admitted, "Yeah. It was. But it's too late now."

Sighing, Cloud leaned on the banister, dark bags beginning to pull at his red shot eyes. Yawning, she rested a hand on his shoulders.

"Cloud. You should sleep."

"I won't. Not while he's under this roof."

"You can't stay awake forever."

"I've done it before."

Tifa couldn't counter that. It was true. There were nights when they were on their journey to other towns, before they had the airship, and sleep was not an option until they found safe camping grounds. They traded shifts as they each stood awake and watched for danger. If Cloud really wanted to, he could stay awake for days.

With a sigh, Tifa looked upstairs. She could barely make out the dim light flowing from the children's bedrooms. Returning a regretful stare back to Cloud, she nodded, "Then, I'll stay awake, too. This is my fault."

Deciding not to answer, Cloud nodded. Tifa leaned her head submissively on her palm as she, too, looked at Axel's door. She hoped to the heavens that Axel would not prove her wrong. She hoped – he was sleeping well.

It wasn't long, before Cloud and Tifa, both surrendered to exhaustion and fell asleep on the steps.

* * *

"_Say it out loud then."_

"_What?"_

"_Come on. You love the guy, right? So what's wrong with admitting it?"_

"_I- I don't want to."_

_Passing Tifa a disbelieving look, Axel continued to urge her, "So, let me get this straight. The guy's your knight in shining armor who leaves to this SOLDIER thing, most likely to impress you, and comes to your rescue after this Sephiroth dude comes and wreaks havoc. _

_Then he disappears for a while, returns with an identity problem where his memories are mixed up with his best friend, reunites with you, falls in love with this other chick Aerith, who dies, then you all save the world together. Before your last fight, you share a nice sappy little moment and he's the one who pushed you to move on with life after Midgar was destroyed, but ever since, nothing much has happened at all. From the looks of it, he's not making much of the moves, but neither are you brawler girl."_

_While narrating a short version of her life story, she'd edited some details, including the one where she kissed Cloud not long ago. Clearing her throat and eager to move past her life and onto Axel's, she swatted the topic away, "Okay, let's forget about my life now. I want to know about yours."_

_Axel shook his head, "Nope. Not until you admit it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because if you can't even say it, you might as well kiss your chances with blondie goodbye."_

_Sighing, Tifa knew Axel was right. Leaning her head against the pew, she met Axel's deep green eyes. Groggy, a sarcastic smile tugged at his lips, Tifa grinned lazily in response. Something about the way he laid there, looking at her with that lopsided grin and sagging eyes, made it hard for her to say anything._

_So - she looked away._

"_I-"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love him. I love Cloud."_

"_There. Was that so hard?"_

_The brunette shook her head. It wasn't. She admitted it. She loved Cloud. She always had._

_Yet somehow, as Axel began offering a broken piece of his story, beginning with a brief memory of rough childhood, Tifa couldn't help but wonder-_

_Now that she said it out loud, why did it seem so surreal?_

* * *

As the days went by, Axel's bothersome presence became invisible to the children who just went about their daily activities, eventually getting used to him. Denzel simmered his sour attitude and though Cloud kept a wary eye on the Nobody, he at least allowed the guy to remain in a room without his supervision as long as Tifa was there. It wasn't until Axel was practically at full health and Cloud had no choice, but to take a delivery request due to their need to pay rent, that Seventh Heaven received an unlikely visit.

"So, you seem like you're almost yourself again."

Axel agreed, reaching across the bar to grab a bottle of wine before Tifa snatched it away, wagging a finger at the devious red head. "Nope. No liquor until you're 100 percent."

"What? That's bullsh-"

"Since you can walk now, I've got something to talk to you about."

Protesting with a huff, Axel plopped his chin in his palm. "What, now?"

"It's time you earn your keep here, Axel."

Blinking at Tifa in disbelief, it took a moment to register before he laughed. Her face, strained to keep serious and it doused Axel's humor. Swallowing his breath, he asked, "You serious?"

"Of course."

"You're shittin' me."

"Nope, and you can start by running errands for me."

His mouth hanging in offense, he crossed his arms, "Errands? Doing house chores isn't enough? What do you think I am?"

Mimicking his mischievous smile without realizing, Tifa tapped a pen on a note pad before she used his own line against him, "Got it memorized?"

Axel shook his head at the brunette in amazement. Though sweet and motherly to the children who constantly strived for her praise and her cooking, she still managed to be feisty and attractive with her shots of sarcasm, her innocent moments, and at times, her suggestive glances. Axel wondered if Tifa knew the affect she had on men. He guessed with nothing on her mind, but Cloud, as far as the other fish in the sea, she probably didn't have a clue what those lingering gazes in her bar meant. Still, even out of all the townsmen who dragged themselves from a day's poverty to sip a shot of liquor in this bar's open arms, though their eyes latched onto the woman, out of lust or attraction, they all remained in awe of her. In admiration of her virtues and her musical way of handling life, her customers rarely sought to cross her the wrong way.

"Are you gonna throw me out like ya did that guy who got out of hand last night?"

He was referring to the bearded regular who stumbled into Seventh Heaven the night before, a little under the weather and deciding to pick a fight with another customer who was a complete stranger to him. Wanting to avoid conflict in her place of work and her home, Tifa stepped between, wagging a finger with a demanding tone before she sent the man bowing in shame and with sagging shoulders as he peacefully left her bar.

Axel managed to catch a glimpse of the scene after his evening shower and knowing that if he didn't enter within an approximate amount of feet from the woman, her faithful guardian would gladly show up and keep him under his watchful eye. Becoming irritated of Cloud, Axel always made the decision to stick around Tifa who calmed the blonde's nerves with one look. As he watched the customer leave, Axel shook his head. She was full of confidence. She hardly needed to call for Cloud to help her out of these messes and the men in the bar weren't something she couldn't handle. Briefly paralyzed by her independence, and finding it strangely- vigorating, Axel licked a lip before he sat at the counter and made his presence known. Tifa had been absent to Axel's mild gesture of lust before he sat down.

Sighing with the roll of her eyes, Tifa shrugged, "I didn't throw anyone out, Axel. Some people just need to be reminded we're all in the same boat here. No need to make things even more miserable for us all."

Axel smiled.

"What?"

"Do you _hear_ the stuff that you say?"

The brunette stopped and tilted her head, baffled. _What does he mean?_

Axel's smile only grew. The woman wasn't naïve. She had a good share of life; he knew that, especially after what she'd told him. Yet, she maintained that innocence in her, that desire to be positive and look past the things that broke other people down. She was strong and like a magnet, she drew people to her. The children, Cloud who had yet to vanish despite his random moments of depression, her customers, as well as…

The sound of heavy steps down the stairwell distracted Tifa's attention from the playful Nobody who still sat in front of her, that silly smile on his lips. Axel didn't bother to look since he already knew who it was.

"I'll be heading out now," Cloud said, maybe more toward Axel than to Tifa.

"Will you be back for dinner?"

Axel almost blurted out, _Please don't_, but settled for keeping his gaze on Tifa. Feeling the steam radiating from Cloud's direction, he knew it must've infuriated the man. He was probably wondering what he'd interrupted to catch Axel in such a dreamy state and Tifa arching a brow at him, her cheeks slightly pink. Clearing his throat, Cloud ignored the redhead, feeling inwardly satisfied that revenge was just around the corner. No. Closer.

_Did Axel actually think I'd leave Tifa alone in his company? Unsupervised?_

Cloud scoffed to himself before answering, "Should be, but I won't need to. Call me if you need anything."

The door closing behind him, Axel almost lunged from the stool, inspired to dance upon Cloud's exit. Finally! It'd been days and he couldn't get rid of that suffocating – _cloud_ – that hung over him with every move he made along the Orphanage grounds.

Sensing something was off with Cloud's easygoing attitude toward departing with an ex-enemy in their home, Tifa hummed. "Hmm. He seemed - carefree today."

His relief short lived, Axel agreed. "I wonder."

"Anyway, about errands, I need you to go to the shopping district and pick up some things from Berta. I already called her son so she should be expecting you."

"Berta? Oh, the old lady that you bought onions from when I _sweetly_ offered to help you with your bags."

"Okay. Berta is an elderly woman, not an _old lady_. And as for _sweetly offering_ to help me with my bags - now, that's bull because if I remember correctly, you _forcefully_ took my bags and tried to coax me into telling you about Cloud and the church with the threat of using me as bait."

"Did I? I must've forgotten," Axel swiveled away from her to lean his elbows on the counter.

"I'm sure you did, even though you tell _everyone_ _else_ to memorize things," Tifa punctuated with the tap of her finger on her temple.

Axel shrugged. He watched the children who sacrificed a day in town to play outside, most likely due to Cloud's influence and the kid's need to protect Tifa. The boys, most who he'd forgotten their names, two he knew as Michael and Denzel kicked a rubber ball around the front. Some girls huddled in a corner by a tree, crayons between their swaying feet as they drew in their notebooks unphased by the boy's rough behavior a few feet away.

While the atmosphere with the hyper kids trotting across the floors all day was - charming, Axel wondered if venturing outside would be good for him. He was in need for some _adult_ festivities. You can only stand so long being surrounded by tykes, a watchdog and a woman who he couldn't freely converse with as she juggled between her tasks and was limited due to Cloud's threatening glares.

Just as he was about to see what Tifa's excuse was this time for skipping out on a fun filled night on the town, a thick, iron smell blotted his tongue and the heavy murderous intent flowing into the room stopped his words. The bell on the bar's door chimed, and Axel turned to face Tifa, eyes wide and wild, fingers burning themselves into the counter. With knuckles turning white, everything in Axel set off, and for that one moment, he understood what it must've felt like when Cloud found him in his home that night. The moment Axel felt him, something snapped, and he did everything humanely possible to chain himself to the stool without setting the walls ablaze with the flick of his fingers. The presence was dark, cold, and the gun wounds serving as testimony on his body - merciless when confronted with danger.

Tifa, looking to Axel who looked about ready to lose it, blinked in concern before she averted her gaze to the entrance, the cause of Axel's sudden episode of fury. Clearing her throat, she voiced uncomfortably, "Vincent?"

Wordlessly, the former Turk pushed back his cape from his stride as he coolly sat at the other end of the counter, uncaring of Axel on the other side. As Tifa felt the room steer for the worse at Vincent's entrance, surprisingly neither of the men said anything.

Axel, turning away like he was faced with a blinding light, felt his throat shutter. The bar was too small and too quiet, and only his raging thoughts screamed through him. This is the man that almost killed him! Nothing would satisfy him more than to attack him now, forgetting about recovery and wanting to rid himself of the presence that had stalked him since the day he'd arrived on this planet. He made all his wounds ache, his fingers itch, and Axel was only seconds from summoning his Chakram and slicing that pretty head of his.

Vincent Valentine. He didn't like the way his presence felt. He didn't like the way he calmly walked by him and he didn't even like the sound of his name. Something about him brought phlegm to Axel's mouth and made him want to spit.

A moist, soft touch brushing against his knuckles, with the whiff of cleaning fluid, lifted Axel from his blinded rage to Tifa's eyes. Pleading, Tifa whispered to Axel, "Can you _please_ pick those things up for me? Here's the list. Try to drop them off before dinner."

Slipping a piece of paper from her memo pad underneath Axel's fingers, which loosened once she met his eyes, Tifa hoped that her small, gentle gesture would be enough to tame the fire wielder from exploding. From the relaxed position Vincent was sitting in, he didn't come to stir trouble. However, his lack of words, more than usual anyway, meant he wanted to have a word with her.

Holding onto Tifa's gaze, Axel noted how humble she became upon Vincent's intrusion. Knowing she wanted to avoid trouble, with the sound of the children outside distracting him, Axel had little choice, but to let this one go.

Clearing his throat with a nod, Axel let his eyes lock with hers in warning before he calmly clutched his palms and turned to the door. As Tifa watched his back as the redhead exited, she felt her shoulders relax the moment he was gone.

With a heavy sigh, she looked to Vincent knowingly.

"Sorry, I had to make you do that," he apologized and Tifa shook her head. She sat crossways, propping two glasses between them.

"Can I serve you something while you're here?"

"Corel wine's fine."

Reaching beside her, she easily reached for the cheap bottle that was always on hand, twisting it open with a pop before she poured it into the mug. Watching the froth whiten, and not meeting his eyes yet, she asked, "On the rocks?"

He nodded and she plopped a few ice cubes into it. After serving herself, she let a moment of silence settle between them so they could each get more comfortable. After all, Vincent wasn't very sociable and she was not completely used to him compared to Yuffie who made it her business to constantly pester the Turk. That was Yuffie for you. Once she made her friends, she kept them close - and didn't let them escape.

"So, Vincent, what brings you to my bar on such a rare occasion?" Tifa tried to sound friendly, but judging from Cloud's sudden change of mood upon leaving for work and the manner in which Vincent entered Seventh Heaven, she had more than a hunch of what this visit was about and she felt herself becoming territorial.

Sensing that the woman was getting defensive, Vincent decided not to waste anymore time and state his purpose. After swallowing half the mug down in one sweep, he cracked his neck.

"Why are you protecting him, Tifa?"

"Him?" She asked innocently.

"The Nobody."

Mutely, Tifa set the Corel wine bottle on the counter. This was going to be a long conversation. After taking a sip from her own share, she met Vincent's eyes without hesitation. Expecting this, Vincent did not shy away and instead, crossed his arms, waiting for what she'd say.

_Now, where should I begin?_

* * *

After dragging his feet for hours and clinging to the image of concrete rolling beneath his feet, Axel did everything to avoid going back. He stalled. By turning on this corner, stopping at that store window - anything to prevent him from returning.

Anger, still bitter in his mouth, the man tried to ignore the bag of goods he said he'd bring back before dinner. Well - he never actually _said_ anything which was probably why he could get away with coming back the next morning if he wanted to, or not coming back period, but the weight of the groceries over his shoulder served as a guilty reminder.

She'd been kind to him, when others shunned him away. When others sought to use him, to abuse him, and to look down on him, she reached out without judgment. With mercy, she opened her doors to this messed up Nobody with a broken past. With nothing left in the world, she offered him a bedroom and a hot plate of food.

That was the only reason he didn't jump out of that stool when Valentine entered.

Gratitude.

Though he was too proud to ever say it, his actions expressed mounds of it when he chose to walk out that door, rather than cause the same chaos he fashioned that day at the monument. Cursing these new emotions in him, Axel wished for a moment he could silence them. He also wished he could understand them. It seemed life was sometimes simpler when there was nothing to feel.

He was okay now. He no longer needed a nurse and he no longer needed her convincing. He gave up brewing mischief here, because after what he'd learned from her, this world had more than enough mischief. Axel never liked being outdone.

So, without worries of disturbing the peace, and confident that he could probably find _something_ to do, Axel wondered what kept him tied to Seventh Heaven and why he felt obligated to fulfill her grocery errand? Why did he feel obligated to return? Why did he feel obligated to listen to her _at all_?

He didn't know why, and frankly, he hardly cared. Not being in the mood to break his head, the Nobody just wandered the streets. The image of Berta grinning precociously upon his arrival, only served to raise his suspicions of his own feelings. The sparkle in the old hag's eye voiced a secret she knew, that he was somehow missing.

The bag swishing with his stride, Axed looked up to the familiar neon signs that flickered with cheap advertising and noted the recognizable boulevards. As if picking up on his inner turmoil, a woman emerged from down the street, a smile glistening along her red lips.

Grinning, Axel would be a liar if he said she wasn't tempting. It was the greedy blond from the bar that night, without the company of her friend and eagerly twirling a strand of that hair sprayed sheen in her fingers as she coaxed Axel's eye. Running a finger down Axel's jaw, she laughed.

"What luck is this? I find the hot mystery man who vanished from the bar too soon just casually passing by with - groceries?"

Biting a lip, Axel couldn't control his flirtatious sarcasm, "Must be a lucky coincidence."

Agreeing, she noted his healed shoulder with approval "Must be. And I see you've healed up nicely."

"Not really, but I'm walking."

As she raised a brow, Axel lifted his shirt in response to show her a peek of the bruised skin where one of his gunshot wounds was still patching up. Seemingly, this only enticed her and she began to close the distance between them. "My, those look like gunshots wounds. You're dangerous, aren't you? I like that."

"I bet. You alone tonight?" Axel pursued, ignoring the weird knock in the back of his mind and slithering an arm around her tight fitted waist.

"Well, I don't know. That bag you got there says you're either going home to mother or going home to your wife, not to mention you _did_ leave with someone else that night."

He scoffed, "What this bag says is that I'm a hungry guy who likes to buy his own food, and as for leaving with someone else, she wasn't quite what you think."

Now toying with the bone along his neck with her fingers, she looked up to him with needy eyes, "Really, then – who was she?"

Feeling the sting of his own teeth against his cheek, Axel focused on the woman in front of him. Her bust inviting him, legs already intimately brushing by his knees, he thought of how he should word himself next.

Whatever he would say would determine the route his life was about to hit and how much importance that bag of groceries over his shoulder meant.

* * *

Half asleep, Marlene held tightly to the rail as she walked down the stairs in her flannel pajamas. Rubbing an eye, she noted the blurry hands on the clock down the hall that looked something past midnight. Shaking her head, she couldn't resist her sudden urge of thirst that broke her from sleep, and she continued toward the kitchen where she planned on drinking a glass of milk.

Once her socks pressed against the bottom of the steps, she almost slipped before catching herself with the rail again. As she straightened, she heard familiar voices whispering in the kitchen, light flowing from the room.

The ruffling of bags and the sound of the fridge only meant that Tifa was probably putting things in or taking things out of it. As she was about to enter and make her presence known, she heard a man's voice, one she recognized immediately as not belonging to Cloud.

Blinking to clear her sight, she listened, and heard Axel make some sort of remark that spurred Tifa's laughter. As Marlene neared the wall, his voice became clear, and then she heard him question the brunette.

"You need to make this up to me. You're the one who's trying to make me see what's so great about this wretched place, right?"

Shaking her head, Tifa finished organizing the shelves before closing the fridge and sitting across him. Stirring her tea with a spoon, she leaned lazily on her palm. "True, but there's the bar, and I have to do laundry-"

Waving her away, Axel didn't want to hear her fluff. "Yeah, yeah, lots of work and no fun. Cloud's working tomorrow?"

"I- I don't believe so-"

"Then, there's no problem, is there?"

She hesitated, but with the sound of relaxing in town sounding appealing, Tifa submitted. Shaking her head at the sly Nobody, she wondered what inspired him to suddenly lure her out to Edge, or rather, _demand_ her presence from allowing the man who intended to murder him to step into her home while he was still there. Of course, she couldn't object after Axel returned her groceries, managing to do so right as she was about to prepare dinner with alternate ingredients.

She'd memorized his expression when he practically appeared in the kitchen through the _Between and the Betwixt, _and handed her the bag before he went to his room. By the odd glaze over his expression, something had happened in the city and she hoped it was something that wouldn't drag him into his old ways. Men had a habit of repeating such things.

Being the reason that he was breathing and the possible influence that prevented him from incinerating people and monuments, Tifa felt like it was her responsibility to at least show him the finer points of the city, while she was not being a hostage. Perhaps, she'd help him find a bit of himself and a purpose he could strive for out there.

Marlene lost track of how long she stood there until she heard a rumble outside. The loud noise almost made her jump from her spot until she realized what it was. Shaking her head, Marlene walked toward the kitchen, somehow in her young age, realizing the importance of what just happened.

Giving Tifa and Axel a sleepy smile as she squinted with the light, the girl reached for a glass as Tifa motioned to the fridge for the milk.

As she watched Tifa, the woman who she viewed sometimes as a mother figure, and sometimes as a big sister, pour the milk into her glass, she looked to the door knowingly as she heard the jiggle of keys in the lock.

_Cloud… You missed dinner._

Of course, Marlene knew that Cloud had missed a lot more than that.

* * *

**Now that I look over this chap, I made every man Tifa's b8tch, didn't I? **


	12. Chapter 12: A Trip to Edge

**Wow! Here it is, finally. Two more chaps after this and the next is already started. Now there's no school to distract me. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"I know I've kind of gotten you used to the kushiyaki stand, but I was hoping that we'd go someplace for something a bit more filling today."

Turning to the brunette, who still had her fingers latched around his wrist as she motioned him away from the smoky stand, Axel's eyes lowered to her lips as she spoke. His throat, suddenly feeling dry, coughed as he tried to listen to the woman speak. With the smoke whiffing by, smelling like spicy meat, it must have set off some inert animalistic instinct within him.

The moment he turned to look at her, wearing a dark denim skirt, knee high boots and a tight wrap around coat that easily flattered her voluptuous body, he was finding it difficult to focus on the words coming out of her mouth. Those lips of hers- looking _oddly_ moist in such chilled weather.

Loosening the green collar on his coat, he urged himself to look at Tifa, for what she was saying, and not _other_ things.

"More filling, huh?"

"Yeah, but nothing too expensive. Never been one to go to the fancy places. So, what are you in the mood for?"

The man blinked, still noting the contact between her fingers on his wrist that, as usual, she hardly took notice of unless he made it obvious. So, resistant to that bit of guilt nudging at him, he chose _not_ to make it obvious.

"In the mood for? I don't even know what there is, remember?"

"Hmm, let's see." Tifa thought for a moment, bringing her large eyes to the sky as she contemplated her options, the bag on her wrist slipping down to her elbow. Unaware, Axel instinctively reached for the bag weighing her arm down and took it from her. As if something registered in her mind that hadn't before, Tifa eyed her fingers on his wrist and her cheeks heated. Trying not to pull away too offensively, she stammered, "Umm, so, are you in the mood for salty foods, sweets, or a variety?"

"What are _you_ in the mood for?" he asked, retrieving his devilish humor with a smirk brewing on his face.

Rolling her eyes, Tifa answered unfazed, "Dunno. Maybe both-"

Before she could say anything, the Nobody had reclaimed the fingers that had left his wrist and yanked her against him. Confused by his swift action, she couldn't react in time when his lips eagerly reached for hers.

"Axe-"

Her words were muffled with his mouth and in seconds, the brunette clumped the material of his coat in her hands and fervently responded.

At least, only in his lust infested mind…

"Axel?"

"Hmm? What?" He tore his eyes away from the kushiyaki stand to her, trying to ignore the momentary fantasy he had just conjured.

"I said- what are you in the mood for? Noodles? Rice? Open for anything?"

Shrugging carelessly and putting up that famous wall of his whenever he felt too close to her, Axel pulled away from Tifa's grasp on his wrist. "I'm game for whatever. Just lead the way."

Arching a brow at Axel's need to put distance between them, which she had to admit was understandable, since she _somehow_ left her fingers on him as she talked, bad habit of hers with people, Tifa nodded. "All right, I know just the place."

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Gee, Cloud, you don't sound very happy today," the young girl teased on the other line.

"Yuffie…"

Not liking the rise of authority in his rigid tone, she finally admitted, "I don't know where she is. Maybe she went to Edge."

Clearing his throat from the bitter taste arriving across his taste buds, Cloud asked, "With Axel?"

The silence on the other end suggested that either she didn't know - or she _did_ know, and just wasn't sure what to say next without yanking the wrong nerve.

Taking the loud drilling of tools nearby her as a rescue line to escape, Yuffie easily responded, "Umm- well, the crew's off break and ever since that little, err, incineration we had not too long ago, we have extra work in putting this thing back together. I'll see if I run into her, kay?"

"Wai-"

"Bye bye, now."

The line went dead and Cloud held the phone in front of him. Wearing a blank expression, he looked to Denzel, who rested by the kitchen doorframe and answered with a shrug before he went off to play outside again. Marlene followed, guilt washed over her expression as she eagerly skipped behind.

Although she felt sorry for Cloud, and knew Tifa was stringing him along the borders of a stroke by leaving a note that plainly said, _be back in time for dinner_, Marlene knew that Tifa had her reasons. And yes, Marlene _probably_ knew a few spots where Cloud could find the martial artist in town. She also _might have_ known whom Tifa was accompanied by, after all, she _did_ see them off in the morning before Cloud woke up, but-

She was not one to betray Tifa's secrets…

* * *

_The scalded odor of cigarette smoke, the stale scent of rotting wood and alcohol was still in his hair when he woke up. Stubborn, his eyes flitted open and were saved from the blinding light with the darkness inside his crossed arms. With the counter to his face, a hint of salt and something awful that he couldn't quite put his finger on under his nose, it encouraged an attempt to lift his head. Shoulders tight and his head as heavy as lead, the delinquent finally managed to sit upright._

_The music had long whizzed down and only the faint mumblings of rumor and obscure conversation could be heard behind him. Glancing over to the old pepper haired bartender knowingly, who shook his head at him, Eal lazily reached into his pocket to spread out a deck of cards in his hands._

_He escaped by luck tonight, dodging what appeared to be pocketknives and pistols upon his usual occasion of winning after a game with the nicely suited up men sporting broad shoulders and scarred faces. He guessed, after all his sarcasm, liquor filled nights of collecting money off of them, and their suspicions that he was just too lucky, they'd finally had enough and was about to put him out. _

_Sore losers, he thought as he slid the fan of cards closed and returned them into his slacks. They hadn't found him yet, most likely because their boss gave them more important errands to run, but they'd be back the next night, and if he valued his "pretty face" as they often remarked, he'd keep it hidden._

_Rubbing at his temples, the fact that he was in deep was finally settling in. He took a lot of money from them- a lot, and they weren't the very forgiving kind. They asked him to join once, but he was more of a loner, satisfied with offering some information every now and then for their gratitude in the form of paper in his pocket. He had no idea how he wasted it so fast. Most likely on the occasional woman and the daily bar stays. _

_Shaking his head, the young man shrugged it off, realizing his charm and expertise in negotiating would not cast him an escape this time. With a smirk, Eal laughed to himself. He always thought the "Got it memorized?" line worked every time, but seemingly, it served to piss people off. Well, he knew that too, but it would be a lie to say that it wasn't tempting to amuse himself with their anger- and he was a sucker to temptation. It humored him, how serious they took themselves, and how life was not that serious._

_He hated guys like that, yanking at their collars with some air of authority over them, slamming into bar entrances and demanding respect with the peek of metal tugged into their waists. They were nothing- and he liked to make them feel_ _like nothing._ _And so, he busted their chops, but now he found himself hiding out from going a bit too far. He brushed both hands through his dark crimson hair with a lazy huff. The bartender arched a worried brow at him, and not wanting to give the poor man anymore trouble, Eal slammed a handful of change on the counter before getting up from the stool._

_It was awfully quiet outside, and it was what he least expected. Actually, what he did expect was to see a ring full of burly men with lead pipes over their shoulders as soon as he set foot outside. However, he found that his journey back to his small, rusted home was an undisturbed one. With his last cigarette in his mouth, he let the stick become soggy in his lips as he arrived at his front door and shuffled in his pockets for his keys. Just as he felt the familiar metal jingle in his slacks, the door eased open with a gust of wind._

_Finding it strange that the door was unlocked, Eal looked around for anything suspicious. There was nothing to be found. A look of concern setting into his young features, Eal stumbled in, slightly intoxicated, he was still able to separate his usual idiocy with more important matters, especially when it came to her._

"_Ma? Where are you, ma? Ya' left the door open."_

_No answer. The lights were off and he flicked them on, the familiar stale smell of furniture fabric and polished floors greeted him. Eal began to grow panicked, beginning to pace through the rooms only to find them all empty. When he'd reached her bedroom, that's when he realized what had happened._

_It wasn't that the bad guys came and took her. Nothing bad had happened to her at all. That was probably what made it worse._

_Seeing the bare drawers hanging out, a broken suitcase left on the bed, Eal noticed her other suitcase missing from her closet. A small, fragile piece of paper rested on her disheveled pillow and Eal warily approached it. When he lifted the paper to his gaze and the first words became encrypted in his mind forever, the cigarette dropped from his mouth and rolled onto the floor carelessly._

_He never touched another cigarette again after that._

* * *

"Listen, I wouldn't lie to you. Taste it."

"No way. I don't eat anything that looks like it's still alive."

"It's dead, Axel. Just take a bite," Tifa persistently urged him and Axel refused by turning his head away. It was when she presented the meat inches from his chin, that as a _man_, he couldn't refuse the woman's guises.

Leaning forward, he snatched the morsel from her fingers with his teeth, his lips slightly brushing against her forefinger before she pulled away. Holding her hand as if he'd scalded it, it seemed the Nobody had caught her off guard and she wasn't expecting him to take it from her with his mouth. Fighting the heat flaring in her cheeks again, Tifa cleared her throat and looked away.

"Umm, so, how is it?"

Noticing her gaze shifting to the glass window their table was perched against, a slick smile spread over his face and Axel licked his fingers, "Pretty good, actually. Pre-tty good."

* * *

_Juggling the ice in her glass, Tifa stared outside to the children carelessly running out front. Vincent's heavy presence did not deter her and because he knew her character, he saved the scrutinizing gazes and patiently awaited an answer. He was never one to intimidate with looks anyway. His presence was enough. Only because Tifa knew he was inwardly good-natured, despite his brooding dark appearance, she felt relaxed as she thought of how she should answer his question._

_Running her finger along the rim of her glass, she rested her chin on her palm. Narrowing her eyes outside at the orphans, she asked, "Is this a conversation I can trust to stay between us?"_

_Nodding with a mild smirk, Vincent read her mind, "I won't speak of this to Cloud, unless it is a danger to him."_

_Understanding, Tifa let her defensive tone she'd greeted him with moments ago simmer away. Letting her shoulders sag, she regrettably thought of how she made Axel leave the bar. From the white in his knuckles, Tifa knew it wasn't easy for him. He had a lot of pride, and she was sure, a lot of rage. Wanting to make this short and sweet, for the sake of getting back to her chores, and for the guilt she was feeling after putting a stop between Axel and Vincent's rightfully earned confrontation, Tifa finally turned to him._

"_Do you know why I started this Orphanage, Vincent?"_

"_Wasn't it Cloud who suggested you both find means to start a new life?"_

_The brunette nodded, "Yes, that's part of it, but there's more to that. Something less selfish, although I might have been selfish about opening Seventh Heaven at first."_

_Drinking the last of the wine in his glass, Vincent sat back with crossed arms and listened. "For the children, of course, who have no where else to go."_

"_Yeah, but among the orphans, they're not all the same. Some have nowhere to go because Meteor left them that way. Others, however, are that way because their parents or guardians left them that way, willingly."_

"_I see," he answered; unsure of where she was leading him._

_Distracted by loud laughter from outside, Tifa smiled. "At least Cloud and I, we had families once. Cloud had a mother and I had a father, and when we lost them, we knew that if it were possible, they'd still be with us now."_

"_I don't see where you're aiming, Tifa."_

_Tilting her head at the gunner, Tifa smiled again. Not wanting to betray Axel's trust by revealing the past he shared with her that night at the church, Tifa answered. "As long as I'm alive, Vincent, I don't want to leave people because I've lost patience with them, or because it's too overwhelming. I want to be there and even if they leave someday, I want them to understand they'll always have someone waiting."_

"_So, you want to be the person that will never leave them?"_

_She nodded._

_Understanding why Tifa has such perseverance with Cloud and never gave up on the stubborn SOLDIER, Vincent wondered if this theory of hers tied not only to her childhood friend, the orphans, but to the Nobody as well. What if this personal vow of hers, beyond her knowledge, was crossing a line when it came to this new man that came into their lives, destructive and desperately seeking purpose?_

_By the distant look in her eyes as she looked outside again, Vincent's suspicions were solidified. Choosing to mind his business, Vincent gave into one last question._

"_If you stay, and everyone you stay for leaves eventually, aren't you the one being left behind?"_

_With a smudge of sadness in her gaze, she took another sip of her drink. She didn't answer, and Vincent didn't ask anymore._

* * *

"Ya' know, Tifa, shopping was never my favorite hobby."

"Just one more store. I promise. It's almost over," the brunette laughed, tugging the Nobody along by the sleeve as she dragged him into another shop.

* * *

"_Oh, Cloud!" The leftovers from dinner are in the fridge. Do you need me to heat it up?"_

"_No, thank you," Cloud answered, his tired gaze finding itself toward the redhead who just happened to be around Tifa an awful lot lately. From the looks of things, he was keeping her company as she gathered things in the kitchen and from the cups on the table, drinking some tea between chitchat. Cloud wondered what he'd missed while he was at work. Traveling across miles of land, through weather now beginning to grow cold and closer to winter, there was barely a minute that went by without Cloud wishing he could turn back. _

_It ate at him, watching how Axel lingered around her, how she didn't reject his presence, and at times, he'd caught them in moments where he seemingly interrupted, and was not welcome. Times like this, when he could've sworn the atmosphere he'd heard outside before he unlocked the door was a lot livelier than what he walked in on. _

_Axel didn't scare from his eyes meeting his. Instead, he challenged him with his own, often adding to Cloud's irritation with that trademark smile of his. That smile that was always pasted on him, made Cloud feel like Axel knew something he didn't - like he was falling right into a scheme of some sort in Axel's favor._

_Taking his cue and no longer wanting to breath the heavy air with Cloud entering the kitchen, Axel got up to relieve himself for the night. Marlene, who'd been busy with the glass of milk in her hands while she observed the confrontation between the two men, suddenly felt flustered and quickly placed the glass in the sink. With an exaggerated yawn, the young girl led herself out, whispering a good night to everyone before she trotted back up the stairs._

_Rotating his shoulders and making his way toward the kitchen counter, Cloud tried to keep his gaze on Tifa as Axel passed. Tifa watched the two intently, in case it got out of hand. She was finding that Cloud knew his limits, and by now, so did Axel. Neither would react aggressively without reason, or they'd have hell to pay from her._

_Not being able to resist plucking one last nerve, Axel yawned at the doorway. Stretching his arms out, he turned to Tifa with a suggestive smirk, "Night… Gorgeous."_

* * *

Just as he predicted, Axel came out carrying, yet, another bag.

"For such a strong woman, you sure know how to throw all the work on the man," Axel remarked, practically kicking the bags along as they pulled down his wrists.

Smiling, Tifa turned to him, "Not true. _Because_ I'm so strong, I _let_ the man have the work so he can retain _his_ manliness."

"So, you're just trying to give me the glory, huh?"

"Of course," Tifa clapped, her cheeks beginning to grow sore. She wasn't sure when she'd laughed this much, or when she'd snuck into Edge just to spoil herself and have fun. With all the chores at Seventh Heaven and all the worrying she did for Cloud, she hardly ever worried for herself. As the day wore on and she took Axel along the main streets, she was grateful Axel convinced her to get out of her normal routine life for a change, but by the whimper on his lips, she wondered if he regretted it.

Growing shy to his presence all of a sudden, Tifa focused her eyes on the shops, offering a hand so that Axel could give her a shopping bag. She waited for the feel of plastic in her fingers, but it never came. Looking over at him, baffled, she arched a brow.

Shaking his head, Axel swatted her away, "I got it. I got it." Noting her resistance to meet his eyes, he pursued her.

"Where to next?"

She shrugged carelessly. "Not sure yet. It'll be getting late soon."

"Tattoos?"

"No!"

Amused by how she instantaneously whipped around to scold him, he lent her a jester-like grin. "You _know_ you want one."

"I don't," she refused with folded arms.

"I think you do."

Tifa shook her head, quickening her pace and hoping he wouldn't pull her back toward the neon flickering shop. It made the hair on her neck stand every time she looked at it. She felt like if she even breathed in that direction, Axel would take that as a sign to continuously persuade her.

Sitting down on a marble bench, Tifa waited as he nestled beside her with a huff, wrestling with the handful of bags between his feet. Silence rested between them. Tifa rubbed her frigid fingers together for warmth. Axel leaned back lazily, his heel propped up on his knee. As she watched the shoppers pass them by, bustling and chatty even in the cold, she was oblivious to the stare lingering on her hands.

Axel thought about it. He really did. It was probably the most he'd spent contemplating on one small move in a matter of seconds. Watching as her pale fingers rubbed against her palms, gathering her blood flow in need of warmth, Axel swallowed, trying to ignore the urge to aid her. Seeing her all over the orphanage for the past few days, while maintaining the children and her mother like qualities, managing a bar full of men and her occasional sarcasm reminded him that she was _not_ a mother. She was young, attractive, ripe, and disregarding Cloud's indecisiveness - _single_.

He wasn't sure where it came from, but Axel found his interest in the woman growing, and after watching her walk down the halls, barefoot and her long, wet hair tousled from a hot shower, the Nobody realized his fingers ached. He needed to break this space between them whenever her childhood friend was there, hovering over them. He needed- to _touch_ her.

After those few seconds of shuffling through his morals and consequences, in the end he decided.

_Screw it. What's the worst that could happen?_

"You know, you never let me take you for ice cream-" Before she could fully turn to him, Axel claimed her cold fingers into his. "What are you-"

"Relax," he reprimanded gently and in a few seconds, she felt his palms begin to heat up. At first, she thought she was imagining it, but as the heat spread through his digits, turning the pins and needles of her fingers into warm blood again, Tifa knew Axel was distributing the heat from his body. Something in the back of her mind set off.

She should let go. But she didn't want to be rude. She should say something. But she didn't want to offend him. Everything she thought she should and could be doing at the moment, quickly hid itself in the back of her mind to be forgotten as Tifa indulged in the warmth of his hands defrosting hers. It was comforting, and maybe if they weren't _his_ hands, she wouldn't have felt so _guilty_.

Trying to find a way out of the awkward moment, Tifa cleared her throat. "So, you really don't like ice cream, do you?"

"What makes you say that?" the redhead asked, his voice suddenly becoming smooth and sultry. She wasn't sure if she'd heard him sound like that before, even when he was being playfully being suggestive with her. He never sounded this way – like he was only seeing her, and whispering to her something he only wanted her to hear.

Feeling her discomfort intensify, she could also feel a new adrenaline begin to slip through her. A tingling she was sure was not an effect of his heat on her hands, seeped into her bones as his careful caresses on her fingers became less wary, and slowly tighter. Bolder. His eyes never left hers. Tifa was finding that she couldn't tear hers away.

"B-because you never let me take you – for ice cream. Last time, you were a bit opposed to the idea."

Nodding, he answered calmly, "Well, after what I've told you, I think you know why."

"I _do_ know why, but just because some things remind you of painful memories, doesn't mean they can't be something enjoyable again," she offered, momentarily forgetting what was unfolding between them, her hands relaxing in his.

Taking advantage of Tifa's focus shifting to their conversation, Axel kept her talking. "You're determined to take me, aren't you?"

Lighting up, Tifa's head bopped, "But ice cream is so good. Even in the winter, I swear if you sample a few flavors, I can convert you back to ice cream."

_I think you're doing enough conversion_, Axel thought inwardly with a smile.

"Umm, you know, I really should have brought my gloves. I guess I underestimated the weather," Tifa sought an opening to pull away, but her body wasn't reacting with her words.

"Do you regret coming out to Edge, Tifa?" Axel blurted, doing everything in his power to keep her hands in his. There was no going back. No denying it. He was a sucker for her. He _had_ to have her.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Of course not," Tifa quickly defended, not wanting to offend him or turn him away. Feeling her heart swell, the brunette began to question herself. Her intentions. Why had she come here? How did she get to this point? On a bench, in this situation, his hands on hers like he could sense her falling towards him.

Images of Cloud resurfaced in her conflicted mind. Looking away, she answered, "Axel, I- I don't think-"

Tifa was going to say she wasn't sure what she was doing anymore. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. It frightened her. She only loved one person. She still did, didn't she? In the beginning, she approached him as an enemy, then served as his guide. They could be considered friends now, right? Friends – after he was reborn as a new being and she welcomed him to new life. But friends didn't do things like this…

Axel saw her inner turmoil. Her large eyes, her orbs of russet turning to slits, and becoming dull. Still owning a few of a Nobody's tricks, he could feel the pulse in her heart, wavering between light and darkness. She was confused. He knew that. So was he. Damn, this muscle called a heart. It only complicated things for him.

Just as he was about to break their moment of uncertainty, ready to throw himself into something he'd probably regret later to reach for her chin, a young, shrilling and irritating voice screamed through the crowd.

"Tifa! There you are!"

* * *

"Cloud's worried sick about you!" Yuffie yelled, oblivious to the obvious growl Axel was flaring at her.

The young kunoichi watched as their hands broke in seconds the moment she yelled for Tifa. She'd seen them, the way Axel was closing in on the unsuspecting and gullible woman. Yuffie wasn't going to allow Axel to coax Tifa into something she wasn't ready for.

_I'll save you from that evil, fire throwing, smartass…_

Mumbling an excuse, Axel easily lifted the shopping bags and vanished into the crowds. Yuffie took his place on the bench.

"Cloud didn't sound too happy on the phone, you know? What're you doing in town – and with _him_?"

Laughing at the way Yuffie's face twisted when she spoke of Axel, Tifa fanned away her humor and shrugged, "Just wanted to give Axel a tour and pick up some things. I'm sorry that you had to deal with Cloud. I left a note at home. Was he really angry?"

Shaking her head, Yuffie replied, "Maybe not angry. He knows how you are by now. Annoyed is probably a better word for it."

"Hmm. I see. I should call him."

"Yeah. You should."

There was a moment of silence.

"So, you looked like you were having a good time," Yuffie commented, a suggestive grin on her face.

Her cheeks growing red, Tifa waved her hands in front of her, "Umm, well a bit, I mean, it's only shopping-"

"Is it?"

"Yuffie!"

She sighed. Yuffie was never too thrilled about Cloud, at least as a romantic interest for Tifa. Sure, he could be depended on, and he was fun to poke at when it came to his material, but Yuffie saw how he distanced himself. Sometimes Yuffie wished he would've spent more time with Tifa. Tifa deserved it, but Cloud didn't know how to be there for Tifa, not in _that_ way.

While Yuffie was no expert herself, she at least knew the kinds of things girls wanted. Some romance and some fun. And Cloud? He wasn't much of either.

Then again, she didn't _necessarily_ recommend the fire wielder, who still had murderous intentions towards Cloud. Yuffie couldn't see how any of it could work without the possibility of a homicide, even if she did give him the benefit of a doubt and Axel just _happened_ to be a nice guy. Somehow, Yuffie couldn't accept that. But of course, Tifa saw things that she didn't. Pursing her lips with what she was about to encourage, Yuffie pushed her trust in Tifa forward.

"There's nothing wrong with other options, I mean-" Yuffie's face grew hot from the mature topic rising between her and Tifa, "You know, just to see – though I don't recommend _him_." They both smiled awkwardly.

"Umm, Yuffie-"

"Gah! I'm no good with this! Hey, look! Reno!" The girl hopped up from the bench and dashed into the crowd to pull out the two Turks who were randomly walking by.

"Wha- hey, kid, this suit is expensive!" Reno complained, but Yuffie wouldn't hear it.

Sitting him down next to Tifa, she warned him, "Give her good advice. I don't like you either and if you say something weird, I'll kick you, but you look experienced." She gave him one last look over as if re-thinking her decision, but then she shrugged, "Maybe _too_ experienced, but whatever. You'll have to do. I'm watching ya," Yuffie threatened, pointing between her eyes and him.

"W-What?" Rude tried to reach forward before Yuffie dragged him away. Reno could only shake his head. Damn girl was wasting their lunch break.

Tifa, however, could waste his lunch break whenever she wanted. With a cocky smirk and a crack of his knuckles, Reno relaxed beside her, "Asking advice from the great, wise Reno, are we?"

"No," she snapped with a roll of her eyes, her gaze looking over the crowd for something- or _someone_.

"Oh, come on, don't be so sour. I bring good money to your bar."

"You also make it louder than necessary."

"What? I liven it up!"

"Bye, Reno."

"Fine. I was thinking I could help ya out. I wouldn't have told anyone-"

"Liar."

"Who would I tell? Rude?"

True. He wasn't exactly _friends_ with Cloud. The only person that tolerated his obnoxious charm was the same person that lent him a shoulder when he bobbled from Seventh Heaven intoxicated. Rude. And that bald headed friend of his barely spoke at all.

Sensing it was safe, and desperate to seek some advice from someone who might have had more relationships than her, well even if they _were_ short ones in Reno's case, _flings_ rather, they were_ something_. "Well, there's this guy-"

"Mmm, hmm?"

"He's a bit of a trouble maker."

"Trouble is always fun."

"Reno."

Reno raised his hands in mock surrender and let her continue. "Cloud hates him, of course, but he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Okay, okay," Reno paused to stop her, not having the time to hear her vent her entire dilemma. Though Yuffie threw him into this thing, he wasn't a guru either. He liked to get straight to the point in order to give the simplest answers.

"So, what's wrong with the guy? He's got a behemoth for a face, or what?"

Laughing, Tifa shook her head, "Not at all actually. Has red hair, a bit of a charmer-"

"Oh- is he now?" Reno suddenly found himself tuning in at the mention of red hair. Trouble. Cloud hating him. Red hair. Sounded familiar.

Running his fingers through his bangs with a new purpose in mind, Reno slickly slid an arm across the bench behind her. "So, this attractive, troublesome, redhead - you interested in him?"

Tifa looked away without answering. Reno closed in, "Well, Tifa, Cloud isn't exactly prince charming. I think we _all_ know that. You're a young girl, smart one, too, might I add. I don't see anything wrong with trying _other_ things. After all, what's the pain in a date or two? Not like you're marrying the guy. Not like Cloud could blame ya. It's not like he's _claimed_ you or anything."

Reno allowed his words to sink and in time, Tifa nodded. Patting his shoulder, Tifa smiled, "You're right." Just as Reno was about to let his arm land across her shoulders, the woman got up and brushed off her legs with her palms. "Thanks, Reno."

"Huh? Wait!" He motioned to follow her with the intentions of asking for a date.

"Bye bye."

"But- I thought-"

When another flash of red hair appeared beside her in the crowd, Reno slapped a palm to his forehead. Rude and Yuffie had already re-emerged and his partner could only shake his head at Reno knowingly. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Dummy."

* * *

Mentioning something about visiting Demyx, Tifa waved to Axel as he parted ways with her once they arrived on Seventh Heaven's property. Things were still slightly uncomfortable between the two on the way home, and to save them both time and dignity, Axel convinced her to take _The_ _Between and Betwixt_. In seconds, they arrived and Axel excused himself, with no hint as to what happened earlier.

Trying to put aside what occurred in Edge on that bench, Tifa lifted her shopping bags and wobbled to the front porch of the house entrance. Putting down some of her bags to reach in for her keys, she struggled while she tried to search her coat pockets. In the midst of her searching, she heard the lock click and the door opened in front of her.

Without looking up to meet his eyes, two masculine hands reached out to grab the bags she'd placed on the ground and by the time she looked up, Cloud had already turned into the kitchen. Tentative as to whether or not she should feel lucky or anxious, Tifa gently whispered, "Thank you."

Closing the door behind her, Tifa lifted the leftover bags into the kitchen where Cloud had placed the others. She turned toward the hall again so that she could hang her coat, feeling uneasy now that she entered the house and feeling like Cloud's eyes were on her. It was probably her imagination.

When she transpired into the room again, Cloud was calm, sipping a cup of coffee as he leaned casually against the counter. His cheeks were shaded with stubble and his expression, oblivious to her presence. As she began to empty some of her bags, the man finally spoke, "So, what did you get in Edge?"

Even though he was approaching her calmly, and he graciously helped her with her bags, the tightness in his bare arms and taut jaw spoke volumes of something left unsaid. Clinging onto the handles of one of her bags, Tifa met his eyes, cold and honestly, slightly intimidating.

"Well, some groceries, and- some clothes."

Cloud cleared his throat. "I see. Clothes for who?"

That was what Tifa was anticipating from the moment she stepped in through the door. It was most likely the reason why Axel sought this moment to run some other errand away from the Orphanage.

This – was the beginning of a fight.

* * *

"There's no way you're making me go!"

"You're going, Demyx."

"Over my dead body," he refused, crossing his arms and beginning to walk away.

Axel's hand landed on his shoulder, "I can arrange that, ya know?"

Narrowing his eyes, Demyx spun around, "You _wouldn't_ dare."

Axel grinned, giving the musician a friendly shake, "Come on, Dem, don't be such a wuss about it."

"You _know_ how much I can't stand Roxas-"

"Sora."

"Whatever. He _attacked_ me, Axel. He said that I didn't have a heart. What the hell did _he_ know?"

"That's why you're coming."

"You can't make me. Yuffie should be home soon."

Laughing, Axel shook his head, "So, you're using her as an excuse now?"

The blond didn't answer. Summoning his Sitar in his arms, he continued to ignore the fire wielder. Axel would not have it. If he had to make peace and play nice with everyone, so did Demyx.

"It's not like we have to go tonight. I'm still thinking of whether or not I _should_ go."

The events that occurred within the past few weeks raced through his head. Thoughts of the slow progression between himself and a certain woman became the main protagonist as to what direction his life would take. Not that she should've been so important to his life, after all, she had a life of her own. She had her own goals and from what he knew, sometimes she just let life take her day-by-day. Even when she wasn't sure of herself, she had that idiot of a swordsman convincing her that there was some future for them.

Becoming sick just from the mere thought of the "hero" who was so clueless to the brunette, Axel shook the image of his face away before he felt the gravel rise from his throat.

"We're going to Destiny Islands, Demyx. That's it."

He pouted, "Why do you want to go there so badly? What the hell is over there?"

Shrugging, Axel gave him his signature smile, "Dunno. Maybe the answer to my destiny."

* * *

"I don't want him here anymore."

"You can't decide that all by yourself."

"The children aren't comfortable with him."

"Well, from the looks of it, some of them don't mind as much as you do, Cloud. Maybe _you're_ the one that isn't comfortable."

"You already knew that from the beginning."

Not being able to counter that point, Tifa rushed to throw away her empty shopping bags in the trash. "It's just until he can figure things out."

"He's alive, Tifa. You shouldn't treat him like one of the orphans. He's a grown man."

The moment she and Axel locked fingers earlier in the afternoon flickered through her memory. Shaking it off, she turned to Cloud.

"I know he is. I just," she sighed, flailing her hands on her thighs and not knowing what to say anymore. She didn't know what she was doing. As much as she didn't want to admit it, there was no reason why Axel should be here. He was already recovered and fully capable of leaving.

Tifa was at a crossroads. She hated worrying about people. She always had a habit of becoming attached and then they would go off somewhere. Sometimes they'd return, and sometimes they wouldn't. Maybe she was scared. Maybe she'd grown used to him. Maybe, she didn't want him to leave and that's why she kept using his recovery as an excuse.

Observing his childhood friend as she juggled through her thoughts and words, Cloud nodded, not having anything else to say. Briefly touching the window, he noted the chilled weather outside, but growing up in Nibelheim made his skin tough. It wouldn't faze him with his armor on. Sitting on a chair to strap on his boots, Tifa fluttered from her daze.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"Out."

"Where? It's getting late," Tifa stood up when Cloud didn't reply. Holding her arms out, she blocked his exit.

Cloud met her stern eyes, determined to keep him there. For what? He couldn't understand.

"Tifa."

"Tell me where or I won't move."

He sighed, not knowing what to do. He wasn't going to push her aside. She knew that, and that's why she stood firm. "I'll be back."

"When?"

"I don't know- Tifa, just-"

"I thought you were done leaving when things got too difficult!"

Tifa screamed. It echoed throughout the house, but the children were either outside or too busy upstairs to notice. Her face was crimson, and her eyes glassy. Cloud wasn't sure what came over him, but he couldn't get her to move.

So, he kissed her.

Tifa froze. Baffled and caught off guard, Cloud pressed his lips to hers, with authority and anger. As her arms lowered, his lips grew softer. She felt his arms begin to slide to her back, pulling her closer. Her eyes burned with her frustrated emotions and when they closed, tears rolled down her cheeks.

Cloud was warm. Safe. Familiar.

And at the same time, her body panicked. She didn't know why. This was what she always wanted, but now she wasn't sure if he was doing it because he wanted it, too, or because of his own insecurities. Tifa didn't want it this way. She wanted Cloud to hold her like this, kiss her like this, out of affection, appreciation, and tenderness - not anger, or envy.

Clutching to the material on his shoulders, Tifa motioned to slowly pull away, but Cloud's lips pursuing hers made the move difficult. It was when she heard another presence enter the room, that she quickly snatched her lips away.

Still in Cloud's embrace, she whipped her gaze to the kitchen entrance to see him standing there. For a split second, she thought he looked confused - then a flinch of anger before it dissolved into a slick smile.

Turning away, Axel cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt you."

It wasn't hitting her. She didn't know why, but her body just wasn't reacting to the things her mind commanded. In her mind, she called for him. Told him to wait. Instead, her mouth hung agape, barely a squeak floating from it until _The Between and Betwixt_ was already closing.

Shaking herself from her silenced stupor, Tifa cracked, "Axel! Wait!"

He was gone. Cloud had let go.

Not meeting her eyes, he brushed past her. And in moments, as the door closed behind him, Cloud was gone, too.

As she stood in the kitchen, supporting her flimsy legs by gripping onto the counter top, Vincent's words taunted her.

_If you stay, and everyone you stay for leaves eventually, aren't you the one being left behind?_

* * *

**Reno made me happy in this one. XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Destiny at the Islands

**The chap before the last. Hope it ties some loose ends, although it might leave some.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Cloud kept to his word and wasn't gone long. Judging by how long he was missing, Tifa surmised that he just took a drive just to clear his mind. As she made dinner that night, she wondered if she should set the extra plate.

Staring at the dish rack for some time, it wasn't until Marlene took the initiative and grabbed the extra fork and cup for her that the woman looked up. "Just in case," the young girl said with a smile and Tifa nodded.

Her chest now weighing with an ominous feeling, Tifa looked across the table where Cloud was already eating. Their eyes met and on instinct, she offered a mild smile. He returned it, despite the situation that happened between them earlier. Licking her lips, reminiscent of when Cloud's lips were on them, Tifa focused on her plate of food.

Somehow, with the empty presence at the dinner table, she was encountering an odd sensation of _de-ja-vu_.

Tifa slept restlessly that night. Axel never came back, and the food she left for him grew cold.

* * *

The serene sound of static sounded in the Nobody's ears when he stepped out from the _Between and Betwixt._ His boots landing in the warm grains of sand, his eyes looking over the setting sun over the rolling waves, it felt just like he remembered when he had kidnapped Kairi.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the clean air.

Clenching his fingers, Axel had a new goal in mind. He'd been distracted. He should have known better – but now he _did_. Nothing would distract him from what was to come.

Removing the green coat from his shoulders, he wished that he could have left it behind somewhere, but there was nowhere he could leave it without raising Demyx's suspicions. Dragging the Sitar player along was problematic enough. As if reading his thoughts, the musician stomped a foot behind him.

"Ok. I came. Now, I'm leaving."

Axel shook his head and yanked Demyx by the collar. His friend yelped with surprise and Axel dragged him along.

"We need to find Sora."

* * *

"Hey, Tifa-"

"What's wrong, Yuffie? You sound worried," she asked, momentarily stopping with a rag in her hand as she held the bar phone to her ear. There was a pause and Tifa instinctively clutched the cleaning cloth and bit her lip.

"I was just wondering… is that stupid fire Nobody with you?"

The brunette blushed with the underlying meaning, but quickly shook it away. Casually, she answered, "Actually, he's been missing for quite a bit."

This only added to Yuffie's concern. With a grief-ridden tone, the girl yelled, "That jerk! Where did he run off to with Demyx?"

"So, Demyx is gone, too?"

"Gone? Well, not forever. I know that. He's just missing in action and I don't want him getting into any trouble because of that guy."

"I'm sure he's fine, Yuffie."

"Yeah. You're right. Hey! Where'd Axel go anyway?"

Ignoring her own worry that kept her up most of the night, Tifa went back to scrubbing the counters. "I don't know. I'm sure he'll be back whenever he's done doing whatever he's doing," she lied. It was unfortunate she lacked the same confidence Yuffie had in Demyx.

Sensing the change in Tifa's mood, Yuffie agreed, and excused herself to end the conversation. As Tifa placed the phone back on the receiver, she held onto it for a moment. Demyx had a reason to return. He was happy here, seemingly happy in Wutai and sharing Yuffie's company. Axel, however, never had reason to be attached to this place.

In this world, without destruction, there was no promise for him and no one to stay for. Tifa was sure they both knew that there was no way he could have co-existed here in Seventh Heaven with Cloud, but the brunette tried to avoid thinking of the conflict. With nowhere to call home and no means for income, Axel would most likely go off somewhere until he found where he wanted to be. That was what frightened Tifa the most.

* * *

"I'm thirsty, Axel."

"Isn't that what your Sitar's for?"

"That's not funny."

"Come on, Dem. I can use heat with my hands, why can't you use your water?"

"Because I either use a ton of water or a small amount - just enough to moisten my hands. What am I supposed to do? Lick my palms?"

"If it helps."

"Shut up."

The pair of men continued to search the sandy canvas, Axel usually pulling his companion as he whined and complained. Finally, arriving at an area of docks, where tree houses were built into grassy cliffs, Axel was growing too annoyed to keep going, and so he suggested that they rest. Not just for the Demyx's sake, but for personal reasons. At this rate, he was going to strangle the musician.

"Doesn't look like Sora's here, Axel. And I don't have all day."

"You know, Dem? I like that you've grown some balls, but your big and unrestricted mouth is only serving to piss me off."

Rolling his eyes, Demyx shifted in the opposite direction, crossing his arms and resting over his knees. Axel decided to stand, looking over the expanse of the land for anything that might signal a life. Minutes passed and the skies were beginning to dim. Demyx was becoming restless.

"How long are we gonna wait?"

"A little more, dude. Relax."

"I can't relax! Yuffie is probably bouncing off the walls right now."

Grinning suggestively, Axel remarked, "She's got you whipped, huh?"

"What?" Demyx jerked upward, his brows furrowing in offense.

"You heard me."

"Yeah? What about Tifa, huh?"

"What about her?" Axel shrugged carelessly, trying to maintain his careless demeanor.

"Don't think I don't know you've got the hots for her! You were eyeing her since the moment we met her and she almost kicked our butts!"

Axel was about to send a palm right across Demyx's head and tell him his mouth was too bold now, to the point that Axel would vow to punch him every time he was irritated. Before he could, footsteps approaching from the trees caught their attention, and Axel turned to the familiar presence. It wasn't who he expected, but it was okay for the time being.

Comfortably dark, the presence made Axel feel right at home already. It wasn't like the aura he felt off of Cloud, who constantly tilted between light and darkness, flickering between each side at such heavy intervals. Whichever side he'd fall into in the end, it would most likely destroy the man.

This young boy however, he knew he was in the darkness, and he was well adapted to it. He was Axel's kind of guy.

"You guys are supposed to be dead?" Riku accused, warily approaching them and ready to strike in his defense if necessary. Judging from their other wordly clothes and their stances, he guessed they were harmless and didn't come to stir trouble.

"Well, we're not. I'm here to see Sora."

"He's not around right now. What do you want with him?"

Demyx felt his knees begin to quiver, but held them firm with his hands. Axel raised his hands in surrender, "Hey. Take it easy. I just want to ask him a few things, that's all."

"Why him?"

"Because he's the keyblade wielder, and because I don't know where else to go," admitted the Nobody. Earning some understanding, Riku's rigid form deflated. While he'd heard the story of Axel's death from Sora before, he just wanted to be sure.

"I see. Well-"

Before Riku could continue, Demyx's yelp interrupted. The group turned to see Sora, who had jumped from one of the cliff docks, to land in front of the former Organization member with the intention to attack. "Demyx!"

Regaining his posture, Demyx got up and summoned his Sitar. "R-Roxas!"

"Wait, Sora!"

"This guy's supposed to be dead- uh- Axel?"

They all stopped, mid-stance and baffled. Sora's jaw hung as if he'd seen a ghost as he accepted the view of Axel chit chatting with Riku - alive. Demyx was between them, and lowered his Sitar, unsure of his next move, but keeping to his anger with Sora's primary reaction. It wasn't until a girl's voice yelled from above, that they all snapped their attention to her.

"I see we have company!" yelled Kairi from the cliff tops, sitting to swing her legs over the edge and wave at the boys below. She hadn't changed. Now sporting a white sundress, her bronze kissed skin made her bright grin hard to ignore.

"Oh. Yeah. We do," Sora nodded, coming out of his stupor due to the girl's intervention. "Axel- how are you alive and what is _he_ doing here?"

Demyx growled, but before he could respond, Riku stepped forward. "He's okay, Sora."

"But he was working with _them_!"

"People change, don't they?"

"Got it memorized?" Axel inserted with a wave.

"And I think you know by now that darkness doesn't always mean evil," Riku finished.

Almost pouting, Sora nodded, scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed flush across his cheeks. "That's true, I guess," he laughed awkwardly.

Kairi appeared behind him, offering a smile as she looped her hand through Sora's arm. Feeling a slight discomfort with her former kidnapper there, she kept her distance from Axel. Noting the cautious atmosphere lingering between them all, Kairi knew there was plenty to speak about, since all their expressions voiced millions of questions.

"Looks like we have a lot to catch up on!"

* * *

Returning from Kalm after dispatching another load of supplies, Cloud took the long way back home. When he left that morning, the sun wasn't up yet. As he passed Tifa's room, the door left open an inch, he could still hear her shifting uncomfortably in her sheets. He was tempted to say goodbye to her, but gave into his usual method of casting distance between them when things were rocky.

He wasn't sure what to say to her anymore or how to act. Should he have apologized for kissing her? Wasn't it what she wanted from him- for him to finally take the lead in their relationship? Of course, the issue wasn't just about whether or not she wanted it or not – it was also about him. Did he do it because he really meant it to turn out that way, or was it a reaction to the pressure building with the unwelcome presence constantly charming her when he wasn't around?

He guessed it was why she hesitated. She probably didn't want him to bring their relationship to another level only because he was pressured into it in fear that she'd stray elsewhere. As for straying elsewhere, who was he kidding? Where did his faith lie? This was Tifa, his childhood friend. The one who pulled him from the lifestream and helped him regain his original self. The one who he encouraged to start a new life, and together they opened Seventh Heaven. She was kind, loyal, ambitious, and beautiful. It was no wonder he felt threatened. If he saw it, there was no doubt in his mind that the Nobody did.

Axel- he saw it all, and unlike himself, had the wits to actually start a romantic relationship with the girl. Axel seemingly had his problems, Tifa helped him through it and from the day he entered their home, the redhead was like a changed man. Cloud didn't want to admit it for the sake of his pride, but it was true, Axel was becoming less and less of a threat, at least in the form of an enemy. With the young, attractive man spending most of his time cracking smiles on Tifa that Cloud was sure he'd never been able to do, it was only natural for him to grow panicked. The thought of Tifa disappearing from his life set an alarm off and for a moment, Cloud realized if she were gone, he wouldn't know _what_ to do.

Despite his feelings for her though, Cloud didn't know how to approach her. How to make her happy while still maintaining his need for space when he experienced his down times. That was just it. Tifa asked for time. For affection and he didn't know how to deal with it. It wasn't that he was a fool or anything, he knew what she wanted, he just was not that kind of guy. He wanted to be sometimes, but it was easier said than done, especially since until this very day, Cloud still wondered what parts of him were really him, and what parts of him remained of Zack.

At times he could not separate the two. At times, he didn't want to. He was only a lowly Shinra guard when he met Zack, and he never really got to make SOLDIER, despite what everyone referred to him as now. It was the only reason why he joined, for Tifa and to become a better man. Perhaps his disbelief in himself was the reason why he and Tifa could never maintain anything stable past their friendship.

While he knew he shouldn't have, Cloud drove by the Midgar ruins, by the church. He hadn't come here for a while and resisted the visit after that kissing episode with Tifa. It pained him, when she called out for Axel - for someone else. When he finally thought he'd done something right, Tifa looked elsewhere.

Laughing inwardly, the blond pushed open the heavy doors with a groan. He was so deep in meditation, that it took him a moment to realize it. The light coming from the ceiling was gone.

Looking up, in a state of shock, Cloud realized the roof had been patched. Bringing his gaze to the wooden floor planks, he noted the burned ones had been replaced, a few shattered pews, turned to lumber and neatly set aside. Blinking, Cloud could not bring himself to move from the entrance.

Who was responsible for this? Surely, it had not been Tifa and she was the only one who could have come here. Unless-

Eyeing the can of fresh, unopened paint by the lumber, Cloud wondered if this was the deed of a changed man. From the looks of it, his last deed. What other reason would Axel have to do such a thing? Understanding dawning on him, Cloud looked up again.

That hole, where Zack had fallen from, where he had fallen from and met Aerith. He remembered briefly when Tifa mentioned that Aerith was the one responsible for bringing the fire wielder to this world just as she led Denzel to them. The idea of Aerith having something to do with Axel seemed farce at first, blasphemy even, but upon seeing the changes to the church where the Nobody should otherwise have no attachments to confirmed it.

While Cloud knew that this meant Axel's departure, he didn't feel relieved in the least. The alarm on his cell phone set off. Tifa should have dinner ready soon.

That hole in the ceiling, once with so much importance to it, was now gone as if the church had resolved to move on. As for him, it was about time he moved on before he was late for dinner again.

* * *

"What happened to Axel?"

Tifa almost choked on the rice she was chewing on. Quickly taking a gulp of her juice, she smiled at the young girl sitting in the corner of the table beside Marlene. It was probably the boldest she'd been when speaking to or about her schoolgirl crush, but apparently, the fact that he was missing was too curious for her to stay quiet about. And so, Chelsea gave into asking. Michael rolled his eyes and shared a look with Denzel. Neither of them said a word and Cloud continued to eat without looking up from his plate.

Tifa cleared her throat, "Umm, he decided to go out for a bit, honey."

"Is he coming back?"

The woman crumpled the napkin on her lap. Trying not to let her voice betray her, she did her best to sound calm, "I don't know. Axel's a big boy, you know? Maybe he found somewhere else-"

She felt herself choke again and grabbed her cup. Chelsea arched a brow suspiciously. "Somewhere else? You mean, like, to live? But I thought he liked it here."

This time, Cloud almost choked. Sensing a familiar aura between Cloud and Tifa, Marlene jumped in. "Doesn't mean he didn't like it here, he just wanted to have his own place, that's all. It's like when we grow up. You don't plan on living here with Tifa forever, do you?"

Grinning, Chelsea nodded, "Why not? I don't mind."

Tifa smiled genuinely. "If you want to stay forever, I have no objections."

"Hurray!" she yelled, raising her moogle in the air for a triumphant cheer before she returned to her meal. Michael mumbled to her something about acting like a kid, but the little girl was oblivious to his taunting.

As the girls hummed and chatted together, with a mention or two referring to the missing Nobody, Tifa wondered how much longer she'd have to lie to herself. She was worried. Worried sick. She wondered if she offended him? If she somehow turned him away when he caught her with Cloud? Did he feel like he was unwelcome here because of that? The last thing she wanted to do, was to make Axel feel like he'd been betrayed and left alone, yet again.

She had no idea where the man was and what he was doing. Frankly, she felt irritated that she was worrying so much, for someone that was not Cloud or one of the orphans. She continued to chastise herself, and tell herself it wasn't her place to worry about him. He wasn't anything to her and he was allowed to move on with his life. It wasn't like he had to update her with every move he made or anything. She wasn't his mother- or his girl friend…

Shaking the thought from her head, Tifa knew if she'd have to bear with any more sleepless nights, she'd go mad. If he was going to leave, he should have at least left a note- a sign- _something_! Of course, Tifa was hiding that the reason she was probably so angry was because she hoped she meant something to the guy, enough that he would tell her if he _did_ decide to go somewhere. It was the possibility that this was not true that _really _bothered her.

Throwing her focus back to her meal, Tifa decided. She would not abandon him like his friends, like his mother. She had already made that pact. Tomorrow morning, she'd look for him and remind him, that she was here to stay, even if he was the one that was leaving.

* * *

"Looking through the Ansem Reports won't help?"

Sora shook his head, chewing on his cheek in thought. "I don't think so."

"The reports only record the encounters and the evaluations of both, Ansem the Wise and Xehanort, who you know as Xemnas. Even before Ansem's death, Ansem stated that his recordings were possibly false due to the fact that the heart is unpredictable. There is no solid theory behind the heart and the extent of its power," Riku added, looking up to the simmering sky glazing over with oranges dipping into darker hues.

The breeze was becoming cooler as the night approached. Kairi rubbed her bare arms with a shiver.

"Here."

The young girl looked up to see her former kidnapper, Axel, handing her a green coat. Staring at the material, she gazed over to Sora beside her. He smiled with calm approval. His reaction putting her at ease, she carefully reached out and pinched the edge of the coat. Axel nodded and turned to speak to avoid trading glances between the nervous girl. As she slipped the coat over her shoulders, Kairi smiled inwardly, coming to a full understanding that with such a small gesture, Axel was a different man from who she'd met that time.

"So, there's no explanation to why Demyx and I revived?"

Sora shrugged, "Beats me. Nobodies retain most of their original forms if they had strong hearts in their former lives, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well," Sora grinned, "Maybe your hearts are what brought you back again."

Surprised at Sora's answer, Demyx and Axel stood wide-eyed for a moment.

"But, we're not supposed to-" the redhead's words trailed off into a whisper.

Crossing his arms, Demyx included, "I've _always_ known _I_ had a heart, Axel- even though _some_ people didn't think so."

Before Axel could whack his friend over the head, Sora caught the hint and scratched his head awkwardly. "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry, Demyx. I was a bit rash when I fought you. Actually-" he returned his focus on Axel, "I wish I would have encountered Axel under different circumstances before I fought you. Maybe then, I would have thought differently."

Arching a brow, Axel was taken back. Blinking away the image of Roxas appearing through Sora, the man forced himself to look away. It still hurt to think about it sometimes. "W-what do you mean?"

"I didn't realize it until we were trapped in the_ Between and Betwixt_, before you disappeared, you told me what your goal was. To find Roxas and to feel like you had a heart."

Axel quickly swatted the subject away before it became too deep, "Don't worry. It all worked out-"

"I was searching for Kairi and Riku on my journey. I thought of them everyday. I missed them everyday," as the boy looked to both of his dear friends, they each offered a knowing smile, "and if you were doing the same thing, only someone with a heart would be able to do something like that."

"Like what?"

"To search endlessly. To miss. To hurt. To feel, but keep going because you have hope."

Axel didn't answer.

"Do you believe in hope, Axel?"

He smirked when the faint laughter of a certain brunette echoed in the back of his mind. The warmth of her fingers on his face as he slept and her voice reaching out to him even as he teetered along the border of death, Axel closed his eyes in the reminisence.

"I do. But I still don't know what it's for."

Brushing the sand from her legs, Kairi finally stood up. Holding the edges of the long coat on her shoulders as the ends swept the ground, she approached the former Nobody. As if she recognized the look that suddenly appeared on Axel's face, Kairi reached out a hand with a smile.

"Hope is what keeps you on your journey. Has your journey ended, Axel?"

* * *

Wutai was growing still due to the chilled weather blowing in through the past few weeks. The travelers coming through this aged, ninja village was becoming less frequent and the lively noise that graced the history engraved streets turning to whispers. As the seasons wore and the tourists ceased their trips, Godo could always depend on the loud presence of his daughter to keep him from getting bored.

Within the past day or so, however, he found that presence dwindle, due to _that_ boy missing. Demyx.

At first, he was opposed to taking Demyx in, as an apprentice to their customs, as a lost soul in need of a home. Yuffie was a selfish girl. Godo wasn't sure if she understood the responsibilities of taking this boy in and cynically, he wondered if she'd taken him hostage. Seemingly, as he watched them interact, and observed how the mild mannered young man easily absorbed the rambunctious, at times obnoxious, personality of his bubbly child, he began to understand that Demyx's gentle heart was of vital importance to Yuffie - and her liveliness, equally important to Demyx's lost soul.

They complimented each other, balanced one another and as she continued to drag the blond all over Wutai with chatter of their traditions and showing him the Pagodas, Demyx soon enough became a part of their family. There wasn't a day that went past without the pair in each other's company, usually Yuffie pulling Demyx along, although he never minded. The boy that first entered their home, his hand was being yanked by his daughter, dirt on his face was pulling down his expression and tears shone in the corners of his eyes. As Yuffie littered his ears with her voice and tried to get the boy to open up, soon Demyx began to smile, and his eyes began to brighten. He played his music in the trees, in their home, and it was probably the rarest of times that his daughter would quiet down, just to listen to her friend play.

Now that the melody was gone, and his daughter returning from Edge without the well awaited greeting once she opened the door, of course not from her father, but from the instrumentalist, Godo felt that all of Wutai had sunk into muteness.

Dwelling on these thoughts, Godo walked past the statue of Da-Chao, his arms slipped into his swaying purple sleeves. Just as he expected, his daughter looking as if she'd lost a pet, slumped against the structure huddled upon her knees.

"It's cold, Yuffie. Maybe you should come inside now."

"Ninja's don't get cold."

With a sigh, Godo shook his head. "Sitting out here won't make him return any faster."

Knowing that was a risk, he watched as his daughter shot him a brief and angry glare, before her weak will made her shoulders deflate and she shrugged.

"Go away, you old coot."

"Fine. If Demyx returns, I'll just tell him to look for the ice cube by the statue. Maybe he'll like you better since he's fond of water."

Godo easily dodged a shuriken recklessly aimed at his foot. With a laugh, Godo turned to head back home. Maybe leaving her to freeze a while longer would bring her some sense, he thought. She was determined, one trait he always admired in his daughter, but the cold wind would tear down that determination and he knew it would only be a few minutes or so.

When Godo returned home and defrosted by the fire, it wasn't long before Yuffie followed in just as he predicted. Angry that her father had won, she was about to stomp her way to the room before a smell drifting from the kitchen stopped her.

It smelled- smelled like _sukiyaki_?

It was one of Demyx's favorites as the weather started to grow chilled lately. Then again, _everything_ was his favorite. The poor musician must have been deprived as a Nobody and took enjoyment to any little thing Yuffie offered. That was probably why she had so much fun with him. He was easy to please and whenever she saw him light up, he became someone that she wanted to please.

Fighting the blush in her cheeks, she stood in between the kitchen and the living area, unsure of what to do. Godo yelled from behind her, "I started it out for you. The noodles are going to set soon, so unless you want Demyx to eat soggy noodles, I suggest you get moving."

"I know how to make it, dad! I don't need you to order me around."

Crossing her arms, she entered the kitchen and smiled. Her hand grabbed the wooden spoon by the warm pot. The steam rising up took the cold from her frozen hands.

_Dad is right. I don't want Demyx to eat crappy soup so I'd better make sure it's done right._

* * *

"So, that was a waste," Demyx proclaimed as he stepped out from warp in front of Axel. Breathing in the clean smell of Wutai, Demyx instantly felt right at home. It was unfortunate that the cold weather ruined the floral smell the small town had during other seasons.

"Yeah. All that just so Sora could say, beats me why you're here. Even Ansem the Wise and his so-called reports are useless."

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

Not wanting to give Demyx an answer, Axel slyly changed the subject. "You _do_ know how much time has passed in this world, right, Demyx?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Slapping his partner's shoulder, Axel whispered, "It's the morning of day three, pal."

"W-What? No! Yuffie's going to kill me!"

* * *

When Tifa began running through Edge, the sun had just lifted from the clouds. She wanted to leave before anyone woke up- before Cloud woke up.

Trying to stay composed, the woman walked briskly through the shopping area, smiling at Berta setting up shop as she bumped in and around early bird shoppers. "Have you seen my bag boy, Berta?" Tifa waved, as much as she didn't want to ask around for Axel, she was running out of options.

"Not since the last errand. Is he causing mischief?" the old woman grinned and Tifa shook her head with a laugh.

Realizing that she had just referred to Axel as _her_ bag boy, Tifa was too late to defend the misunderstanding between herself and the elderly woman who was already assuming things with that wise mind of hers. Choosing not to bother, Tifa walked on, although the bag in her hand made it more difficult with the crowds.

She went to the _kushiyaki_ stand. Breakfast absent in her system, she purchased two skewers and ate them quickly, keeping an eye out for that unmistakable whisp of red hair. Unfortunately, after a few minutes, there was no sign of him. Making her way over to the construction site of the monument, she circled it a few times before realizing that Axel wouldn't have the guts to show his face here after he'd almost destroyed it. Noting Yuffie's absence from the construction site's morning shift also made Tifa conclude that Demyx was still missing, and for some reason, Axel with him.

She made her way to the warehouse nearby where she allowed him to capture her. That was empty, too. Pushing aside her reminiscence of the nights she'd spent sleeping on a roof beside the fire he'd set up, she passed the tattoo shop. Maybe he went to the one place he knew she would avoid. The brunette was almost sure she'd find him there, ready to drag her into the neon shop kicking and screaming, but he wasn't there either.

Stopping by a bench, she sat for a breather. Huffing warm air onto her cold fingers, the brief memory of his hands on hers shook her. A secretive desire for his warmth to comfort her again made Tifa feel ashamed as she turned her baffled gaze to the concrete. As this new emotion began to swell, Tifa snatched up the bag again, only to settle her eyes on the ice cream shop.

She'd never got to take him there…

Feeling a mixture of regret, guilt and sorrow, Tifa forced herself to move forward with her search. While she had only begun this search this morning, somehow she felt there was a clock ticking, and as her heartbeat drummed a count down, Tifa knew she was running out of time.

* * *

"Wait. Dem!"

"What! I gotta go!"

"Do us both a favor and make a move on the girl already."

"G-girl? You mean Yuffie?" Swatting Axel away, Demyx turned to hide the blush on his cheeks. "I- I don't like Yuff-"

"Shut up. Yes, you do. You'd better do it. Go," Axel commanded, having no other way to offer his friend some last bit of advice before he left.

Demyx, feeling something off, turned to the former Organization member, his expression becoming solemn. "Wait. Why are you telling me this? A-are you going somewhere again?"

Axel nodded vaguely, "Something like that."

"You _are_ coming back, right?"

When the redhead didn't respond, Demyx pouted, his eyes becoming teary. "Right, Axel?"

To relieve himself of Demyx's whiney voice ringing in his ears again, Axel lied. "Yeah. Don't worry about it, Dem. I'll be back."

He stared at him for a moment. While Demyx was a coward, he was a smart coward. Having a history with Axel gave him the benefit of knowing when Axel was full of it. Right now, he was full of it. He knew it. Axel knew it. But something nudged inside Demyx and told him to stay silent. Somehow, the musician knew that this was the way it was meant to be.

"Go!" Axel urged and turned to open the _Between and Betwixt_.

Holding in his true emotions, Demyx stood up straight, puffed his chest out and clenched his fists at his sides. With tightened eyes, he said as casually as possible.

"See ya, Axel."

Without turning to face him, Axel entered the black hole in front of him.

"Yeah. See ya, Dem."

* * *

The church. There was nowhere else. After this, Tifa ran out of places to look. Hearing nothing, but the pounding of her heart in rhythm with her feet stomping over hard ground, Tifa threw the church doors open. What she saw made her knees weak.

Stabilizing herself with the door, Tifa scolded her wobbly legs and straightened. With wide eyes, and her fingers slowly drawing themselves to her mouth, Tifa gazed around in disbelief.

The floors, where they were burnt, and destroyed due to Axel's fight with Cloud, the planks were replaced. The holes in the ceiling were covered. The rotting and damaged pews, turned to lumber and neatly placed aside with a fresh can of paint and supplies. Shocked, Tifa was so absorbed in what she was encountering that she didn't even know at what point her body sat down. Looking up, she stared at the dark roof where only a few rays of sun shone now, mostly by the area where Aerith's water was.

Her fingernails squeezed the arm of the pew she sat in as Tifa looked to the water. An image of her rocking body embracing an injured Axel resurfaced in her mind. He was so vulnerable then- weak and broken. Taking memory of his face in her lap as she gently hummed him through his most sorrowful nightmares, she could almost feel the claret strands through her fingers again. She could almost feel his moist breathe smothered into her neck as they cried together, two strangers who released a lifetime in a matter of moments, that only they shared until he fell asleep.

It was clear to her- his face and his clever grin. While he was tough to get along with, irritating even, and had the ability to make people hate him, for some reason, Tifa found that she never could. From the very beginning, she resisted that hate. And through it all, even as Axel pushed it into her, forced it on her, she never accepted that hate.

Breathing heavily, the woman reached to her cheek to feel tears brimming over them. Now she was the one debating about her feelings. What was in her heart? It was almost like she was acting like a Nobody. Her mind continued to ask and dissect and wonder, and yet, her heart never had a say. She was afraid of her heart. It let her down enough.

Not wanting to accept the rejuvenation of the church as the sign that she knew it was, Tifa jolted up from her seat. It wasn't Cloud. There was no doubt in her mind about it and even if she wanted to, she could not lie to herself. It was Axel.

Why? She probably knew that too, but she wouldn't admit it. Not until she knew for sure.

Still- she'd looked everywhere throughout the day and the _Flurry of Dancing Flames_ was nowhere to be found. What else was left for her to do at this point? The search suddenly gave her a brief _de-ja-vu_ of when she searched for Cloud those weeks in Radiant Garden. Shivering with the coincidence, the brunette was tired. She was tired of searching even though she was worried. She was tired of being worried, but it was in her nature. That was one part of her heart she could never change- her kindness and care for others.

Deciding to retire, Tifa walked outside. The sun was going down. Without any options, the brunette shook her head and huddled her arms. It was a long day, even for _her_ legs.

Sighing down the road at the long walk ahead of her, Tifa made a mental note.

_Get a truck someday to make long walks shorter and long searches go faster._

* * *

"Y-Yuffie?"

Demyx carefully slid his head into the crack of the shoji screen. Feeling his fingers tremble, he felt like he was treading by the superior's office back when he was a member of the Organization. Walking on egg shells- on thin ice- it all had the same feeling. For the first time in a while, Demyx was truly frightened to confront Yuffie. She was an unforgiving one and would not take his disappearance lightly.

"Yuffie? W-where are you?"

"She's on the roof."

The voice almost made Demyx jump out of his skin and he squealed. Catching the breath in his lungs, Demyx huffed, "Oh."

Godo was quiet as he read by the fire. He looked as if he had no intention of meeting Demy'x eyes until he realized that the boy was not moving.

"Aren't you going to ask me where I've been?"

Godo laughed, "Don't worry. I trust you, my boy. Besides, it's not me you should be explaining anything to."

Grimacing, Demyx held himself, "I-is she really mad?"

"You should probably take a weapon when you approach her."

"I don't want to fight her!"

"Who said anything about fighting? It's so _you_ can defend yourself from when _she_ attacks!"

Hearing Demyx gasp again, Godo could barely contain himself. Slapping his knee in good humor, the man reassured Demyx before he gave him a stroke, "I'm just kidding. You'll be fine. Go talk to her."

Watching Godo return to his reading, Demyx nodded. He had to confront her _sometime_ so he'd better get it over with. Leaving the house again, Demyx looked up. He could barely make out her shadow from where he stood and so, he made his way to the roof via the _Between and Betwixt_. When the warp closed behind him, he could see Yuffie clearly, sitting along an eave of the tiered roof, a blanket thrown over her entire body. The fabric serving as a cloak over her expression, Demyx wasn't sure if she had noticed him until he was beside her and her head shifted in his direction.

She said nothing. That was probably what terrified him the most since Yuffie was never quiet, unless she was asleep.

"Yuffie, I- I can explain-"

"Did you get into trouble?"

"N-no-"

"Are you hurt?"

"No-"

"Were you safe where you went?"

"Umm, yes."

Yuffie nodded, choosing not to look up at the man standing next to her. As silence fell between them, Demyx warily sat next to her, huddling his knees just as she was doing. As they both looked over the dim lights of Wutai in slumber, Yuffie whispered, "You ever think about leaving this place?"

"N-no. No, Yuffie. I like it here."

"Liar."

She was being childish. But Demyx knew she was only doing so out of concern and anger. He couldn't blame her.

With a sigh, Demyx braced himself. He had to stop acting like a coward. Reaching his hands to cup over Yuffie's small shoulders, the act caught the girl off guard and the blanket fell to reveal her face. Her eyes were tired, maybe even swollen. From crying? No, he could not be sure.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie. I should have told you first. I will tell you this, though. I'll always come back. Okay?"

"Always?"

"Always."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

"Promise?"

Smiling sincerely, Demyx nodded, "I promise."

Yuffie bowed her head to hide her expression and Demyx snatched his hands from her once he'd realized he had let them linger too long. A punch jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Oww! I said sorry!"

Yuffie giggled without answering. As Demyx rubbed his sore arm, he shook his head knowingly. She was happy now. And so was he.

"Want to hear a song?"

"Aren't you cold?" she mumbled, and he answered with the summons of his instrument appearing in his arms. Demyx began to pluck the strings, softly, closing his eyes as he drew deeper into his song. By the time he opened them again, Yuffie's hooded head had found its way to his shoulder, where she had fallen asleep.

His Sitar vanished. The expression on her face was peaceful and angelic. Smiling to himself, Demyx boldly slipped a careful arm around her.

With a confident breath, Demyx repeated again.

"I promise."

As Godo retired for the night, blowing out the candles he had used for his reading, and hearing the familiar melody above him come to an end, the man nodded with approval.

Now they could all be at peace.

* * *

Axel froze. Ignoring his inner temptations, the Nobody just stood still in the dark bedroom. Observing how the moonlight cast a gentle glow over her exhausted features, he could make out the worry under her eyes as her cheek rested over her pillow. Worry that he was sure was his fault.

Feeling guilt overwhelm him at that moment, he debated for the hundreth time today whether this was a mistake. Whether he should just vanish without leaving a trace. It might have been better that way, but it would have been selfish. He didn't want to be selfish. He didn't want to be like _him._

Cloud made it his business to disappear without giving the woman a clue, at times, rarely leaving a note as he went off to do whatever the hell he did. That was still a mystery to him as much as Tifa explained it, and he could probably understand taking space out to reflect and drown in the pains of life, Axel denied that understanding just to avoid having anything in common with the other man.

The image of them together was still ripe in his mind, Cloud with authority, claiming his territory even, holding Tifa to his chest as she seemingly allowed the blond to kiss her. Of course, Axel knew that was what she wanted all along. He'd heard the story. He'd seen the efforts, from the food she left in the fridge and the way she would welcome him home no matter what time or day he arrived from his job. However, Axel also witnessed her wearing of those habits, and eventually she would stay in the bar, wiping the counters at night until Axel would come to accompany her. As dangerous and edgy as the blooming relationship was, Axel could not pull himself away from it- and neither could she. It was a possibility that because of the extra time he spent with her, and the less time she had spent welcoming Cloud home, that was what drove Cloud to make his move.

Axel now found himself a mental mess, practically struggling to keep his hands from reaching out to the sleeping beauty. Her long hair waving over her bare shoulder and her shallow breaths lured him to her. Closing the distance between them, but fighting himself enough to stop at her bedside, Axel stopped a hand lingering above her head.

Frustrated, he stopped fighting it, and his hand sunk gently into her bangs. Tifa was so exhausted from whatever she'd done throughout the day, her body did not stir at his touch. Knowing it was wrong, but unable to keep himself from taking advantage, Axel's fingers settled into her hair. She'd done something like this to him once or twice. He vaguely remembered due to the state he was in, but the gentle stroking motion put him at ease. The redhead hoped he could do the same to relieve her of the concern she had for him.

With a smile, Axel shook his head.

_You really are gorgeous…_

Realizing his fingers had somehow drawn down over her jaw line, Axel cleared his throat and pulled away. Knowing that if he waited any longer, and that his body would do something he'd most likely regret, therefore convincing him to stay, Axel knew it was time.

"Tifa…" he whispered by mistake, his voice not coming out as strongly as he planned. Shaking his hands and regaining his composure, he tried again.

"Tifa."

* * *

"Tifa."

Her eyes fluttered open and at first, all her eyes could register was darkness. As the shapes cleared and her eyes adjusted, Tifa leaned on her elbow with a groan. A fist groggily rubbed her eye as she looked up, a dash of red hair giving her the shot of energy she need to spring up completely.

"A-Axel!"

"Hush. You're too loud."

"Where have you been? I mean, are you really here?"

"Tifa-"

"Am I awake?"

"Tifa," the man took a hold of her shoulders as she sat at the edge of her bed and met her eyes, "I'm here, in the flesh."

Blinking, she could barely keep her head up. She was still half asleep and the darkness in the room didn't help to keep her eyes open. Feeling her head heavy, she let it loll downwards as she wordlessly gave his knuckles a squeeze.

"It's been a while," she said, using every fiber in her body to stay quiet without scolding him.

Sensing her need for light and someplace that would allow her to speak freely, Axel stood up.

"I'll be out front," he said before he vanished into the darkness.

* * *

When Tifa rushed outside in her robes and slippers as quietly as she could manage without waking anyone, Axel was casually leaning against a post out on the porch. Closing the door behind her and rubbing her arms for warmth, Axel offered a mild smile, in which she returned before she sat down on a step.

Axel didn't bother to make himself comfortable. He stood on his feet from the moment he began talking until Tifa's heels began to tap the wood with anticipation. As time dug deep into her heart, as what the woman wondered would be the end drew closer, Tifa clenched the fluffy ends of her robe.

"So- did you finally find what you were looking for? In Destiny Islands?" Tifa asked, her eyes bright and awake by now. Axel couldn't keep himself from being lured into her expression. Pained by it, the man shrugged, a familiar gesture Tifa was already used to.

"I didn't."

Before the Nobody had a chance to continue, the brunette took the silence as her cue to jump in. "I was worried," she laughed lightly.

"You shouldn't worry. You have enough to worry about. I'm not Cloud."

She felt the sting in her chest at those words. Axel was right. He was not Cloud. He was nothing like him. But couldn't she just worry for the sake of worrying? Because- she cared?

"I know. But I worried anyway."

"Well, I'm in one piece-"

"Actually- that's not what really worried me."

Unfolding his arms, Axel tuned into her soft words as she averted from his eyes. Staring at her nervous fingers, she bit her lip. "Axel? Did I- did I hurt-"

"No-"

"I mean- did I do something wrong-"

"You didn't-"

"I'm sorry, Axel-"

"It's my fault," he asserted with authority once her voice began to quiver. Bending on one knee and squeezing her shoulders, their gazes met. Tifa's thick lashes fluttering with her emotion, her regret, and Axel, staying as composed as his body would allow.

She was not his. It would have to be this way- at least for the time being.

How could he love someone if he still felt lost? It wasn't fair. To her. To him. And Cloud. Cloud was an entirely different factor that served to remind Axel why he could never take the woman, even if he decided to stay.

She wasn't sure of herself either. And two lost human beings would accomplish nothing.

"It's my fault. I don't want to confuse you, Tifa. You're a gorgeous gal- no. I'm trying to be serious here," Axel shook his head, trying to throw away the cool façade he'd put up whenever he wanted to avoid looking vulnerable. "You're a good woman, Tifa. Maybe too good."

"Too good?" she laughed to herself almost cynically, "For who?"

"Too good for Cloud. Too good- too good for me. At least right now you are."

The brunette lifted her cold hands, warily reaching for his jaw. She knew she shouldn't, but her body was not stopping. Axel didn't pull away. When her fingers took hold of his face, she smiled, brushing her fingers over the strands of his bangs. She didn't want to ask, but she knew it was coming.

_Are you leaving here?_

"Tifa. I have to go," he said, taking a hold of one of her hands and shamelessly heating up her fingers again. What was one last mistake?

"W-where are you going?"

"I don't know yet. I need to figure out why I'm here. Why I still feel like there's more to this life than me just breathing, ya know?"

Cursing that inner kindness of hers that always forced her to nod, understand and accept without any thought to how she felt on the matter, Tifa said nothing to convince him to stay. She couldn't deny him what he needed right now and being with Cloud for all these years, she knew what Axel needed. Space.

She thought she said it in her head, but her lips must have unwillingly whispered it.

"Will you come back?"

Quickly snatching her fingers to hold her mouth, Tifa bit her tongue. She watched the man struggle to answer and she waved, "No. Don't answer that."

"Tifa-"

"Wait. Stay right here. I'll be back".

She ran inside the house. Axel unbuttoned his coat, feeling uneasy and the air feeling heavy. When she returned, she had a shopping bag in her hands and wasted no time in handing it to him. "Here. The things we bought that day."

"Oh? Cloud didn't get to destroy them?"

Tifa smiled, "Don't worry. I kept them safe."

As Axel motioned to take off his coat, Tifa shook her head. "No. Keep that too. It might be cold where you're going."

Nodding, Axel accepted the shopping bag and stared inside at the contents. There was brief memory of when she pressed a shirt or two against his shoulders inside the store just to make sure they fit right. With a heavy sigh, he looked to see the woman in front of him, her hands clasped in front of her chest, similar to prayer, Axel thought.

Hope. Tifa was the personification of hope. And he'd use that hope to keep him well as he left on his travels.

"Thank you, Tifa. I wouldn't be here- well, you know what I mean."

He wanted to skip the mush, but it was unavoidable in this situation. Feeling awkward, Tifa wasn't sure what to do. Wave? Pat him on his head? Relief swept over her when Axel sensed her conflict and opened his arms.

Tifa wasted no time in throwing herself into them. Axel smiled into her hair, held her, breathed her in.

"Stay safe, Axel."

"Of course."

"And don't get into any trouble."

"Me? Never."

Tifa laughed, looking up to bump her forehead into his chin. As the moment wore and their words growing scarce, she found the desire to kiss him grow stronger. Her morals fought her, made her continue to stare and guilt nudged at her. Cloud. She still hadn't figured things out with him…

The brunette jumped slightly when she felt the redhead press a kiss onto her forehead. "See you around, gorgeous."

As his arms released her, the warmth from his body becoming replaced with the winter's wind through her robes, Tifa felt naked, exposed and helpless. It took everything she had to hold in her tears- once again, for someone else's sake. For Axel's sake.

"Got it memorized?" she joked, and Axel laughed.

As his back turned to her and the darkness began to envelop him, the woman felt loss begin to drown her. She had to let him go.

"Don't worry. I have _you_ memorized," Axel added last minute with a tap on his temple as the entrance to the _Between and the Betwixt_ closed around his body.

When it had finally closed, Tifa stood there in shock. Had he really come? Was he really gone? Reality took time to hit her and when it did, Tifa felt the quiet tears roll down her cheeks. She wasn't sure what she was feeling anymore. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. That was one of the reasons he couldn't stay.

Remembering when Axel forced her to confess her love for Cloud out loud, Tifa took this private moment to try something.

"I love you, Cloud."

That still felt somewhat true, yet somehow bitter.

"I love you, A-"

No. That didn't feel right either. She knew she didn't love Axel. It was too strong of a word yet.

Thinking for a moment, Tifa took a deep breath and whispered with more confidence.

"Axel. I would have liked the opportunity to try and love you, without the both of us being such a mess-"

That sounded the best, the most sincere, and the most heartbreaking…

It was not perfect. There was no definite promise in it, only truth. Pure, and untainted truth.

The truth was always the hardest to face.

* * *

**I tried my best to give readers an understanding of how Axel and Demyx revived while still leaving a bit of mystery and having it make sense with Square Enix elements. I also tried to portray Cloud's thoughts realistically to show why a relationship between himself and Tifa would be difficult, at the same time still possible, because of the events that have scarred him due to his memories jumbled up with Zacks. Success? No?**


	14. Chapter 14: Festival of Flowers

**Finally! The last chap! It's very long, but it ties the loose ends. Thank you to all the readers and even more kudos to the reviewers who shared a few words every update. **

**This will be my last (AkuFa) multi-chapter fanfiction due to my moving on to original fiction. I'll still be around so don't stop writing because I'm a reader too.**

**Thanks everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

When someone left on a journey, they always return with stories of their wild ventures - through tropical jungles, heated sandy beaches and exotic, undiscovered metropolises' full of gold. At least, that was the way Axel pictured it. A grand adventure with hot fireplaces and grilled dishes- but that was more of a vacation, not a journey.

A journey to find himself. He'd been contemplating the meaning of it, ever since he took leave from Edge and from her world. Not knowing where else to go, first he went off to the worlds that were already familiar. Some he realized that he'd forgotten how to get to. Others, he was reminded of bitter things, but his hope to find _something_ pushed him forward.

Was it worth it? Looking for himself? A purpose?

It sounded stupid when he tried to sort it out. Somehow surreal. At what point did he start to take life this seriously that he needed something to keep him going? Or was he just fooling himself? Maybe this was not a trip to find himself, but one to just explore and slack off. The redhead wasn't sure anymore.

And little by little, the fiery determination he had to complete his goals dimmed and the more he thought, the more he doubted.

He doubted the most when he found himself in an artic wasteland. An expanse of white, and as lifeless as _The World That Never Was_. He accidentally landed here, but upon arrival, decided he'd take a look for the hell of it.

As he tightened the green coat around his neck and tried to heat up his hands, the effort failed because the cold was too strong. Cursing, Axel stomped a foot with a crunch in the snow.

This was some kind of joke. All of this. From the beginning, he must have been absolutely insane and after coming this far, Axel was growing frustrated.

_What the hell do I expect to find? A big giant arrow with neon lights that say "Here, Axel. Your destiny is beyond this point?"_

The man scoffed bitterly, wrapping himself in his own embrace. With the blood numbing from his cheekbones, he was about to open the _Between and Betwixt _and leave_._

It wasn't until a faint presence flickered inside him that Axel's hand lingered in the air. Lowering his arm, he pressed forward, the feeling becoming stronger as he struggled through the ground. Out of breath, Axel reached out, as if expecting someone- _something _to retrieve him.

When he finally arrived at the edge of a rolling hill, the redhead looked down, slipping down his hood with an expression of shock.

_No- it can't be…._

* * *

"No- you have it all wrong, boy. Only the dead put it this way!"

"What difference does it make with which way I wrap it?"

"Just do it. You don't want to look like a lump of slop out there."

Rolling his eyes, Demyx remarked, "I'm only doing this because you're daughter nagged me to-"

"What's this about me?" a feminine voice teased from the other room.

The two men, now rushing, managed to get Demyx decent before they heard Yuffie's wooden stomps clacking in their direction. Appearing before them, the energized, young girl laughed, clapping at the sight before her with delight.

"You look great, Dem!"

She received stunned silence as a reply.

"Demmy?"

Godo left the room with a conspicuous grin. Realizing that he was just standing there like an idiot, the musician shook himself from his stupor. Yuffie stood in front of him, dressed in her light blue _yukata_, waves and floral patterns adorning her body. Her bangs parted to the left, small silver pins held them fast, while petals gently fanned from her ear. With the addition of a light brush of makeup, Demyx was not used to seeing the tomboyish ninja dressed up.

Fighting back a blush, Yuffie shrugged, "Does it look bad?"

"No! No, actually- you look pretty, Yuffie."

"Oh," she pressed a finger to her lip, "These damn sandals are annoying the crap out of me though." Changing the subject helped her avoid mentioning that she solely picked this _yukata_ because it made her think of water- _his_ element.

Watching as she practically glowed, even with a frown, Demyx smiled. "Yeah, I don't think I like wearing this-" He stopped short when he saw her expression begin to droop.

"No! I mean- I love it! _All _of it," he reassured her nervously.

Crossing her arms, Yuffie accused, "Liar."

He tried to defend himself, but it was awkward wearing the loose material tied around his body. Honestly, he felt a bit more comfortable- and secure, if he wore a pair of good old-fashioned pants. Apparently, this was expected of them during these kinds of events and he'd be damned if he had to disappoint his prattling friend or be scolded by her tradition-instilling father.

While he waved his arms frantically, Yuffie approached him and poked him on the side of his stomach, earning an unmasculine squeak from the boy. "Stop that."

Grinning mischievously, Yuffie yanked on his wrist, "How about we just get out of these sandals, at least?"

"But I thought we were supposed to-"

"Blah, blah, blah. You already know I don't always stick to daddy's traditions so let's get out of these things! My feet are killing me!"

Before Demyx could protest, she was already dragging him halfway across the house. Helplessly stumbling behind her, Demyx sighed.

He wished she had set up this event during the winter. At least then, he could have worn some pants.

* * *

"Cloud! Can you get those last boxes out back- and oh! Tell Berta to hold those vegetables for me before everyone raids them!"

"I got it!" the blond grunted, already lifting a box with his firm, gleaming arms. Setting it by the door of the bar, he wiped his brow with his forearm.

Feeling sympathy towards him, Tifa sighed. "Here! You look like you need something cold to drink."

As she poured the blond a glass of water with ice, he thanked her with a mild smile. "She couldn't have picked a better season for the festival," he remarked.

"You know Yuffie. Just because the monument was done in the winter didn't mean she wanted to celebrate it in the cold. The girl's gotta have it her way," the brunette laughed, bringing her knuckles to her lips before she realized she'd mess her sleeve up if she did.

"Damn makeup."

"Let me get that," Cloud offered, putting down his glass to roll up the long sleeves of her scarlet shaded _yukata_. White floral patterns sprinkled heavily from her shoulders and scattered scarcely until they reached the hem. The color served to bring out the highlight from her thickly lashed eyes while the dark and loose strands from her pinned hair framed her smile gracefully.

The woman shook her head, "This is definitely _not_ bar wear. And these wooden- they're _killing_ me-"

"You look beautiful, Tifa," Cloud offered with a whisper, managing to sift the compliment unnoticed through the loud and excited bar chatter.

Grinning genuinely, she patted his knuckles as he finished the last of his water. He was more talkative now- less dormant and less apprehensive around her and the orphans. There was less of that awkward atmosphere in their home, and as the sixth month reared its head with a wave of heat, Tifa found that she could talk to Cloud just as easily as she did when they were kids.

"Thanks. Figured I'd wear something different and this is what Yuffie made me buy. Oh, and whatever you can't take with you on the bike, just put it in the back of my truck. Yuffie won't die if it's not all delivered at the same time-"

"That's because you have no idea how to have any fun, Tifa! It's alcohol! The city _needs_ it!" A familiar and obnoxious voice hiccupped across the wooden counter.

Bringing her fist to her waist, Tifa chastised, "Isn't it a bit early to get drunk, Reno? Don't you have a job to do at the festival- like keeping peace and order or something?"

"Peace and order? Please. What do you think the Turks are? Let the WRO's underdogs do the laps around town. What's a festival without any booze?"

"I think you've had enough of that," the woman plucked the half empty mug from Reno's wobbly hands. Slapping the counter with a fist of protest, Reno complained, "Oh, come on. Hey! Let me deliver the rest of that coral wine for ya. I'll get it there quick and in one piece."

"_Sure_, Reno," she ignored his humor and continued to wipe the clean glasses dry.

"And what's this with Cloud being all social all of a sudden? You didn't bribe him with a little _something_ did ya?" Lending her a suggestive wink, Tifa's cheeks grew red.

"I didn't bribe him with anything. What's wrong with talking to me so carelessly? It's not like we don't know each other."

"Hmm, you _know_ each other all right and apparently his and your knowing has got mister anti-social SOLDIER suddenly piping up a storm giving you compliments like this Turk's sharp ears won't catch 'em-"

"We're- we're just-" she tried to jump in through his drunken drivel, but to no avail.

"I mean, what's he trying to pull anyway-"

"We're just _friends_, Reno. Unless you want me to put these rolled up sleeves to use, I'd watch your mouth."

The suited man, who was not taking her seriously gave out a wild laugh. "Y- you know you're se- sexy when you're mad."

With him spouting nonsense and hiccupping his venom, he just looked like a blathering idiot. Deciding it was not worth it and that time was running out before she had to drive into Edge, the woman chose to give him one last warning before she ignored him completely.

"Reno."

"What? I can't say you're beautiful? Cloud did it! I mean, are compliments limited to him or are you single and free to flatter?"

Tifa shook her head and turned off her ears. Setting the last of the glasses to dry, Reno's recent words turned gears in her head.

Single.

She guessed she could refer to herself as that. It had been a few months now. After the tangled mess calmed between her and Cloud, they both gave their relationship an honest shot. They didn't force it, but decided, like two mature adults, to see what could happen. There were some deep conversations, alone time in the city and affectionate moves made on both their parts, but in the end, they both came to realize that what they both needed was time to themselves. Tifa had her own inner conflicts that she always ignored, but a _certain_ Nobody had made her face them. Cloud was still rummaging through his own turmoil, but chose to dwell less on them when her and the kids were around.

Understanding that there was a mutual care between them, they agreed to go explore life and themselves, sealing the deal with one last kiss. Afterwards, like something new had lit up inside her, Tifa came to major decisions. Cloud backed her up all the way, just like he had after Midgar was destroyed. Back then, he told her to move on, abandon their hometown and re-open an old business.

Now, the blond encouraged her to drive, and it was he and Barrett who worked together for weeks just to obtain the right parts to get a deserted automobile ticking. The woman didn't need anything glamorous. As long as it moved, and took her away, just like Cloud's bike took him away when he needed space. With the truck, she had her own means of independence. She didn't have to label herself just as the caretaker for the children, or the woman who waited hand and foot for her childhood friend to return from his deliveries. Tifa had access to places she'd never gone to before and when Cloud had days off work, the man practically threw her onto their front porch and told her to go drive and do something.

He made her smile and she was glad he'd always be by her side, but if it weren't for Axel, none of this would have happened.

Shrugging away the brief memories, Tifa tried not to fall heavy in reminiscence. After the Nobody had vanished, she stood in denial for a while. Counting the days and hoping he'd change his mind and return, it took some time before she realized how pitiful she was being. He needed this. She needed this. And if they ever hoped for anything beyond their broken lives, they both needed to mend them first.

So after she dried her tears and tried with Cloud, happily failed, and found herself the owner of a rusty ride, Tifa found new freedom in a city she'd been living with for a while, but never really _looked at_. It was fun. Shopping, going to eat on her own and making a few new friends along the way with whom she kept in touch with over the phone. She met up with them from time to time, driving into the city whenever she craved a moment to be with other women who understood her. It was probably what they called _girl talk_.

The phrase surfacing in her mind made the brunette smile.

She became so lost in thought, she didn't realize Reno was still at it. "We could go to all kinds of places and you'd have a blast with me! There's this new restaurant that opened by the shopping district-"

"I've already been there, Reno."

The Turk looked confused and then offended. Looking as if he'd been cheated on, Reno raved, "What? You did? With who! I thought you were single!" Before he could practically demand any more details of her life, a loud and distinct sound was heard between them.

Sighing heavily from manual labor, Cloud looked to Tifa. "The phone. I left it for you in the office. I think it's about the apartment."

"Oh! The apartment! I must have missed the call on my cell-" Tifa quickly stopped whatever she was doing to vanish up the stairs, motioning to Cloud that she was thankful for the interruption.

Clearing his throat with obvious intent, Cloud passed a menacing and threatening glare Reno's way. Sensing his territorial aura rising, Reno waved him away, "Hey! Before you get all upset, I was just messing around, I mean, you don't have to get all angry lookin-"

Rude planted a heavy palm over his partner's shoulder as a sign for the two to get going. They still had work to do and if he left Reno there a minute longer, they were guaranteed to be banned from one of their favorite bars.

"Let's go."

* * *

As Cloud strapped the last of the supplies to his bike, he tried to ignore the drunken ramblings being spewed from the Turk being forcefully removed from the property by his partner. When the two suited men entered a dark vehicle with tinted windows, the slam of the doors was a sound of relief to Cloud's ears.

Using the quiet moment to take an uninterrupted stretch, the blond cracked his shoulders. The children were already at the festival. They were eager to help the WRO with whatever they could in hopes that they'd be the first ones to see all the booths. They scattered out the front door early in the morning, swatting away offers of a ride in Tifa's truck later and preferred to walk to the city. It was like a parade had just been unleashed and Cloud guessed it was a somewhat uneasy sight to accept for the tired and hard working WRO members setting up when the pack of children arrived. He hoped they hadn't caused _too_ much trouble.

As if on cue, his cell phone rang in his pocket. "Hello?"

"Cloud? It's Denzel. Can you hear me?"

Trying to separate the boy's voice from the mangled crowds in the background, Cloud squinted, "Yes. I hear you. What's up?"

"Just wondering if you're on your way here yet?"

Smiling at the child's enthusiasm to have him there, Cloud answered. "Don't worry. I'm on my way now."

Shifting a leg over his heavy bike, the man looked forward to the hard wind beating against his chest to provide some reprieve from the heat. The road would probably be the best thing he'd felt all morning next to a shower and if he didn't want to linger in the dry weather long, he'd had better get these deliveries to Edge before Yuffie had his neck.

Before Denzel could respond, a brief struggle was heard and Marlene crackled in his ear. "Is Tifa coming with you?"

With a heavy sigh, Cloud looked up to see Tifa entering the upstairs office. The woman smiled, and gave him a wave as she motioned for the phone. Nodding, Cloud responded with a wave as well, and started his bike.

"In a while, Marlene. I need to get these deliveries over there so I'll see you all soon."

"Okay! Oh! One more question!"

"Hmm?"

"Will you win me something at one of the booths after your deliveries?"

"Isn't Barrett there with you?"

"He's around, but he has a bad temper when he misses the targets at the shooting range. You have more patience and the shooting booths hurt my ears."

Muffling a light laugh, Cloud reassured, "When I'm done with everything, we'll go around the festival, okay? I need to go."

"'Kay. Bye," she girl chirped happily before the call was dropped.

The man took off from the dusted pavement and welcomed the wind at his face. Being on his bike always gave him a chance to think. Things were very different now. While Cloud wasn't exactly in one piece mentally, he came to a point where he accepted that he might never be. The past was not something he could fix or change. The present was now and being around the orphans and Seventh Heaven pushed him more than ever to move on from his bad habits. While the Geostigma incident encouraged the man to spend more time at home, it never cleared the relationship between himself and his childhood friend.

He had to admit. He waited. He stalled. He avoided.

Fearful of the results, Cloud steered himself away from any romantic possibilities, but when he felt threatened, it all took a dramatic turn. He wasn't sure why, but the former SOLDIER never considered the possibility of Tifa seeking another man. It was natural. He could not blame her. She was a woman and she had her own needs, but for some reason, Cloud blinded himself until the reality of it was too bright to shy away from.

The images of Tifa talking with _that_ man were still ripe. Late nights in the bar as she wiped the counters, and evenings in the kitchen where she had somehow bribed the Nobody into helping her prepare dinner. It felt like it happened years ago, but he remembered it like it was yesterday. It didn't anger him anymore, that _Nobody_, but the memory made him uncomfortable. Like the very thought of the redhead would somehow be a bad omen.

Cloud's experiences with Tifa during the past few months felt like a dream. When he took her out to the city on his bike, she held onto him. She laughed with him. She tugged him by the wrist and dragged him to the shops, enamored by their surroundings and taking full advantage of the alone time they were spending. Even so, as he found his hand settling into hers, and Tifa leaned her head on his shoulder, there was a far off look in her eyes. One he'd seen often in himself.

It was because of that look that their blooming relationship was cut short. There was too much regret in her eyes. There was so much in the world that she had yet to see, and Cloud was keeping it from her. Whether the world was good or not, and Cloud felt safest keeping her from it, he realized that she needed to make her own decisions. He wasn't the only one suffering and sorting himself out. She deserved the opportunity to make him worry, as she ventured out to either enjoy or drown in herself. It was her choice, and Cloud had decided to stop hindering that choice by keeping her in the spot she'd been in for years since they moved by Edge.

So, he helped her all the way. From getting a truck and venturing out into the city for visits that didn't involve errands, Cloud busied himself with Seventh Heaven while she was gone. She was happiest when she didn't feel like she was responsible for everyone, but herself. Cloud liked her best when she was happiest.

While Cloud encouraged her every step of the way, putting aside his own selfishness, he had not expected her to spread her wings so far. He could hear the question again, and it still sounded surreal.

"_I- I was thinking about getting an apartment- in Edge…"_

She was shaking with the jitters when she asked, relentlessly knotting a napkin in her hands. Cloud wasn't sure what to say at first. He thought his worst fear was coming true.

"_I mean, not to stay or anything, but I thought it would be convenient. If I ever wanted to go into the city for some space or if I'm with some of the orphans and it gets too late, we can have a place nearby rather than driving back to Seventh Heaven."_

"_So, you're not moving out?"_

"_No! No, I can never leave Seventh Heaven. My work and the kids are here. And you," she managed to slide in with a flush across her cheeks._

_Feeling at ease, Cloud did not hesitate, "Go for it."_

She hugged him afterwards. Ever since she was fluttering about with talk of where it would be and how much she couldn't wait to find something perfect. The idea still frightened him, but Cloud knew he had to let her go. It must have been the same feeling she had when he lived in the church for a while. That's why he curbed any complaints.

Seeing the first signs of city life rising up from the rolling road, Cloud sped up. Hopefully the wine was still cool, and a pack of orphans were probably counting on his arrival so that they could take him around the event. He'd have to win a lot of prizes today. Perhaps, he'd win something for Tifa, too.

Thinking back on the phone call he'd left Tifa, Cloud hoped it was good news. Today would be more than a celebration for the rebirth of the city's monument, but the celebration of Tifa's new piece of independence, and all the extras that came with it- even if it included her straying from seeing him as a romantic partner.

After she approached him about the apartment, Cloud came to an understanding. Tifa would always be there for him, and in return, he promised himself that he'd do the same…

* * *

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Lockheart. He said he was interested in the apartment earlier during the week, but I didn't count on him returning with a six-month advance. If I had known, I would have called you beforehand."

"Six month advance! I can't afford to put that much down yet. Has he made the payment yet?"

"Actually, no. He called earlier to say he'd arrive here before the evening hit."

Tifa tapped her lip in thought. "Hmm. So, technically, since I was looking at the apartment first, and you knew I was interested, if I beat him to the apartment with a payment, will you take it?"

There was a pause on the other line as the owner of the building contemplated the offer.

"I can only pay two months rent in advance. Please. I _really_ like that apartment."

The brunette began to tap her foot with anticipation until she heard a heavy breath huff in her ear. "All right. I'll take it. You'd better get a move on it though, because if he gets here before you, I can't refuse him."

"I understand. Thank you so much!"

Slamming down the phone, the woman trotted down the stairs and landed with a stomp. As her ankle turned, she hissed and kicked off the wooden wedges from her feet. She'd have to change into normal sandals on the way.

"Okay! Any last few customers move out! The drinks are at Edge!"

The few men sitting grunted with some disapproval, but knew better than to linger. The woman would throw them out personally if she had no choice. Watching as the men staggered outside, leaving some tips and smiles before the door, Tifa quickly collected the glasses.

In a few minutes, the brunette was stumbling outside, adjusting a slipper as she hopped to her truck. She noted the boxes Cloud left in the back with a nod.

Mentally, she listed off her priorities.

"Okay. Wine. Groceries. Apartment," she regarded her time running out with rolled eyes.

"I need to go!" She yelled as she backed up the truck. Once she felt the road begin to smoothen the ride beneath her, Tifa heard an unpleasant sound chiming by her steering wheel. Sending a fist to the dashboard, Tifa angrily remarked.

"And gas."

* * *

"My word. If this weather was any warmer, the sun would roast the bun right off my head," Berta joked, wiping the sweat over her brow with the back of her hand.

"Take a drink, mother. And maybe a break."

Her son offered his mother a glass of water before turning to the few crates he was trying to organize for her. The woman brushed an affectionate hand over his sandy brown hair.

"Go find your wife, Matthew. Don't leave her to deal with the children all by herself, you hear? I raised you better than that."

"I'm going, I'm going. When are you going to take a break from the stand, mother. It's hot and the festival's going on. The kids will want to spend time with their grandmother."

She shooed him away with a hand, "Yes, yes, I will in a while. I have a set of groceries I'm saving for someone before I close shop for the day. Speaking of the someone- Yuffie!"

The girl was hunched back, carrying a box with her flustered companion lagging behind her. She looked to Berta quizzically. "Hmm?"

"Have you seen Miss Lockheart, dear?"

Yuffie shook her head, "Nope. That woman's not here yet and she owes me some boxes of Coral Wine."

The old woman wagged a finger at the youthful pair, "Wine is bad for your liver. The festival's better without it. Now vegetables on the other hand-"

"Yes, I know, granny. Gotta go, now. Come on, Demmy!"

Berta regarded the boy with a smile, "Now don't you work that poor boy to the bone, ya hear? Go have some fun!"

Yuffie yelled back before she disappeared into the crowd. "Yes, granny!"

Feeling her knees go weak, Berta settled herself onto a crate. Matthew rested a palm over her shoulder. "Are you all right, mother?"

"I'm fine- didn't I tell you to look for your wife? And where are your brothers? Taking my husband to the shooting range, I bet."

He shrugged. "Listen. I'll stay here for Miss Lockheart. You go and take a break."

Just as Berta was about to protest, salvation snapped her attention to one of the passerby's.

"Ah! Don't worry about Miss Lockheart. Here comes her handsome grocery boy now."

* * *

"Just a little more, Demmy. We're almost there!"

"Yuffie!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna die."

"Oh, come on. Water's your element. You should be okay."

Demyx answered with an exasperated sigh. He was getting tired of people assuming that his water element gave him some sort of advantage in this heat, unless other people wanted to get wet too.

"Phew! That was the last of them. Tifa should be dropping off those boxes on the other end soon. I bet this would have gone a lot faster if Vincent wasn't out avoiding this work. Supposedly festivals aren't his thing," Yuffie commented and noted Demyx's uncomfortable shift with the mention of the man.

Jealousy?

Demyx slumped on a crate, leaning into the shade of the canopy above them. "I thought my chores were done after I left the Organization," he snapped.

"You're whining."

"I'm also quitting."

"You can't quit."

"I can. Watch me," Demyx declared, crossing his arms and legs at the same time. "I refuse to move from this spot unless you're gonna drag me."

Crossing her arms, Yuffie was about to retaliate, but found that she had nothing good to say. It was kind of hot. Okay. It was boiling and it was _supposed_ to be spring. Supposed to be…

Lighting up with an idea, Yuffie reached for the musician's wrist. "Can I drag you if it's not for chores?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, but it'd better be good."

Pulling the boy along, Yuffie managed to lead them away from the crowds, someplace behind their stock of supplies. The ninja confirmed their surroundings and smiled. Unexpectedly, she kicked off her sandals.

"Take out your sitar, Demmy."

"Why?" he eyed her suspiciously, not sure if he liked the mischief brewing on her face.

"When it's hot, what do people want?"

"Water?"

As the instrumentalist watched the girl skip away, her intentions became clear. The supplies were far enough from them and the water wouldn't reach the people. With a grin, Demyx summoned his Sitar and plucked the strings.

"Okay. You asked for it."

* * *

An anxious woman shoved through the crowd, holding onto her hair in hopes that it would stay intact. "Yuffie! She harassed us to be on time and she's not even at the checkpoint to get the boxes!"

Giving up on finding the ninja, Tifa had long abandoned the boxes to the WRO members who she also managed to woo into putting gas into her truck. Now pursuing her grocery errand before Berta closed shop, she hoped to get there fast enough so that she could get to that apartment.

It was difficult getting past the people with their sticks of candy, skewers of meat and children running against and all over her feet with balloons and masks. It was a miracle that she made it and when she saw the canopy of the familiar shop, a feeling of relief swept over her.

Approaching the shop, however, she realized Berta's presence was absent. The metal gates had been drawn and a note slapped onto it. Squinting her eyes, by the time Tifa reached the letter, she comprehended that it was for her.

_Gave my vegetables to my bag boy? What?_

Tifa stood there, baffled and trying to decipher the note as if it had been written in code. Only one logical explanation came to mind.

_Cloud!_

She turned to dive into the crowd again, her hopes slowly draining. Now where would she find him?

* * *

Fifteen minutes had gone by and Tifa was about to give up on those vegetables in return for giving her extra time to get to the apartment. A flash of blond caught her eye and once she heard familiar voices chattering with excitement, Tifa grinned.

"Cloud!"

In the midst of the game he was in, the man looked up and gave her a wave. Tifa stumbled beside them, aware of Marlene, Denzel and a few others with pats over their heads.

"Tifa! Look what Cloud won me!"

Marlene held up a stuffed toy with shining black eyes and blue fur. Tifa poked at its nose.

"Cute! And Cloud didn't win one for me? What a shame."

Cloud smirked as he concentrated on the aiming the water gun at the targets.

"You're next. Don't worry."

Denzel was beside him, also aiming a water gun. "Don't worry, Tifa. I'll win you one!"

The woman laughed and clapped with delight when Cloud missed. Denzel scored a few points and cheered. Of course, Tifa knew he missed on purpose for Denzel's sake.

"Oh! Cloud! My groceries!"

Arching a brow, the man turned to her, "Groceries? I don't have them."

Tifa's jaw fell.

* * *

The girl's face was red with laughter as she ran from trails of water rising from the ground. The Nobody's hair was dripping in his eyes, but he didn't stop. They were having too much fun.

Holding her stomach while running, Yuffie ran toward Demyx. "Okay! Enough! We're soaked!"

"Aww," Demyx protested as his Sitar vanished in his arms.

Hearing her bare feet slap the concrete, Demyx was about to suggest they go eat something. By the time he looked up, Yuffie slipped on her _yukata_ and fell in his direction.

"Yuf-"

"Oww!"

By the time he opened his eyes, their faces were barely an inch apart. Their heavy breaths huffed on each other's dampened cheeks.

"Umm-"

"I- I'm sorry," Yuffie apologized and struggled to get up. Her cheeks heating up, she brushed herself off.

Demyx was unsure of what to say. Yuffie avoided his gaze by focusing on her curling toes. After a moment of awkward silence, she stretched to slip a foot into her sandals, but found her stance wobbling. Before she could fall again, Demyx offered a supportive hand.

"T-thanks. I think your clumsiness is rubbing off on me," Yuffie joked.

"You were _definitely_ clumsy before I was around."

"I was not!" Yuffie started to return to her spunky self, but shied away from meeting his eyes.

"Hey, Demmy?"

"Hmm?"

His hand was still supporting hers in the air, even though her slippers were already on.

"Let's go get some candy."

Demyx smiled. "Okay!"

The young girl pulled him back toward the festival. Demyx didn't release his hand from Yuffie's and neither did she. Instead, she tightened her fingers in his.

* * *

Tifa was practically a mess by the time she reached the apartment front. She was hungry. Hot. Thirsty. And even tired. And to think her day had barely started.

Sighing with the cool air as she made her way up the stairs, she knocked on the owner's door. It was only three. She should have made it before the other prospect buyer.

The regretful look on the owner's face when he opened his door said otherwise.

"No. He didn't."

"He did. I'm sorry, Miss Lockheart."

"But you said he was coming late."

"I know, but apparently he wanted to join the festival and came earlier than he planned."

Leaning against the wall, Tifa held a palm to her forehead. "He already paid his advance?"

"I'm afraid he did. And you just missed him, too. It was so close-"

Tifa snapped up from the wall with newfound energy. "He was here? When did he leave? Where did he go?"

The middle-aged man stuttered, "Umm, a few minutes ago. He said something about seeing the monument-"

Before he could finish, Tifa flew out the door again. Now running, the brunette hoped that she could convince the other buyer to change his mind, perhaps, strike some sort of deal. She really liked that apartment, and it was the only one she could afford.

Brushing past other people, the monument was not far off. People were standing by it, looking up in admiration at its completion. The WRO had done a great job. Making it more beautiful, and increasingly sturdy since the last time it was ripped from the ground, the symbol of the city was sure to last many life times.

Upon reaching her destination, Tifa finally became aware of just how rash that move of hers was. She had no idea who she was looking for! What the hell did he look like! Where by the monument would he be!

Just as Tifa finally had enough, and was about to accept the disappointment, someone familiar caught her eyes. Her entire body froze, regardless of the weather around her, and her blood ran cold. The woman tried to speak, but her lips were firmly in place.

The man turned to her as if the very thought of him coaxed him on cue. His fiery strands now growing down his back, and wearing civilian clothes, it took moments for his identity to strike her. Meanwhile, as she struggled with this new discovery, he recognized her right away with a clever grin. Approaching her, he slung a grocery bag from his bronze shoulder and waved it in front of her.

"Y-You!"

* * *

He expected this. Well, maybe he didn't _expect_ it, after all, Axel predicted she might have slapped him instead, but this was in one of his calculations. Shock. The poor brunette was speechless. Not being able to fight his laughter, the redhead offered her Berta's groceries that just happened to be dumped on him. Fate maybe.

"It's been a while, gorgeous."

Tifa didn't reach for the bag. Immobilized, she looked up, her fingers beginning to tick at her sides.

She was beautiful. Even with her hair tumbled on top of her head and with the scarlet robe she was wearing, the Nobody almost wanted to reach out to her, but didn't want to risk doing something wrong. He left here. She did not have to welcome him if she didn't want to. After all the trouble he caused, just to desert it all in the end, Axel partially hoped she'd forgotten all about him. By the glisten beginning to shine in her large eyes though, it became apparent that she didn't forget. In fact, she remembered very well.

"Axel… H-how are you?"

Tifa brought a sleeve to her eyes to conceal the tears. Panicking and feeling his heart drop, the redhead stammered, "N-no, don't cry. Aww, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry- I'm gonna go-"

Laughing, Tifa shook her head, "No, it's okay. It's just been a long day, that's all. It's a big surprise. I don't know how to handle it right now."

Feeling awkward, Axel's shoulders sagged in regret. "Should I have said no to these?" he asked, referring to the bag still in his hand.

Warily, she plucked the groceries from his hand, "No. I was looking for those. That actually improved my day somewhat." Bringing her fingers down, they barely made any physical contact. She was afraid. The overwhelming desire to hug him was growing stronger, but she wasn't sure what was different about him since then.

Regarding the stubble along his jaw with a blush, he looked somewhat older, as if this journey of his helped the man to discover new sides to himself. His hair was becoming too long to maintain the spikes that usually popped from his head and were trickling behind his tattooed shoulders. She envied him for choosing better clothing for this weather. She wished she were wearing a tank top too, instead of worrying so much about being formal.

Axel rubbed his chin, lost for words. "Umm, well, you look great!"

Tifa nodded nervously, "Thank you. I'm actually wishing I hadn't worn this, but umm-"

Here it was. That awkward atmosphere Tifa always hated. She hadn't experienced it in so long with Cloud, she'd almost forgotten how it felt. On instinct, her hand moved on its own.

"I'm glad you're okay, Axel," she said sincerely, her fingers lightly aiming for his cheek, but finding his shoulder instead. She inwardly cursed her instincts.

Becoming weary of the atmosphere, Axel was losing patience. He wasn't sure what had happened in the past few months. Honestly, he might have felt a bit cautious, wondering if her blond savior would come attacking him from behind when he wasn't looking. He wanted to feel comfortable with her, confident that it was okay to be seen with her, to talk with her- to be near her. Taking hold of her fingers on his shoulder, he opened his arms.

Wordlessly, Tifa submitted. Locked in an appreciative embrace, Tifa felt a sense of _de-ja-vu_ swarming over them. She didn't want to remember what it felt like when he left. She hoped that she wouldn't have to experience it again.

"Hey. Let's go find some shade and talk somewhere- I mean, if you have the time."

The brunette nodded. The thought of her lost apartment sparking in her mind, she pouted.

"Don't worry. I have plenty of time."

Offering an arm, Axel asked, "May I?"

"You may," Tifa approved, linking her arm through his.

* * *

The girl watched as the pair vanished into the crowd. With flushed cheeks and a shy grin, she held her moogle doll against her fluttering heart.

"Chelsea! What are you doing over there?"

"Oh! Coming!"

She bounced after Marlene's call and rejoined her group. Suspicious, Marlene tilted her head.

"_You_ suddenly seem in high spirits."

The image of the older looking Nobody made her face grow hotter.

"It's nothing," she mumbled. "Just saw something that made me happy."

Marlene arched a brow, "Hmm. Not many things can make you _this_ happy."

Chelsea didn't answer.

"Wait! Is it-"

"Come on! You girls are lagging behind! We're gonna win stuff without you," yelled an irritated Michael peering from beside one of the booths.

Reaching for Chelsea's wrist, Marlene whispered, "We're going to have some girl talk later."

While Marlene pestered the flustered Chelsea for a hint, somehow she already knew. That look in her eyes was familiar. And she'd also seen it on another woman.

_So, he's back…_

Marlene expected to see the same dreamy look on Tifa later.

* * *

"I'm so glad the sun is going down! I can't laugh anymore," Tifa shook with wholehearted laughter, grabbing her throbbing abdomen. As she keeled over, she held onto the Nobody's arm for support.

Tears bubbling in the corner of her eyes, she was glad she had run into Axel. She needed a few good laughs today and with the entertainment he'd been providing, Tifa quickly forgot about her bad luck.

"You're a con artist, Axel!"

The man feigned offense. "Con artist? I'm making money!"

"Money from selling merchandise to worlds where it doesn't belong. Haven't you ever heard of not messing with the natural order of things?"

"Where does it say that? It's not illegal!"

Shaking her head, Tifa sighed, "Not yet, but it is now that you're doing it."

The pair continued walking through the festival. Oblivious to the possibility that she may run into Cloud for an unpleasant reunion, Tifa was too occupied with Axel to dwell on it. She felt like he'd only left yesterday. It was strange how bright the world was when she obtained a new path to independence, but seeing the Nobody again set something ablaze in her - something that had simmered away into ashes until Axel breathed life into it again. Unlike months ago when the brunette allowed guilt to prohibit any feelings of enjoyment and pleasure towards him, now she felt free to express herself without any hindrances.

"Wow, Tifa! I have to say- you have a ride now, driving around the city with your new friends and you seem-"

Axel chose his words carefully.

"You seem happier now."

"I am," Tifa admitted.

The redhead hummed. "Happily single?"

He shot her a hopeful smirk and Tifa coyly turned away. There was that word again. She'd been accused of it earlier by Reno and now by Axel.

"I am. Happy."

She purposely left it hanging for a moment. Just as disappointment became evident in his expression, the brunette responded with a squeeze along his elbow. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she answered confidently.

"And single."

Before Axel could respond, a small presence slipped between them.

Caught off guard by the young girl, probably close to Marlene's age, Tifa looked to Axel with a smile. The girl ruffled her wisps of silver hair away from her dark eyes and looked up to the red head. She crossed her arms wordlessly, as if demanding an explanation from the man.

Axel cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Tifa. There's someone I need to introduce you to."

* * *

"_Gee, kid, what are you doing in a hell hole like this?"_

_As Axel struggled to walk through the inches of heavy snow, he shielded his eyes with an arm. Looking down at her with a grin, the young girl was expressionless. With her hair as white as their surroundings, he would have almost missed her if it wasn't for her unmistakable presence alerting him. While he didn't own superior tracking skills the way Zexion did as far as finding other Nobodies went, the girl was fortunate Axel had been close by. Upon seeing the girl for the first time, sympathy threatened to pull at Axel's usually carefree expression. _

_She was- just a kid, even younger than Roxas had been. And Roxas' birth was accidental. He wondered what could have happened to this girl to make her lose her heart so young._

_The girl looked lost. Shivering with the cold, she huddled into a ball. _

"_Here. Take my hand," he offered, but her body didn't unfold from its protective shell. It was too cold and she wasn't wearing nearly as much as he was._

_Running out of options, Axel lifted the girl up in his arms. "I'll take you somewhere warmer, okay?"_

_She didn't utter a word. He led them through the Between and Betwixt and exited at the nearest world he could find. Stepping onto slabs of dirt, the grassy planet was climates warmer than their prior location. The girl had already passed out, clinging onto his coat. It was then that Axel realized, there were other Nobodies out there, waiting to be found, and no one to give them purpose. He decided that he would be the person to greet them, to show them purpose._

_Nodding with new understanding, he waited for her to wake up. When she did, Axel thought it was best not to reveal what she was to her. He wanted her to have the freedom to live without being burdened by the definition of a Nobody, one luxury Axel indulged in too late. _

_When the small Nobody had the courage to meet his eyes, Axel introduced himself._

"_The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"_

_She didn't answer. It wasn't until a while later when he'd realize, she never would._

* * *

"So, she hasn't spoken a word since then?" The brunette asked in amazement once the girl scampered off towards a candy booth after holding her palm out for Axel's money.

Axel shook his head and scratched the back of his head nervously. He wasn't sure if this new revelation of his was bringing him closer to Tifa, or pushing her away. From the curiosity in the woman's eyes and her words of concern, he guessed Tifa wouldn't turn him away because of a child. After all, she had a good handful in her care.

"And you just call her kid, huh?"

The redhead jumped to his defense, "I don't want to call her something she doesn't like!"

Tifa crossed her arms, earning a troubled sigh from the man in front of her.

"I haven't told her what she is. I don't want her to live feeling like she doesn't belong anywhere, even if she doesn't understand anything. I'll tell her when the time is right."

For the first time, Tifa looked to the Nobody with an admiration. He was a careless slacker whose only worry was to coax attractive women with his pick up lines. Seeing that he had a goal in mind now, and was being responsible for another life, Tifa smiled genuinely.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Axel wanted to pursue the reason behind that smile of hers, but the young girl returned, offering another empty palm to her guardian.

"She seems to know what she wants from you, Axel."

The redhead rolled his eyes and dug into his pockets, mumbling something about the girl leaving him broke. Bending on one knee, Tifa met the child's large eyes.

"Axel isn't good with names, is he?"

"Wha- I-"

The girl replied with a firm nod. Sincerely offended, Axel crossed his arms.

"Whatever."

"Well, we can't have you running around with Axel calling you kid all the time. You have anything in mind?"

The girl tilted her head, pressing a thoughtful finger to her small lips. In moments, she lit up with an idea and pointed to Tifa's _yukata_.

"You like this? What? The color?"

She shook her head.

"The flowers? You like flowers?"

The girl nodded.

"Flowers, huh? How about we call you Hana? Do you like that?"

Smiling sweetly, she approved. Axel found Tifa's charm with children as endearing as ever and couldn't help but feel his own heart swell as he watched the two girls. After the two exchanged a few whispers, Hana approached Axel again, her hand out suggestively and waiting.

"All right. Here, kid."

"Call her Hana," Tifa reprimanded.

"Okay! Here. Now don't get lost and meet me at the monument like I said- hey! Are you listening?"

The girl vanished into the crowd, giving Tifa a wave and ignoring Axel's warning. With a worried sigh, Axel slapped a palm to his forehead.

"What have I done to myself?"

Tifa laughed, "Aww. But I always thought you were great with children."

"Yeah. Right."

* * *

Squeezing through the crowds, the small girl was an independent one. Clever for her age, she guessed the reason why she felt drawn to that woman was because she was similar to her. And something about her presence felt warm. Hana hoped she could meet with her again.

Stopping curiously at a booth, Hana looked up to the fluffy prizes hanging from the colorful canopy. Most of the money Axel had given her; she'd spent on food and little buttons that she stashed neatly inside her small bag. Knowing she wouldn't be able to reach up that high for the prizes, Hana looked helplessly to her left, where a group of kids cheered on a man throwing balls at the targets.

She hadn't realized she was staring until the man stopped to pass her a mild smile. Feeling heat on her cheeks, Hana backed away. The crowd behind her prevented her escape as he approached her. Offering a friendly hand, the blond smiled again, "It's okay."

Hana looked warily at his offered hand. Instantly she thought of the woman she had just met. This man- felt warm too. He felt like _her_. There was a lot of pain inside him, and yet, the man had good intentions, and a good heart. Holding her purse possessively, Hana found herself shrinking in his presence, but unable to tear her eyes from the toys that the other children were holding.

This was hardly the first time Cloud dealt with children, and upon seeing the girl with such a lonesome look; he couldn't help but reach out to her. Out from behind him, the two other girls waved.

"I'm Marlene. And this is Chelsea. What's your name?"

Hana opened her mouth to speak, but found her throat dry. Instead, she slowly approached Marlene and pointed at the flower on her_ yukata_.

"Ha-" She tried to say it, but her attempt failed.

"Hana? That's a pretty name. Come on. Let Cloud win you something and us girls can show you around the festival. Okay?"

Hana looked up to Cloud standing beside the children. As the girls welcomed her into their group, Hana felt something in her chest pulse with an emotion she could not quite understand.

With a smile, Hana nodded at Cloud. With an unspoken understanding between the two, Cloud returned the gesture.

* * *

"Hana's more than welcome to stay at Seventh Heaven anytime."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

There was silence between them. Tifa looked down at her fumbling hands, "How long _are_ you staying here, Axel?"

"For a long time, hopefully," he answered without hesitation.

The man reached for her chin and pulled her gaze to his. Leaning into his palm over her cheek, Tifa held his hand against her face. Just as the Nobody drew closer to her, a flickering light and an explosion of color interrupted them.

"Fireworks!" Tifa looked up to the darkening sky with awe, just like the moment he'd seen her long ago, when she thought it was snowing. He made a mental note to take her to see the snow someday, where the ground was an endless playground to roll around then. By that time, he should be better equipped with warmer clothing.

"Hmm. So, a truck to drive, a single life- tell me, are there anymore surprises I should know about?"

"Actually…"

Feeling suddenly flirtatious, Tifa slipped a hand down to his wrist. Something about the night sky and the fireworks above them granted her a new audacity. Whispering, Tifa boldly fed him her secret.

"I got a dolphin tattoo?"

She heard Axel's lips smack with approval. "Show me."

She wagged her finger. "Can't. It's somewhere where the kids won't notice it. I have to be a role model, you know."

Feeling himself grow more daring by the minute, Axel leaned dangerously close to her neck. He felt the woman shudder in his arms as his breath tickled along her bare skin.

"We can go for dinner at my new apartment, if you're interested."

Her palms instantly stopped his movements. The mood had shifted and the brunette's expression changed entirely. "Apartment? When did _you_ get an apartment?"

Caught off guard, he stammered, "Uh, today. I just paid off a-"

"Six month advance!"

"Yeah!"

"Axel!"

"What?"

"You took my apartment! I was going to rent it and you took it!"

"I what? I didn't- I had no idea-"

"Aww, I was keeping my eye on that place forever! Now I have to look for another one-"

"Tifa!"

"What!"

She screamed angrily, but the man had already caught her lips with his. Barely lingering for more than a second, Axel backed away to look down for her approval. His arm had found its way around her waist and as he pulled her to his body, the hunger he had for this woman was becoming unbearable. He kept himself well-behaved last he was here in Edge, and feeling his fingers itch around her body made him wonder how he had the strength to do it. His mouth watered in thirst for hers and he slid his palm to hold her neck, his eyes solemnly sinking into those dark, deep eyes of hers.

This was it. It was all or nothing.

Her anger evaporating in seconds, Tifa wasted little time in stringing her fingers around his neck. Connecting to him firmly earned an appreciative hum from the man in her arms. The stubble lightly scratching her chin, the smell of him drew her closer, her ankles already shaking with the feel of his arms tightening their hold around her.

She was sure this time. There were no doubts in her heart. She knew where she stood, and she loved every moment of it.

Tifa responded, clinging onto the straps of his tank top as they delved into a fervent kiss. The new experience shot electricity through her veins. She felt her hands tingle; her heart melt and her desire to be with this man grow. It was different from when she kissed Cloud. Usually forced, somewhat awkward and the blond's reaction to her was always questionable. With Axel though, the way he pressed into her as the seconds wore on, there was no question how he felt for her. In fact, his actions expressed a multitude of words left unsaid in this one moment. By the time they parted with broken breaths, Axel rested his forehead against hers, making his intention to kiss her again apparent.

Remembering the moment when Axel had left before this journey, Tifa kept her arms latched to him feeling as if he'd disappear again if she let go. Savoring the sweet taste the woman had left on his lips, Axel sifted a smooth whisper in her ear, just like the time they were on the bench those months ago, and his voice transformed the same way.

He was only talking to her. Her. And no one else.

"I think we should go for that ice cream after this."

Tifa readily and happily agreed. Axel could feel the light in her heart practically burst, but he managed to contain his smirk.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he pecked her with another soft kiss. He was loving the freedom of having her, and his evil side hoped that Cloud would come passing by any second. This is what the fool missed out on, but now she was his. Axel vowed Cloud would never get her back, not with his unmatched wits and handsome looks.

"What's so funny?"

Adoring her suspicious glare, Axel shook his head, "Nothing."

She settled into his embrace as Axel found an area to lean against so that they wouldn't be yanked apart by the crowd. With the sound of the fireworks exploding above them, and the festival still going on for a few more hours, the man planned on being in this spot for a while – with Tifa.

Breathing against her cheeks, Axel thought humorously to himself.

The journey was worth it. And with all the effort, he earned himself a bit of a prize.

Dusting a thumb across her jaw, Axel suggested, "You know I could use a roommate- _eventually_."

Tifa grinned, hearing the sincerity in his voice and pulling his lips back to hers with her reaction. As Axel held her against him, she made a new mental note.  
_  
Put a rain check on finding a new apartment. I might have found a better option.__****_

FIN

* * *

Anyone interested in an AkuFa lemon, I've linked a recent piece on my profile. Grown ups only, please

**June 26th Update: I added some more lines and spice to the ending kiss scene since it is their first kiss and I wanted to connect it to some other moments to make the ending more satisfying.**


End file.
